Bring Me to Life
by SheisNoLongerHere
Summary: Chaos ensues for all three kingdoms after Zhang He returns with a little prize after a battle, a prize that just so happens to look like Lu Xun. Lu Xun/Da Qiao and Zhang He/Sima Yi.
1. Enter the Wu

Bring Me To Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters from Dynasty Warriors are copyrighted to KOEI Corporation and KOEI Co., Ltd. Please do not alter or steal this story, or I will have Lu Bu and his ultimate DOOMNESS kill you in an instant!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, Okay, I know people don't like this, but this MUST be addressed. I am well aware of the original stuff and all, but if I used that, then it wouldn't be HALF the fun. So, I am pretending that everyone is alive during the SAME time period, so that certain couples will work. Yes, I am butchering the entire RotTK goodness, but bare with me. So, Da Qiao is NOT Lu Xun's mother-in-law... and stuff...  
  
BTW, this story WILL contain some suggestible scenes, such as violence, as well as some m/m fluffiness (Zhang He/Sima Yi, baby), but nothing TOO sexual, at l;east nothing beyond kissing. So if you don't like Sima Yi or Zhang He, oh well, don't read this fic (it's not ALL about them but they're very instrumental in this). Mainly focuses on Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, and Zhang He...  
  
~*~*~*~  
The battle seemed endless, and Sima Yi knew this. And what was worse, this was HIS plan, and he was losing! He watched the fight, as he hid half his face behind his black feathered fan. 'Not good... not good at all...'  
  
The Shu were much stronger than he had planned, or Cao Cao had expected. This assault should have never have happened, but it was his lord's wish. The ambitious ruler wanted nothing more than to rule all of China, and it looked like Shu was to be the first to conquer.   
  
But they faught back, as expected. But they weren't expecting this much.   
  
"Cao Cao, you opened up a horrible can of worms..." Sima Yi shook his head, mounting his horse. The creature wanted to leave this land, and the strategist couldn't blame him at all. Why stay in a doomed battle? This was useless, completely USELESS.   
  
Within the bloody mess was Zhang He, useless disposing of Shu soldiers. This was all but a game for him, to kill soldiers, as well as any villagers that dared to get in the way of his golden claws. There were no innocents in war, and that he found out at an early stage.   
  
Sima Yi was never worried about him, at least not normally. He cursed, looking over the battlefield for Cao Cao. This was insanity; they had to retreat!  
  
He spotted him, slaying three soldiers that seemed to be but a mere scratch to the troops. Courageous Cao Cao, but too foolish. Sima Yi commanded his horse towards his position, killing any soldier that got into his way. It took much longer than he thought, and he shouted to Cao Cao, giving a bow and trying not to distract him from the fight. "Sir, we must retreat! We have obviously underesitmated them!"  
  
Cao Cao was not the one to enjoy retreats, but he even knew this was a imprudent plan. It was too soon, and as shameful at it was, Cao Cao gave the command, somehow holding back the rage in his voice. "Give the command- take your troops to the east! We'll meet there!"  
  
Nodding, the general gave the command, showing no shame for doing the right thing. "Fall back! To the East!"  
  
The command echoed, and Sima Yi gave his Lord one last look before obeying the command himself. He could read his anger and shame, and he knew he was going to get a beating for this. He didn't dwell on it, however, making room as Zhang He quickly got on the horse without it stopping. He would simply think of a better strategy next time... and he was already planning the next successful attack.  
  
"They're retreating!" Zhou Yun made the observation, knocking back a few soldiers with his spear. He wasn't sure if Liu Bei had even heard him, but the leader of Shu had already noticed. He was enraged by the attack, and now the nerve of the Wei, to retreat! He gave a whistle, waiting for the arrival of his grey steed. "Your orders?"  
  
Liu Bei mounted his horse as soon as it arrived, his anger obvious. "Tell Zhuge Liang and Guan Yu to hold the front! Grab your best men! We'll stop them before they can get away!"  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, quickly spreading the word. He wasn't even sure if that was a good idea at all, but he did not question. As Liu Bei passed Ma Chao, he requested the same thing, and soon, the leader and two of the Five Tiger Generals and their troops had pursued the Wei army heading towards the East. Their only objective was to hunt them down and slay them. Liu Bei hoped that Cao Cao was with them... he would kill that beast like the spineless dog that he was.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
::Three Weeks Later::  
Horses were the bane of his existence. Clam ones, wild ones, fat ones, skinny ones, fast ones, and slow ones. Lu Xun never truly cared for horses, even Pat Se, Wu's slowest and oldest horse in existance. From his earliest memories, all he could remember is his first time on a horse, remembering the hell the day was. The horse went psycho on him, and he nearly died from that experience. Though even has he tolde Zhou Yu that (actually the man badgered it out of him), he was still teased about it.   
  
And here he was, once again on a horse. Yes, Pat Se was never the horse to buck, but he still felt uneasy. Horses were always aware, always active, always in fear of the unknown forces that were around them. Well, except Pat Se... nothing, absolutely NOTHING could scare this horse.  
  
The young strategist could bare through it, though, always quick to overcome an obstacle and work his way either through it or around it. In this case, he found the inner strength to ride the dull beast by sharing it. And who better to share it with then with one of the Qiao Twins?  
  
That made it even worse; Zhou Yu KNEW he had a liking to Da Qiao, and the fellow strategist was cruel enough to ask her to ride with him, to ease his fears. He was still embarrassed, and that was almost a week ago!  
  
'Curse you, Zhou Yu... and curse me for my fear...' Lu Xun sighed, staring at the back of the Maiden's head. She had such long, fine hair... the thought left him in an instant, narrowing his eyes and looking AWAY from her. She should be the last thing on his mind. He had more important things to be concerned with.  
  
Like the reason why he was even ON the horse now...  
  
As much as they wanted peace, Sun Ce already knew it could not be avoided. The Wei had gone too far this time, and they found it odd that the Wu Kingdom would be forced to defend their nemesis, the Shu. Liu Bei never asked for help, but when he did, it must have meant that Wei were going to do something drastic. Though there wasn't too much explanation, Sun Ce made the quick decision to aid the ruler of western China. Perhaps now a truce could be made between the two kingdoms, though two strategists failed to see the reasoning.  
  
Zhou Yu and Lu Xun were forced to form a plan on the fly, though to them, it was never that hard. The only thing was the fact that they were forced to work with Zhuge Liang, who Lu Xun, when getting promoted by Kan Ze, quickly realized how deep Zhou Yu's hatred of him ran. Before departing, Sun Ce had pulled him aside, and Lu XUn remembered his exact words. "Be aware of Zhou Yu, and keep him in line when you arrive."  
  
He figured he meant to make sure that Zhou Yu didn't decapitate his rival. That or make sure he didn't set both the Shu and Wei army alight.   
  
The Wu army was separated. Sun Ce lead the group a few miles ahead of them, with Huang Gai and Taishi Ci, while Zhou Yu, Lu Meng, Da Qiao, and Lu Xun kept control of the second group, as back up. It was smart, to keep the party more silent as they quested along the border of the Yangtze River. It was never safe to pass through this territory, especially since they were to battle the Wei soon. However, with most of the Wei army collecting at the western border, Zhou Yu correctly estimated that the river was down to minimum defense, allowing the army to sneak in through the north, trapping the Wei within Shu territory. It seemed flawless, but Zhou Yu and Lu Xun knew that nothing was ever to be that way.   
  
Lu Meng noticed the worried look on the young man's face, seeing how deep he was into concentration. Yes, the man was always thinking, plotting, always calculating and improving old battle strategies. But it was obvious that this wasn't what he was thinking about- something else was on his mind.  
  
"Do you think the plan will work?" Da Qiao broke the silence, looking back at the young man that sat silently behind her. She saw his concern, and smiled, trying to ease it. She knew of his crush, since Xiao Qiao could never keep a secret from her. She kinda liked him, though she wasn't sure if she was worthy of a deep relationship with him, at least not yet... he was so young... she quickly forced herself not to think about it. "Zhou Yu's pretty confident."  
  
Lu Xun made no facial expressions, but sighed, hating how he had to wrap an arm around her waist. Half of him enjoyed this position very much; he wanted to hug her throughout the entire quest, to finally tell her how he feels... However, the other half was hesitant, and that half was getting the better of him. "It seems successful, though I wouldn't be so sure… it doesn't seem right to interfere."  
  
Walking along side the light tan horse, Lu Meng only nodded, "It IS their problem, but they did come to us for help."  
  
"Trusting him so easily is foolish," the strategist looked towards the trees that grew along the river, as if to scout. "Sun Ce should know that…"  
  
"He does."  
  
Lu Xun looked towards the beautiful maiden, and she wore a cheeky smile, a smile that he almost melted from. She petted the horse, also watching out for any enemy troops. "I'm not suppose to tell you this, but this is also a spy mission."  
  
"What? And when was he going to tell us this?" Lu Meng asked, a bit upset now. "Doesn't he trust us?"  
  
"Zhou Yu knows, and he was suppose to tell you, Lu Xun, after we get things settled down out there." Da Qiao gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry, but my sister and I overheard."  
  
Waving it off, the young strategist was always easy to forgive, especially if it came from her, "Don't worry about it. Sun Ce has his ways. But still, something just doesn't seem right at all… Cao Cao is till recovering from the last battle he was in; why attack so soon?"  
  
Now neither of them knew the answer, so neither could give their condolences to ease the man's tension. But it was a common thing for Lu Xun, and many often joked that he was going to age quicker by worrying about every single strategy. He laughed at this; that was never his problem.   
  
The three of them looked up as a horse came running from the front, and they greeted Zhou Yu with a nod. "Anything up there?"  
  
Nodding, Zhou Yu answered, trying to keep his horse calm. He almost laughed to see Lu Xun's glare; he still blamed him for hooking him up with her on the horse, two torment methods in one simple blow. But he let the thoguht go. "Sun Ce spotted a small group… and it looks as if Zhang Liao, Zhang He and Sima Yi is leading them… and it looks that Wei's strategist has something up his sleeves."  
  
"Where are they headed?" Da Qiao asked, wondering why the three men weren't with the rest of the Wei. Maybe they were attacking both Shu and Wu at the same time, but that idea in itself was crazy.   
  
"Looks like their headed East... Lu Xun, Da Qiao, both of you take twenty of your finest and come with me. We're going to stop them and see whatever they're planning."  
  
Lu Xun hardly disobeyed, but he asked, "The troops need you here, Zhou Yu. They're in need of a good strategist."  
  
Laughing, the long haired man shook his head, "You think either of us is going to die easily? We're just going to see what they're up to, only attack if necessary. Lu Meng, catch up to Sun Ce and tell him of the situation."  
  
"You better be back." Lu Meng saluted, and he watched as they left. Now he had a bad feeling in his gut, knowing that somehow, though he wished the feeling was wrong, he wasn't going to see them back by nightfall. Something was up, and he never liked it. "May good fortune be with you."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhang He hated to travel; the warm skies and slightly humid air would make him sweat like a dog, and he HATED it. It made his hair damp and filthy, and when his hair felt disgusting, he felt the same way. And what was worse that the territory was worse for the horses, making it impossible to ride horseback. He rather missed the flatlands. Curse Cao Cao, ordering them to retreat into the East, only to be chased by Liu Bei's army for the last three weeks.  
  
"You look horribly uncomfortable…"   
  
"I'm roasting like a papaya, what do you think?" Zhang He looked at the man behind the fan, seeing how damp his always beautiful face was. "You look worse than me."  
  
He received a blow, but he cockily dodged the fan as Sima Yi retorted. "Don't say such things, pig… I am far more attractive to the eyes then you will ever be."  
  
Grinning, and looking pretty suave, Zhang He brought a claw under his 'partner's' chin, as if to threaten him. But Sima Yi was not affected, at least not in a bad way, for he smiled too. "Are you saying that I am not beautiful, dear Sima Yi? Remember, I can scratch that pretty little face of yours, and the sweat is making your make-up run…"  
  
As the two went on, Zhang Liao shook his head, trying to guide his horse up the steep hill. He hated it when those two flirted, especially when they were around him. They knew it bothered him, and he swore, one day, he was going to end their flirting for good.  
  
"Does it look bad? Tell me the truth, Zhang He!"  
  
Running the dull side of his claws down his face, Zhang He gave a wink, glancing at their superior to see if he was twitching from anger yet. Zhang Liao always looked cute when he was angry. "Only enough to make you noticeable and beautiful… in a stinky, smelly way."  
  
That was enough, and Zhang Liao grabbed his spear, reeling around at the two and stopping the entire army in their tracks. "Do you two realize the importance of this attack?! If your flirting doesn't give us away, your unnatural aurora of flowers will, or maybe your moaning-filled CRIES after I impale you both!"  
  
Hiding behind his fan again, Sima Yi tried to calm him down, being very careful with his words. Zhang Liao could easily have him executed… even though he was the Wei's best strategist... "Please, forgive us. We are just both very uncomfortable, as well as some of our soldiers."  
  
"Speaking of which, we are running low on water and supplies." Zhang He stated, pointing to the soldiers that followed. "What use will the troops be without proper nourishment? We will simply be picked off like flies if we keep traveling at this rate."  
  
Driving his spear into the ground, Zhang Liao hissed, "And if we slow down, it will give Liu Bei time to catch up to us. They're half a day behind us, and we have no time to slow down. Now I don't want to hear another complaint from you two-"  
  
He was interrupted, as a scout came running from behind. The soldier saluted, bowing his head before speaking. "Sir, we spotted a small army, running along the river. We suspect it's from Wu."  
  
"Wu?" As Zhang He and Sima Yi gave each other looks, Zhang Liao narrowed his eyes. "Why in the bloody hell would the Wu being getting involved in this...?"  
  
"Yes sir. A member of the Sun family is leading them, a few miles ahead of the bigger group, but I did recognize Zhou Yu and one of the Qiao Maidens. Them, along with one of the other strategist and a small group are heading our way as we speak."  
  
Zhang Liao cursed, to escape from one group only to be caught by another. "Damn… how far behind are they?"  
  
"A quarter of a day, sir."  
  
"Gives us enough time for a strategy," Zhang He nodded, sharpening his claws against one another. He did love battling, even if he had to do it here. "If we quickly dispose of the two strategist, then the Wu Kingdom will be easier to defeat."  
  
"But what about Liu Bei? If he stop to fight, then that gives him more time to catch us." Zhang Liao did not like the cards Fate gave him to play, but now was not the time to complain. He had to come up with something, and quick. "We'll handle Wu first, but it has to be quick. I am hoping that Cao Cao hasn't chosen to leave us to die..."  
  
Sima Yi nodded, fanning himself. "Cao Cao would never do such a thing; remember, he's nothing but a man with fantasies of horses without us. And don't worry about the Wu... We can snipe them; hide among the rocks and pick them off."  
  
"Zhou Yu is not that stupid," Zhang Liao snapped, actually commenting the skilled strategist. "He knows that will be the first place for an ambush, and we're not just dealing with Zhou Yu here. Neither Zhou Yu nor Lu Xun should be underestimated…"  
  
Now, Zhang He smiled, pulling out his bow and a few arrows, each bearing a white tip. These weren't ordinary arrows at all, but some of his own kind. They saw the fire in his eyes, and he gave his usual cocky smile. "You worry too much, Zhang Liao… I swear you would be a strategist, no offence Sima Yi. It is not beautiful, to age quicker, by fearing a single flaw that is scribbled on paper or on the battle field."  
  
He turned, setting one of the arrows onto the bow, and he let it loose, aiming high and striking a hawk in the wings. As it fell, Zhang He reloaded, turning back to the skeptical general and the slightly offended Wei strategist. "Now spend the time to think of a plan, or watch the bird slowly die, to rot and to change into a beautiful flower…"  
  
"Have you tried the poison on humans yet?" Sima Yi question, watching as the wounded bird began to convulse.  
  
"We shall soon see… now what's the plan?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"The Wei are heading towards Wu territory…"  
  
Gan Ning was having a peaceful nap, and he was dreaming, seeing himself on an old pirate ship. He missed the way it swayed, rocking back and forth in rhythm with the sea. Oh, how he missed that as well… someday, he would return to it.  
  
But now, the ex-pirate found himself looking up at Sun Shang Xiang, and he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Can you repeat that? I was sleeping well…"  
  
She sighed, "That's just like you, to sleep when the war is coming to us."  
  
Sitting up, Gan Ning apologized, rubbing his shoulders. "I spent all night scouting; what do you expect?"  
  
"A small group of Wei are just beyond the outskirts of our land, with Liu Bei and some Shu right behind them, AND Zhou Yu, Da Qiao, and Lu Xun going to cut the Wei off." It was a tongue twister to her, but she managed through it without too much trouble. She helped him up, "Taishi Ci is going to join them, and so are you. So saddle up."  
  
He saluted, still rubbing away the sleepiness. One day he'll finish his dreams, but today was not to be the day. "Damn Wei… always ruining it for all of us…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"What?"  
  
The soldier cowered under the enraged gaze of the mighty leader of the Shu Kingdom, and Liu Bei had to repeat himself before the soldier could answer. "What did you see?"  
  
Still holding his salute, the man answered, "They're headed towards Shu territory; they'll be there within a week."  
  
Liu Bei had a quick temper, and he sneered, not liking the situation at all. He knew he shouldn't have pursued Sima Yi, and he wondered, what were the Wu up to? It was never like them to go on the offensive.   
  
"And sir, we saw the group separate, and it looks like Zhou Yu's group is heading towards Sima Yi…" the soldier finished.  
  
"They must think they're heading towards Wu… this is not like them at all." Now the leader grew slightly worried. He had two choices; continue after Sima Yi, or stop the Wu army from reaching Shu. "Perhaps they're wanting to aid us… but highly unlikely."  
  
The soldier asked, "What should we do?"  
  
Getting onto his beautiful gray steed, the ruler of Shu looked in the direction of the south, a hard frame on concentration on his face. "If we destroy both Zhou Yu and Lu Xun, then Wu will be without their strategist, and what threat would the remaining group be then? Tell the troops to prepare for battle; we have a new enemy to defeat as well!"  
  
Giving another salute, the soldier ran off, and Liu Bei looked back towards the South. No, defeating the two would be a difficult task, as well as fighting off Zhang Liao. However, it was not like him to back down. He recieved nods from both Ma Chao and Zhao Yun, recieving their approval.  
  
If he knew of the trap that laid for both the Wu and Shu, he would have simply fell back into his own territory… 


	2. Wu and Shu Unites

Bring Me to Life  
by Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
Chapter Two  
Yes, the plan seemed flawless, but both the Shu and the Wei didn't not count on the intellegence of both of Wu's strategist. If Zhuge Liang was there, he would have instantly turned down the plan, knowing that neither men of Wu were not that foolish. And Sima Yi had his doubts, but what else could be done in such a short amount of time?   
  
Sima Yi had also underestimated and miscalculated the distance between themselves and the Shu army. He had no idea that the Shu were already within the patch of woodland, where it was esitmated the Wu would arrive. That was where the ambush, lead by Zhang He, would be. And he glanced towards the hillside, where Zhang Liao and his forces waited, looking for the signal.   
  
Everything was worked out wonderfully, and the plan would have possibly worked, if it wasn't the Wu they were going against...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Why don't you tell her already?"   
  
Lu Xun was torn away from his studies by Zhou Yu's deeper voice, and he looked up from the map he looked at, to see the amusing look on his superior's face, trying to understand it. Da Qiao off scouting ahead of them, lucky for Lu Xun as he sat alone on the horse to give him time to study. Zhou Yu had to repeat himself before Lu Xun finally caught on to what he was getting at. "I'm sure she already knows; everytime you squeezed her in fear of falling off the horse, you blushed."  
  
'Can't he just let that go already?' Lu Xun looked away, pretending to be too busy plotting to even care about the subject. Here they are, about to go head first into trouble, and all Zhou Yu worried about was the many ways he can make him blush? He denied it, as usual, "We ahve better things to worry about, Zhou Yu, and you should know that."  
  
"Nonsense..." He laughed, he freakin' laughed, and Lu Xun could tell it was a mocking one. "It will be much easier on you if you just tell her, and if she declines your love, then you'll feel betterthan this, then to never know how she feels."  
  
"I don't see why you're bugging me about it... we should be more worried about finding out the secrets to this land. For some reason I can't find it on the ma-hey!"  
  
Zhou Yu grabbed the map that was in his hands and rolled it back up. Then, he hit Lu XUn on the head lightly, almost knocking his hat off. "How is it that we're both strategist but we ahve totally different lifestyles? You're too young to worry about all this, Lu Xun... what the hell ever happened to your childhood?"  
  
Quickly looking away, Lu Xun snapped, trying to keep his voice calm. "My childhood has nothing to do with my abilities... I need to stay focused, just like you do."  
  
"But the major difference is that I have a life beyond the maps and scrolls."   
  
That was a low blow, but Lu Xun couldn't even fight back before Zhou Yu went back onto the offense, his voice never raising but each note sharp and to the point, catching his attention, as well as many others. "I remember clearly of a battle; you spent three full days, day and night, coming up with that, might I add in, rather impressive and practically fool proof strategy. Haven't slept a wink, nor had you eaten or had a drink. No, you just locked yourself away in that tent, ignoring the rest of the world. Then, when we won the battle, instead of celebrating like the rest of you, where were you? Recording the plan to put into that little scroll of endless strategies of yours."  
  
The look Lu Xun gave him was almost frightening, his normal, childish face quite a frightening sight to see when he was angry. He tried hard, so very hard, to keep his voice from carrying, knowing that an argument between the two would definately turn heads, especially for enemy soldiers. "If we did not have those strategies, where would Wu be right now?! What I do is the same as what you do, except I don't try to outdo another. I do if for Wu, not to wave over Zhuge Liang's head! Maybe you should be more concerned about YOUR strategies, Zhou Yu!"  
  
He was nearly knocked off his horse as Zhou Yu withdrew his sword, aiming it directly under his chin. The look in his eyes were frightening, like twin flames, and the entire army stopped. Both men were silent, as Lu Xun returned Zhou Yu's raged look with a defiant one of his own. "I suggest that both of us forget anything was ever said here... I was only concerned for your well-being..." Zhou Yu hissed, obviously struck by the younger man's words.  
  
"Don't worry yourself about me... I know my limits."  
  
"But…" Zhou Yu sheathed his sword, looking away and shaking his head, relieving the tension around them. "You only think you do. Slow down and enjoy the times away from the wars, the planning."  
  
Lu Xun wanted to laugh, and he did. It was an almost stressful laugh, but it was practically a new sound coming from him, at least to Zhou Yu. "Yes, I wish I could do that… but if the both of us slacked and got behind on the current activities, then Wu would be in flames as we speak."  
  
It was Zhou Yu's smile that ended the short quarrel, as the troops continued to march forward. "When all of this fighting's over, what do you plan to do with your life?"  
  
"I'm not sure…" Lu Xun looked away, trying to enjoy the scenery. "I guess I plan on writing and sharing my strategies… perhaps become a teacher or sorts."  
  
"A teacher of war?" Zhou Yu's grin went deeper. "Yes, I can see you now, waving a stick at a child for blinking as you're explaining an old campaign. Yes, Lu Xun-sensai* indeed!"  
  
*I know, it's Japanese. I don't know how to say Master or Teacher in Chinese, sue me!  
  
Sending him a false warnful glare, the young strategist countered. "Well? What about you?"  
  
Zhou Yu was somewhat speechless, and he sighed, looking up. "I'm not sure about that… maybe I'll be like you and become a teacher."  
  
"See? Don't see why you had to mock my decision."  
  
"I wasn't; I just thought it would be cute to see that, that's all." Seeing that Lu Xun was in a rotten mood, he just shrugged. He didn't mean to arouse him, and he didn't blame him for almost losing it either. 'I probably should apologize,' Zhou Yu thought to himself, pondering the look of forced serenity on the youthful face.  
  
He never got the chance, as Da Qiao returned, running as silently as she could. "Anything?"  
  
"There's a clearing, about a mile north." Da Qiao replied, slightly out of breath. "It's strangely quiet over there, but I didn't look too deep into it. I suspect there's someone there."  
  
Zhou Yu gave Lu Xun a look, and he nodded. "A perfect spot for an ambush… but the Wei aren't foolish enough for that. They CAN'T be."  
  
"Maybe luck is on our side and stole their brains in their sleep." No one laughed as his short joke, and Zhou Yu then looked down at the Maiden. "Can you describe the clearing from your distance?"  
  
She nodded, prying her attention away from Lu Xun, who was almost frantically looking for a map of the area. 'That boy… always worrying!' "The clearing wasn't really too big, but there were a line of trees bordered the north and bushes all around the place."  
  
Lu Xun never did find the map, and he covered his frustration well. "So they could easily be in the trees or in the bushes. Maybe even both."  
  
"Knowing Wei, they're most likely to hide their archers in the trees." Zhou Yu pointed out. "Sima Yi has a thing for that; let us hope he doesn't have a change of heart."  
  
"Can't be too sure, but there IS an ambush in await for us there." Lu Xun was completely positive of it. It was a good thing the two had argued, he realized, since it had made them stop from their movement. It gave them more time to come up with a strategy. It was obvious now what the Wei were up to. "What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Like Lu Xun, Zhou Yu was never short from ideas. "It will involved one of us entering the clearing, though. That in itself is dangerous enough."  
  
"Just like you, to chose the dangerous stuff." Da Qiao put her hands on her hip, looking back and forth between the two. "I want to go, Zhou Yu, if you don't mind."  
  
"I have no problem with it, though you might want to ask Lu Xun if it bothers him."  
  
He said that with the Devil's smile, and Lu Xun could see it before taking a wild glance at the now giggling Da Qiao. Did she know?! That rat… curse Zhou Yu, the filthy rat! He couldn't stop the blush from arising, his cheeks now as red as his clothing. If he refuses her to go, he's practically announcing his love for her, but if he didn't, he would feel as if dooming her to death. What if she wasn't fast enough to avoid the arrows?  
  
"We can't afford losing you; how could I tell your sister that we let you die like this?" Lu Xun quickly thought of an excuse, and it seemed to have worked well. It still didn't wipe the smug look on Zhou Yu's face, nor the cheeky smile from her. Curse her… "I'll go."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, "Take the horse; they can sense danger faster than a human can."  
  
He wasn't going to object that, though if ANYTHING frightened Pat Se, it was a demon from Hell itself. He nodded, waiting for Zhou Yu to give out the orders. Once again, he had avoided proclaiming his love, and his heart nagged at him. He fought it down, as he always did. Fight first, love later…  
~*~*~*~  
The clearing was deathly silent, something that was a dead give away to danger. Zhang He knew this, as he ordered his archers to stop their talking. He had spotted Da Qiao, seeing her stare at the clearing, out of range by all of the arrows. He didn't like that; the Maiden probably knew of a possible ambush, as she hastily ran back. She was as wise as she was foolish, for now she gave away the position of the Wu. They were exactly where Zhang He wanted them…  
  
He readied one of his special arrows, tasting his sharp metal tip against a leaf. This was meant for the first Wu soldier that walked into the clearing, and he was to be the first to die from it. Only he had these arrows, for he didn't trust them with his soldiers. None of them were nearly as skilled as he was, and he didn't want these arrows to be wasted.  
  
He felt a tug at his pants, and he looked towards a soldier, who motioned him towards him. He had found something… and as Zhang He climbed higher, to see what the archer had seen, he almost paled. Awaiting in the bushes was Liu Bei!   
  
The Shu were here already?! A few seconds later, he spotted Zhao Yun, then Ma Chao. It wasn't exactly what he needed, but he said nothing, as he heard Liu Bei give a command. "The Wu should be passing here soon… remember, aim for the two strategist. One is draped in cloaks and has long brown hair, while the other wears a hat."  
  
'So, you are ambushing the Wu as well?' Zhang He smiled, guessing that Liu Bei did not know of the Wei awaiting in the trees. He commanded the other archer through silence, using a form of sign language. The archer nodded, and gave the command to the other archers. 'This will be killing two birds with one stone… today, the Wu and the Shu will perish…'  
  
The only sound that was heard now was the clopping of a horse, and both groups looked towards the opening to the clearing. They were expecting an army, two men on horses and the rest on foot. Instead, they got one lonely strategist and a dull looking animal to carrying him. They wondered where there rest were, and to Liu Bei it did not matter. With a simple motion of his hand, the Shu archers took aim for various spots, waiting until he was within firing range. The Wei did the same, except Zhang He, who instead took his aim at Liu Bei.   
  
Lu Xun was weary to enter the clearing alone, but he tried not to let it show. He had to remain clueless and unaware, and keep his head in a straight forward look. A simple turn of the head would give away the position of their targets, and it had to be just right.  
  
One of the Wei archers pulled back on his string, and Lu Xun heard it just as the horse did. He quickly looked towards the bushes at his side, bringing the horse to a complete stop. From a considerable distance, Da Qiao nodded, giving the silent command to her archers. They rose their arrows high into the trees, unseen from the Wei.  
  
Now Lu Xun's heart began to race, and the horse could feel the fear slowly radiating from it's master. 'Stay calm… stay calm…'  
  
He ushered the horse forward, but the beast refused to move. Any closer, and it would have been in range with the Shu archers. Pat Se knew this, but Lu Xun didn't. He gave the command again, but the damn creature would not budge an inch. This was NOT what he needed. He gave it a harsh kick, driving his heel into the horse's rib cage, trying to get it to start. He hissed, making a crucial mistake. "Go!"  
  
The first arrow was released, by Liu Bei's command, and the horse wailed loudly, bucking his rider off of his back and kicking his front legs high, making the loudest noise he could possibly make.   
  
Zhou Yu almost gave away his position when he saw the man fall off the horse, but he stopped, as Pat Se stomped around and making a ruckus, Lu Xun held an arrow between his fingers. It was within mere inches of his heart… that arrow didn't come from the Wei!  
  
"Fire!"  
  
No one was sure who gave the command, but arrows were everywhere within seconds. Wei archers fell from the trees, though Zhang He, higher than the rest, was not hit. Nor did he catch his pray, thanks to Lu Xun's now panicked horse. The best dashed into the bushes, drawing out Liu Bei and a few of his soldiers. Lu Xun had regained consciousness by then, and he looked up as the sword of the Shu ruler came crashing down on him.  
  
Metal collided with metal, and Zhou Yu had caught the blade, diverting it from the youth. The two circled, as Shu and Wu soldiers gathered, and Zhou Yu growled, "Liu Bei, what's the meaning of this?!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Liu Bei struck again, only to have his sword locked with Zhou Yu's. Lu Xun had gotten to his feet by this time, as Da Qiao arrived with her group of archer, each taking aim at Liu Bei.   
  
Lu Xun stopped them, however, and turned to Liu Bei, "Did you not send the messenger requesting our aid against the Wei?"  
  
When he saw the look on Liu Bei's face, he cursed, not believing how easily he was fooled. He withdrew his twin swords, just as Zhou Yu had caught on. "It was a trick... a clever little trick to lure out and separate the Wu!"  
  
From a short distance, Zhang Liao smiled, preparing his troops for the attack as Zhang He gave the single. All he needed was an arrow to soar through the sky, and what done was done. He would have to give out a good word about Sima Yi later for the plan; he always thought the guy was obsessed with destroying the supply depot. He would worry about that later; they had a battle to win. "Don't leave any survivors! Destroy the Wu strategists and Liu Bei! ATTACK!!!!"  
  
The Shu and Wu armies had heard the shout, and a soldier fell next to Liu Bei, and arrow piercing through his armor. Da Qiao quickly took her aims to the trees, but missed, cursing as another solider fell. Zhou Yu shouted to get, "Find the archers and kill them, Da Qiao!"  
  
She was off, and as Ma Chao and Zhao Yun circled Lu Xun, he offered a truce. "We fell into the same trap as you have, Lord Liu Bei, and if I am correct to say, they planned for us to kill one another and then finish the job. Let's call a truce until the Wei are defeated!"  
  
Liu Bei could see the incoming army in the opening of the stress, and he spat, swallowing his pride and lowering his weapon against him. His ego was just as damaged as Zhou Yu's, and he gave the command to his troops, "All archers, aim to the south, and don't fire until they're in range! Don't waste your arrows on wounding them; kill them instantly!"  
  
And Zhou Yu practically gave the same command, "Aim for the neck and heart! Wait for my command!"  
  
Now both troops were ready, and Lu Xun hissed, "Sima Yi's not with them; he's definitely planned this."  
  
"Go find him, and show no mercy."  
  
Lu Xun was not to disobey, but before he could go, a huge gray horse has ran in his way, nearly knocking him over as Liu Bei mounted his steed. "Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, stay here; I'll call for reinforcements if they are needed."  
  
"Hai!" They two saluted, as Zhao Yun quickly took charge, and Liu Bei looked at Lu Xun, seeing how he was hesitant to anywhere near the horse. "Tell me, child, where would be the best place to find him?"  
  
Slightly insulted, Lu Xun quickly controlled his anger, answering his question. "The attack is coming from the South, and he is always behind the main troops."  
  
"Get on; you're less likely to be hit, and it's faster."  
  
Looking at the horse again, Lu Xun swallowed the knot, quickly mounting, taking the small place behind the Shu leader. This was definitely the tallest horse he's ever been on, and when the thing took off, he had to practically GRAB Liu Bei's pants to stop himself from falling off. Just as the horse shot through the bushes, the archers let loose a rally of arrows, instantly killing the entire front row. Lu Xun would have been content if he could just cling onto the Shu leader, close his eyes and hope they'd get to wherever they were needed soon. However, things would never work out that way, as Liu Bei shouted to him. "Watch out for any archers!"  
  
He nodded, and with one hand, he held onto Liu Bei, and with the other, slashed away any arrow that was aimed towards them. He heard the battle cry of the Shu and Wu, and the battle had started!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They caught on too quickly, Zhang He feared, sniping yet another soldier. He wasn't aiming to kill them instantly, but he couldn't help it if he was just that good. He wanted to stick around, to see if the poison would kill the men, however, a certain fan wielding girl seemed to want his audience. Now he stood on the tree limp, as Da Qiao balanced herself well on the thinner branch ahead of him, her beautiful red fans poised.   
  
He smiled, aiming his bow to take a shot. Knowing that the chances of actually hitting her were slim to none, he'd might as well have fun with her. "Da Qiao, I presume, the older of the Qiao Twins?"  
  
"Then you know it's useless to fight me with those silly arrows, right?" Da Qiao gave a cheeky smile, waiting for his attack.   
  
Zhang He nodded, but he reeled his arm back and fired anyway. With a simple move of her wrist, the fan knocked it away, and she leapt off the branch as Zhang He destroyed it with his powerful golden claws. The two fell to the ground, and the minute their feet touched the ground, they engaged each other, Da Qiao blocking the claws and swiping, barely missing him.   
  
He would admit, that he was surprised by her agility and strength. He knew she was quick, but not this quick. He barely had trouble keeping up with her, but he managed. There was no way he was going to be outdoned by a simple maiden, despite her beauty.   
  
"You're not too bad..." Zhang He complimented with a cocky grin.   
  
Da Qiao returned the smile, striking with a fury of offense, leaving the Wei officer in defense. She was definitely a spirited fighter, one never to be underestimated. He was lucky he could silence his consciousness, fighting its urge to stop fighting a woman. She had nothing stopping her from killing him, so he shared no sympathy.   
  
She made a mistake, and she held back her cry as the claws drew blood. It was only her shoulder, and it wasn't too bad. She ducked the second claw and the kick that aimed to remove her head, not surprised to see it strong enough to shatter a small tree next to them. "But I'm better!"  
  
He had gotten too cocky, and he went for another slash, only to have it get caught between the two fans. Zhang He felt her feet drive into his gut, and he fell back, breaking through the bushes before digging his claws into the ground to stop the momentum off his fall. And she continued on with the attack, leaping through the bushes like a elegant wolf. He ducked and dodge the attacks, as the battle raged on.   
  
Zhang Liao had his own problems, defending himself against Zhao Yun. Halbred met with spear, and Little Dragon was not an easy customer to defeat. The young man had fire in his eyes, and it wasn't that Zhang Liao feared that, but it was the fact that he had not planned for him to be there. And Zhao Yun was one NEVER to take lightly.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw the Shu ruler and the Wu officer gallop past on the gray steed, and he shouted, holding off his enemy. "Stop them! Stop them dead!"  
  
A group of soliders didn't take him lightly, obeying as they turned their attention to the two on horseback. Liu Bei noticed this just as well as Lu Xun did, and he cursed, "Keep them off our backs!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
A soldier leapt, hoping to remove one or both of the officers, however, he met his fate as Lu Xun gutted him, quickly knocking him off to hack away at another soldier. Killing was never a problem for Lu Xun; kill or be killed. He felt no pity to see the soldier's face of horror as he killed them, daring the others to come. They made their decision and chose their destiny the minute they picked up their weapons for the first time. This was war; to weild a sword, pike, spear, or bow was announcing that you shall die by the very weapon itself.  
  
He didn't see the soldier from behind, but he was saved, as Zhou Yu countered, ripping his chest open with a single slash. He had things taken care of from there, and Lu Xun would have to remind himself to thank him later.   
  
"Are you sure he's in the far back?" Liu Bei demanded, grunting as he noticed three horsemen running towards them. He withdrew his sword, as Lu Xun stood up on the reigns, catching sight of them. One let loose and arrow, and it came within inches of Liu Bei's head before shattering from Lu Xun's blade. Before the archer could reload, Liu Bei's horse and sword was upon him, crushing his skull under his strong hilt. Lu Xun had looked back to make sure he was dead, failing to notice that they were entering another patch of woods. "Get down!"  
  
He received the warning too late, and the branch got him good in the chest, knocking him straight off the horse, dangling for a few seconds before falling, somehow LANDING on yet, another horse. He saw Liu Bei look back at him, shaking his head in shame before turning his own around, and, grabbing his swords and turning them backwards, drove the blades into the horseman's back and knocking him off.   
  
The horse knew of its master's death, and it retaliated, bucking and kicking wildly to throw the Wu officer off his back. He succeeded, and as Lu Xun landed on his feet, he killed the soldiers that gathered around him before noticing the last horseman's fall. He heard the sounds of running hoods from behind him, and a strong hand grabbed him, lifting him high and back onto the gray horse's back.   
  
"Stay on the horse!"  
  
"Horseman I am not!" Lu Xun shouted back, relieved to see they were leaving the main part of the battle. Now, all they had left was to get to Sima Yi, who awaited them at the end of the patch of woodland.   
  
Zhou Yu saw them enter the woods, and he shouted to his troops. "They're secure! Finish the job here!"  
  
He didn't wait any longer to obey the command himself, causing the fall of another soldier before turning to the next unfortunate one. From a short distance he could see Zhang He and Da Qiao dueling, and amongst the battlefield was Zhao Yun and Ma Chao. They were excellent warriors indeed, and it was a pity to see that their allegiance was to Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang, however, this was not the time to worry about it. He spotted Zhang Liao, fending off the Little Dragon, and he jumped in, nearly catching him off guard.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Clever little rodents…" Sima Yi looked towards the battle that laid ahead of him, not really liking how things were turning out. He was sure that the Shu and Wu would destroy one another, or at least battle a little bit longer before joining forces. "Quick thinkers indeed you are, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun... never the less, Wu will perish once we slay you both like dogs!"  
  
He quickly caught sight of the gray steed, and he hissed, "Liu Bei! Damn him... I'm a fighter, but I'm not THAT good! How did he find my location so quickly?!"  
  
As the steed got closer and made it into the small patch of woods, he could see the smaller red officer, and from his size of him, he hissed once again, quickly forumlating a plan as both of their troops entered the woods. "Lu Xun as well... we'll kill them both! Archers, line the rocks! Fire the minute you see the horse's head! Soldiers, line behind them; if they're lucky enough to make it past the archers, it's YOUR duty to kill them!"  
  
They saluted, and the archers lined, loading their bows and waiting for their mark. They heard the sound of hooves grow nearer, and they drew back, waiting...   
  
They never saw a horse's head, only a demon soaring over them, its battle cry quite a frightening sound, and as the beast landed,. crushing several unaware archers, Sima Yi watched as Lu Xun threw himself into the soldiers behind them, slaying five in an instant. And Liu Bei gave a single blow, killing the last of the archers his horse had missed. Sima Yi wasn't expecting them to attack so fast, and he backed away as Wu and Shu soldiers arrived.  
  
Sima Yi rose to hide half his face, eying Lu Xun, the closer to him, cautiously. However, someone else caught his attention, as he ducked the sword. The second time around, he used his fan as a chield, and he put on a fake smile, looking at Liu Bei. "So we meet again..."  
  
Pulling his weapon back, the leader of Shu dismounted, "This time I won't let your slithering hide escape..."  
  
The two began their battle, and Liu Bei shouted to that Wu strategist gruffly. "Take care of his bodyguards, child!"  
  
"I will, and DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lu Xun gave a series of swipes, doing his job jsut fine. The soldiers and bodyguards weren't a problem, but what worried him was the fact that they were so close to Wu territory. How was it that there was no backup? Surely someone back in Wu territory knew of the Wei here. "Curse you, Sima Yi!" 


	3. The Horrible Loss

Bring Me to Life  
by Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
Chapter Three  
Taishi Ci rode ahead of the group of Wu soldiers, one of his twin rods in his hands. He was always poised for battle and ready for action, and the sick feeling in his gut told him that his troops were definitely needed. He just had that feeling that a loss would surely come if they did not make it in time. They were within fifty miles though, so time was not to be wasted.  
  
"Be on the look out for Wei backup! Once you get there, leave no survivors!" He ordered, shouting back to his troops, as well as Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning.   
  
On perhaps one of the slower horses, Gan Ning cursed, shaking his head, "Does he really think we're Gods of Wind or something?"  
  
"You didn't have to chose THAT horse, you know!" Sun Shang Xiang shouted back to him, laughing at the ex-pirate's predicament. The only slower horse then that was Pat Se, and she shook her head as she gripped one of her Chakrams, testing its blade. "Hey, I bet I can kill more soldiers than you can!"  
  
Never the one to like to lose a bet, Gan Ning accepted the challenge without a second thought. "If I win, you must sing for me tonight!"  
  
'He must really enjoy my singing...' She giggled, giving him a smug look. "And if I win?"  
  
Gan Ning snickered, "Then I shall dress as Xiao Qiao and dance for you in front of the entire army!"  
  
"That is unfair; you simply cannot fit her clothes!"  
  
"But I..." Giving her a wink, he slapped the horse hard on the rear, making it go faster to wear it caught up with her own. Then, he bent over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, before passing her by. "Will not lose!"  
  
She was too surprised to do anything as he passed her by, more surprised from his kiss than his horse catching its second win. She brought a hand to her cheek, as if to worship it, before putting on her childish face, forcing her horse into a faster pace. "Not if I get there first!"  
  
'Can't they take anything serious?' Taishi Ci looked back at their playful gesture, and he shook his head with a snort. The Wu was in trouble and all they could do was goof off? 'How did I get into a Kingdom full of fools?'  
~*~*~*~  
Zhang He went from enjoying himself to wanting to seriously kill this girl. Move for move, they were practically equally matched, and that bothered him as much as it enlightened him. Yes, he always enjoyed a good challenge, but it was making him pretty sweaty, and he felt horrible. He would just make sure she paid greatly for making him uncomfortable later.   
  
From the corner of his eyes, he could see that the plan had truly backfired. They weren't expecting both troops to be this strong, especially the Shu. It never took them long to recuperate, and the Wu were fresh.   
  
He swayed to avoid the first fan and had to flip to avoid the second. The minute he landed, he met her foot as he was kicked to the ground. He wasn't down for long, but she joined him. She gave a short cry as he tripped her, and they were back to their feet in an instant.   
  
"I will admit, I wasn't expecting this much of a fight from you." Zhang He wiped the blood from his lips. He sneered, taking another glance at the battle through the corner of his eyes. He could see some action going on in Sima Yi's area, and he cursed, slashing blindly at her face. He was lucky, as it knocked her off balance, and he quickly took off, shouting, "Kill her!"  
  
Da Qiao quickly got back to her feet, only to find herself surrounded by several of his bodyguards. She snapped, knocking one aside as she called to him. "You already lost!"  
  
He only grinned, not stopping a pace and killing any solider, even his own, if they got in his way. "Not yet we haven't! Not at all!"  
  
What happened to her was not his concern right now; the only thing that mattered was getting to Sima Yi and to protect him. In one hand he held his bow, and with his other, killed soldiers. He had one arrow left, and he was sharing it for the lucky man called Liu Bei...  
  
He literally had to fight his way through, though to him it was so easy. These soldiers were practically nothing compared to him, so let them try to stop him. They would only meet their deaths. The only thing he regretted was having to slay some rather pretty looking soldiers, but it was the beauty of war that kept him going.  
  
'Typical of you, Sima Yi, to get in trouble like this...' Zhang He almost laughed, as he entered the woods. After that small thicket, he was practically in the safe zone. 'You're so lucky that I am always there to protect you...'  
  
When he entered the flatland, he could easily spot Liu Bei and Sima Yi, who, might he add in, was practically losing horribly. 'Not much of a fighter...'  
  
Placing the last arrow on his bow, he took aim, waiting for the Shu leader to stop long enough to get a decent shot. He did not want to harm his Sima Yi in the process.  
  
A soldier laid dying beside him, and doing what any normal general would have done, he killed him, driving his claws into his head to quick his death. A beam of light pierced through the chaos of the battle, making Zhang He momentarily freeze. There before him stood the most perfect avenging angel he had ever seen. Light brown hair, bright sparkling eyes, and skin the color of subtle tan leather, smooth, flawless, a vision of loveliness...   
  
It took his breath away, watching this little warrior, a blaze of crimson silk and shining silver blades, striking all of his opponents without a moment's hesitation. This was like a child on the battle field, caught in a trance of a child grown up too fast. He had seen this creature before, yet when and where he could not quite place at this very moment. He could have study his life in that very instant, however, more important matters demanded his attention.   
  
Sima Yi hit the ground, blood staining his now sleeveless arm. He cursed, drawing his full attention back to his original target, only to see an angry gray horse stampeding towards him. Horses were never known to attack people, but there was just something about this gray war horse that made him somewhat admirable when he wasn't going to crush you into a pile of nothing. He quickly dodged to the right, tuck and rolling to avoid the wild hooves. "Damn horse!!!"  
  
He dodged the beast again, allowing it to plow its way into the soldiers that Lu Xun was fighting. Now with the horse out of the way, he turned his arrow back towards Liu Bei and fired, seeing the Shu ruler raise his sword to kill Sima Yi. "Farewell, you hideous bastard!"  
  
Just as the arrow left the bow, his smile shattered when he caught a glimpse of a man falling in its path to escape the same horse, completely clueless of the arrow meant for the man behind him. What happened next defied almost everything he had ever known, for he saw the arrow pierce the one he had been admiring so much only a moment ago. Then, not to lose sight of its original goal, it struck its target. Liu Bei felt the arrow pierce right where his armor lacked, between his chest and his stomach, and although it did not go all the way through, the pain was obvious on his face and in his eyes.  
  
Every pump of his heart sent forth great sprays of blood, soaking the green grass and all other neighboring areas with the shining ruby liquid. But the worse, the absolute worse, to the great horror of Zhang He, was how it splashed on the youthful red warrior, never appearing on his crimson garments or registering much of a response.  
  
Liu Bei was just as surprised as Lu Xun was, and he fell into unconsciousness quickly, lying a few feet away from the shocked Sima Yi. And Lu Xun, now realizing he had been struck, fell to one knee, passing a hand over his wound to feel the blood. Someone had struck him... he dared to look back, staring at Zhang He with disbelief. Their eyes locked for the first time on the battle field, and the two swords loosened in his hands, but did not fall. 'Shall I die like this?'  
  
It appeared so, as the world around him crashed into a blood red haze, unable to stop the moan from leaving his throat. Soldiers around him, his own troops, stared at him with disbelief, one of his bodyguards rushing to his aid immediately. But Zhang He just stood there, letting Sima Yi kill the armed guard within inches of catching him.  
  
'Why? Why... does he appear to regret this?' Lu Xun's other knee hit the ground, his head hanging slightly. He was defeated, and the only thing he regretted was not getting the chance to see the lovely Da Qiao again. "D-da Qiao..."  
~*~*~*~  
It was like a diamond ripping through her open heart, and Da Qiao gave a cry, falling to her knees before her enemy. She was lucky that her bodyguard was there, saving her from the enemy's blade. He protected her, showing his concern. "Lady Qiao, what's wrong?"  
  
She had dropped her fans, grasping her heart with them. She couldn't stop the tears from rising, and she forced herself to wobbly feet. Da Qiao whispered, feeling faint all of a sudden, "My heart... Lu Xun?"  
~*~*~*~  
Down in the lower battlefield, Zhou Yu stopped, nearly dropping his weapon and turning towards the flatland beyond the thicket. "Lu Xun?"  
  
He almost felt the arrow himself, and he turned from the battle, making his way towards his fellow strategist's position. "LU XUN!"  
  
Seeing him take off, Ma Chao followed, knowing that something had happened. Zhou Yu slaughtered any man that dared get in his way, hacking and slashing with uncontrolled anger. "Lu Xun, you better not be dead!"  
  
Seeing them leave, Zhang Liao was confused, just as he was relieved. He two sensed something had happened, but he didn't have the time to think about it, forcing back Zhao Yun's spear. The Little Dragon smiled confidently, fighting as if not to noticed the absence of the other two officers.   
~*~*~*~  
"What are you waiting for!" Sima Yi pulled the fan from the bodyguard's head, and he struck the wounded Lu Xun, knocking him onto the ground. He was furious, to be bested by the little runt and Liu Bei. And he was angrier that Zhang He just stood there, staring. "Kill him now!"  
  
Lu Xun gave a short cry as the Wei general stomped his foot on his wound, but he cut it short, choosing to accept his fate at that very moment. He was so foolish not to notice Zhang He there, and he cursed himself. However, he almost smiled when he heard the distant shout; Taishi Ci was close!   
  
Staring down at him, Zhang He threw his bow to the ground, and looked towards the South. More were coming, and he could almost see the enraged look on Zhou Yu's face if he glanced back at the battlefield below them. Any smart general would have known to leave now. This battle was over; Liu Bei laid dying, and the Wu had back up on its way. "Call off the attack, and head to the North, back to Wei territory!"  
  
Sima Yi did not question, knowing they simply couldn't win this one. He gave the shout for the second time in a month, but again, took no shame to it. This time, they had successfully defeated Shu's ruler and one of Wu's valuable strategists. "Fall back! All forces fall back!"  
  
Grabbing his waiting horse, Sima Yi mounted, and he looked back, staring with disbelief as Zhang He stood over the Wu general. "Zhang He, what are you doing?! Leave him to die or kill him now, make your choice! You've already won, and we don't have time for games!"  
  
"I will catch up with you!" Zhang He shouted, glancing down at the bleeding youth. Lu Xun stared into the distance, desperately holding back tears. No, he did not want to shed tears in front of his enemy; it would be much too shameful to do such a thing. "You're nothing... nothing but a baby-faced child. What are you doing on the battlefield?"  
  
Ignoring Zhang He's presence, Lu Xun felt his consciousness slipping away, and he spoke, hoping that Liu Bei could hear him. "I'm sorry... I didn't watch your back good..."  
  
Liu Bei did not reply, and Zhang He winced with pity, as Lu Xun couldn't hold back any longer, letting one tear free before closing his eyes. "And Da Qiao... I... I'm sorry. You were right, Zhou Yu... I should have told her..."  
  
Placing a hand on his soft cheek, Zhang He caught the tear, bringing it up to lick. It was bitter sweet, and he watched as the boy slipped into unconsciousness. No, he was not to die here, not by his arrow or his claws.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?!" Sima Yi bellowed as Zhang He lifted Lu Xun into his arms, letting his child's head rest on his bare shoulder. He saw the way he looked at him, with pity, and something else. "You aren't thinking of taking him, are you?! Why?!"  
  
Throwing his hair over his shoulders, Zhang He replied, kissing Lu Xun lightly on the forehead. "I need not explain myself to you, nor to any other man."  
  
Zhang He saw Liu Bei's horse, looking over its dying master. He quickly took the opportunity to officially claim the horse, putting Lu Xun on first before hopping on himself. He kept a firm grip on him, not wanting to harm the poor child any longer. Sima Yi hissed, unable to control his rage. "What will you say to Lord Cao Cao when he asks you?!"  
  
"I'll come up with something, now let's go!" Seeing Zhang Liao run through the thicket, that was their indication to leave, and without much more of an argument, the Wei troops hastily retreated, Shu and Wu forces trailing in their mists. It was a draw of sort... when they reached the flatlands, they were not sure who had won.  
~*~*~*~  
Zhou Yu was the first to arrive to the flatlands, kicking over dead bodies to make his way towards the fallen Liu Bei. He could see the arrow sticking out through the top of his stomach, and he cursed, instantly knowing who had shot the arrow. "Zhang He, you demon!"  
  
The Shu ruler was already unconscious, but Zhou Yu was more worried about the paleness of his skin. Poison... he turned to the nearest soldier, "Do you have a doctor or healer among you? He's still alive, but he's been poisoned! He needs attention quickly!"  
  
The soldier shook his head, and Zhou Yu cursed again, looking up and noticing something as Ma Chao, Zhao Yun, and Da Qiao arrived. He asked, almost frantically, fearing that he knew what happened. "Lu Xun! Where is Lu Xun?!"  
  
Just as he had asked the question, Taishi Ci had arrived, with Sun Shang Xiang and Gan Ning, no longer in their game state, in close pursuit. The general was astonished at the sight, guessing correctly that the battle was indeed over. "Set a tent for the wounded; get a fire started!"  
  
He dismounted, noticing Zhou Yu's face. "I'm horribly sorry we're late; we came as soon as possible."  
  
"Better late then never." Zhou Yu took a glance towards Da Qiao, seeing her look of horror light up her face. He wanted to find Lu Xun, but he helped Ma Chao and Zhao Yun with their ruler first, knowing that they could not lose him. "The arrow has poison in it, bring him to Sun Shang Xiang; she can take care of him."  
  
Seeing him off, the strategist turned, and Taishi Ci asked, "Who else was with you?"  
  
"Lu Xun... I... I haven't found him yet."  
  
"Maybe he went after some of the Wei?" Gan Ning, who was listening in on the entire thing, suggested. He knew the chances were slim, and each man feared the worse had happened. Zhou Yu gripped his sword, seething. He knew, he just KNEW he should have came earlier... Gan Ning saw his anger and nodded, "I'll search the area; don't worry, I'm sure he'll be alright!"  
  
The ex-pirate had hopes, but has his doubts as well. The minute he left, the battle weary Zhou Yu lost all strength in his legs, and Taishi Ci looked down at him as he rested his face in one hand, dropping his sword with the other. The other general tried his best to console him, knowing it probably wouldn't work. "It's not your fault, Zhou Yu. If he died, then his-"  
  
"If he was dead, we would have found his body! And it IS my fault... I was too brash! I should have came up with something better with the time we had. We were never suppose to attack in the first place, but when we found the Shu, I lost focus on the original plan! No one was suppose to die, dammit!" Sighing, he looked up, nothing but rage on his face. He could see Da Qiao helping with the wounded through the corner of his eyes and it only made him angrier. "Those bastards... I'll make them pay. For every scratch on his body will be twice as much blood on their garments!"  
  
What made him feel worse was remembering their argument, to see his blush when he embarrassed him in front of Da Qiao. He sighed again, tearing grass from the ground as a way to relieve his untamed fury. 'You should have told her, Lu Xun! Damn you! You should have told her how you felt! Now she will never know!'  
  
"Calm down..." Zhou Yu said nothing when Taishi Ci touched his shoulders, only shaking his head. "I know it's hard to accept it; he was a great scholar and fighter, one of the finest, well, besides you of course. Better to be dead then captured."  
  
When the words left his lips, both men shared the same look, and he asked as Zhou Yu looked up towards him, "If there is no body, then we must presume he is captured, correct?"  
  
Captivity was far worse then death, and with a new found strength, the Wu strategist rose to his feet again, driving his sword into a nearby tree, nearly slicing right through it to Taishi Ci's surprise. The others heard his shout, looking back as he seemed to have a little trouble withdrawing his sword from the thick trunk. "THOSE BASTARDS! THOSE LOW-LIFE, VILLIANOUS BASTARDS!"  
  
When Taishi Ci tried to pry him off, he was pushed back, and he practically shouted back, once again trying to calm the brute rage within Zhou Yu. "Save your strength for them! They can't possibly be that far off; we will get him back, Zhou Yu! Calm your fury!"  
  
Zhou Yu's eyes were red, like the flames he adored so greatly, striking slight fear into the general's heart. "If they have Lu Xun, do you know what that means?! It MEANS that they will do whatever is in their power to extract any and all information of Wu, its secrets, especially its strategies, even try to turn him AGAINST us! The Wei will not only have the manpower but they will have yet ANOTHER thing to pit against us!"  
  
The troops turned their heads when Taishi Ci decked him right in the jaw, and Zhou Yu was quick to hit back. Soon enough, both men were having an all out battle, though they never reached for their weapons. Da Qiao was the first to try to interfere, but she was stopped when the hilt of Zhao Yun's spear gently hit her gut. "Stay back and let them fight... there's entirely way too much tension in both men at the moment."  
  
It was over just as soon as it started, ending with Taishi Ci overpowering the enraged Zhou Yu and holding him in a headlock. He shouted, trying to make his words to soak in. "Zhou Yu, I know you're stressed out right now, and you have all the right in the world to be! But this is not helping the problem we have at all, especially not Lu Xun whether he's dead or captured!"  
  
"RELEASE ME!" Zhou Yu was a frightening sight of a man on the verge of insanity, if he had not reached that level yet was a matter of opinion.   
  
"Not until you calm down! Think, Zhou Yu! THINK! If they DID capture him, where would they take him?!" Taishi Ci gripped harder, knowing he would regret this later. "We need a plan! Rushing in head-on will not get back Lu Xun, nor avenge the life loss here today! We must wait until Gan Ning returns with news, then we'll make our move!"  
  
Struggling a bit more, Zhou Yu gave a cry of pure frustration before forcing himself silent. He knew Taishi Ci was right, and he cursed himself, doing a good job in holding back his tears. He learned to do this some time ago, and tears to him were practically legendary. He sighed, "We'll wait... now release me..."  
  
And Taishi Ci did just that, letting Zhou Yu fall to his knees;. His long hair covered most of his face, hiding it in shame of his actions. He completely lost it; he turned to Taishi Ci, speaking lowly. "I'm sorry for my despair... please forgive me."  
  
"Nothing to forgive, friend." Taishi Ci gave a slight bow, before glaring at the staring soldiers. "Well, are you going to set tent or not? The wounded do not have all the time in the world!"  
  
The general went off to collect the wounded, leaving Zhou Yu alone to brood in silence. Da Qiao was still there, watching him as he sat cross-legged, resting his head in his hands to wipe away the sweat and blood strains from the recent battle. He wanted to be alone, but he felt her presence, and sighed, "I'm sorry Da Qiao... it's all my fault this happened, that Liu Bei is wounded and Lu Xun is missing."  
  
He looked back at her, seeing the look on her face, seeing that she didn't blame anyone. Lowering his eyes, he turned away. "Even though he didn't show it... or at least he didn't admit it, but he lov-"  
  
"I... I know he did..." She spoke up lowly, quickly wiping away her tears. Now she understood half of what the feeling was she felt earlier, but she could not admit to it. Yet, like Lu Xun, she knew she should have spoken up earlier... and the chance was ruined now. She turned away to return to her duties, seeing if there was something useful for her to do. "And I would have gladly shared my life with him... if he had asked."  
~*~*~*~  
The ex-pirate could see the fresh tracks ahead of him, grinning as his spirits lifted slightly. The Wei weren't that far off, swearing he could almost hear their footsteps. He sneered, silently withdrawing his scimitar. He had not conscious against him as he could see a Wei soldier few a few feet ahead of him. The scoundrel would pay for taking the life of Lu Xun, and he thought the same thing as his blade sliced through his victim's neck in an instant.   
  
He killed another before he was noticed, but by that time it was too late; he was much too fast for them. He disposed of the small group that lagged behind, withdrawing his scimitar from the last man's chest before continuing on his way. He had yet to find Lu Xun's body, and that only drove him further.   
  
'Kill my friend...'  
  
It was about another mile before finding another soldier, and he gave a war cry, slitting his throat as he rode by. 'And you will all pay!'  
  
He would have gone after more soldiers, but his cockiness got the better of him, and an arrow practically came out of no where. He seem it in enough time to dodge it, but he lost grip on the reigns, falling off of his horse and down a steep hill, rolling into the stream at the bottom. He was quick to his feet to greet his attacked, hating himself for having to slay the horse with the archer.   
  
"Bastards... still no sign of him..." Gan Ning wiped the blood from his face, kicking the dead archer face first so he would have to look at his pathetic face. He was already too behind to catch up to the Wei now, so he suspected he was out of hearing range. "Lu Xun! Can you hear me?! Lu Xun!!!!!"  
  
He received no reply, sighing and making his way up the hill once again. He had his scimitar at the ready, preparing himself for a possible attack that did not come as he reached his horse. Now, half soaked, the ex-pirate galloped a few feet more before something caught his eyes. Something shiny, cylinder shaped, and red. As he advanced towards it, he jumped off the horse, quickly grabbing a blood stained hat. He didn't even have to examine it to tell who it belonged to, and he cried out, almost crying, "LU XUN! IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE PLEASE ANSWER ME! LU XUN!"  
  
The forest was silent, with the exception of his echoes, allowing him to hear how desperate his voice was. He shouted again, this time even louder. "LU XUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Still nothing, except perhaps Wei soldiers coming his way. Gripping his scimitar again, he set the hat aside, and launched himself at the first soldier that dared show his face. He drove the blade into his face, welcoming the enemy. Let them come; he wanted revenge!   
  
It was a small group, only consisting of two already injured soldiers and three perfectly fit ones. They were simple, but he left one alive, grabbing him by the throat and placing the sword's blade under his blood-damped chin, giving him no room to struggle. "Tell me, where is Lu Xun?! He's a Wu officer, short in stature, wears-" He pointed to the hat resting on the horse's saddle. -"that hat. Where is he?!"  
  
The soldier could barely speak, and he spat in Gan Ning's eyes, making a costly mistake that he welcomed. "Zhang He shot him with an arrow! Dead he is! DEAD!"  
  
With a simple movement, the soldier had joined his colleagues in their eternal slumber, but it gave no justice. Gan Ning felt horribly defeated, and he looked back to the hat, unable to believe that this torn and bloody thing once belonged to a man he practically considered his little brother. He let his hand touch it, resting his head on the horse's fuzzy neck, ignoring its look of confusion. "If you are dead, Lu Xun, then rest in peace... let your spirit be like the open sea and let it be free."  
  
Then, taking the hat and placing it on his own head to keep track of it, Gan Ning unwillingly climbed onto the horse's back, turning it around and slowly heading back towards the flatlands Wu and Shu rested. This battle was lost, but he swore that there would be a day for revenge... but the day to come would be a day to mourn. 


	4. Imprisonment

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
Chapter Four  
'Lu Xun, you silly boy, come join us on the deck!'  
  
How he would have loved to grant Da Qiao's wishes, to throw away these papers and scrolls and maps and to be with the rest of the officers, drinking the finest wine, laughing, joking, even dancing, which was something he was always too shy to even think of doing. No, he was never a social man to begin with, and it wasn't that he was afraid of company, nor his love for his studies. He didn't know why he never did join her; he could have easily put aside the scrolls, but something held him back.  
  
'Is he ever going to come out?' Da Qiao's little sister, Xiao Qiao poked her head in, allowing the strategist to study their exquisite faces, each shining in the moonlight. He smiled, more towards his little crush then to the other, but he tried not to let it show. Maybe then was the best time to tell her, however, his shyness took over. Xiao Qiao waved at him, smiling so happily. 'Lu Xun, come get something to drink, before Gan Ning drinks it all!'  
  
That Gan Ning... always hogging the wine. No, he never drank in cups, but in actual barrels. That greedy little pirate!  
  
Da Qiao almost begged, her eyes sparkling ever so brightly, capturing his spirit. 'You can sit near Lord Sun Ce and me if you want!'  
  
And he almost would have joined her, setting down the ink-stained feather and going to stand. Ahead of him, he could see the two Qiao Maidens, motioning him towards their waving silhouettes, and he was within a few inches of grasping the older sister's hands...  
  
Zhang He!  
  
He turned, the image of the younger of the girls shattering as an arrow broke right through his chest. It passed right through him with great pain, then shot into Da Qiao's heart. There was no blood, for it seemed to be replaced with sparkly specks of dust... He heard her scream, reaching out towards him with a look of horror in her eyes. 'My heart... Lu Xun!'  
  
"D-da Qiao! DA QIAO!"  
~*~*~*~  
When Lu Xun woke up, all he could feel was a stabbing pain in his chest, and he drifted back into sleep. It was much too painful to stay awake, but sleep now would not come. And as he laid on the ground, he was expecting to see a Wu healer, grinding up a few shrubs and herbs and to see fellow soldiers, however, that was not the case. Instead, he saw men clad in blue clothing and armor, each resting and suffering from a wound. He looked at the one dying next to him, seeing his bandages soaked in the crimson liquid.  
  
This man was of the Wei forces...  
  
His first thought was that the Wu was kind to offer aid towards fallen Wei soldiers, however, the thought quickly faded away when he looked through the opened area of the tent, seeing a blue soldier walk by.   
  
Was he with the Wei?!  
  
He remembered nothing, absolutely nothing! He was surprised he was even alive now, and his heart slowly began to pick up speed in realization of what happened. As he was lying there to die, a Wei officer must have grabbed him and taken him with them as they retreated.   
  
It suddenly dawned on him of his situation, jolting upwards with a startled and pained yell. The stabbing pain in his chest brought him back down; he was captured! Captured by the enemy! No, that was the last thing he wanted; this was the last place he wanted to be, in Wei hands!  
  
If the pain would have subsided and if he had the strength to stand, he would have thought about his escape, however, it faded away as two new figures entered the tent. He knew both men as they instantly spotted him; he was not hard to point out, as he was the only solider dressed in red there. Sima Yi hid all but his enraged eyes behind his fan, as Zhang He wore a somewhat cocky smile. Yes, it must have been him that captured him...  
  
"So he lives..." Sima Yi was the first to speak, sounding greatly angered and disappointed at the news. He could read his eyes and see that Sima Yi wanted him to be nothing but dead right now. However, his anger seemed vented out more towards his own officer than to Lu Xun. "Lord Cao Cao will have your head if he doesn't approve of this, you know..."  
  
Zhang He seemed very confident with himself, returning with a snide remark. "Then he shall have a very pretty head resting over his fireplace at home, Sima Yi. Lord Cao Cao will not pass up an opportunity like this... he has all of Wu's demise within this tent alone."  
  
They turned their gaze to the young man again, as two guards slipped past them and headed towards Lu Xun. "Well, you will have your chance to see if you're correct... I suggest you don't leave him waiting for long. I will keep him occupied and I'll do what's within my power to persuade him, but do not EVER drag me into something like this EVER again!"  
  
With a gruff, the Wei strategist turned to leave, and the guards grabbed Lu Xun, each holding an arm, and forced him to stand. The pain brought him to one knee, but the guard refused it, forcing him upright as Zhang He admired him from a distance. He spoke aloud, as the Wu general began to gasp from the anguish that shot from his bandaged wound. "You're very lucky that it only went right through you... otherwise you would have shared the same fate with Liu Bei... the poison had no effect on you."  
  
"You've made a mistake..." Lu Xun hissed, not tall enough to stand in the position the guards wanted him to, practically standing on his toes. He kept his voice under strict control, glaring up at the exotic Wei officer and holding back the urge to vomit. "You should have killed me..."  
  
Zhang He's laugh was deep and sanguine, something Lu Xun was expecting. He rested a claw-less hand under his own chin, resting his other hand under Lu Xun's chin to look deeper into his eyes. "And rid the world of such a beautiful creation? I may plunder and kill women and children, but you... no, I always found the Wu to have rather ravishing officers. Makes me almost wish I could switch my allegiance..."  
  
"Your kind are not accepted... to kill innocents, women, and children, how can you rest your head at night?!"  
  
Not even the guards' strong hands could keep him standing, as Zhang He backhanded him to the floor, and they quickly brought him back up to face their general. Neither of the men's faces had changed at all, Zhang He's confidence did not alter, nor did Lu Xun's deathly look of defiance. And Zhang He rather liked that, his smile running deeper as he turned away. "Save such talk for Lord Cao Cao... he demands an audience with you as well as the entire army. I am sure they will enjoy to hear your words before tearing you to pieces."  
  
It was Lu Xun's turn to smile, though his enemy never saw it. "That will be the only thing you could offer me right now..."  
~*~*~*~  
Getting the arrow out of Liu Bei's chest without causing any further damage was hard enough, but being monitored by a rather worried Ma Chao was almost too diffecult for her to handle. Sun Shang Xiang could understand his concern right now, but it was NOT helping at all. It came to the point that she wanted to render the general unconscious, but she held her tongue, inspecting the arrow. Liu Bei was extremely lucky; for some damn reason, something had interfered with the arrow's path, slowing it down to wear it barely made it through his skin. However, it was enough to inject the poison, and that was all it seemed to be meant for.  
  
Her question was what kind of poison it was. So far he showed signs of a high fever, as he laid, shivering in unconsciousness, but that seemed to be it. It was a weak poison, a horribly weak one, but it was what they were hoping for.   
  
"Hopefully luck will be on our side..." she spoke to herself, unable to help herself from smiling as she looked down at his sleeping form. It was hard to think this was their enemy, but for now they were allies with the same cause.   
  
Now she turned to Ma Chao, finally addressing him for the first time since arriving. "The poison is pretty weak, but I'm not really sure if he will survive the night. If he does, then he will be just fine."  
  
He gave a relieved bow, and she left the general to see if she was needed elsewhere. She almost snuck up on Taishi Ci, and she nudged her way under his arm, putting on a well-needed optimistic smile. "So, have you found Lu Xun yet?"  
  
"We're waiting for Gan Ning to return." Taishi Ci always liked her playful manner, even now. It always kept spirits up. However, more important things needed to be discussed. "It looks as if they were heading north, as if to return to their territory."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang shrugged, giving an innocent look. "Maybe they realized they just can't win."  
  
That was when Taishi Ci lowered his head slightly, closing his eyes. "They've half won this battle here. It's more of a draw, by defeating the Shu but retreating before we could arrive. I don't really comprehend their plan at all... we'll talk to Zhou Yu about it later."  
  
"Where is he, by the way?"  
  
"He's with Zhao Yun, burying the dead." He sighed, taking the opportunity to sit now. He always tended to brood, and now was no different. "Over a hundred, both Wu and Shu, dead today, and just as many Wei."  
  
He flinches when she gave him a swift punch in the arm, and he asked, almost surprised that she did it AND that it actually hurt. "What was that for, Lady Sun?"  
  
Her face was undescribeable, and she waved a finger at him, as if to LECTURE him. "Don't you dare start with that 'take the blame on yourself' now. It was neither in your control of anyone's control to stop this. Now put away those thoughts of I'll kick you where it REALLY hurts!"  
  
Taishi Ci held back his laugh, but not the smile, giving a mock plea. "Oh forgive me then, Lady Sun! I shall erase the thought quickly from my head... spare me from your strike!"  
  
"I'll think about it!" Sun Shang Xiang grinned before saluting. "Is there anything else I can do? The tents are set for the wounded, sir."  
  
"Good... we should camp here tonight. It'll give us time to recover, but will also give the Wei time to get further away." Taishi Ci stopped himself from getting too depressed, only to spot the return of the ex-pirate, no body to share his horse but he was wearing a rather recognizeble hat. They said nothing to one another, as Gan Ning rode by, merely shaking his head and tossing the hat to his superior. "Prepare a funeral service for tonight, for both sides."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang took the hat in her own hands, somehow still able to hold onto her optimism, for the sake of both of them and herself. "I'll get to it right away..."  
  
As she ran off, Gan Ning snorted, freeing the horse from his weight. "He could still possibly be alive."  
  
"If he is, then he's in enemy hands." Taishi Ci shook his head. "And then he would be better off proclaimed dead. Get Zhou Yu; we need to figure this all out. If the Wei are heading north then they're returning to their territory, and whether they have Lu Xun or not, we must stop them, to avenge the deaths here and find out whatever they have planned."  
  
The ex-pirate almost laughed as he crossed his arms, "They plan to unite China under Lord Cao Cao's rule... I thought EVERYBODY knew that..."  
  
Giving him an almost deadly glare, Taishi Ci replied, "I know that... but they've been getting worse lately. Attacking the outskirts of Shu and then attacking us within two weeks. They must be getting desperate..."  
  
"Or close..."   
  
Sighing, the general gave Gan Ning a worried glance, "Where did you find the hat?"  
  
He pointed in the direction, trying to remember past killing the soldiers. "A few miles up north... there were some lagging behind still when I found it."  
  
"Let me guess, you killed them all before questioning, right?"  
  
"Indeed not! Yes, I did kill quite a few, however, one of them told me of his fate, though it wasn't too clear." Gan Ning leaned against the side of his horse, scratching it along the nose to make it happy. "There was a river not too far off, so I'm guessing they threw his body into the river if they did what the scoundrel said they did."  
~*~*~*~  
"That's the last one." Zhao Yun was quick to sit down, crossing his legs and wiping the sweat from his brow. Night was shortly to fall, much to his relief. This day was spent battling and burying the dead in the hot and humid day, and he was more than welcoming to chilly night to come. It made him sad to ahve to bury his own soldiers adn even one of his bodyguards, but there was no point in complaining now. They each died an honorable death and he would have asked nothing more of them.  
  
He looked back at Zhou Yu, seeing the troubled man on his knees and reciting a short prayer to the last of his soldiers that he buried. Thw Wu suffered a less amount of casaulties, but the man made sure each one of them were given a prayer. There was still an empty hole, and Zhao Yun guessed that was for the one proclaimed missing.  
  
Zhou Yu finished his prayer and rose, just as Sun Shang Xiang arrived, holding Lu Xun's bloody hat. There was a guilty feeling beginning to form from Zhao Yun's gut, quickly turning away to avoid seeing the strategist's expression when she handed the hat to him and apologized.   
  
What happened to him was their business, however, he could not block out their argument. "Zhou Yu, why can't you just accept it?"  
  
When Zhao Yun turned, he saw Zhou Yu calling forth two soldiers, one of which guided his horse. Setting the hat on the top of the saddle, he mounted, pracitcally ignoring Sun Shang Xiang's words. "They're already too far ahead; you'll never catch up to them!"  
  
"If I don't return by nightfall, presume me dead with Lu Xun then." His voice was that of an angered yet stubborn beat, never to be pinned or proven wrong. He could see his grief mixed with defiance, and he truly didn't believe he was dead. Whether it was the truth or denial, nothing could stop Zhou Yu as he took off. "Tell that to Taishi Ci and Gan Ning for me!"  
  
"Zhou Yu!"   
  
It was already too late, and the womann growled, almost losing her temper. She shouted to him again, hoping for an answer, "What about Da Qiao!? What do I tell her?"  
  
She heard his reply, her anger only growing and any sign of optimism gone. "Tell her nothing!"  
  
'Well, that's a startling turn of events...' Zhao Yun went back to his own business, but he couldn't help the nagging feeling from rising in the back of his head. He shouldn't go out there alone, especially without his soldiers.   
  
"Now where are YOU going?" Sun Shang Xiang asked as Zhao Yun rose from his spot, heading towards his own beautifully decorated horse. His few soldiers stood waiting, saluting. She shook her head, "Are you going to help him?"  
  
"What do you think? I am not needed here, and if he plans on taking on the entire Wei army, then he's in serious need of some forces and a good sense of reality." Zhao Yun looked towards Ma Chao, giving him a nod. "Take care of Lord Liu Bei; I will return as soon as possible."  
  
Ma Chao did not argue, only giving a bow of his head. "Be careful."  
  
The Little Dragon only smirked, nodding as he and his troops followed in Zhou Yu's footsteps. "Do you think I'm in a position to be careless?"  
  
And they were gone, leaving Sun Shang Xiang to disapprove in silence in their shadows. It didn't take long for Zhao Yun to catch up with Zhou Yu, and the Wu officer looked at him, his face stone cold, yet a slight hint of surprise to see him. They rode side by side, and Zhao Yun shouted to him, "I offer you my spear and my troops; we've come to fight with you."  
  
Zhou Yu slowly nodded, accepting his services. He knew it was foolish to run out on his own, but he didn't want to risk the lives of his already injured men and bodyguards. There was hope in his heart still, that Lu Xun might be alive. He didn't have to suffer for his mistake...  
  
"What's your plan? You should know beter than to attack them head-on..."  
  
Shaking his head, Zhou Yu had another idea. Knocking away a branch as he entered the woodlands that Gan Ning had entered earlier before. "First we see whether he is truly dead or alive... if what Gan Ning said was true, then finding his body through the river now would be our best bet. Do you know where the river is near here?"  
  
"Yes, follow me!"  
~*~*~*~  
As night fell, the camp set up by the Wei army was a lively one indeed, as they celebrated their recent victories. Cao Cao, Xiahou Dun and their troops had successfully captured one of the Shu villages, now gaining control over a smaller section of their enemies, and were but a few miles away from Zhang Liao's position. And the reason for Zhang Liao's festivities were obvious; the death of Liu Bei and the successful capture of one of Wu's valuable officers...  
  
And now, amongst the celebration, Lord Cao Cao sat at the table set up for his officers, with various food and wine, silently gloating for his victory. What did Sima Yi know? Shortly after retreating, Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun met to conquer Chu Wan (A/N, I made that city up, haha, while Sima Yi and his forces retreated to the East. What fools... he was surprise to even find them alive!   
  
Now Cao Cao could not begin to believe that they had defeated Liu Bei so easily, nor did he believe them when they said they captured Lu Xun. To him, seeing was believing, and he angerly awaited the arrival of proof.   
  
Speaking of the rat himself... "Sima Yi, it's good to see you amongst the living again."  
  
"I never knew I was proclaimed dead, Lord Cao Cao." Sima Yi gave a bow, and Cao Cao could see something else was on his mind. He seemed angered at someone, perhaps himself for calling the retreat? "It is good to hear of your victory, Lord, and I give you my greatest praise."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Cao Cao rested his chin on the palm of his hand, snickering at the sight of him. "Get off the ground, Sima Yi... I can't take your head off from there."  
  
He couldn't help but laugh at the look of slight panic on his face, and even as the nervous strategist asked he couldn't hold back his almost insane laughter. "S-sir, are you s-s-serious?!"  
  
"Of course not! Get off the floor before you stain your clothes; I know how picky you are about that."   
  
Sima Yi almost sneered as the entire table erupted with laughter, and he obeyed, patting his robes to remove the dust. He kept his face down, to hide his anger and blush. He HATED this, to be humiliated in front of Lord Cao Cao and many others. Cao Cao caught his attention again, forcing him to stand upright. "So I've heard you've met arms with the Shu and Wu towards the South and though you were forced to retreat, you slayed Liu Bei."  
  
"Actually, sir, it was Zhang He..." Sima Yi corrected. "He was the one that shot him with the arrow-"  
  
"A single arrow killed Liu Bei?"   
  
Seeing Lord Cao Cao's face, Sima Yi nodded, "It was poisoned... Zhang He is confident that it will take his life, if it hasn't already."  
  
Just realizing what he said, the strategist lowered his head slightly, promising to severely punish Zhang He later for putting him up to this. "I will have troops go back to make sure, sir, if you'd like."  
  
"Tell them to bring back proof; his sword, head, anything that belongs to him. Take it off his rotting body if you have to." Cao Cao's voice struck dfear in Sima Yi's heart, before softening and sitting back in his chair, his artful grin rising once again. "And now, tell me about this Wu officer you've so called captured."  
  
Bowing again, Sima Yi regained some of his courage, not wishing to test his Lord's temper. "Zhang He has also done the task; he is Lu Xun of Wujun, one of their strategist."  
  
Hearing the name, Cao Cao's face hardened a bit. "Yes... the younger of the two. How has he attained him?"  
  
"He was also shot with an arrow; it passed right through him before hitting Liu Bei. He grabbed him as we left."   
  
"Is he severely wounded?"  
  
Sima Yi shook his head, despite how much he wished for it to be so. "No; his wound will heal properly within a week's time if tended to correctly."  
  
"Good... good... the more pleasure I will have to slit his throat."  
  
Half of Sima Yi smiled upon this; yes, let the little wretch die, let Lord Cao Cao kill him in front of Zhang He... it would serve a valuable purpose and a good lesson to him, to turn his heart away. Yet, the side that loved Zhang He broke his smile; even if Zhang He had betrayed him, he still loved him, and would want nothing more than for him to have his way. He only nodded, as a voice shout out, instantly recognizing it as Zhang He's. "Back away from this man; first to touch him without my permission will die!"  
  
Cao Cao gave a smile as the troops turned their attention towards Zhang He, who parted them like Moses had done to the Red Sea. And behind him, being carried by two guards, was the apprehended Wu officer, his face stone, staring at the back of his enemy's head with unseen anger. Wei soldiers spat, kicked dirt at him, shouting for his death, but they did not physically touch him, in fear of Zhang He's golden claws. Lu Xun could se beyond Zhang He, beyond Sima Yi and now caught sight of Cao Cao, but his expression did not change. He forced it this way, to hide any sign of fear or anger, but he felt his nerves slip as he was stopped right in front of the mighty ruler of Wei.  
  
And Zhang He addressed his Lord, a confident smile implanted on his face. "As you see, Lord Cao Cao, Lu Xun of the Wu stands before you."  
  
"Kneel before me," Cao Cao ordered Lu Xun, eyeing him with pure satisfaction. When Lu Xun refused, the one of the guards drove his curled fist into Lu Xun's stomach as the other gripped his shoulder, pushing him to his knees. The young strategist could not hold back his cry, but he cut it short, glaring back up at Cao Cao, gasping in pain. Cao Cao could see his defiance, making his own smile grow. "I have heard of your youth, but never had I believed it until now. How old are you, child?"  
  
Lu Xun said nothing, holding his tongue well, even as the guard kicked him straight into the ribs. He withered in pain as Sima Yi shouted at him, despite Zhang He's look of opposition. "Answer him!"  
  
Still, Lu Xun kept his mouth shut, and a soldier from the crowd gave a shout, "Kill him! Kill him dead!"  
  
That began an uproar, as Cao Cao rose, withdrawing his broad sword from its sheath. He saw the way Lu Xun eyed it, as if to welcome it, yet the natural youthfulness, resenting death so soon had shown through for a second. He was certainly admirable, if not foolish, and he slowly walked around the table, noting that Lu Xun's eyes never left the sword's blade. The chant got louder and louder, until Cao Cao had to shout to be heard, silencing them again. "This child who calls himself Lu Xun is ours to do with as we please, and unless I am mistaken, the majority of us wish to see his head held on a pike!"  
  
"Kill him like a dog, Lord Cao Cao!"  
  
Lu Xun never flinched when the sword's cold metal touched his throat, never piercing the skin. For a split second, they only saw each other, and Lu Xun nodded, closing his eyes to accept his fate. And Cao Cao nodded as well, admiring his guts as he reeled his sword back to give the final blow, not noticing Sima Yi's dark smile.  
  
"Yes, but this 'child' is just as great as Sima Yi..." Zhang He quickly pointed out in a cool, sly voice, catching everyone's, Cao Cao's and Lu Xun's, attention. Sima Yi gave him such a look, but he was unable to see it. "Even Zhuge Liang..."  
  
"Which is why we must kill him now! Kill him now and take away Wu's advantage!" Xiahou Dun shouted from where he sat, eyeing Lu Xun with his one deadly eye. "Zhang He has a blind plan to keep him alive, one that we will regret if not done correctly!"  
  
Cao Cao gave his general a nod, lowering his sword. "I am well aware of this... and I would have suspected it from one as sly as Zhang He."  
  
He turned to him, and Zhang He gave his Lord a bow, "He is more use to us alive, Lord; please allow me to hold full responsibility for him, and I promise you, there will be no secrets of the Wu kept from us."  
  
Seeing his confidence, Lord Cao Cao turned to glance at Lu Xun, seeing as he just stared off, trying to avoid their glances. He then turned to Sima Yi, who seethed with anger. "What do you think?"  
  
"It will take time, but Zhang He does have a point. We can use him for many things; we can hold him ransom, brainwash him, get information, or just torture him..." Sima Yi seemed to be content with the latter of the ideas, and he did exactly what Zhang He wanted him to do. However, Sima Yi noticed two things, which he had no other choice other than to point out to Lord Cao Cao. "However, if we are to keep him alive, we must move soon, for he has left a trail. Notice his missing hat... it fell shortly after entering the woodlands. And one of his swords were missing. If the Wu should suspect this, they will come for him."  
  
Zhang He turned to glare at him, mouthing 'What are you doing?!' He only smiled, saying nothing as Cao Cao hissed. "And we don't need the Wu army on our backs... clever little rat you are, Lu Xun. However, as much as I do wish to slay you, I must agree with Zhang He on this... we will enjoy making the rest of your life a living hell, and you would soon rather death by our hands then to return to Wu as a traitor."  
  
That was final, and the soldiers cheered, switching from wanting his death to wanting to see him suffer just as their leader had. It had a strange effect, as Lu Xun felt his hopes shatter, being forced to his feet again. Zhang He only bowed gracefully to his Lord, addressing Sima Yi's anger with a grin. Before being dragged off into a light blue tent, Lu Xun heard Cao Cao's words to Zhang He. "You have two weeks... and if you get nothing from him, then there will be two executions... his... and yours."  
  
"Trust me, my Lord, I do not plan to fail you." Zhang He stayed in the position until Cao Cao left, and he turned to Sima Yi, unable to console the look of pure and utter jealousy on his love's face. He said nothing to him, and vice versa, leaving to follow his prisoner. And Sima Yi had a new goal... to kill Lu Xun when Zhang He's back was turned. 


	5. A Necklace of Thorns

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
Chapter Five  
"Through the endless night I dream  
Times of gold, you've return to me  
I can pray an' hope that you return  
But only makes my dead heart burn..."  
  
It was a beautiful song to wake up to, and the ill Liu Bei forced his eyes open, looking in the direction of the voice. It took so long for his vision to straighten out, the effects of the poison slowly rubbing off, but when it did, he saw what looked to be an angel dancing a few feet away from him... he knew this girl; she was the daughter of Sun Jian, and as she danced around the fire, he could not pry his weary eyes off of her. And her song was so sad... as if to mourn.   
  
Yes, he remembered. The battle. Many lives were lost...  
  
"Lord Liu Bei!"  
  
Liu Bei looked towards the second voice, seeing the slight look of relief on Ma Chao's face. He looked sleep deprived, and he figured the man would not sleep a single wink until he was sure his Lord was safe. "You've survived the night; how do you feel?"  
  
"Cold... I'm not quite used to this humidity..." he replied, unable to stop the shiver that ran down his spine. Ma Chao grabbed another blanket, shielding him from the chill in the air. He noticed his attention was towards the singing woman, and Liu Bei asked. "Why is her song so sad?"  
  
"Through death, through Hell, I see you  
Fire tears us both in two  
Chains of hell, lustfulness, pray I am wrong  
Use the moonlight, fight free, be strong..."  
  
Glancing towards her himself, the dragon warrior unclogged the flask next to him, allowing a little water to rest on Liu Bei's lips. "It's a funeral service to all those who died today. Mainly soldiers, but they lost one of their generals as well."  
  
"Yes, I know who you speak of." He nearly choked on the water. The last time he saw Lu Xun, Zhang He had struck them both with the same arrow. It was Lu Xun that took away most of the impact; that had actually saved his life. He shook his head, swallowing more water before speaking. "His death won't be forgotten."  
  
Ma Chao sighed, wiping some of the water from his Lord's face as it escaped his lips. "Unfortunately some don't think so; Zhou Yu's run off on his own, and Zhao Yun and his troops are with him. If they do not return by morning, then we are to presume them dead."  
  
"What a way to end a long day..." Liu Bei had already drifted to sleep, and the officer grabbed a blanket of his own, draping it over his tired shoulders. He could rest easy now, knowing that Liu Bei would be there when he woke up in the morning, and so he took a well deserved slumber, mentally thanking Sun Shang Xiang as he shortly followed his Lord.  
~*~*~*~  
As Sun Shang Xiang finished her song, the short memorial service was over, and many soldiers decided it was time to rest. They weren't sure what they were going to do the next morning, but they did not dwell on it. But Da Qiao did, as she remained seated as the rest left towards the tents.   
  
No, she wasn't crying, but she still felt horrible. And Sun Shang Xiang could clearly see that, as she took a seat next to the Maiden, who gave her a smile. "You sounded great up there, Lady Sun..."  
  
"Thanks... I'm glad at least SOMEONE was listening to me." Sun Shang Xiang smiled, drawing her knees to her chest. She could spot Gan Ning sleeping a short distance away, her smile running deeper. "I was actually singing for him, since he DID win the bet."  
  
The older of the Qiao Twins cocked her head slightly, "A bet?"  
  
Stretching, Lady Sun plopped onto the cool grass, looking up at the stars as she laughed. "Yeah; whoever killed the most Wei soldiers had to sing in front of everyone... and the fool beat me with that little raid he did. Curse him, and he was sleeping through the entire thing!"  
  
Da Qiao tried to smile, but it wasn't pure as she had wanted it to be. "That's just him, I guess... besides, I think he, as well as everyone else, had a long day..."  
  
"Especially you... don't be angry with me for accusations, but did... did you and Lu Xun have anything together, like a relationship?"  
  
Surprised by the question, she didn't know how to answer. She was a few years older than him, and her and her sister met him at an early age. He had not changed much, only matured, formulating into the man she, as well as several others, knew now. He seemed like nothing special, but he was, at LEAST to her. He was bright, full of potential that he would often hide, in fear of trying to outdo someone. Calm, collective, and one that seemed to deprived of affection as a kid. Sure, his father was often in wars, and his mother was like any other, and he had no siblings.   
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want... I know I'm entering dangerous territory here."  
  
"No... you have the right to know." Da Qiao sighed, wondering if it would make her feel better if she would just admit it. "Maybe we could have had a relationship, but... I guess it's kind of late for that now, huh? I mean, if he IS dead, then it's hard to proclaim love to him, right?"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang felt bad for her, but she admired her strength, seeing how well she fought back tears. She then asked, "Do you think he's alive, like Zhou Yu does?"  
  
'What if he is? Would he still have the same feelings for me?' Da Qiao turned away, unable to answer her question. Maybe, if he were dead, it would be easier for her to accept the fact that Sun Ce loved her as well. And easier for him as well, for he knew as well, which was probably the biggest cause of why he put up a barrier between each other. Yet, she couldn't tell her heart to stop beating in hopes of him returning, laughing as if it was a joke that he worried so many people.   
  
"Maybe he is... but, even then... I don't think I can open my heart to him..." She looked down at Sun Shang Xiang to answer her look of confusion. "You know your brother likes me... and Lu Xun knows this too."  
  
The look Lady Sun gave almost brought a smile, and she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry for bringing it up... I easily forgot that. Well, I guess that kinda DOES put a restriction on your relationship, right?"  
  
Da Qiao shrugged, getting up to leave towards her tent. She already knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, but it was worth a shot. She just prayed that the minute she closed her eyes, he would not be the first thing to come to his mind... how could she find a way to help him if he was alive if he would not let her sleep?  
~*~*~*~  
This was his first night under imprisonment, and though he would have wished to sleep, Lu Xun was a bit disgruntled at the fact that the Wei were going to move so quickly. He wasn't the only one, as he heard many soldiers complain as they walked by, grabbing their weapons and supplies. He heard Cao Cao give the order to march north until midday, and as Zhang He tied a rope around his neck, he dared to resist it, bringing his bound hands up to grasp the rope. For his troubles, he received a knee to the gut, and nothing more as Zhang He finished his task successfully.   
  
"Let's try to keep up with the group... and whatever you do, stay close to me. There are many here already plotting your demise behind my back."  
  
"They... they seem to have the right idea." Lu Xun snapped back, not particularly caring for the tightness of the rope around his knee. Zhang He saw him fiddling with it, slapping the prisoner's hand away from his neck.   
  
He tugged on the rope, seeing how Lu Xun wasn't going to budge, and he shrugged. "Don't make me have to do this the hard way, child. You WILL learn who the master is between us."  
  
Lu Xun gave him a smug look, like a stubborn mule, refusing to budge for its owner. He had to slow them down, at least to where Zhou Yu could find him quicker. And Zhang He knew this, sneering before leaving the tent, ordering a few guards to watch his prisoner for him as he left. Under their deadly eyes, Lu Xun knew better then to put up a scene, taking a seat with the rope still around his neck, smiling snobbishly, in preparation for Cao Cao to arrive, to fuss at his subordinate to being to weak as to not to get a 'child' to move. He would rather take a beating from their ruler than to move for such a beast.   
  
However, when Zhang He returned alone, Lu Xun noticed the ring of twigs with a single rose that he held in his hands. As he came closer, he noticed they were thorns, and Zhang He said nothing as he ripped the rope from his captive's neck, replacing it with the thorns and rose. A few pricked his skin, but nothing else, and as he adjusted the new necklace, Zhang He spoke lowly. "I've done this to a stubborn horse once... let's see which one of the two lasted longer before budging..."  
  
"I'd rather die."  
  
"No, this probably won't kill you... but trust me, you WILL move." Zhang He rose after adjusting the rose to wear it stuck out, resting near Lu Xun's ear. He smiled, rather admiring it... "Stand."  
  
Lu Xun looked away, like a spoiled brat refusing to obey its mother. Zhang He, like a mother, would certainly not stand for it, and he gave the rope a tug, grinning as Lu Xun gave an ear-piercing screech, immediately grasping the thorns. Just as his fingers got close, he removed them, almost terrified to see how much blood rested on his hands within a few seconds.   
  
"Now stand!"  
  
And Lu Xun stood, and through his pain, he could still see his repulsion, mentally berating himself as he obeyed. "Good boy... seems the horse won. Now unless you want your throat torn apart and yours hands in shreds, I'll suggest you keep up."   
  
"Go... go-to..."  
  
Bringing him closer, Zhang He made another cry lift from the throat of the victim, and Lu Xun finished his sentence, spitting the blood in Zhang He's face as he choked. "Go-to-Hell!"  
  
It was just a single squeeze, but it was enough to bring tears, and Lu Xun couldn't hold back the blood-curling scream before it died, drowned by the rushing blood. Zhang He barely moved back to avoid it, and he took a few steps forward, grinning as the Wu officer stumbled upon his own feet to quickly keep up. He had won this short battle, and he ran a hand through his hair, laughing as he saw the resiliency mixed with pain in Lu Xun's tearful brown eyes. "I've hope you've learned your lesson... now, be quick to your feet. Lord Cao Cao is not the one to move slow and steady."  
  
And what else could Lu Xun do? He cursed himself over and over again as he obeyed, both bloody hands resting on the ropes that guided him along, fearing if Zhang He gave another tug. Now all he had to deal with was Zhang He's taunting, but he could handle it, quickly blocking him out and trying to formulate a plan to escape this Hell... the only thing that bothered him was that he couldn't think of anything! His mind was already too full of thoughts of his inevitable demise.   
  
Did he fear death? He feared to die just as he feared to live under these conditions. He bit his lips, 'Stop feeling sorry for yourself... it won't get you anywhere!'  
  
So he kept his silence throughout the entire march, being very aware of what would happen if he lacked a single step. He felt so ashamed...  
  
Zhang He had caught up with Sima Yi, seeing the upset man on a horse, and he went to walk side by side with him with his prisoner in toe. He saw the way Sima Yi glared at Lu Xun through the corner of his eyes, and he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. He always preferred him when he smiled, trying to get it to shine. "You know, you could have told Cao Cao it was YOUR idea to capture him..."  
  
Sima Yi hissed, quickly diverting his head the other way, away from both Zhang He and the little devil rat. "Then it would make me look worse then I already do; if I would capture him, I'd slit his throat in front of his entire army, then slay them."  
  
"Now you sound like Cao Cao; that's not like you at all, Yi-chan!"  
  
He ducked the foot that was aimed for his head, and Lu Xun couldn't help but look up at this time to see the enraged strategist's face, giving a warning to his subordinate. "Don't ever call me that... ever again. Remember your place and rank, soldier."  
  
Lu Xun was expecting a snide remark, however, as the horse carrying Sima Yi went forth, he gave another cry as Zhang He let out his silent anger on his prisoner, trudging alone at a pace that was hard to keep up with. Seeing Sima Yi's eyes turn to him again, Lu Xun knew he should have considered himself lucky to be in the hands of Zhang He and not the other...  
~*~*~*~  
'Lu Xun, I know you're still alive...' Zhou Yu knew looking in the dark was pointless, but he held his torch towards the strap of clothing he found hanging on a tree, careful not to let its wild flames catch it. It did not belong to Lu Xun, but perhaps one of Wei's soldiers, and as he touched it, he found it drenched in blood and fresh, too. He narrowed his eyes, putting it back where it was as a marker. He wasn't too familiar with this territory, and Lu Xun's horse held the maps. 'But, dammit... be the smart little prick that I know and leave a trail...'  
  
He looked towards Zhao Yun, only to see he was having the same luck. And the soldiers were no better. They had passed the last of the bodies, knowing that Gan Ning had discovered the hat around that general area... perhaps Lu Xun did leave something else and they hadn't looked in the right place.  
  
Edging his horse a bit further, he searched the ground and trees, and he caught something. "Zhao Yun..."  
  
The Little Dragon was there in an instant, and Zhou Yu waved his torch over something shiny. Zhao Yun grabbed it, pulling up a horse's reigns, and he nodded, "This belongs to Liu Bei's horse... they must have taken it with them."  
  
"Damn... if Lu Xun WAS alive, he would leave a trail."  
  
Shrugging, Zhao Yun tugged the reigns into a bag, hating to return to his Lord with the news of his horse; that man loved his horse. "Maybe he was unconscious when they took him; maybe he still is... but he IS still alive."  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, not having a single doubt in his mind. "We need to search a little while longer... there has to be SOMETHING here!"  
  
"We should wait until the sun rises... then maybe we'll... WAIT, stop, shine your torch over there!"  
  
And, without question, he obeyed, a spark of hope lighting with the reflection. Zhao Yun quickly went towards the object, and Zhou Yu laughed at the sight of a saber, blood staining it's golden blade, resting in Zhao Yun's hands. He could recognize this sword from ANYWHERE, and he took it into his own hands, holding one of Lu Xun's sabers. "Smart little rat indeed... he must have dropped his second sword a bit further ahead, then he'll probably start drop clothing or other items."  
  
He heard a laugh rise from the soldiers, and Zhao Yun could not hold back his snicker, explaining to him. "What if he runs out of clothing?"  
  
Before Zhou Yu could fuss at him to be serious, Da Qiao's voice came through the darkness before she was visible, riding on a horse. "Then it will be a cute sight to behold when we find him indeed!"  
  
"Da Qiao?! What the Hell are you doing out here?!" Zhou Yu shouted, relieved to see she had brought a few men with her.   
  
"I came to find Lu Xun, of course!" She replied, patting the horse on the head as it demanded her attention. She kept her smile hidden from them though, and her blush, for which she had since Zhao Yun had asked the question before. "If you haven't noticed, you're a few good men, and girl, short. Besides, I was kind of hoping that, well, he'd be happy to see me, you know..."  
  
The Maiden turned away, and Zhou Yu smiled, nodding as Zhao Yun was left confused, looking back and forth between the two, obviously not knowing any of them well enough to see her point. Letting the subject go, Da Qiao looked at one of her bodyguards, "Go back and tell Taishi Ci we're alright; Lu Xun is alive, and we're going to rescue him. Be quick!"  
  
He nodded, quickly backtracking as Da Qiao turned back to the other two officers, hiding her blush well. "Shall we keep going?"  
  
"So he's been captured... Sima Yi will suspect him to leave a trail, so they're probably already on the run, in fear of us tracking them down with a huge endless horde." Zhou Yu tossed the sword to Da Qiao, who gladly accepted it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, forbidding them to close. "Problem is, we're only about fifty or so, and that's nothing compared to their forces."  
  
Mounting his horse, Zhao Yun shook his head, "Running in head on won't do anything but make us look foolish. This is the time for a strategy, one that involves stealth."  
  
He looked towards Zhou Yu, his face serious, and "I should turn back now, since I promised to search for him. But if you have a plan, I shall do whatever is in my power to help him return to your hands."  
  
"You do realize that you are helping the Wu, your natural enemy, right?" The Wu strategist rose an eyebrow.  
  
And Zhao Yun gave him a look of his own, though it wasn't merely as eccentric as the other's. "You forget; we share a common enemy, and you have offered to aid us, even though it was a trap by the Wei. It proves that we can trust one another, even if it's for a little while."  
  
They eyed each other, each somewhat wishing that they did not have different rulers and customs. However, before anything else was done, Da Qiao snapped, jumping up and down on her horse lightly. "And Lu Xun is getting further and further away; come on! Come on!"  
  
"She normally like this?" Zhao Yun asked, seeing Zhou Yu's grin. Now he caught on, and he laughed, slapping his horse lightly on the rear to get it started. "I wonder if that's her strong spirit or her heart speaking..."  
  
She fumed, quickly defending herself. "So what? Whatever connection Lu Xun and I have not your business, nor is it important!"  
  
"Then why do you get so defensive? Whatever, you're right; we're getting no where by chit- chatting here..." Zhou Yu gave her a smile before turning his horse in the right direction, the troops moving once again. Da Qiao waited for a few seconds before following up, deciding to take up the rear. Zhou Yu could see the way she held Lu Xun's saber, and he shook his head, 'Don't see why you're ashamed of it... not like anyone would blame you at all.'  
~*~*~*~  
"Lord, are you sure you're ready so soon?"  
  
When the sun had risen, Liu Bei was already up, forcing his armor to fit over his shoulders and neck. It seemed much smaller than yesterday, but it was only due to the bandages that Sun Shang Xiang had quadruple wrapped around his wounded abdomen. When he finally pushed it through, he sighed, waiting a second before grabbing his fallen sword. He was ready for revenge; he would track down Sima Yi and destroy him with his own hands.  
  
He ignored Ma Chao like the plague, quickly looking for his horse, whistling for it. "Your wound is not completely healed, sir, and the Wei are many miles away by now."  
  
"Then it will give me time to recover, would it not?" Liu Bei was annoyed; where the hell was his horse?! "Where's my horse, Ma Chao?"  
  
The general saluted as he turned to him, "We're not sure, sir, and we don't have many horses to spare."  
  
Liu Bei growled, only promising to make their deaths twice as painful. "I liked that horse too. I'll find another as a replacement."  
  
"Sir, I'm only concerned for your health and safety. At least have a healer look at it, or Sun Shang Xiang, or someone before we leave."  
  
"Leave?" Both men turned to see Taishi Ci walk towards him, pulling a horse along with him. Gan Ning was behind him, looking to had just woken up, rubbing his tired eyes as he tried to register what was going on around them. "May I ask where to?"  
  
Liu Bei was a bit surprised when Taishi Ci handed him the reigns, and he gave his nod as a thanks before climbing on. It took him awhile to get adjusted to this new horse, and he sighed again. He missed his horse a lot. "We thank you for your aid in battle and for caring for the wounded, myself included. Tell Zhou Yu, if and when he returns, that his troops were well needed, otherwise the loss would have been much worse."  
  
Half asleep, Gan Ning moaned, scratching the back of his neck as he looked up at him. "So that's it? They save your butt and all you have to do is say 'thank you'? Talk about gratitude!"  
  
"GAN NING!"  
  
The ex-pirate cowered under the general's glare, and more calmly, Taishi Ci turned back to Liu Bei. "In a more polite way of putting it, Lord Liu Bei, we can't allow you to leave on your own. You do not have Zhao Yun and his troops, cutting your forces down to almost a laughing stock in Sima Yi's eyes."  
  
Saying nothing, the Shu ruler tugged on the reigns, ordering it towards the north where the Wei had retreated. However, Taishi Ci grabbed the reigns, stopping the horse in midstep. "Don't you understand?! You'd die within seconds of getting into plain sight of them... Sima Yi is not that stupid!"  
  
"He suspects me dead, giving us the surprise." Liu Bei kicked his hands off the reigns, giving him an almost deathly glare "I know you are mourning for your loss of men and both of your strategists, since Zhou Yu has not returned, but that is none of my concern. What becomes of the Wu without them is none of my concern, neither."  
  
Taishi Ci was fuming! Gan Ning could see the fire light up in his brown eyes, but he was lucky that Sun Shang Xiang had arrived, holding a note in her hand, and Da Qiao's bodyguard in close pursuit. Her eyes locked with Liu Bei's for a split second, before turning to Taishi Ci. "Da Qiao's gone, too... she's taken her bodyguards and gone with Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun. They've claimed they found proof that Lu Xun is alive."  
  
"That's good news!" Gan Ning was fully awake now, only to get glares from both of his fellow officers AND from Liu Bei. He quickly added in, "That Lu Xun and Zhou Yu are alive, that is..."  
  
"It gets worse..." Sun Shang Xiang smiled sheepishly. "They're going after the Wei to get Lu Xun back..."  
  
Taishi Ci's eyes widened like grapefruits, and he nearly shouted, stomping his foot into the ground and nearly getting the horse into a running start. "ZHOU YU, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THAT STUPID! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS WAIT FOR US! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!"  
  
The horse started walking, and Liu Bei called to them as his troops began to follow after him. "You have a choice, Taishi Ci... join us, or go back home and forsake them. I will aid them in getting your officer back, as payment of your troops aiding ours in battle."  
  
And what choice was that, and Taishi Ci growled, "As you might have noticed, we're short on horses and supplies. At least lets be prepared for this mission and prevent more losses." 


	6. Zhou Yu's Fury of Offense

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
**curtains open up, and out pops Gingivere the Shadowreaver, a half cat, half human freak in normal clothing, clothes brought to you by Hot Topicz of course. Lu Xun and Lu Meng hit the gongs in the bg as Zhang He and Zhou Yu throws cherry blossoms in her path**  
  
Gingi: Okay, before I bring you the next thrilling chapter of 'Bring Me to Life', for all those lost and horribly confused, here's a cute little 'BMTL in a Nutshell!'  
  
DW characters: Yay!!!!!  
  
Sima Yi: "We are the Wei, we are foolish and attack the Shu! Lord Cao Cao, we must retreat before my pretty face gets scratched!"  
Cao Cao: "Grr! Retreat!"  
Zhang He: "So the Wei retreat and some Shu follows, blah blah blah, can I go back to my trailer now?"  
Liu Bei: "Ha ha! I will track you down and kill you, Wei scum!"  
Ma Chao and Zhao Yun: "We come too."  
Lu Xun: "I hate horses, horses scare me, even the slow Pat Se!"  
Da Qiao: "Hiiii, where's my sister? I'm with the Wu who are going to help the Shu, but it's a trap by Sima Yi to separate both sides and pit us together; where is Xiao Qiao?"  
Zhou Yu: "Hoo ha, worship my sexyness, oh yeah, there's some baddies heading towards Wu, we should investigate."  
**Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, and Da Qiao leave**  
Liu Bei: "Kill the Wei!"  
Zhang He: "I hate running from my enemies... I get so sweaty."  
Sima Yi: My make-up's running."  
Zhang Liao: "I hate it when they flirt."  
Zhou Yu: "I hate complainers."  
Gingi: "I HATE PEOPLE WASTING A PAGE WITH THIS STUFF!"  
Da Qiao: To make a long story short-  
All: TOO LATE!  
Da Qiao: Lu Xun gets captured, and Zhou Yu, Zhao Yun, and Da Qiao, me, are tracking down the Wei, w/ Liu Bei, Ma Chao, Taishi Ci, Gan Ning, and Sun Shang Xiang in our mists. Sun Ce and Lu Meng are doing SOMETHING, Zhang He, Sima Yi, Cao Cao, and Lu Xun are heading north and stuff... oh yeah, Zhang Liao and Xiahou Dun are probably going to get mentioned again...  
Gingi: THE END! NOW READ!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
Lu Xun collapsed to the ground, blood and sweat mingling in a puddle as he gasped frantically to catch his breath. He nearly screamed with joy when Cao Cao ordered for the midday break, and that was the first thing he did when Zhang He came to a stop in front of him. All morning long, the tormenter had kept quickening his pace, making it harder and harder for his prisoner to keep up. And, with no food or water, Lu Xun was already running low on reserves, thanking Cao Cao mentally for the break.  
  
On the other hand, Zhang He had not even broken a sweat, and he sat on a rock, looking at the pitiful Lu Xun in front of him, almost wheezing. It was as sad as it was cute, and he smiled, tugging the ropes a little, instantly getting a reaction. "I think you've been a good boy... I shall remove the thorn collar, but if you start disobeying me again, it goes back on."  
  
He said nothing as Zhang He kept his word, slowly and carefully removing the thorns from his torn up neck. He was so relieved, to be able to lift his hands and feel the skin of his throat again, without fear of those horrible thorns, and he wasn't afraid to let it show, not liking how much blood had stained his fingers when he withdrew them from his throat.   
  
"Somebody get some water for the prisoner!" Zhang He ordered, seeing how exhausted Lu Xun was. He had practically ignored him throughout the entire walk, occupying himself with thoughts of getting Sima Yi's favor again and trying to get the boy to give out information. He wasn't that keen of torture methods, but it was a good excuse to keep him with him. "Get the prisoner some water; he's no use to us dehydrated."  
  
The closest soldier nodded, saluting before running off to obey the command. Zhang He then brought a hand to Lu Xun's chin and nearly got his fingers ripped off. The bite drew blood, but it was nothing serious, as Zhang He gripped his hair, forcing him to look up at him. He could see the slight pain in those dark brown eyes, but hatred quickly overcame them, daring to stare back into Zhang He's own.   
  
"Brave thing, to bite me." He gave his hair a yank, pain replacing the bitter hatred for a split second. "You should like me; I've spared your life, and it appears I will have to spare it again."  
  
Lu Xun's unasked question was answered, as Cao Cao walked by, crossing his arms as he looked down at the prisoner. Lu Xun did not look at him, turning away just as Zhang He released him. He heard Cao Cao's deadly words, forcing himself to hold his tongue. "Do you know this territory, boy? Where is the closest village?"  
  
Still, Lu Xun kept his gaze turned away from him, and Cao Cao sneered. Lu Xun instantly recognized this territory; it was northern Wu, a place he knew well. If he looked towards Cao Cao's direction, he could see the open fields, and if he had the eyes of an eagle, he could see the wooden wall, outlining a village.   
  
He said nothing, for he knew what Cao Cao was going to do. Invade the village, take refuge there, perhaps even plunder. It was putting those innocents there at risk if they refused, and he wouldn't allow it. Not at his own village, the same village he grew up in.   
  
Zhang He made a movement, grabbing the thorn collar again. Not even that would get him to talk; he'd rather sleep in the river then say a word. Cao Cao spoke again as Zhang He slipped it gently over his hand, being extra careful not to scratch his soft face. "I know you know this territory; there's a small village here, but it is not on the maps."  
  
"What if I don't know?" Lu Xun asked, almost smirking as the collar slipped back on his neck, its unpleasant touch pricking his open wounds. "You confuse me with someone who's been everywhere..."  
  
"No, but I know you've been raised around here." Cao Cao grinned when Lu Xun looked up at him, his eyes wide. He turned to leave, "Make sure he gets enough food and water to stay alive, then bring him to me."  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
When Cao Cao left, a soldier had arrived with a flask, handing it to Zhang He before leaving. Glancing at the angered prisoner, Zhang He uncorked it, taking a sip for himself before gripping the rope, motioning Lu Xun to hold out his hand. He refused, so he tugged the rope, pouring some into his open mouth as he gave a cry. Before Lu Xun could spit it back out, Zhang He quickly placed a hand over his mouth, growling lowly, "Swallow..."  
  
And he did, rather reluctantly. It felt good to have fresh water run down his throat, but he showed no signs of relief, only anger as Zhang He wanted him to drink more. "I don't wish to be cruel to you, but if it comes to making your life a living Hell to get you to drink, then so be it."  
  
"I'll drink when I feel like it..." Lu Xun sneered. "To drink your water is to catch a disease... do not try to fool me with your generosity. I may be young, but I'm not stupid."  
  
"Stupid, no... but you lack common sense."  
  
Lu Xun turned away as Zhang He ordered an archer to slay a foul. Now he was going to make him eat, and he bit his lips, not even wanting to see how he would do that. Yes, food sounded nice...  
  
"I see it in your eyes... you prefer your foul well over an open flame."  
  
"You know nothing of me, and I wish to keep it that way." Lu Xun growled, sitting cross-legged and crossing his arms, turning his nose up and away, almost smiling. He realized how bratty he must have looked, hoping to see an agitated look on his face. Instead, to his dismay, he saw the suggestible man, resting his chin on his hands, eyeing him with strange amusement. He snapped, but it did not shatter that artful grin, "And do not look at me that way. I find it hard to cooperate with your demands if you make me feel... uncomfortable."   
  
There was a long moment of silence, before Zhang He broke into laughter. Many soldiers stopped to look at him, turning their heads as he hit the grass, pounding one hand on the ground. Lu Xun had long since backed away, gazing upon him with eyes wide with confusion. It lasted a few more seconds, before the Wei officer rolled onto his belly, facing the confused Lu Xun with a now giddy expression. "Do I really make you feel that way? Do I? Be completely honest, young one; do I make you feel so insecure?"  
  
How was he to answer? Answer truthfully, and he would give him the advantage. Or take back what he said, only to be proven wrong. Pinned either way... "Yes."  
  
Then Zhang He's laughter subsided, his tone low, almost fearing if anyone else heard him. "You seem to distant yourself from others, almost as if you wish to avoid your own kind as much as you avoid me. Why do you do this, Lu Xun?"  
  
"I... I fail to see how this will get Wu information out of me," Lu Xun could not look at the eyes, so he went back, to gaze in the opposite direction of the village. He could still feel his eyes gazing upon him, and he snorted. "I will tell you the location of the nearest village, as long as you promise no harm will come to its villagers. We will only stay for the night, then leave them swiftly."  
  
"I will do what I can; I cannot change Cao Cao's mind alone, but for a cute little face like that, I shall try."  
  
Blushing, Lu Xun snapped, "Stop that...I thought you belonged to Sima Yi..."  
  
From a short distance, the Wei strategist looked back when he heard his name, and he could see the way Zhang He, HIS Zhang He, looked at the prisoner. He waited for Zhang He's reply, as the man did not seem to notice him. "I always have a place in my heart for Sima Yi, otherwise, why would I request to work under his wing? Oh, silly me, to talk about such personal things while Lord Cao Cao awaits. I do hope that archer returns soon; you look like you haven't eaten in a good long week."  
  
'Quite, stomach...' Lu Xun narrowed his eyes, feeling defeated. However, if he was correct, that village had an army waiting there, an army always on patrol. Chances were they were already spotted by now and they were already preparing themselves for their arrival. Not with flowers or gongs of celebration, but more with arrows and soldiers. 'We shall eat later... much later...'  
~*~*~*~  
"Another sword!"  
  
Da Qiao's cry was loud, and she nearly fell off her horse when the two officers gave a roaring 'sshhhhhh', motioning her to be silent. She did just that, quietly leaning over and pulling the second sword from the ground. It was caked in bloody, and she only wondered if it was Lu Xun's own blood. She quickly disregarded the thought, placing the sword with its twin before looking over towards Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu.  
  
"Luck must definitely be shining its smile upon us today..." She heard Zhou Yu say, a grin coming across his face, as if to formulate a plan. "Now would be the best moment to attack, but we're horribly outnumbered."  
  
"And the risk of harming Lu Xun is there as well." Zhao Yun nodded. "Perhaps we should pick them off one by one, a hit and run attack. They know what we're coming for."  
  
Da Qiao had guessed they found the enemy troops. Zhou Yu was a quick thinker, hoping off his horse and beginning to draw a small map in the dirt, using his sword. "We need to stay away from the general area of Lu Xun; if they know we're close, they will probably use him against us, as a hostage. The rear is the weakest spot, and by the time they realize they're under attack, we'll retreat back into the woods."  
  
The Little Dragon looked slightly hesitant, and he asked, not wanting to second-guess him. "Lord Cao Cao is with them; shouldn't we worry about him?"  
  
"He'll be at the front; he always is, just as Sima Yi often takes the rear. I've had many battles with them."  
  
"As did I. Cao Cao will expect an assault from the rear; why do you think he is traveling so fast?" Zhao Yun pushed the issue, grabbing his spear and marking along the map. "He knows someone, whether it's us or the vengeful Wu or Shu army, is trailing them."  
  
Looking up at him, Zhou Yu controlled his anger. He didn't really care right now; all he cared about was getting Lu Xun back in safe hands, and whether he had to fight one soldier or the entire army, he was GOING to bring Lu Xun back alive. He asked, "What do you suggest? They will not rest for long."  
  
The Shu officer pointed the edge of his spear to the right top side of the small map engraved in the dirt, drawing an X there. "While my troops attack from the rear, you will make your run there, try to distract Cao Cao and his troops there. Can the girl fight well?"  
  
When she heard, this, Da Qiao's face reddened, and she huffed, "I fight just as well as Lu Xun can!"  
  
"Trust me on that; she actually defeated him in a fencing match once." Zhou Yu chuckled, remembering that moment very well. He did not want to mention the fact that Lu Xun, trapped in his land of morals, could not bring himself to strike a lady, and indeed had let her win. However, she had still put up an excellent fight, so it was well worth mentioning. "Da Qiao, you and your forces take the east; there's a slight rise there, snipe as many as you can. If they discover your position, quickly retreat. We cannot afford any casualties."  
  
She nodded, "Yes, sir."  
  
Zhao Yun approved of this plan, and he learned against his spear, "Where shall we meet when it's over?"  
  
"If my memory serves me correct, there is a village nearby." Zhou Yu turned to Da Qiao, and she suddenly remembered, nodding to correct him. "Wujun... It is a small village, surrounded by a large wooden wall. If you get there after us, just state your business and they will allow you refuge. Ask for us and someone should direct you to us."  
  
He nodded, holding his hand out, gripping the already outstretched hand of Zhou Yu's. "May luck keep shining on us."  
  
"We may not save him today, but it will weaken their defenses until Liu Bei and Taishi Ci arrive." He gave another squeeze before they parted, getting back to their horses and going their separate ways. Zhou Yu gripped his sword, removing it from its sheath where it slept, patiently waiting for more blood to be added to its hungry blade. He was out to get revenge, and he was going to kill as many Wei soldiers as possible. He wanted to make a statement to Zhang He, to Sima Yi, to Lord Cao Cao, to tell them exactly who to fear. And to Lu Xun, to give him hope.   
~*~*~*~  
A Wei soldier, when away from the wars and battles, was like any other person, and when they found time off, they often enjoyed to laze around, talk with fellow soldiers. They liked to talk about random things, like what they played to do after the war was over. Some would laugh at this; as long as Cao Cao's enemies were Liu Bei and the Sun family, this war would never end. And they already knew that many of them weren't even going to make it halfway there...  
  
But one never really liked to look at the downside of things; they knew it would effect their moral and their battles. So this young soldier just laid about on the ground, letting the sun's warm rays tan his skin. He had removed his armor, throwing the heavy leather aside, enjoying the grass underneath his skin.   
  
If he were no lazing about, he would have noticed the group of soldiers that were gathering just beyond the edge of the woods. They were many yards away, but it did not matter. Even when he heard the thundering hooves, it was too late, as his head was sliced cleanly off by a spear's blade.   
  
It was then the shout lifted into the air, but it was cut short as the man met with the same spear, screaming as it passed through his gut. By that time, the rest of Zhao Yun's troops had arrived, and panic seemed to rise as the plan began with a start, five soldiers lying dead before a man finally shouted the warning to the closest officer. "Shu attack from the South!"  
  
'Good... now, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, hold your positions...'  
  
Da Qiao was well prepared, waiting for the word to spread upwards, slowly getting to the front as soldiers grabbed their resting weapons, becoming aware of the assault. From where her troops were, she could clearly see Xiahou Dun, and she nodded, finding her target. "Take out General Xiahou Dun's men; aim for the heads and neck."  
  
They loaded their bows, reeling back as Da Qiao did the same. She took aim for the general's head, and she gave the command. "Fire!"  
  
A volley of arrows sent most of his troops to the floor dead, but the only archer to miss their target was Da Qiao, as the aware General with one eyes quickly dodged his head. Xiahou Dun looked down at his twenty dead soldiers, seeing the other thirty looking around with confusion, and cursing, he gave the command, "Find the archers! Get out of the open you fools!"  
  
As soldiers lined up, more had fallen, an arrow taking their lives. It had given away the archer's position, and he grabbed his sword. "The hill to the East!"  
  
'Caught...' Da Qiao reloaded her bow, once again taking aim to the General's head. "One more round, then back into the woods. Take out as many as you can!"  
  
The remaining soldiers and their General charged up the hill, slowing down and giving the archers the time to reload. When they released, seven more men met their fate before they began their planned retreat into the woodlands. The Wu had the advantage here; horses could not run through these woods, and the soldiers could easily be separated. Da Qiao nodded, looking back to see an enraged Xiahou Dun running over the hills now, and dashed into the woods after her soldiers, making sure each of them had made it safely first.  
  
'Your turn, Zhou Yu.'  
~*~*~*~  
Zhang He heard the shouting just as Sima Yi had, and they were well prepared. As Sima Yi readied troops to retaliate, Zhang He grabbing the rope, forcing his prisoner into standing position. "Surround and guard the prisoner, find Lord Cao Cao!"  
  
"How could they find us so quickly?" Sima Yi growled, throwing a soldier forward before grabbing his sword. That was then he noticed the missing items, and he bellowed, waving his sword angrily at Zhang He. "The rat left a trail! He led them right to us!"  
  
"Xiahou Dun's troops have chased the enemy forces to the East," a soldier shouted, before laying to rest, relieving a arrow stuck in his back.   
  
Zhang He could see Lu Xun's smile light up his face, but he ignored it, for now. Quickly placing on his claws, he searched the area just as Cao Cao had arrived, just as enraged as his strategist was. He grabbed a hold of the rope, yanking it roughly and letting Lu Xun's pain-filled cry lift into the air before shouting. "Cowards! What honor is it if you do not show yourselves in battle? I have what you want right here; come and pry him from my hands, demons!"  
  
As Lu Xun writhed upon the ground, desperately trying to loosen the thorn's grip, a soldier shouted, pointing to the charging 'demon'. Cao Cao had turned, expecting an army, but nearly laughed when it only appeared to be a lone rider, his long sword held out horizontally, slaying any soldier that dared tried to stop him. "Zhou Yu... Wu's other strategist. I thought you were suppose to be scholars, yet you rush the front line alone?!"  
  
Zhou Yu could not hear his words, slicing again as another soldier fell to his blade. These were mere dogs compared to him, jumping, trying to obey their masters will, even if it led to their deaths. He rather admired soldiers, but he shared no feelings for these. And he would show even less sympathy for the clawed officer that now stood but a few feet away from him, standing at the ready. He was almost posing, daring him to come closer; in his blind rage, he would have done that.  
  
However, his horse swerved at the last minute, nearly throwing him off as it dodged Zhang He's attack. Then, it ran back where it came from. Angered that he missed, Zhang He went to follow, but Sima Yi's sword blocked him, giving a simple shake of the head. "Follow him and this place will be your resting ground."  
  
Still angered, Zhang He nodded, lowering his defense as Zhou Yu turned, growling to see it wasn't working quite as he hoped. He could see Lu Xun, probably unconscious now at Cao Cao's feet, and he turned his horse back around, holding his sword out again. Cao Cao smiled at this, tugging the rope once again. "He's furious; does he really think he stands a chance?"  
  
'Zhou Yu, what the HELL are you DOING?!' The choking prisoner had not strength to shout the words, and he could see his face, so full of rage. 'Don't let your anger blind you, dammit!'  
  
He gave another cry, and Zhou Yu's anger only grew. "ZHANG HE!!!!!!"  
  
Hearing his name, Zhang He only smiled, pushing aside Sima Yi's sword and preparing himself, trying to draw the officer closer. He would look into those eyes and see nothing but bitter hatred, and he welcomed that. True emotions were always so beautiful to his eyes. He shouted back, "Face me, Zhou Yu!"  
  
"Don't be foolish-" Sima Yi warned him, actual concern rising from his voice.  
  
But Zhang He ignored it, and he pushed Sima Yi out of the way as Zhou Yu flew off his horse, crashing the sword upon his opponent. The golden claws met the sheer metal, letting its loud clang rise into the air, and their battle started. Nobody jumped in, allowing the two to have a one on one fight, the Wei soldiers surrounding them and rooting for their Zhang He. They met blow for blow, bouncing back and blocking the other's attack.   
  
"Good work, Zhang He..." Cao Cao nodded, and he looked down upon their captive, seeing as he watched the battle as well. The rope had loosened greatly, allowing him some relief. "Now watch at another officer falls; this was a foolish, foolish plan."  
  
But Lu Xun could only smile, knowing that Cao Cao had not realized how much damage he was taking in exactly. He almost laughed, but he did nothing, trying to shout to Zhou Yu. His voice would not allow it, and he knew that would distract him. So, he held his tongue, watching with mild interesting, praying that Zhou Yu would come up victorious...  
~*~*~*~  
Zhao Yun lost track of how many soldiers he had killed alone, and he couldn't even think of counting for his own troops. To him, this was almost too easy, and now he wondered how the other two were doing, as he couldn't see any enemy forces rushing to the back. Either something went wrong, or Zhou Yu was doing TOO much of a good job.   
  
"Finish the soldiers here, then charge at Zhou Yu's position!" He shouted to his men, swiftly counting, seeing no casualties. He then took off, quickly rushing ahead. He had faith in his men, enough to leave them to deal with the back. He had a feeling he was needed elsewhere, and his first thoughts were to check on Da Qiao, however, seeing as the troops were now rushing towards the front, he then figured that he was needed there.   
  
Da Qiao did not need help at all, and she fended well, setting up her bow again to slay another unsuspecting soldier. So far, she hadn't lost a bodyguard, but what was wounded, unable to dodge Xiahou Dun's sword. And she could see the man with the single eye, slowly heading towards her, his sword at the ready.  
  
She grabbed her last arrow, deciding to take one last shot at him before standing her ground. When the arrow flew, it had a perfect aim, but hit the wrong man, as Xiahou Dun's last bodyguard took the arrow to the heart. She cursed, dropping her bow and grabbing her fans as the General now marched through the thicket, his great sword at the ready. They stared at one another, each one not backing down. Xiahou Dun nodded, "To think... a Maiden taking out my entire troops..."  
  
On the other hand, Da Qiao said nothing, dropping one of her fans to grasp one of Lu Xun's sabers. Xiahou Dun stood ready, being the first to strike. She knocked the great sword away with the saber, giving a slash of her own. When he would attack, she'd use either the sword to knock the blade away, or the fan as a shield, getting a cut in. He was too strong for her, but she was too fast for him.  
  
As he swung, she quickly ducked, allowing his sword to get stuck within the trunk of the nearby tree. Then, she lunged forward, hoping to stab the saber right through his gut, but he barely moved, giving a grunt as the blade tore through his flank. By the time he removed his sword, she had lost her balance, falling to the floor of the forest, dropping the saber. He saw the opportunity, swerving around his large sword.  
  
From the distance, Lu Xun could hear her cry, and he jolted up, looking towards the east. "Da Qiao?! DA QIAO!"  
  
Xiahou Dun gave a laughed, seeing the blood that stained her sleeve. He had only struck her in the arm; she was quick enough to avoid the deathblow, and she had brought up her fan to block the attack, but it had shattered instantly. And now Da Qiao sat on the forest floor, holding her bleeding arm and looking up at him, a look of pain and defiance in her dark brown eyes. "Too bad you belong to the Wu... I would have loved to have had you for my wife."  
  
"Go to Hell, one-eyed toad..." She spat, wincing, waiting for the deathblow. 'Lu Xun, I'm sorry...'  
  
However, it did not come, and Xiahou Yun turned to see her bodyguards, each one surrounding them with their arrows aimed directly at him. They only awaited her order; he sneered, "Looks like you win this one, Maiden... but I promise you, we will meet again, and I will have your pretty little head as a trophy for killing my soldiers."  
  
One soldier fired, but it ricocheted off of the sword, flying into a tree as Xiahou Dun retreated hastily. Da Qiao cursed as her men helped her up, one tending to her wound. "It's not too bad... just need to stop the bleeding."  
  
"Will you be alright, Lady Qiao?"  
  
She nodded, whistling for her horse. "I'll live... our part of the plan is over, so let's ride to Wujun..."  
  
One of her bodyguards asked as he helped her onto the steed. "What about the others?"  
  
"I have faith in them... it'll take the entire army to stop Zhou Yu in his state, and Zhao Yun can fend for himself." She was sure of it, and as her soldiers gathered her broken fan and the fallen saber, they quickly made their way towards the village. She looked back once or twice, but felt no regrets; she knew they were going to be alright, and that was what gave her the strength to continue with the plan. "The forces at Wujun know Lu Xun well; they will rise against Lord Cao Cao once they realize he is his prisoner."  
~*~*~*~  
The fight had gone on much longer than Zhou Yu would have expected, but he wasn't complaining. He had heard rumors of Zhang He's incredible fighting skills and ability to keep a cool head during an intense battle, and, as he knocked aside the claws, he discovered these rumors to be very true. Not once had his smile wavered, nor had his strength and determination to stay alive. He knew he could see his hatred, and he often tried to use it against him, but Zhou Yu was also known for his patience.  
  
Zhang He slashed again, missing as his opponent swerved to the side, allowing him to hit nothing but air. Zhou Yu had the slight disadvantage, as when one of Zhang He's claws struck, the other was quick to follow, while he had but one sword to combat with. But neither man could keep a strong hold onto the offense, it going back and forth constantly.  
  
And the soldiers were indeed a distraction, but to both men. Zhou Yu found it hard to block them out, trying to concentrate on the fighter ahead of him, as Zhang He did his best not to gloat, trying to complete the same hard task that his opponent was. They were practically equally matched, much to both their dismay and delight.  
  
"Slay him General!"  
  
"You can do it!"  
  
Sima Yi watched the fight, not realizing he was gnawing on his sleeves in his excitement. Anxiety pulsed through him, and he looked back at the grinning Cao Cao, hoping he would give the command already and have the soldiers attack already. What if Zhang He lost?!  
  
It could easily go either way, and that was what worried him. 'Curses...'  
  
And what made matters worse, he could see Zhao Yun riding towards them, spear at the ready. He shouted the warning, directing it more towards Cao Cao then to Zhang He. "A Shu officer is coming!"  
  
Cao Cao turned to the Little Dragon, pulling Lu Xun close as he grabbed his sword. "Is he alone?"  
  
"His troops are behind him, most likely..."   
  
Then Cao Cao, taking the advantage he had at his feet and lifting the rope high, now using the thorn collar as a noose. Zhou Yu froze at the cry, allowing his enemy to get a hit, tearing off his sleeve. The cry was overwhelmed by Cao Cao's booming voice, stopping Zhao Yu dead in his tracks. "A Shu officer, coming to the rescue of this man, an officer of the Wu? Have you changed sides, Zhao Yun?"  
  
Zhao Yun sneered, backing up a bit, trying to avoid looking at the distressed officer in Cao Cao's clutches. "It does not matter... for soon, you and your entire army will meet your fate. You will wish you would have never set hands upon him, nor any soldier of Wu and Shu."  
  
"We'll see about that..." Cao Cao gave a smug look, stepping aside as a row of archers revealed themselves. "Kill them both."  
  
When they released their arrows, Zhao Yun did the first thing that came to his mind, falling to the side and slapping the horse harshly on the rear. It bellowed, a few arrows driving into his flank, but it obeyed its master, charging the unsuspecting Wei soldiers that formed a circle around Zhou Yu. The Wu strategist quickly grabbing onto the reigns, hanging from one side as Zhao Yun rode on the other, practically side-saddling on the mad limping horse, arrows at their heels.  
  
"Don't let them escape!" They heard Cao Cao shout, and Zhou Yu looked back, pointing his sword at Zhang He as they disappeared into the woodlands, giving him a deadly glare. He would return... and the next time, they were going to leave with Lu Xun in their grasps.  
  
"We'll be back, Lu Xun! Don't sleep a wink, Lord Cao Cao! Look left, look right! We'll be there! MARK MY WORDS!" Zhou Yu's shout echoed, leaving the blood stained fields as planned. Zhang He looked back at Lu Xun, who once again laid on the floor of the ground, choking up blood as he tried to regain his breath. This battle was far, far from over. 


	7. Lu Jun, Father of Lu Xun

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The village of Wujun had not changed at all, and the wounded Da Qiao and her bodyguards looked upon it as the solid walls stood tall in front of them. Time did not seem to have any affect if its great structure, and her earliest childhood memories led to here. She could see herself, sharing the same horse as her sister and her father, entering the fortified village, being welcomed by the proud Lu family. She wondered, now, if they still settled in this humble little village, and if they knew of the Wei army marching so close to their peaceful community, holding their son as a prisoner.  
  
When they rode to the gate, two guards, stationed at a side, lowered their pikes. The first one eyed her, seeing the blood that practically gushed out of her arm and onto the horse's sides. "State your business here."  
  
It was rather self-explanatory, but Da Qiao was in no mood to be cocky, seeing how her wounded bodyguard was doing before answering her question. "I am Lady Qiao, daughter of Qiao Xuan and Maiden of the Wu Army. One of my men and myself are injured, and we wish to seek refuge in your city."  
  
"Right this way, Lady Qiao." The second soldier bowed, signaling for the gates to open. As they did, the other soldier aided the bodyguard, and Da Qiao gave a sigh of relief. She hoped that Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun would arrive quickly, as the knot in her stomach grew even larger now. Passing through the gates to her was like walking down memory lane, seeing how almost nothing had changed within these great walls. Women and children crowded the streets, some gazing towards them as they moved along. She knew that some would not recognize her, as her stay within this village was rather short, but that seemed to be the least of her concerns.  
  
They came to a pass, and there, she could see two monumental buildings. One was a shrine, and the other was a wooden castle like figure, very similar to the Japanese' pagoda. The shrine was her home, as the pagoda-look a like belonged to the family of Lu.  
  
"Who is the Lord here?"  
  
The soldier accompanying them answered quickly, "Lord Lu Jun still reigns here, and it shall pass to his nephew when he dies."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at this, Da Qiao asked, "Does he not have a son?"  
  
"Lu Yi is currently serving elsewhere, Lady Qiao, and he has came to the conclusion that his son will never return."   
  
"I see... after I am looked at, my I talk to Lord Lu Jun?"  
  
"I will do what I can; he's a very busy man, preparing his troops for the Wei army that was spotted. I'm afraid you chose a bad time to seek our help, especially if the army is searching for you." The soldier eyed her suspiciously, waiting for Da Qiao's obvious denial, for he knew this was not true.  
  
Nodding, she sighed, "It's rather complicating. You see, they are recovering from a battle they had two days ago, and they too wish to seek refuge here. Do convince your Lord to see me, or take me to him now. I have valuable information concerning the Wei army that comes, and he must know them."  
  
He saw the seriousness in her eyes, and he nodded, "First let us take care of that arm... you'll bleed to death, or get an infection if its not tended to now."  
  
"Thank you..." Da Qiao smiled, a slight ray of hope rising in her heart. Maybe they could save Lu Xun today? It was highly impossible, but it was worth the smile.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The two officers quickly leapt off of the horse before it could hit the ground, giving one last cry before giving into the silence that beckoned it so. Zhao Yun looked at his now dead horse as its dark eyes gazed over, and he spat, wiping the horse's blood from his cheeks. "Damn... I liked that horse too..."  
  
Zhou Yu hated to sound heartless, but the horse's death was not truly his concern right now, sheathing his sword only after making sure it was completely safe. "How many did you kill?"  
  
"At least sixty, counting the ones killed by own soldiers. How about you?"  
  
"Not enough..." Zhou Yu growled, now berating himself mentally for losing his cool and assaulting Zhang He. "I guess twenty or thirty... and Da Qiao... we can't forget the ones she took care of."  
  
"So, the Wei army went from over three hundred downsized by a third! Another successful raid and, and-"  
  
He was quickly silenced, as the Wu strategist gave a rather grim look, nothing compared to the rageful fury that possessed him much earlier. "Lord Cao Cao will not fall for this again, unfortunately. Now they will expect us next time and stay alert. We can't fool him again."  
  
"Well, look at the bright side." The Little Dragon leaned against a tree, taking the opportunity to rest while he still could. "At least we've slowed them down a little, hopefully enough for the troops to catch up. And, not to mention we left a bruise to Cao Cao's ego."   
  
Still, Zhou Yu did not feel any better. He should have planned better, he told himself, running a hand through his long brown hair, accidentally mixing the blood that soaked his hands into his hair, but he didn't care. He could see the thorns that were wrapped around his friend's neck, growling, "Next time, we'll leave no margin of error... but you're right. We did get their attention, and hopefully our insane assault has given Lu Xun high hopes."  
  
"We should head to Wujun now... they will probably need time to recuperate before they march onward." Zhao Yun made the suggestion just as his soldiers began to appear, and he looked back at the dead horse, grimacing. "Unfortunately, we're without our horses, so the trek will be longer."  
  
It didn't matter, Zhou Yu sighed, getting his bearings again and heading out to the village with the Shu at his heels. His consciousness nagged at him, and the guilt of once again failing to save Lu Xun was tearing him apart inside. But the failure wasn't the only thing on his mind, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it would have to wait until after Lu Xun is safe, he thought with a frown, not particularly enjoying the Shu forces behind him all of a sudden. Unconsciously, he rested a finger on the hilt of his sword, just in case...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun was almost rolling with laughter to hear Cao Cao's angry shouts lift into the air, venting his anger on his generals as the medics tended to the wounded. He was casually thrown aside with Zhang He's soldiers gathered around him, each holding a spear, ready to strike if he even sneezed.   
  
He looked upon the generals as they stood in a straight line, each one stiff and emotionless as their ruler gave them the worse morale speech he could dish out. Xiahou Dun, Zhang Liao, Zhang He, and Sima Yi could only absorb his words, and they fought to keep their tongues silent and their mouths shut, knowing the penalty if they dared object when Cao Cao was right (which in this case, was no different).  
  
"Zhang Liao, where were you? You were suppose to be guarding the rear; how is it that your men didn't see Zhao Yun's troops?" Cao Cao demanded, standing directly in front of the general.   
  
Zhang Liao answered truthfully, "I was rendered unconscious, sir... I was mounting my horse when one attacked me, and I must have hit my head on the way down. I cannot express my shame right now, sir..."  
  
They stared at one another for a little while longer, before Cao Cao decided to move to his next victim. Zhang Liao lowered his head slightly, a look of pure anger lighting his face. 'Show yourself again, Zhao Yun... dare show your face when I am ready...'  
  
Cao Cao's next victim was Sima Yi, and the man flinched when he snapped, "And you! A disgrace... the rat was leaving a little trail of breadcrumbs right under our noses and you had not noticed his missing swords and hat?"  
  
Sima Yi felt naked without his fan, unable to hide his face. He was afraid of Cao Cao, but he, like Zhang Liao, knew the fate that awaited him if he dared keep the truth to himself. With a deadly glare to Lu Xun, he replied, keeping his voice down. "I will be more observant next time, my Lord... I will not slack again, and I am sure Zhang He will keep him on a shorter collar."  
  
The man looked up when he heard his name, and he noticed the bitter slang when he had said it. Was he STILL angry at him, he wondered, before Cao Cao turned his attention to him now. He didn't sound half as angry as he was with the other two, fortunately for Zhang He. "He's right; you have been entirely much too nice to the kid. Have you taken him as prisoner, or for something else, because you're leaving even me confused with THAT right now!"  
  
"Sir, if I were to strike and tear apart his throat all the time, it would not give him time to speak, am I not correct?" Zhang He inquired, taking both Cao Cao and Sima Yi by surprise by the obvious smoothness of his tone. His face remained the same, not wanting to walk upon his own death by his words alone. "I am doing a slightly different approach, one that I would tell you when the child is not within hearing range."  
  
Cao Cao looked to Lu Xun, who quickly looked away. The emperor sneered, turning back to his officer and nodding, saying nothing more to him. Xiahou Dun was next, and arm resting along his bleeding flank that Cao Cao had just noticed. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I was attacked from the East by Da Qiao and her archers. I was able to strike one and I injured her, but they were able to destroy my troops." Xiahou Dun hated for himself to say it aloud, especially since Lu Xun looked upon him, mixed feelings burning inside of him. "Her forces retreated to the East, supposingly towards a village."  
  
'Da Qiao...' Lu Xun's eyes widen with horror and Cao Cao was upon him in an instant, kicking him directly in the gut. The pure force of the kick made the smaller man leave the ground, hitting the ground with just as much impact of the kick did. He grunted, only after the Lord stomped a foot over his slowly healing arrow wound.   
  
"Now, before I add enough pressure to pop your head right off, tell me how far the village is! And, if the Maiden is there already, will she tell the troops there of our presence?" Cao Cao demanded with a snarl before stomping again, getting an even louder cry from the suffering man.   
  
Lu Xun shouted, the pain in his voice made Sima Yi grin deepen, wishing for more of it from him. "Yes- the troops will know of you- and they will fight back before allowing your passage!"  
  
The foot did not move, only getting heavier until Lu Xun felt his chest about to crack. "You forget your position here, Lu Xun, and if you were half as smart as they said you were to be, you'd realize how much of an advantage we have over Wu, even greater in your village."  
  
"They'll kill me first!"  
  
"And who would replace you? Zhou Yu?" Cao Cao laughed, slamming the foot down again. "He is blinded by rage now, something a strategist should never allow himself to be controlled by. The Wu would not allow your death, nor would they find a suitable replacement for either of you."  
  
Lu Xun gave another cry, slamming his eyes shut to try to stop the tears. "My father- my father will kill you!"  
  
All that did was bring a cold, cruel laugh from Lord Cao Cao, throwing his head back to let his echo. He removed his foot, turning to his troops. "I would like to see him try, dear child. We march East, to the city of Wujun! When we arrive there, be alert, but do not kill anyone unless they strike back."  
  
They saluted, and, looking down at the defeated officer, he grinned, giving one last order. "And if you should find the Qiao Maiden and her men, kill them! They will pay for their attacks and the men they have killed!"  
  
As the troops saluted again, Lu Xun shouted, his heart taking over his words before his brains could. "NO! DON'T!"  
  
Cao Cao turned upon him for a second before turning to Zhang He, who nodded. The troops began their march, and Zhang He half forced, half helped the almost sobbing man to his wobbly feet. He heard Lu Xun growl as he held him up, hearing his pain through words. "Damn you... don't even touch me..."  
  
"Then I shall drag you on the collar-"  
  
"Just don't... don't talk to me..." Lu Xun pushed himself away, standing well on his own. "Don't try to fool my with your sympathy! Just shut the hell up and do whatever your Lord orders you to do..."  
  
Zhang He would have pulled the rope, but he did not, unable to bring himself to do so. He was not like Cao Cao, and somehow, when he did not have the badgering eyes of his Lord and the jealous ones of Sima Yi upon him, he would tell Lu Xun his real objections. But that was to be for a different time, and he followed the troops with his silent prisoner in toe.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Liu Bei missed his gray horse greatly, but it was not like him to complain. This horse he rode was quite, timid, and much slower than his own, and the fact that it was much shorter did not help at all. But still, he did not complain verbally, as the troops quested through the woodlands in search of revenge against the Wei army.  
  
Walking alongside his Lord, Ma Chao commented, glancing back at the Wu army behind them. "Do you really think we can trust them, Lord? They have us outnumbered..."  
  
He was given a deadly look, one that no one could stare back at, forcing himself to turn away as Liu Bei spoke bitterly. "This is our payment for their services, Ma Chao, and though I would not trust them entirely, we have the same goals at the moment."  
  
"And, what would that be sir?" Not really wanting to question his Lord's orders, Ma Chao was very hesitant, and he explained himself. "They want their captive officer back, and how shall we fight a war when they expect him to be unharmed. After they get their office back, they will abandon us."  
  
Liu Bei narrowed his eyes, keeping his head forward. "And your point is? I know this already; they live a far more peaceful life then we do, and it was never their intention to be brought into this struggle."  
  
"But saving the kid is their problem; why must we help?"  
  
"Because that kid took the impact of the arrow for me, and I consider this to be the honorable thing to do."   
  
And that was the end of the argument. However, another had already started, and Gan Ning whined in a playful manner. "What? No way... you NEVER sang for me!"  
  
Sun Shang Xiang smiled brightly, laughing at the disappointed look on the ex-pirate's face. She knew how much he loved to hear her sing, but she wasn't going to do it now, as they were marching in pursuit of the Wei army. "Yes, I did, but YOU were asleep, you silly goof!"  
  
"You COULD have woken me up..." Sighing, Gan Ning let it go, stretching and giving a lazy yawn. He hated this silence, and though he didn't necessarily mean to look for trouble, he did want some kind of action. "It's almost too quite here..."  
  
"Don't tempt fate..." Taishi Ci snapped, quickly turning to face the pirate. "Have a little patience, Gan NINGGGGGGG!"  
  
A twig snapped, and the next thing that happened was pure chaos, as Taishi Ci's foot flew into the air with his body following closely. Liu Bei heard his shout, coming to a halt and turning to see the rather humorous sight of the Wu general dangling from a nicely set trap. He would have laughed if there wasn't another trap set, capturing Ma Chao. Gan Ning had already withdrawn his sword, but it was too late, a boomerang smashing against the side of his temple, rendering him unconscious.   
  
That was when the enemy troops appeared out of no where, each holding a spear in their hands and pointing them directly at the now trapped forces. Liu Bei recognized them instantly, but it was Sun Shang Xiang who sneered their names. "Nanmans... here?"  
  
She was answered by a fellow woman, as Zhu Rong walked through the clearing, wielding her boomerang in her hands as she looked upon the army she had just captured. Her long blonde hair covered most of her bare shoulders, and she stood practically half-naked, proving to be a beautiful sight if it were not for the harsh predicament they were in. She noticed Liu Bei first, and she grinned, enjoying the look of anger written on his face. "Lord Liu Bei of Shu... what brings you here? A campaign?"  
  
Liu Bei said nothing, and seeing that neither of them were going to cooperate, she barked orders, "Cut those two down and tie them up. Someone carry the pirate. We're going to allow them a little visit to my dear husband."  
  
They quickly obeyed, and Liu Bei sneered, glaring down at the women. "This is not your land, woman... you WILL pay dearly for this act."  
  
"We shall see... I'm sure my husband will have fun with you..." Zhu Rong smiled almost evilly, her bright blue eyes sparkling with enlightenment, taking the head of the troops as they were forced into making the little detour.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Jun was almost an exact splitting image of Lu Xun, and if you were to set eyes upon him, there wouldn't be a doubt in your mind that this man was definitely the father of the Wu strategist. The only difference between them was the obvious age difference, and Lu Jun wore a light brown goatee. Other then that, Da Qiao forced herself not to shout the name of the one she knew closely.   
  
The soldier that accompanied her saluted to his Lord, and Da Qiao nearly trembled when Lu Jun's cold dark eyes set upon her. That was another difference between the two, as she vaguely remembered him. He was a harsh man, strict, and often considered to be a cold, ruthless monster to his enemies. Those eyes were not Lu Xun's, for his was soft, caring, and wise, so full of life.  
  
"Sir, Lady Da Qiao of the Wu Army has requested an audience with you." The soldier answered, as Lu Jun eyed her suspiciously, slight recognition lighting up in his face.   
  
Lu Jun recognized her as she bowed, and he smiled warmly, taking her hand and giving it a light kiss as he returned the bow. "Lady Qiao... I hope to hear that you're father and sister are doing well?"  
  
She smiled, relieved as the tension seemed to die away slowly. "We're just as good as any, Lord. However, though I'd wish to talk with you about the good times, I'm afraid we don't have much time left. I've come to talk to you about the Wei forces heading this way."  
  
Then his face went hard again, and he nodded, gently releasing her hand and calling forth a soldier, who gave him a helmet that was traditionally passed down from his grandfather. He looked ready for war, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was planning on defending his village. "Yes; we've spotted them at noon. We're not sure why they're in Wu territory, but since Sun Ce has failed to do away with them, it appears we must do his dirty work for him."  
  
Da Qiao knew of the tension between the Sun family and the Lu of Wujun, starting from Lu Kang. Apparently, after Lu Xun was accepted into the services, things between them should have settled down. Apparently, Lu Jun still held a little grudge. "Sir, there's something else about the army you should know about; it involves your son."  
  
"Lu Yi?" He asked, and it took Da Qiao a few seconds before remembering the name change. She nodded, and he asked, "What about him? Have they killed him?"  
  
She quickly answered, knowing the news she brought was no better. "No, sir. Instead they're holding him as a hostage and are probably attempting to extract information out of him. I'm horribly sorry to tell you of this news, but they will try to hold him against you to seek refuge in your city."  
  
He looked to her before putting on the helmet, the long blonde horsehair sliding and covering the armor on his shoulders. She had never seen him in battle before, and it appeared that now she would have her chance. "What proof do you have, Lady Qiao?"  
  
Oh, Da Qiao did have proof, and she showed it to him, going to the bodyguard that accompanied her and taking the bloodied clothes from him to give to the unbelieving father of the man of her heart. He eyed them before accepting them, slowly unwrapping them. The look on his face when he saw the twin sword, soaked in blood, frightened her, and he gripped them both, one in each hand, the enraged look only looking more insane now. "Yes... these swords... he took these before joining the services of the Sun family..."  
  
"And Zhou Yu has his hat... he and Zhao Yun of the Shu should be arriving shortly..."  
  
Lu Jun held one of them to his face, and his eyes were brimmed with insanity as he spoke like one possessed. "Bastards... they dare take my son?! I will make them pay dearly, for every scratch, there will be a river of BLOOD in return! BASTARDS!"  
  
She swore she could see fire in his eyes; how could this man have the same blood as Lu Xun?! So violent, vengeful, such qualities that Lu Xun never shared with him. And to think, from the rumors she heard, his grandfather was twice as vicious!  
  
A soldier ran in, out of breath, and he bowed to his lord, "Sir, the Wei are just beyond our gates! Lord Cao Cao is with them!"  
  
"Tell the forces to prepare for battle; have the archers stationed to the wall. I will join them their shortly; do not open fire until I give the order... I wish to speak to Lord Cao Cao..." Lu Jun's voice was deadly serious, and he turned to Da Qiao, making some final adjustments to his armor. "You're still injured, Lady Qiao; if you do not wish to fight, then gather your men and go to the shrine. If they should break into this village, you will be safe there. Take as many villagers as you can, and please, try to protect them."  
  
She shook her head, "I will help them into the shrine, even help them flee the city if need be, but allow me at your side, please."  
  
"I trust my people with you... they will panic at the sounds of the war drums, and they will need your strength." He took her hand again, kissing it one last time, almost begging now. "I do not wish for you to be harmed, Lady Qiao... now please, see that they are safe."  
  
How could she refuse? Feeling defeated, she bowed, releasing her hand and leaving the building just as the drums began. The citizens were slightly alarmed as soldiers marched through the streets, carrying sword and spears, but Da Qiao was there, quickly catching their attention. She was sure they knew the drills, but it was obvious that this village had not seen many fights. "Villagers, please stay calm; gather in the Shrines and stay quiet. There is nothing to fear! Follow me!"  
  
With no arguments, they quickly obeyed, as Lu Jun emerged from his pagoda-looking building, his bodyguards at his side. He could see the Maiden helping his people, and he nodded, feeling relieved that the innocents would not get involved in this. As the drums got louder, he could hear the excitement rising from beyond the gates, and as he made his way up the spiral stairs, his archers waited for his command.   
  
That was when he saw the troops. Had to be only two hundred men there, and perhaps his cockiness got the better side of him as he laughed softly, looking down upon the army. His fake horsehair and the capes he wore draped in the wind, and Cao Cao instantly spotted him. They stared at one another, each wearing a smile, and Lu Jun was the first to shout, his archers reeling back on their weapons. "Lord Cao Cao of the Wei Kingdom, why do you bring yourself here? You are not on your own land, and you know the penalty of that!"  
  
As the archers eagerly waited for their orders, Cao Cao looked to them, then back at Lu Jun, seeing the deathly glare in his eyes. He shouted back, his voice much calmer than his current enemy's. "I've come to seek revenge in your village, sir Lu Jun, rival of the Sun family and father of the man I am holding hostage. I was hoping we could avoid any loss of life tonight, as you hold villagers and we are weary of battle. We wish no more death to this day."  
  
When Lu Jun nodded, Cao Cao knew, grabbing his sword and deflecting the arrow that was aimed to his heart. Lu Jun did not seem too surprised by his quickness and intuition, and he grabbed a bow for himself, glaring down at him. "You mistake me for a fool, Lord Cao Cao. Release my son... then we'll talk."  
  
Cao Cao looked back to Zhang He, who came forth with his prisoner in toe, guided by the thorn collar and rope. He threw Lu Xun forward, forcing him to kneel as he pulled out his bow, aiming an arrow directly at the back of Lu Xun's head. The anger on Lu Jun's face rose, as Cao Cao spoke coldly, "I was hoping we would not come to this, Lu Jun. Allow us into your village, or your son, as well as many more lives, will be thrown away."  
  
"Fa-father?" Lu Xun dared himself to look up, seeing the sight of his father made him quiver. He was too shameful to look at him, and Lu Jun could see it, but he ignored it, diverting his arrow now to Zhang He.   
  
"Stay silent, Lu Yi..." Lu Jun hissed. He shouted back to Cao Cao, "Release him now, Cao Cao... or your entire front line, including yourself, will eat dirt with the worms!"  
  
The sounds of bows' strings being pulled harder, and Zhang He did the first thing that came to his mind, releasing the arrow and puller the bow through Lu Xun's head, pulling and forcing the young man up. Then, he rested a claw filled hand under his chin, causing his father to curse. Cao Cao sneered, "Allow us refuge... I can see it in your eyes that you do not wish to see your son's death, am I correct?"  
  
No one moved, and Lu Xun shouted, the bow's string cutting his airway off a bit. "KILL THEM, FATHER! DON'T LET THEM HAVE WUJUN! KILL THEM!!!"  
  
And Lu Jun looked as if he was going to do so, reeling back on his arrow for a third time, determined to slay either the beast that held his son or the Lord. Save his son and allow them in, or kill his son and risk even more death. After looking at his son once more, he made his decision, lowering his weapon and shouting to the gatekeeper. "Open the gates... no one is to harm anyone there... first man to strike them will face my punishment! Now open the gates!"  
  
Laughing in victory, Cao Cao ordered his troops forward, keeping their weapons to themselves. Lu Xun was released, but he could not bring himself to stand, hanging his head low to the ground as the Wei forces advanced into his city. Zhang He's voice was in his ears, and he turned them away, grasping the dirt in his hands as he quivered. "It's good to see your father will risk your village over your life... he must really love you."  
  
"Shut up..." Lu Xun could only muster those words, and as the general forced him up, he avoided looking at his father, who gave him the same reaction. 'You're a fool, father... I... I would have rather died than to risk the lives of the people of my village... you old fool...'  
  
Lu Jun was fighting his own pride, feeling defeated and deciding to go greet his 'guest'. He was thankful that he ordered the villagers to the Shrine, otherwise the chaos would have been insane... 


	8. In the Hands of Sima Yi

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Wei were rather odd and their definition of guests was totally different from Lu Jun's. The minute they set foot into the village, the Wei soldiers turned their weapons to the Wu soldiers, and Cao Cao made his announcement, turning to his sword and archers upon Lu Jun, declaring that the city of Wujun now belonged to him. It was one of the easiest invasions he had ever done; he almost would have applauded himself, succeeding in conquering Lu Jun without losing a single man.   
  
And now Lu Jun was kneeling at his feet, two guards gripping his soldiers and forcing him there as the Wei made themselves at home. Lu Jun growled, "You son of a bitch... heartless, rotten son of a bitch... you will so pay dearly for this!"  
  
Somehow, Cao Cao was not frightened by his words at all, and he turned to Lu Jun's son, driving his fist into the young general's gut right in front of him. Lu Jun's fury was hardly contained, and Cao Cao turned his back on him, wishing to tour the village. "One Lu is like the other in his family... weak and foolish. Take Lu Jun to the woods and kill him. He's not even worth my time."  
  
"No, Cao Cao, don't!" Lu Xun shouted, only to be silenced by his father's deadly tongue.   
  
"Hush, boy! He has made the right decision..." He looked towards his son, who turned away in shame, then looked to the disappearing Lord. "For if he kept me alive, then the Wei will find themselves without their Devil..."  
  
That didn't even phase Cao Cao, and as the soldiers prepared to carry out their orders, Lu Xun looked again to his father, wishing now that he wouldn't have ran away all those years ago. "Father..."  
  
He was only consoled with a glare, and his words to him were bitter, as if to blame him. "Swallow your tongue and say nothing... kill yourself at dawn if it keeps your traitorous words from spreading to the Wei! I will greet you in heaven."  
  
Then, from father to son, Lu Jun kissed his only son lightly on the head before being forced away. Lu Xun would have struggled for more time if he had the strength, but he sat there and watched as the small troops dragged his father out of the now closing gates. Was his father right to say that this was his fault? Had he forsaken his home village?  
  
Cao Cao's laugh only justified that fact, looking around as Lu Xun's village was plundered by his soldiers. They stole clothes, food, jewelry, working animals; Lu Xun had to force himself to find a place not being torn by these beasts as the Lord shouted. "Don't take everything, you fools! Leave something for us to destroy when we leave!"  
  
"How much of a monster are you?" Lu Xun could no longer hold back his words, and he kept his head turned when he saw the Lord turn to him. He waited to hear the cries of the villagers, knowing that they would start soon. "Is there any humanity left in you at all?!"  
  
"I wonder, though... where are your villagers?" Now Cao Cao had noticed, taking a look around. The Wu soldiers were lined against the wall, their weapons being striped from them, but there were no signs of women or children anywhere. "Your father is smart if he got them to evacuate so quickly, but no fun at all. Oh well, set the fires and fine the plumpest cow! We will dine tonight and leave at sunrise!"  
  
An eruption of cheers broke out, and Sima Yi sneered, still not liking the fact that the village was practically empty. Perhaps they were hiding... but where would the entire village hide?! What place was remotely big enough for all of them to fit?  
  
However, Lu Xun knew, and his mind was a storm of ideas, now realizing just how bad the odds were stacked against him. He prayed that no one would have noticed the shrine, but it wouldn't be long before they went to raid the holy temple as well. Somehow, he had to give them time to realize the situation and escape; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were caught...  
  
So, he did the first thing he could possibly think of; when a man was stressed, he often found a soldier talking to himself and mumbling on and on about pointless things. So, he tried to mimic that soldier...  
  
"The caterpillar dropped from the stool... the fish are rare and sweet, making a horrible stinky smell from your ears."   
  
That brought a moment of silence, and Zhang He gave the boy the STRANGEST of looks, though how it could even compare to Cao Cao's was a real question. Lu Xun didn't look at them, to see if it was working, too red in the face and embarrassed to even think of looking at them. "Foul presence are pigs; swine swine, and smelly. Miff miff muff, heads so puff."  
  
"What... the HELL is he talking about?" Sima Yi asked, hiding the lower half of his face behind his fan. He saw Cao Cao ready to laugh, and he shook his head, "Child, make sense!"  
  
He struck him with his fan, using the handle against his temple, but Lu Xun kept on, glaring at him now. "Pig are you, your hat is red, like wine! Eat it!"  
  
Now that actually made the Lord of Wei laugh, though whether that was good or bad, Lu Xun couldn't tell. "What's this, secret codes of some sort?"  
  
'Why am I even doing this again? This is stupid... at least no one else is here to see it...'  
  
Lu Xun swallowed, trying to come up with more babbling, finally noticing some movement come from the Shrine. It was Da Qiao! She seemed ready for battle, but he shouted now, singing to distract the enemy, and perhaps sing the message to Da Qiao.   
  
"Sweet are the roses that flow with the wind  
And how low is my heart, in my chest within  
Flee to the East, for there is life  
Find the Sun, the Sun to the East!  
Find the Sun, Quick- QUICK!"  
  
"Now we have music for entertainment... is this your welcoming dance, silly boy?" Cao Cao demanded, now growing a bit annoyed, knowing he was saying something. He did not see Da Qiao at the doorway of the temple, eyeing Lu Xun with a bizarre look of confusion. If he had, Lu Xun's insane babbling would have meant nothing.  
  
So, Lu Xun sang again, this time even louder, drawing even more attention to himself.   
  
"Dear love of my heart, why do you stare?  
Ride to the East to greet the Sun!  
Dear dear love of my heart, please be fair  
The Sun is to the East, go to the Sun!"  
  
'Lu Xun, what are you doing?' Da Qiao was so confused; what the hell was Lu Xun doing? He had no time to sing! Was he trying to tell her something?  
  
He wanted to glare at her, but he knew that would give her away, and now Cao Cao was growing suspicious. He sang one last verse, practically shouting it to her.   
  
"Ride to the East, before it's too late!  
The Sun will wait upon you  
Find the Sun, before it's too late  
Fair Maiden of love, get going, will you?!"  
  
'The Sun? Go to the East?' The Maiden blinked, suddenly realizing what he was saying. The Sun laid in the East, and the sun he spoke about was the Sun family! 'Go get Sun Ce?'  
  
It seemed to be what he was hinting, and she motioned for her bodyguard, whispering the order to him. "Make sure every villager gets through the South gate... tell them to flee to the city of Yu Lei and don't look back or slow down. I'll take the rear."  
  
"What about Lord Lu Jun and Lu Xun?" he asked, but she said nothing, urging him to go. She gave Lu Xun one last look, giving a bow, reluctantly leaving with the rest of the villagers. She promised that she would come back for him, and it appeared the Wei were completely content into keeping him alive. She only hoped that he stayed alive by the time she found Sun Ce...  
  
Seeing them leave must have been the greatest thing to happen to him lately, and Lu Xun made the foolish mistake to stop with his insane babbling. Sima Yi saw the scampering villagers out of the corner of his eye, and he hissed, his eyes lighting with anger, "You stupid little rat... you've protected them, but who's going to protect YOU?!"  
  
Before Lu Xun could even turn his head to him, the enraged Wei officer tore him from Zhang He's grips, throwing him to the ground. Lu Xun looked up at him as he stormed forth, kicking him in the ribs and causing a painfilled cry to pass through his lips with the blood. Even with the pain, Lu Xun shouted to Da Qiao and the villagers, "QUICKLY! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
"FOOLS! SOMEONE START AFTER THEM!"  
  
It was Cao Cao who barked the order, and Xiahou Dun instantly spotted the Fan Maiden he had faced earlier. Lu XUn saw his grin, feeling his heart shatter as the one-eyed general grabbed the closest horse to him and did exactly what his Lord had ordered him to do. This time, he wasn't going to return unless she was dead...  
  
He felt his heart sink even lower as the warm blood continued to bubble to his lips, and he coughed, desperately trying to clear his lungs. The cruel gaze of the angered Wei strategist burned into him, and Sima Yi hissed, "Lord Cao Cao, I ask for permission to temporarily relieve this... creature from Zhang He's watch."  
  
Though Zhang He seemed one hundred percent against this, he was given no choice when Cao Cao granted him, his love's, wish. "Keep him alive, Sima Yi... if he dies, then you shall die a far worse death than he."  
  
The nasty grin that appeared on Sima Yi's normally beautiful face did nothing to calm Zhang He's anxiety, "Never fear my lord; death is too great a gift to give him..."  
  
Cao Cao eyed him suspiciously, knowing that he was going to get carried away. He could see the jealousy and hatred radiating him, but he would rather allow him to release his anger on this child rather than to make a costly mistake on the battlefield. He gave Lu Xun a look, before leaving him to the beast. "Here comes the pain..."  
  
Zhang He took another look at the bleeding Wu officer, and he spoke quickly, before his superior could leave hearing range, "My lord... I must protest! With all do respect to Sima Yi, he may ruin everything I have worked for!"  
  
"Which is what exactly, Zhang He?" Cao Cao was quick to respond. "If you were watching him more, he wouldn't have allowed those villagers and the Maiden to escape. Maybe Sima Yi could straighten him out..."  
  
The general kept his tone carefully controlled, "I will follow your orders, as always, my lord. I simply do not think it wise to leave him in Sima Yi's care..."  
  
Cao Cao narrowed his eyes, "Yes... however, you will be given a second chance. But tonight, he shall be Sima Yi's responsibility..."  
  
Knowing there was no further use in protest, Zhang He only bowed, "As you command."  
  
"Good... now join Xiahou Dun and do what you do best. Leave no survivors, and don't you dare return until you have proof." The Lord ordered, his grin running deeper as the look of horror brightened Lu Xun's eyes for a few seconds before he slammed them shut, knowing they had betrayed him.  
  
Sima Yi watched his love's blue eyes close, hiding whatever his true emotions were as he bowed again and left. The strategist spoke softly, "With your permission, lord, I will take my leave and begin."  
  
"Try not to have too much fun... remember how valuable he is to us."  
  
The sarcasm was barely contained in his voice, though he managed to keep his tone respectable, "Valuable... yes my lord, I shall remember..."  
  
As he was brought to his feet, the prisoner looked towards Zhang He, seeing his angered expression as he mounted the horse. He looked as if he almost pitied him...  
The piercing of the thorns in his throat broke his thought, and he shrieked as his new tormentor hissed, "Come, child."  
  
"Don't-" Lu Xun began, but quickly silenced himself, stumbling upon his feet and hastily following him at a pace that could not be kept up with.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We're too late..." Zhao Yun seemed to have stated the obvious, almost forgetting that Zhou Yu was a few feet ahead of him. They could see the Wei soldiers entering the walls of the village of Wujun, and they only presumed that Cao Cao used his hostage well. They could not see the retreating villagers yet, and he asked, looking to the Wu officer. "It seems that Wujun is now their property..."  
  
"That's a problem... Wujun is so close to Wei territory." Bringing a finger to his mouth, his nervously nibbled on the nail of his thumb, spitting it out as he looked across the land. "No acts of violence either... damn Cao Cao..."  
  
This was not a good situation indeed, and the Little Dragon asked, "So what shall we do now? They'll most likely use their army against us."  
  
Zhou Yu spat, keeping good control over his wild temper as he quickly tried to come up with a plan. They were no match for them now, as they laid protected in their defensive wall. They could have done a possible raid, but two raids in one day? Cao Cao wasn't that foolish...  
  
"Sir!" a soldier shouted, catching both of the warrior's attention. He pointed to a small group of Wei soldiers that marched out of the gates, with a very angry Lu Jun in tow. Zhou Yu instantly recognized the Lord, and he cursed again, grabbing his sword. "There's the champion of Wujun... strange; if they are to execute them, why isn't a general with him?"  
  
Joking, Zhao Yun held up his once resting spear, once again preparing for battle. "Lord Lu Jun, I presumed? His uncle was quite a force to deal with, and I assume he is just as great."  
  
"Exactly... do they really expect a few soldiers to slay this man?"  
  
"Perhaps Cao Cao likes to play with his food?"  
  
Before Zhou Yu could even counter his sarcasm, they heard a crack, looking down as Lu Jun released probably the most fearsome round of punches any man known (other than, perhaps the greater Lu Bu or Guan Yu) could give. It slayed a soldier, and as others tried to control this raging beast, they were thrown about. Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu looked on, but the soldiers gasped, watching in wide eyed.  
  
What kind of man was this, to defeat a whole group of soldiers with his bare hands? As two more feel dead, three tried to flee, but there was no mercy for them, for the rageful Lu Jun was there, grabbing two fallen spears and holding back nothing against them.  
  
"I've seen this before from few men..." Zhao Yun stated, watching as the last of the soldiers met their doom on that blood-shed ground. He addressed his soldiers, in a feeble attempt to ease their confusion. "A fury that cannot be tamed... usually it comes when one's will overcomes death, pain, all other emotions. The only thing they feel is rage, hatred, an undying desire for death."  
  
The battled was over as quick as it started, and the single lord holding the two spears looked to them, knowing they were there. Some soldiers cowered, but were at ease when Zhou Yu called to him. "Lord Lu Jun, I am Zhou Yu of the Wu army, and this is Zhao Yun of Shu! We have joined forces against the Wei. We wish to speak with you on getting your village and son back!"  
  
Sanity slowly seemed to be returning to those frightful eyes, but they were torn when Cao Cao's cry was heard, ordering for the villagers to be destroyed. Zhao Yun could see the fleeing villagers heading towards the south, and he snapped. "Well, great... seems where ever your angel goes, trouble follows."  
  
Lu Jun called back to them, "Let me save my villagers, and then we shall talk, Zhou Yu of Wu and Zhao Yun of Shu!"  
  
And once again, they brought themselves towards the battle. As they rushed towards the villagers, Zhou Yu asked, looking back at the battle weary soldiers. "Do you think you're men can handle this fight?"  
  
"They will do their best..." Zhao Yun showed no signs of fatigue, and it seemed this man could fight forever. Zhou Yu, on the other hand, wanted nothing more to do with swords, spears, or soldiers. It wasn't the fact that he was tired, but he wasn't sure how much his mind could take much more of this. He wanted sleep; then he could actually sit down and come up with a plan. But he didn't need to complain now, as the lives of those villagers were more important then regaining his strength...  
~*~*~*~  
  
It did not take long for them to become separated from the rest of the Wei clan, and Sima Yi wasted no time, tugging until he could once more hear the prisoner's cry, and he smirked, "Yes... scream... I want to hear you scream..."  
  
When Lu Xun said nothing, the jealous man stopped suddenly, and with all of his might, he tossed him into the air and into the side of one of the buildings. His cry would have made even Cao Cao flinch, but not Sima Yi, as he begged for more. "Louder! MUCH louder!"  
  
"You're... insane..."  
  
A slow, soft chuckle rose from Sima Yi's lips, as he looked upon him, trying to see what his love had on that fateful day of his capture. He saw nothing but a child, a rotten, filthy, bratty son-of-a-bitch child playing in the game of war. He also saw a demon sent from hell... with one mission. To steal Zhang He. The demon would suffer...  
  
"My only warning to you; do not plead for mercy. The more you beg for relief... the more I will increase your pain..."  
  
And, grasping the ropes again and placing a foot on his chest, Sima Yi gave one last, but long yank, relishing in the sweet music of the cries that came from this evil instrument. Lu Xun asked, gripping the ropes and trying to free himself, his eyes wide in fear and pain. "W-w-why?!"  
  
The Wei strategist only sneered, "You had no pity when you ripped my heart of hearts from me; I will have no pity as I destroy yours..."  
  
He pressed the foot down harder, as Lu Xun began to kick, struggling for air. How he loved to see a man struggle, knowing that their life was on the line at this moment. Cao Cao ordered him to live, and he was making sure he would stay alive and conscious... but Lu Xun swore that this tormentor had no intentions for such things. "Maybe, if Zhang He could hear you... he'd see how foolish this all was."  
  
"I... did... nothing... to... encourage him..."  
  
"Have you? Have you really?! Somehow I find it hard to believe..." Sima Yi yanked harder, careful not to break his neck. Now he could see tears rushing to break free, but he held back, refusing to give Sima Yi the pleasure. But he wanted those cries, those tears. "You stole him from me..."  
  
Lu Xun choked, barely able to breath, managing one word, "No..."  
  
"YOU HAVE! DON'T LIE TO ME, DEMON!" He roared, yanking until he was sure the tears were running down Lu Xun's cheeks. "But I will make you pay... yes, for all this pain you have caused, and for all the love you have stolen... I WILL make you pay..."  
  
Lu Xun shouted back, but words could not come out. Seeing this only angered him more, and he smashed his foot into his chest again, screaming in pure rage. "SPEAK YOU MONSTER, TELL ME THE TRUTH!!!!!!"  
  
"I... h-have..."  
  
Smashing his foot down again, Sima Yi roared, tears almost rising from him. No, he couldn't let this bother him; this little beast wasn't worth it! "NO! YOU'RE LYING!"  
  
When he was given a moment's reprieve, Lu Xun whimpered, "No... he... I... WE'VE NEVER TOUCHED!"  
  
Now blood replaced his words shortly after, and he nearly wept when the ropes loosened and the foot was replaced by a hand. The voice frightened him, making him tremble as they broke the short silence between them. "No... maybe not yet... but I will not give you the chance to lay your filthy, unpure hands upon my angel... I will tear those hands away, I will burn them into ash before allowing you to do such a thing!"  
  
Lu Xun choked, seeing that they were now moving again, closer and closer to a huge fire. Such a fire was not uncommon for camps; this one was uncommon because no one was around, no one anywhere near. He gasped, "W-what are you going to do?"  
  
"You Wu officers love fire... I forget, was it you or the other that burned our supplies at Chi Bi?"  
  
So this was how it would be. Sima Yi would ask him questions; he was supposed to respond. And Lu Xun did the only thing he could; he kept silent. To do otherwise would be to play into the jealous man's hands...  
  
"Well? Will you answer me, or have you finally grown brains in that puny little head of yours?"  
  
Lu Xun looked away, "I have nothing to tell you."  
  
The flames were frighteningly close now, and he screeched when the jealous man gripped his hair, bringing his face close to those dancing red and orange flames. "Answer me..."  
  
Lu Xun felt the flames lick his face, the heat causing beads of sweat to collect on his forehead. He swore it was so close it was singeing his eyelashes, though he couldn't be sure, and the light blazed into his eyes, tears flowing even more from the smoke, as he choked, "Zhou Yu... burnt the supplies..."  
  
"Hm... then we will find that fire demon and slay him shortly after..." Sima Yi only held him closer, asking, now, another question. "Tell me, do you enjoy fire, dear child? Do you like to watch as men are engulfed in its flames and wither with unimaginable pain?"  
  
Closing his eyes, the Wu officer spoke quietly, not bothering to lie, "No... I do not like to watch others die... or cause them pain..."  
  
"Then tell me, WHY ARE YOU ON THE BATTLEFIELD?!"  
  
"I... have... to... fight..."  
  
The answer wasn't good enough as Sima Yi give him another inch, and Lu Xun gave a painful shout, feeling the hot flames touch his bare skin. "THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"  
  
Lu Xun bit his lip to control his cries, tasting the salty, metallic blood in his mouth before he had realized he had broken the skin, "I... fight... when... I... am ordered... to..."  
  
"What a pathetic reason... this is war, child; if Sun Ce was to order you to destroy an entire village, would you do it?!"  
  
"Sun Ce... is not like you... he would not order such a thing..."  
  
He must have angered the strategist, for suddenly he found himself thrown upon the raging fire. The fiery tendrils quickly encompassed his body, running over his flesh, and he could not stop the screams of agony that he released into the air. All he could feel was heat; all he could see was fire; all he could feel was pain...  
  
"Tell Zhou Yu how real fire is if you ever see him again... flames are not beautiful! It was those flames that claimed the lives of many men, many innocents!" Sima Yi bellowed, and Lu Xun quickly snapped into reality, somehow finding a way out of the fire hell, rolling on the dirt and earth in a weak attempt to stop the pain and flames.  
  
Even though the heat was gone, and the cold night air washed over him, nothing could stop his pain. The dirt rubbed against his tender flesh, though he did not cry out, managing to get his clothes to stop burning. His shirt hung about him in tattered ashes, though his pants were only partially singed. He coughed, tears streaming from the smoke, from his pain, and his voice was raspy from the smoke and soot he had inhaled, "No... we only burnt supplies... not people..."  
  
"Wrong again!" Somehow, Sima Yi was already upon him, smashing his foot into his back. He let the scream come first before he began kicking dirt upon the man, shouting angrily and ready to snap once again. "You Wu always look for the peaceful way out; same as the Shu! That's why you're going to lose this war... you're not willing to make a few sacrifices!"  
  
"We're not... all... beasts... like you..."  
  
"Then perhaps you should be... maybe then you will survive..." Grabbing the shirt, the angered strategist ripped it off of the man's back, tossing the remains into the flames as Lu Xun felt the cold, chilly wind make a feeble attempt to relieve him of this pain by replacing it with its own.  
  
He shuddered, chills running up and down his spine, and he said nothing more, not daring to bring any more anger upon himself until he could recover. He cursed at himself for being so weak, as he heard his teeth chattering slightly and the hoarse sound of his own breathing.  
  
The silence, however, was broken by another cry, and it was one that instantly caught Lu Xun's attention. As it died away, his heart began its descent to his stomach. "Da Qiao?"  
  
Sima Yi only smirked, gazing down at him through glittering, slitted eyes, "I almost wish you could watch her death at Zhang He's claws. Just imagine it, child, those wonderful golden weapons sliding gracefully across her throat, her crimson blood staining the ground. You tried to save her, but it is all in vain... you know as well as I she will die this night..."  
  
"Da Qiao... no... dammit... Da Qiao!" Lu Xun tried as hard as he could to stop the tears, but nothing worked, and he cried out, turning his head from the enemy and hoping she could at least hear his voice one last time. "DA QIAOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Yes... call for her. I can almost hear your heart shattering; it is a thousand times better than your simple screams... what pain I see in your eyes... and I relish it..."  
  
And he cried out again before his voice gave out, releasing himself with no remorse whatsoever. Why hide his love for her now? He had so many chances before, but it was over now. He blew it, and he screamed, not caring who heard his mourn-filled cries. "DA QIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
And through it all he could hear the soft, merciless chuckling of the Wei officer that stood beside him. Hatred, anger, and pain engulfed him, and his eyes flew open as he screamed, "DAMN YOU! Damn you for enjoying this... for taking pleasure from my pain... I hate you, you bastard... I hate you..."  
  
"Then our feelings are mutual... you have destroyed my heart, and you now know how I feel every time I look at your horrible, soulless vessel..."  
  
Lu Xun spat back, his amber eyes burning as much as the fire that lay behind his foe, "I almost wish I COULD steal Zhang He from you, just so you know just how I do feel. You speak of ripping your heart apart; I WISH I HAD DONE SOMETHING TO ACTUALLY DO SO!"  
  
He was silenced by a powerful backhand, finding himself on his back and at the feet of the insane beast. "If it would bring Zhang He to his senses, then I would slay you now, give his heart to him and show how truly ugly it is inside! Maybe then he'd come around... BASTARDS! BOTH OF YOU!"  
  
The Wu officer snarled again, realizing he sounded just as animalistic as the one towering over him, "I shall tell of that... and it will hurt him, and that will hurt you... and THAT alone will give me pleasure..."  
  
Now, Sima Yi was a man well known for his use of magic, and Lu Xun couldn't even see the attack, but, boy did HE ever feel it. The soldiers within hearing range flinched, but they calmed down as they heard Sima Yi's bitter words. "As long as you stay within our hands, I will do my best to make you hideous! You are UNWORTHY of Zhang He's attention, you little toad!"  
  
"THEN WHY AM I GETTING IT AND YOU AREN'T?!" Lu Xun laughed maniacally, beyond the point of caring about pain. All that mattered was hurting his tormentor, and his voice turned sly, despite it's hoarseness, "Apparently, he feels YOU are the one who is unworthy..."  
  
The look on Sima Yi's face hinted fear, fear of the truth, and he struck again, screaming at the top of his lungs. "NO! YOU'RE WRONG, DEMON! WRONG!"  
  
Lu Xun only laughed more, allowing a smirk to rise to his face, "Am I? You seem uncertain. Perhaps your once fabled beauty is now fading; perhaps Zhang He is tired of your love. It maybe that he never even truly cared at all..."  
  
"Shut up shut up SHUT UP!"  
  
"You're pathetic, Sima Yi, for all your harsh words, for all your vile torture. Deep down inside you are more of a scared child than I am. No wonder Zhang He is losing interest in you..."  
  
The tables had turned considerably, and he found himself trembling... was it fear, rage, or both? He didn't care; he was going to knock that grin RIGHT off of his precious little face! "LIARRRRRRR!"  
  
Lu Xun almost made another snappy combat, but the sight of the angered Sima Yi made him pale. Tendrils of white and blue rose from his hands, and sparkling lights poured over his body; his musou had risen. With a violent cry, and after quickly withdrawing one of his fans, Sima Yi attacked the young Wu officer, slashing his head, shoulders, chest, back, and anything else that happened to come into contact with his burnt body. The combined pain of the weapons and the energy surrounding them made him scream again, and Lu Xun felt blackness clawing for his soul. He wanted to faint... just faint... and have it go away...  
  
But no, this raging demon would not allow such a thing, as he dragged the attack as long as he possibly could. He heard a shout, possibly from Cao Cao, but it didn't matter to him. Soon, he would be either unconscious, or dead... 'Da Qiao... I'm coming to join you... wait for me!'  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sima Yi snarled, "DON'T you DARE to try to escape me through unconsciousness, you brat!"  
  
And his screams continued, and Cao Cao shouted again, withdrawing his sword. "SIMA YI, I ORDER YOU TO STOP THIS NOW! SIMA YI!!!"  
  
If his strategist heard him, he gave no indication, continuing to attack the young Wu officer in both action and word, "I WILL STRIP YOU OF YOUR PRIDE! I WILL BEND YOUR HAUGHTY WILL! Soon you will call ME master, and I will make sure Zhang He... NEVER TOUCHES YOU AGAIN!"  
  
"Sima Yi!" Cao Cao dared to advance, turning his sword around. When the man ignored him again, he smashed the hilt of his weapon against the man's neck, and the two bodies fell. He shouted tot he soldiers who just watched, the rage contagious. "If that man dies, then we lose our advantage, and your heads!"  
  
It did not take the soldiers long to comprehend, as the quickly separated the raging Sima Yi from the beaten and bleeding Lu Xun. Sima Yi howled, "NO! I have not even BEGUN to inflict pain upon him... LET ME GO!"  
  
Grabbing his strategist, Cao Cao shook him violently, wrapping his strong hands around his neck and only squeezing harder when his senses slowly began to come around. "You fool! I said to torture him, not kill him! Have you lost your mind?! A disgrace! Look at yourself!"  
  
"My lord... he is nowhere NEAR death... I... I have obeyed... your... command..."  
  
"If his wounds do not heal, I will make yours considerably worse... do you understand?!"  
  
Sima Yi choked, "Perfectly, my gracious lord..."  
  
He could see the dead seriousness in his Lords eyes, and he sputtered, choking for air as he was released and thrown to the ground. Sima Yi's anger was slowly fading, transforming into shame as he looked towards the soldiers that tried to figure out what to do with the now unconscious Lu Xun. 'One day I'll get my chance... even if it means to hurt Zhang He, I will slit your throat...'  
  
Almost reading his thoughts, Cao Cao sneered, "I see now that I should have trusted Zhang He's judgment. From now on, if you wish to interrogate the prisoner, you must have another officer present with you. You are not allowed to be with him alone; is that understood?"  
  
It was almost a slap in the face to him, but Sima Yi knew better, trying to hide his snide look. "Completely..."  
  
"Good... now, go and amuse yourself in some other fashion... we will not need you any more this night..."  
  
"Yes sir..." 


	9. A New Plan

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The night ahead of them proved to be a challenge, as they realized they were too late for many of the villagers. It started with one body, then another, and Zhou Yu felt the last of his strength begin to die away, collapsing to the ground next to one of the bodies of a dead woman. "Too late... dammit... we were too late..."  
  
Zhao Yun stopped a few feet ahead of him, gasping for breath as he took a body count. So far, there were ten of them, mostly women and elders, and one child. He shouted to his soldiers, "Quickly, find any survivors, and someone find Lord Lu Jun!"  
  
They quickly obeyed, and the Little Dragon went to check on the exhausted Zhou Yu, seeing tears wanting to fall down his dirty face. He did not blame the man if he cried, for the past few days were challenging for all of them. He asked, "Do you think this is a safe place to rest?"  
  
Angry, tired, and defeated, the Wu strategist replied, "No... a little bit more inside the woods is safer. Horses can't go through there easily, and I'm not sure if they have returned to Wujun yet..."  
  
"Right... can you stand on your own or would you rather eat dirt?"  
  
"Give me time... where's Lu Jun?"  
  
Zhao Yun shrugged, "I lost track of him a long time ago... fast devil, he is. I'm guessing the bloodwrath was upon him again. The fool will be killed..."  
  
"Then we need to stop him..." Zhou Yu willed himself to stand, nearly collapsing completely, but luckily the Shu officer was there to catch him. This man had no more strength left, he feared, and he sighed, knowing he was so close to just wanting to collapse as well.   
  
"Try to rest... I'll search for him."  
  
All Zhou Yu did was nod, and a soldier aided his general towards the woods, searching for small clearing to start a fire. He laid the already sleeping Zhou Yu in a small patch of grass, trying his best to place him in a comfortable position, and he turned to his soldier. "Watch him for me... his life is in your hands."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
Now to find Lu Jun... somehow, Zhao Yun knew this wasn't going to be an easy task...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Gan Ning woke up to was a splitting headache, and the ex-pirate would have tried to move into a more comfortable position, however, with his hands bound behind a pole, he wasn't really given much of an option. The second thing he woke up to was the annoying babble of the Nanmans, and he would have done anything to shut them up. That was when he realized what had happened, and he quickly looked around, confusion overriding his aching head. "What the..."  
  
"Calm down..." Sun Shang Xiang said to him, as she also sat bound to a pole. She looked physically unharmed, and she winced when she saw the huge bump on his head. "She really hit you hard, didn't she?"  
  
He remembered seeing the giant boomerang zooming at him like a bat out of hell, striking a blow to his head. He think, if he recalled correctly, that he was unconscious right as he hit the soft ground, so he hadn't the chance to see anyone else.   
  
Groaning, he asked, "Where's the Shu?"  
  
"I think they're in another tent... they blindfolded us as we were being brought in..." Sun Shang Xiang answered, slightly worried for Lord Liu Bei, Ma Chao, and their forces. She looked back to the still unconscious Taishi Ci, seeing the trail of blood run down the side of his partially tilted face. Before Gan Ning could even ask, she explained, "Taishi Ci took it hard... that blonde bitch is nothing but a bully."  
  
"Zhu Rong? She has her husband to back her up, what do you expect?"  
  
Now Gan Ning started fiddling with the ropes that bounded him, getting a slap in the face from one of the soldiers for even attempting to do so. He bit at their fingers when they tried again, laughing when he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. "Don't touch me, fiend!"  
  
He was silenced by a kick from another native, and Zhu Rong's voice boomed out, resembling that of a banshee. "Watch your tongue, Wu scum, or I'll slay you before my husband even gives you as much as a glance."  
  
The soldiers that gathered around the Wu officers parted, as the Red Sea had done for Moses in ancient times, but this was no holy man that walked through. Instead, a hearty, beautiful battle-axe of a woman, an Amazon as many would have called her, walked up to them, stopping short of a few inches. Zhu Rong was rumored to be the descendant of the Fire Goddess, but even minus the flames she looked formidable.  
  
Zhu Rong looked at her captives once again, seeing Taishi Ci slowly begin to come around. "What a day this was... you're very lucky that my husband is asleep, otherwise he would order you all to death right now."  
  
"Better death than imprisonment." Gan Ning said bravely and foolishly. He feared no man or woman, and Zhu Rong was no exception. He knew he could have easily defeated her if she had not caught him off guard, and he prayed for the second chance he would get once he found a way to break those bounds. "You'll surely pay for this Zhu Rong."  
  
"Sorry if I don't feel threatened..." She gave a hefty laugh, making the foolish mistake of taking the ex-pirate lightly. She now turned to Sun Shang Xiang, who was smart enough to hold her tongue and hide her anger well. "No words from the daughter of Sun Jian? I was told of how outspoken you are, or were."  
  
Smiling, Sun Shang Xiang turned away, "You are unworthy of my time, dear witch."  
  
Now that converted the cocky grin into a frown within seconds, and, grabbing a pike from one of her soldiers, the Amazon placed its blade under Sun's chin. "Take it back, or you'll be joining your father soon!"  
  
"Why don't you send my head back to Sun Ce? He'll leave nothing left of you or you men when he finds the one who killed his baby sister."   
  
Touché. Zhu Rong knew to fear Sun Ce, however, she was NOT going to be bested in her own territory. Instead of using the blade of the pike, she simply turned it around and drove its hilt into her gut, turning away to leave. "Just wait until the morning when my husband wakes. After his judgment, there won't be enough of you to feed to the mackerels. Sleep well, Wu sissies."  
  
Before leaving, though she turned, striking the now awake Taishi Ci, rendering him unconscious once again. She only laughed before leaving the Wu officers to loathe her disappearing shadow.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Xiahou Dun and Zhang He returned, they were called immediately to Lord Cao Cao. He had found the great building that Lu Jun and his family before him made their stay in and already claimed it for himself. It was a beautiful looking home, one that went five levels high and seemed to be indestructible, as it's proud former owners was. Why would Lu Xun flee from this place, Zhang He could never tell, but as he walked down the great halls, lined with silken drapes and ancient swords hanging from its walls, he was going to find out.  
  
As they continued their trek, he noticed a spot empty, the outlines of where two swords once laid. He could only guess and wonder as Xiahou Dun urged him forwards, quickly wanting to hear his lord's words so that he could rest.   
  
When they finally got out of the Great Hall, they passed through the red silk curtains to see their Lord, making himself quite comfortable in the throne that belonged to the Lu family. They bowed, spotting Sima Yi at one side and Zhang Liao at his other, as Cao Cao asked. "What of the villagers? Are they all dead?"  
  
"Yes sir... we killed a few, and the rest threw themselves into the river in fear of our power." Xiahou Dun reported proudly, just now noticing the way Sima Yi avoided them. He could see the evidence of tears on his unnaturally dirty face, but he only wondered, deciding it was best just not to ask. "There wasn't a single one that escaped."  
  
"And the maiden and her soldiers?"   
  
Zhang He decided to answer that one, "Xiahou Dun gave them a death suitable for them... the girl gave one last beautiful cry before joining the ones she failed to save. I am sure her cry was heard well across the land of Wu."  
  
Cao Cao grinned, resting his chin in one hand. "My ears still ring from it. As flattering as you sound, Zhang He, do either of you have proof that she is dead?"  
  
"Yes sir..." The one eyed general held his hand out to his lord, revealing the strands that were entwined around his bloody fingers. If Lu Xun was there, he could have instantly tell who it belonged to and his tears would have came ten-fold if he would have seen the pink sleeve that Xiahou Dun withdraw from under his chest plate. He handed the sleeve to Cao Cao, now wondering where they're little prisoner was. "She put up a fight, but she will no longer be a problem for us."  
  
"Good... apparently our captive had strong feelings for her. If you were here to hear his cries, you would have been pleased, Zhang He." Then Cao Cao's face grew serious, sending a deathly glare to Sima Yi before addressing Zhang He again. "You might want to check on him, just to make sure he's not mortally wounded. I'm sure Sima Yi can give you the details on a later time, but make sure he stays alive. He's is now returned to your custody."  
  
As pleased Zhang He was to hear that, he felt bad, knowing that he got his superior in trouble. However, he only nodded, waiting eagerly for Cao Cao to dismiss them. "There's been a change in plans; the troops aren't ready to move out yet. I'll give them three days to rest up before continuing the march up north."  
  
"A wise choice, my lord." Sima Yi finally spoke, as he'd been spending most of the time trying to find his courage to speak again. He still couldn't believe how much Lu Xun had affected him, for nothing could cover the shame he felt now. "Stay any longer, though, and we might have the Wu at our necks."  
  
"That's why I'm counting on Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao to make sure the small forces we encountered earlier today don't return to bite us in the ass. Rest up, then search them out; the last thing we need are regrets."  
  
The four generals bowed before they were dismissed, and as soon as they were out of hearing range of their Lord, Sima Yi asked, eyeing both Zhang He and Xiahou Dun. "Are they truly dead?"  
  
Xiahou Dun answered truthfully, "It was dark and we heard their cries as they jumped into the river. We foolishly returned before making sure, though... same with the girl."  
  
"Drats... that'll definitely come back to haunt us."  
  
"She's gravely wounded, and the water will kill her. It is many miles from the next village in Wu territory, so the chances of them surviving are highly unlikely." Trying to calm his fellow general's fears, Zhang He spoke smoothly, his charisma anything but exaggerated. "But, JUST to sleep easier at night, I suggest one of us go make sure."  
  
Nodding, Zhang Liao agreed, "Not only that, but Cao Cao's getting worried about the group that was suppose to kill Lu Jun... they haven't returned, and he suspects somehow the man escaped alive."  
  
'What a pickle...' Sima Yi brought a hand to his smooth chin, shaking his head. "He's not one to deal with... for now we still have his son and village in our control, and he will grow even more enraged when he finds his people dead or dying."  
  
"You sound as if he's a monster..." Xiahou Dun laughed, obviously taking the threat lightly. He fiddled with the hilt of his great sword, eyeing Sima Yi strangely with the one good eye he had left. "I've heard of him before, him and his Bloodwrath or whatever they like to call it. You underestimate our power, Sima Yi, something that isn't like you at all. Besides, if I recall correctly, he doesn't seem to care for the Sun family, and he's not one to search for help."  
  
Zhang He sighed; he didn't want to be bothered with Lu Jun at all. Instead, he had his son to worry about, and he turned to leave, not giving the issue on Lu Jun a second thought, though perhaps he should have. "If one man alone can pose a threat, then we shall worry. However, Bloodwrath and all, he is still a mortal man, and mortal men die just as any other man would. If we shall see him, then slay him, simple as all that. Good night."  
  
And with that, he was gone.   
  
"Perhaps we should let Lu Jun lose on him to fix that carefree attitude..." Zhang Liao suggested with a sly grin, instantly imagining hanging the officer upside down by his feet and giving Lu Jun nothing but a long, hard stick. The mere thought made him laugh, making it easier for him to sleep tonight. "What a wonderful idea... perhaps I should become the strategist, then? Whip the entire army into shape, then send the man against the Shu and Wu. What a way to end the wars!"  
  
That left Xiahou Dun and Sima Yi alone, and before Sima Yi could relieve himself, the one-eyed general asked softly, "Are you alright?"  
  
It was unlike him to really care, but still, Sima Yi just shook it away, going to the quarters he now claimed as his own. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and forget about this day, forget about that demon, and just sleep his pain away. The question still remained, though, if Zhang He truly did love him or not, and if what Lu Xun had said to him was true or not. As he cried himself to sleep, he repeated to himself that the demon was lying. The demon was lying...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Zhang He entered the infirmary, he could see his prisoner on the only bed occupied, seeing how burnt his skin was. He seemed to be fully conscious, as he saw Zhang He and his eyes lit with anger for a split second. The doctor tending to him grabbed, yet, another bucket as another came with bandages. He asked, quickly standing next to the bed. "What happened to him?"  
  
As the Wu officer winced, the doctor explained, grabbing an old rag and treating the burns with the cold water. "The interrogator seemed to have gone a bit overboard, but it's nothing too serious. Second degree burns and some scratches, nothing to worry about."  
  
But he wasn't worried. He was furious. Lu Xun wasn't suppose to be like this, trembling from the cold water, despite what good it did. "Dammit... Sima Yi could have killed him tonight... can he truly be this jealous over nothing?"  
  
He received no answer, so Zhang He sat on one of the beds, waiting patiently for the doctors to be done, seeing that Lu Xun was far too weak to try to speak at all. All they seemed to do for the burnt wounds were sprinkle the cold water on them and lightly wrapped them with bandages, before leaving the now mummified Lu Xun to rest alone, with the watchful eyes of Zhang He standing over him. One of the soldiers came to Zhang He, bowing slightly, "Sir, what shall we do with the prisoner now?"  
  
"Keep him here... moving him too soon would be a hazard to his health." Seeing the look of surprise on the soldier's face, he asked. "Will you explain that look please? You seem surprised."  
  
He chose his words carefully, "I was just a bit surprised... considering he is an officer of Wu, you are giving him attention, one that makes many of us question why you have decided to keep him."  
  
That was a question indeed, and Zhang He rather admired his courage to just come out and say it. His smile seemed to ease the soldier's confusion, and he saw no harm in telling the truth, watching the young officer drift in and out of consciousness. "Well, I see potential in him, and I feel that, if pushed the right way, that Wei has one of its greatest officer's in its hands as we speak."  
  
"Do you think Lord Cao Cao will approve of your idea?"   
  
He simple answered with a shrug, "I can only try... please, can you wake me when he wakes? I shall be spending the night in the east wing."  
  
"Yes sir." He saluted, saying nothing more as the general left, giving his little captive one last look before strolling down the hallway. He rather enjoyed this castle; what a pity that Cao Cao was going to destroy it once they leave. Still, it probably didn't matter, as Cao Cao was such a fickle ruler. Perhaps the man would keep this village standing... but who knew for sure?  
  
Still, as he passed through the great hall again, he could not help but wonder as he looked through the beautiful display of swords that hung from the wall. Would Cao Cao accept his idea? They could only benefit from him, and Wu's moral would drop tremendously, seeing how they depended greatly on the bright minds of their strategists. It would be the perfect downfall of the Wu indeed... no, not all at once, of course, but well worth the time spent on it.  
  
Once again, he stopped at the one empty spot on the hallway. He knew what happened to those swords now, but he wasn't given the time to think about it as he heard his lord's voice come from behind. "I remember those blades that once hung there... they belonged to Lu Kang, a fighter that served China well when we were united. I assume that they were handed down to his great nephew, as I have seen them once again."  
  
"Lu Xun stole them; they were not handed to him." Zhang He muttered to himself, not realizing he had spoken aloud. "Was Lu Kang any different from Lu Jun, my lord?"  
  
That brought an almost bitter laugh, mixed with the footsteps as the Wei emperor grabbed one of the swords that laid resting in the Great Hall. "They seemed to be getting weaker, for Lu Kang would have sacrificed his entire village just to see his enemy dead, regardless of his blood is in danger. Perhaps it is a good thing, for I wasn't sure if we could have face him in the condition we were in."  
  
"By the way you speak of him, you'd swear they were related to the great Lu Bu, my Lord."  
  
"We are very lucky then, that they share no blood together. Lu Bu was bad enough without the Bloodwrath, could you possibly imagine him if it held him too?"  
  
Now THAT was truly a frightening thought, and Zhang He couldn't stop the cold shiver that ran down his spine. He didn't even WANT to imagine that, though the thought already plagued him. However, he wasn't given the time to even wonder about that as Cao Cao interrupted his thoughts again. "Ever since you brought the Wu officer here, Sima Yi's been growing rather jealous, and he's my most trusted advisor. Don't tell him I'm talking to you about this, but I'm worried that since you've brought the man with us that my greatest strategist will keep his mind on getting rid of him over his duties."  
  
Zhang He kept his head turned, lowering his head slightly before speaking. "Lord, if I were to persuade Lu Xun to deflect to Wei, then we will have more than just a temporary advantage over our enemies."  
  
"And what of Sima Yi? I will refuse for sure." Cao Cao countered, swinging the blade gracefully, but still keeping a fierce structure. "Can you persuade him to work alongside a man who single-handed brought him to his limits?"  
  
"I will do it, my lord... and soon, you will have the two best strategist in all of China at your command." Zhang He turned to him, getting down to one knee and cupping his hands together to raise above his head. "I want nothing more than to please you, Lord..."  
  
Looking down at this almost pleading officer, Cao Cao held the sword high, it's heavy blade never wavering. There was pure confidence in Zhang He, the suit he always wore and never got it dirty once. He lowered the blade, giving it one last swipe before placing it back on the wall. "You have a week to persuade him with any means necessary, and if you fail, then I will allow Sima Yi to do with him as he sees fit. You are dismissed."  
  
He couldn't barely believe the words himself, but he was not going to question it, bowing about three times before quickly rising and leaving. Cao Cao only nodded, before looking back at the empty spot on the wall. He felt those blades once before in battle, and he only wondered where they rested now.   
  
All he knew was that they were safe from the hands of its masters, though he knew, if Lu Jun lived, not even that could save him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was well beyond midnight, but that didn't stop Lu Jun from his quest. He knew he should have fallen over to sleep a long time ago, but he could not. His people needed him, and he wasn't going to fail them a second him. It spent most of the night finding any Wei stragglers and slaying them on the spot, only regretting that he had not questioned them before giving them the final blow.  
  
He found them, wading in the water, in fear of anymore soldiers that tried to kill them. When they saw him, they gave a shout of pure relief, several cries lifting into the air as they found their strength once again, to come to shore to great their lord.   
  
The father of Lu Xun smiled, trying to ease them of their tears. "My people, I'm relieved to see you're alive! I regret not acting sooner, does anyone have any wounds?"  
  
"Lord Lu Jun, thank goodness you're alive!"  
  
"We were afraid they'd kill you!"  
  
"What of your son, my lord?"  
  
"I think I have been wounded, but I'll live."  
  
Even hearing their complaints was a relief, and once again, he tried his best to soothe them with his words, finding it hard to address them all. "Lord Cao Cao has made the foolish mistake to send a few minors to do his dirty work, my dear. Young boy, do not worry about my son, for he is still living."  
  
He looked around and asked, "Where is Lady Qiao?'  
  
"I have her, Lord... she's gravely wounded!" a wounded bodyguard proclaimed at the far back, as a fellow bodyguard and a women aided him in bringing the bleeding and unconscious maiden towards the shore. He knew she tried to help the villagers escape, trying to save his people, and he took her into his own hands. "She fell from a cliff, and she was lucky to fall into the river, otherwise she would have met the fate of my fellow comrades."  
  
A woman cried out, "What monsters, to attack women and children! They killed my son!"  
  
"Sir, what of the soldiers?"  
  
Lu Jun couldn't even touch their answers, fighting off the feeling of guilt as he gave orders. "I said that there is nothing to fear. The Wei will pay dearly for each innocent life they have taken this night, but all I ask of you is to trust the Shu officer Zhao Yun. Zhou Yu of Wu, Zhao Yun and his men are offering their services to us. They will help protect you as we aim for the next village."  
  
One asked, "What of you, lord?"  
  
"Yes, come with us!"  
  
He gave them a reassuring smile, "I will see that you get to the village safely, but I will return to Wujun and get our home... and my son... back, even if I must face the entire Wei army alone, you will have your homes back!"  
  
Before any of them could protest, they heard Zhao Yun's voice before he appeared over the hill. "That may not be so wise, Lord Lu Jun...Lord Cao Cao still holds a powerful advantage over you, as he has access to your supplies and weapons."  
  
"Zhao Yun speaks the truth, my people," Lu Jun snorted, and he turned to him. "Where is Zhou Yu?"  
  
"Lord, I suggest we break for the night, as my men and Zhou Yu are as equally exhausted as your people." Zhao Yun instead offered, respectively bowing to him. "I will indeed aid your people to seek refuge within Wu's closest city, and then aid you in regaining your land and son."  
  
Glaring at this man, he could see much potential, much honor and wisdom that lasted beyond his years. This man was greater than him indeed, and he nodded, "Where would be the safest place for an entire village to sleep tonight?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu had only seen the village of Wujun twice, and that was exactly how many times he had been inside their great walls. The first, from what he could remember, was a sad sight indeed, to see the wounded being cared for in the streets. They were just attacked by the Yellow Turbans, those heartless cowards.  
  
It was a celebration, as a scorched dragon laid to waste. But what was behind it was what caught the fifteen year old's attention. He saw a kid, alone, crying though he seemed physically unharmed. He felt nothing for pity for this child, as he tried to console him.  
  
He later discovered this kid to be the son of Lu Jun, and at the time he was Lu Yi. He met this boy again, but this time it was under a much different circumstance. He had went with Sun Ce and Sun Quan to survey the troops that trained for battle. He saw him there for a second time, seeing how he stood and saluted, not once blinking or saying a word. He didn't recognize him then, of course, but he knew this man was going to get acquainted with him shortly after the inspection.  
  
To think, that weeping boy would turn out to be his fellow strategist in battle. He almost smiled in his dreams, however, once again he saw this village of Wujun, only under fire. Only this time, within the flames, he could see the same child, only this child was now the youthful prisoner of Wei, and he reached out to him, the flames only growing brighter from his fear.  
  
'Zhou Yu, help me!'  
  
He drew himself closer to the flames, trying to grasp that flaming hand. He couldn't draw himself near, the fire spurting and threatening both men if he did so. But he continued, despite the louder the cries had become. "Lu Xun, hang on! I'm coming!"  
  
The fear in his eyes were so evident, and tears fell , falling to the ground as blood as he cried, 'I... I don't want this... don't forsake me! DON'T FORSAKE ME!'  
  
"Forsaken... I have done no such thing!" Zhou Yu denied such accusations, only reaching forward. The flames now nipped at his hands, but he did not care. Then, he heard a laugh, and the image of Lu Xun collapsed in front of him, replaced only by the laughing demon that broke through the flames, jamming those golden claws directly into his gut. "Zh....zhang He?! Why? Why have-you taken him?"  
  
The man only smiled, driving the claws deeper. But when he spoke, it was not his voice, but Lu Xun's. 'Alone... frightened... help me, Zhou Yu... help me...'  
  
Then, the claws came thundering down from above, and the fire engulfed the Wu officer, leaving him to scream in its wake. "LU XUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 


	10. Farewell, Thy Father's Finest Blade!

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Needless to say, Sun Ce was a tad bit disappointed to find that he was already too late for battle, as they found retreating Wei forces trying to escape for the wrath of Wei Yan. They watched the masked warrior, chasing after the stragglers and showing them no mercy, spinning his double voulge and making a salad with them. Lu Meng almost pitied the Wei soldiers that met their deaths to the blades, though he was sure they deserved it, trying to get his stomach to unknot itself.  
  
"He seems to be enjoying himself..." Sun Ce commented, as he and Lu Meng watched from a considerably safe distance. He almost wished this man could have been in Wu, however, he could see his faults, rushing headstrong into battle without much of a plan or any care. It was not Bloodwrath, as he knew, but it was probably called stupidity.   
  
Lu Meng shook his head, watching as Wei Yan seemed to finally collect himself, killing one last enemy soldier before actually obeying his superior's orders, turning to the arriving Pang Tong. That immediately brought a look of disgust on Sun Ce's face, and Lu Meng asked, looking at the rather odd looking man for himself. "You seem to share the same feelings as your father."  
  
The Little Conqueror laughed, watching as Pang Tong seemed to scold his masked warrior. "Who wouldn't? Lord Liu Bei is desperate to have him..."  
  
"That's not wise to say, lord." Lu Meng warned him. "Pang Tong, though not the best of sights, is quite a crafty man, one that should never be overlooked. He is nothing short of Zhuge Liang."  
  
His advice seemed to have gone in one ear and right out of the other as Sun Ce just snorted. "I suppose we should get this over with... I'm starting to get worried about Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, and Da Qiao."  
  
He wasn't the only one, as Lu Meng still couldn't untie that knot in his stomach. He suggested that they turn back around, but Sun Ce had quickly neglected it, simply stating foolishly that he had complete faith in Zhou Yu. Not that Zhou Yu was undependable, but he feared that Sun Ce was underestimating the situation and the strength of their enemies. He nodded, though, only trying to make this man into a better leader.  
  
When they drew closer, Wei Yan, who had knelt in front of odd figure, quickly leapt to his feet, wielding his deadly double-sided voulge and turning upon them. Sun Ce rose a hand, stopping the troops, as Pang Tong turned to them now, though it was hard to see if he was even looking at them, his eyes hidden under the strange hat he wore. "Lord Sun Ce of Wu, you are venturing deep towards territory that is not your own. Do you plan on taking this land for yourselves?"  
  
"Pang Tong, surely you know why we are here." Sun Ce shouted back, eyeing both men, seeing that neither seemed to acknowledge the reason. "We have received word requesting aid in driving the Wei out of your land; have there been a change of plans?"  
  
Wei Yan shouted back, his speech almost hard to understand. "Wei... gone! Kill... them... Wei Yan... did!"  
  
He silenced himself when Pang Tong cleared his throat, fwapping the staff on his head lightly to keep him quiet. Then, the strange dressed man turned his attention back towards the waiting Wu officers. "I do not remember my lord ever making that command... and he would never do such a thing without Zhuge Liang's nor my approval..."  
  
Lu Meng gave his lord a look, one of slight confusion, as Pang Tong continued. "You've been tricked, Lord Sun Ce, by none other than Sima Yi... we sent no message to you requesting your assistance."  
  
"Sima Yi... he better pray that I do not find him before any other officer of mine or Shu does, because I will tear him apart!" Sun Ce proclaimed in his rage, unable to believe he had been tricked so easily. And now Lu Meng's feelings were justified, as he shook his head, looking to his lord.  
  
"Sir, we must return to Wu quickly... those forces we spotted earlier might still be there, and I am sure they had no friendly intentions." He advised, not wishing to waste more time here.  
  
Sun Ce nodded, though Pang Tong's voice caught their attention once again. "However... if it's not already too late, Lord Sun Ce, I am sure my lord would gladly accept your offer, now that you were dragged into this."  
  
The Little Conqueror turned to him, now wishing that either Zhou Yu or Lu Xun were here. He foolishly sent them out alone; he knew he would regret making this decision without them. "Accepted... where is your lord, by the way."  
  
"He has taken his forces and has pursued a group of Wei headed east, so I presume that he is with the forces you sent out." Pang Tong replied, catching both men by surprise. If he mouth was not hidden, they could have seen his smile. How did he know? "You are without your council; allow me to replace them for now, lord."  
  
After getting the approval from Lu Meng, Sun Ce accepted, feeling there was nothing to lose. "All I ask of you is to keep up, and translate your officer's words."  
  
If Wei Yan cared, he would have been insulted, but instead, the warrior sent a questioning look to Pang Tong as the forces began their march. "Pang Tong... feel... sure... don't.... trust... red men..."  
  
"We're allies only for a short time..." Pang Tong told him, seeing how Lu Meng kept his head half turned, keeping a watchful eye on him. He seemed to share the same feelings with Wei Yan, Pang Tong noted, and he tipped his hat lower, his voice slightly muffled. "It will be hard, but we must trust each other enough until this is all settled. Be patient."  
  
Giving a half pout, Wei Yan shook head, "No like... to... wait. Kill... kill... now."  
  
Pang Tong only chuckled, "That is why Zhuge Liang doesn't like you, dear friend. You will learn patience, before he loses his with you. Now hush."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The rest of the night was rather peaceful for the villagers of Wujun, camping out in the woods where Zhao Yun and Lu Jun convinced them it was safe, and they couldn't feel any safer with both men there, wondering the small camp and helping with the wounded. They learned to trust Zhao Yun quickly, despite he was aligned with the Shu, and it seemed that their lord trusted him as well. With them around, there was absolutely nothing to fear.  
  
Though the now awake Zhou Yu didn't think so, as he wondered the scattered campsite, looking at the villagers that barely made it out alive. When he had awakened, he found his hands were bandaged, and when he asked what had happened, the soldier that was told to watch him claimed that he reached into the small fire he had started and grabbed a flaming log, shouting in his sleep. The dream felt so real... and it did not hurt him now, though they felt numb under the tightly wrapped bandages.  
  
Now, who he did really worry about was Da Qiao, as he had waken up to not only his bandaged hands but to an battle-weary maiden. Her hair was a mess, a sleeve was missing, and with her wounded arm was another wound to the chest, given to her as payback by Xiahou Dun. She was soaked, trembling, and cold, so before wondering off, he stripped of his own robes and laid them on top of her, fearing to return Lu Xun to say the woman of his heart had died of a cold.  
  
Visions of his dreams tried to resurface themselves, but he fought them off, looking at the villagers who laid resting. They couldn't stay here for long, for Cao Cao's troops would surely pass by here soon, and Zhao Yun, Lu Jun, and he alone couldn't defend them alone.  
  
As a bird gave a cry to warn the people of the morning, Zhou Yu found the lord of Wujun and the Little Dragon sharing a meal in a small clearing. Sneering, Zhou Yu commented silently, not wishing to wake any villagers sleeping nearby. "How long until we move them into the next village?"  
  
Lu Jun turned to him, breaking off a piece of bread and handing it to the strategist. Though he wasn't hungry, he accepted it, knowing it would only help to keep his strength up. As he nibbled, Lu Jun answered, looking at the walls of his captured city through the sun's first light, seeing its true beauty. "As soon as they wake... my people had a long night, and you've seen the condition of some of them, as well as Lady Qiao. Moving them now would be asking too much of them."  
  
"But keeping them here any longer would be dooming them... Cao Cao will pass, find them, and kill them all." Zhou Yu stated, swallowing his piece before saying anything more. "Or take them prisoner, like your son."  
  
Lu Jun quickly snapped, warning him to be silent. "Do not speak of the situation... you think I'm not already aware of that?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Zhou Yu asked, and Zhao Yun decided it was best to stay out of the conversation as best as he possibly could. "You show undying sympathy for your people, but not for your own blood... you are a great ruler, but a horrible father."  
  
Oh, the look Lu Jun gave could have given the same affect if it was given by Lu Bu himself, but it did not frightened Zhou Yu at all as the lord rose from where he sat, gripping his tight fingers around his neck. It was not a vice grip, but only meant to threaten him and keep their eyes locked. "Would you like to repeat yourself, boy? I don't think I've heard you correctly."  
  
"I shall for your deaf ears, then... why do you care for your people and not your son?" Zhou Yu never blinked, eyes never shifted. Unlike the soldiers, he knew not to fear him. "Does he not deserve equal attention?"  
  
The grip got tighter, but still, he did not flinch, not even has his icy words nipped at his face. "You're making this personal when it has no need to be... the good of my people outweigh the life of my son. It is better for him to be dead and silent, than to release valuable information against you."  
  
"Excuse me..." Zhao Yun now tried to butt in.  
  
But they ignored him. "You fear that Lu Xun will speak against us and yourself... he will stay silent; I trust him!"  
  
"Yes, but how is it that you're so sure? He's not strong enough, nor will he ever be!" Lu Jun proclaimed, almost in fear. "The Bloodwrath died within him, he has no lust for battle, no strength to carry anything but those swords in which he stole from me! What makes you think he won't rat?"  
  
"And betray you as you did him?"   
  
That brought a look of pure anger, and Zhao Yun was forced to cut between the two, trying to pry the enraged Lord from Zhou Yu. He could see the fury in his eyes and hasten, wondering if he was going to have to draw his spear. "Take back those words, you smiling heathen, before I rip that tongue from your throat and shove it back in!"  
  
Somehow, Zhao Yun was able to separate the two, standing between them as they continued to stare at one another. Zhou Yu snorted, coughing once before turning to spit. "I can see why he left to join Sun's forces... how can one tolerate living in the same house as you?"  
  
"That's quite enough out of both of you!" Zhao Yun shouted before either could say another word. Looking back and forth between them, he was slightly confused, but knew better than to stick his nose into their personal affairs. Making sure he had their attention, he continued. "The situation is the same; your village and son are in the Wei's hands now, and our top priority is to guide your people into safer grounds. We MUST stay away from Lord Cao Cao and his men, at least until he doesn't get anything more to hold against us."  
  
Still, that did not alter Lu Jun's glare from the Wu strategist across from him, but his tone softened a bit. "We shall wake them... we'll move at a slow rate, for the wounded. I trust that we can guard them, just in case if the Wei forces are on the move as well..."  
  
Grabbing his spear, Zhao Yun gave his answer, "Neither Shu, Wei, or Wu, villagers should never be victims... any man who gets near them with a blade shall die."  
  
And Lu Jun turned to Zhou Yu, who only nodded. They could tell that he was plotting, and before either one of them could ask, he looked to Zhao Yun. "Did you send any men to check on the Wei?"  
  
"I was going to... but I wasn't sure if I wanted to risk him being caught." Zhao Yun rested against his spear, looking towards the guarded castle. "I saw a patrol come out once or twice, but nothing more..."  
  
"Odd... surely they would try to leave now..."  
  
Lu Jun shrugged, "Perhaps a change of plans?"  
  
As another guard left the walls to patrol the area, Zhou Yu's brow knitted slightly, smiling now. "Yes indeed... luck is on our side once again! They're getting supplies, but who knows how long they will stay there... gives us more time to get the people to safety."  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps you want me to send a spy to make sure?"  
  
"No; I don't want to risk the villagers being without as much protection as possible, and it'll be too dangerous." Zhou Yu replied almost harshly, and before Lu Jun could volunteer, he quickly stepped in. "Sir, you are needed with your people; they will trust you far more than myself or Zhao Yun. I'll go."  
  
Zhao Yun was quick to disagree, "You'll get caught... and it's too dangerous. Wu doesn't need to lose two of its great strategists..."  
  
He stopped himself in mid-thought as they eyed him, and he smiled lightly. "Don't any of you dare tell Zhuge Liang I said this... he will skin my hide."  
  
"Please, let's leave him out of this." Zhou Yu spat nonchalantly, going back to look at the castle. "I won't go in, but I'll find my way to get the information. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."  
  
As Zhao Yun left towards the people, Lu Jun lingered a bit, and he sneered, "Be careful, because when you return I wish to continue where we left off."  
  
He only smiled in returned, parting their separate ways.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was perhaps the most peaceful moment he would feel now, and he knew it and relished in it. He wanted to sleep away his worries and troubles, hide under the warm blankets and dig his head into the pillows. Lu Xun was never a heavy sleeper; if he overslept, others would worry and send messengers to check. It annoyed him... he was human, too, dammit.  
  
What made it even worse was the he KNEW he should be sleeping. He was exhausted from his fight with Sima Yi, and even now his body would not let him sleep. He growled, cursing it mentally, 'Damn you body... damn you...'  
  
Of course, it laughed at him, and he allowed it to win, letting his eyes open to take in the surroundings. "Castle... I'm... I'm in the castle?"  
  
He shivered slightly, though he did not dare to glance down to the thin bandages covering his burnt body. Hopefully he would not scar, and he sighed, "This... this is not QUITE the way I wished to come home..."  
  
No, he would have rather to be welcomed into the arms of his people and his father, but even that seemed farfetched. He sighed, defeated... 'Father, seems I've failed you once again...'  
  
He allowed his eyes to roam the room, and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, 'What? No guards?'  
  
Apparently, there were none, and he took the chance, reaching over and moving his arm, wincing in pain as he instantly regretted it. And it was a chain reaction to his entire body, as he now laid withering in the bed. "Pain... pain..."  
  
Wincing, struggling, practically dragging himself out the room, Lu Xun gritted his teeth and waited for his legs to begin working properly again. This was a trap, he realized when he came to his senses, to be unguarded, and now he wondered how far within the castle he could get before Zhang He were to jump from the corners. He hoped, though, that he could at least get to the Great Hall... at least then perhaps he could defend himself...  
  
He laughed bitterly, chiding himself, 'Who are you trying to fool? Zhang He could manhandle you any way he wanted to in your present condition...'  
  
Still, better to face Zhang He than to face the vengeful Sima Yi. The mere thought of him brought pain. 'Note to self... when Zhang He captures him again... torment him RELENTLESSLY about his jealous lover...'  
  
Somehow, just SOMEHOW, he made it to the Great Hall, and he looked upon the walls, seeing the endless line of weapons that hung from the walls. He instantly spotted the empty spot, where two small swords once laid. "My great uncle's swords... where are they now?"  
  
The answer seemed to be on the tip of his tongue; he felt he SHOULD know. Yet, as he stared and stared, he could not remember where the swords had gone, or anyone who would dare to wield them...  
  
He remembered now... he almost forgot! He smiled, once again blocking the thought as he noticed another empty slot. It was a much bigger sword, and he tried to remember which one it was. "Strange... did my father take that one before he left..."  
  
He walked closer to inspect the empty space, and his heart dropped. The dust had only recently been shifted, and he hissed, "Some Wei bastard stole it..."  
  
"Only borrowing it for a little while..."   
  
Lu Xun's heart plummeted even more at the sound of the cold voice behind him, and he trembled slightly, despite himself. He knew that voice, and with more dignity than he thought he had left, he spoke, "Cao Cao... of course..."  
  
The Wei Emperor only smiled, and Lu Xun felt the tip of the great blade rest upon his shoulder, feeling its weight and sighing. "That's my father's favorite sword..."  
  
He closed his eyes, smiling to himself, though it was a mirthless grin, "Of course... you and father DO have similar taste when it comes to weaponry..."  
  
"The blade is too heavy for me..." The young officer admitted, keeping his head turned as the blade did not shift at all. He wondered what Cao Cao was waiting for, but he dared not ask, instead placing his hands behind him, quickly giving in before he could get himself any deeper. He only hoped that Cao Cao would fall of this, not wanting any confidence to show.  
  
"You disappoint me a little, Lu Xun; surely your father would want you to fight a bit more..."  
  
That was a pure slap to the face, but Lu Xun did not respond to it quickly, instead staying in the surrender position and considering his words very, very carefully. "My father wishes for me to die than to speak another word... seems I dishonor him without even realizing it, then..."  
  
He felt the cold tip of the sword pressed gently against his burnt back, gently forming little swirls and patterns as it was traced softly, so carefully across his skin, "The question now is, what shall I do with you..."  
  
And he kept his promise to his father now, locking his lips and doing nothing, nothing but wait for Cao Cao's inevitable strike. Cao Cao gave his devious smile, though Lu Xun couldn't see it, and he asked a simple question, "Child... with your injuries, can you lift a sword?"  
  
Still, Lu Xun said nothing, tilting his head slightly, to allow his enemy the privilege of seeing his cold amber eyes. He could not see anyone else in the hallways, and he was going to use that to his advantage. He could kill him now, with one easy strike, and end this all. He said nothing.  
  
"I will take that as a yes... now tell me, or I will make the choice for you; would you like your father's sword, or another?"  
  
'Father's sword's too heavy...' Lu Xun eyed the silver blade cautiously, but he wasn't given much of a choice as it was turned around, its golden hilt tempting him to reach for it. He thought about it, once again making sure they were the only ones there. He wouldn't trust Cao Cao for a second, knowing this was leading to something.  
  
The Wei emperor laughed, his eyes narrowing, "No; I am the only one here. You have no other combatant but me..."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Lu Xun slowly turned around, gripping the hilt with both nicely wrapped hands. He waited for Cao Cao to release the blade, and when he did, it took all the strength he had to keep the thing from slamming onto the cold solid floor. "Damn..."  
  
He spoke, his voice frosty, "And what weapon shall you use, then? This is one of the family's finest..."  
  
"My own, of course." Cao Cao rested his hand on the hilt of his own, his smile deepening as he looked upon this pitiful sight. "You won't last long."  
  
Lu Xun's smile was humorless, "Then kill me quickly... and end it for us both..."  
  
He did not even have his sword out, but he was poised and ready. Cao Cao nodded, "Depends if I'm in a good mood or not..."  
  
"Enough... let us waste no more time..."  
  
"As you wish..." Cao Cao still had not withdrawn his sword... Lu Xun watched him with confusion. Why was he taking so long to begin this fight? Did the Wei leader WANT him to make the first strike? "Well?"  
  
Lu Xun sneered, lifting his own sword, though wincing slightly from the pain it caused him, "Does it ALWAYS take this long for you to draw your sword?"  
  
Just as the words left his lips, Lu Xun struck, leaping from the ground and swinging the sword with all his might. He could see the silver blade slicing through Cao Cao's chest, but he knew it would not happen. In a blink of an eye, the Emperor gave the quickest movement he had ever seen, his own silver blade rising from its den to catch the other halfway there!  
  
It was a deadlock, and Lu Xun knew who would win it. He had not the strength... Still, he hissed, determined not to go down without a fight.  
  
"It's done, then..." It was all Cao Cao said, overpowering him with simple ease and giving one last swing, the sheer force he gave was enough to shatter the bright silver blade of Lu Jun's greatest sword with a loud CRASH!  
  
Lu Xun watched the silver shards rain down to the ground, and he sighed, his voice a fierce whisper, "Kill me then..."  
  
He considered it for perhaps a second, but he shook his head, placing his victorious sword back into his sheath. "No, not today, I'm afraid."  
  
Then, Cao Cao had turned his back to the man that still held the broken sword in his hands, rather he did it on purpose or by accident wasn't on Lu Xun's mind as he trembled in both fear and rage. He broke his father's greatest sword, he fondest weapon! It was a great sword indeed, as he had seen it in action so many times before, seeing it take the lives of the unlucky to fall into its path. And now, nothing but a quarter of its true height!   
  
But still... there was a blade there, just enough to drive into the man's turned head. And its weight would not hold him down, not this time. So, he struck again, taking aim and going to strike, but halfway there a brick wall in the form of a fist stopped him. He could see, through the corner of his eye as he kept his gaze on the back of Cao Cao's elegant violet robes, Xiahou Dun's stern, one-eyed face, fighting back the urge to vomit blood.  
  
The quarter sword hit the ground before he did, and he doubled over on his knees, still fighting back blood as he rested his bandaged arms over his gut. Cao Cao turned to look at him, as Xiahou Dun finally unclenched his fist, "He was aiming for your head, my lord. It's unwise to turn your back on him..."  
  
"You were there, so I had nothing to fear." Cao Cao said to his relative with a grin, spitting upon the pained officer. "Take him to Zhang He at once, and be sure to give him every bit of detail of the Qiao Maiden's death on the way there."  
  
As he bowed, Lu Xun, forgetting his pain, glared at the general with a look so pathetically sad that Cao Cao ALMOST felt pity for him, but nothing came from Xiahou Dun. The man said nothing, grabbing what was left of his torn and battered shirt and forcing him to his feet to trek to the east wing.   
  
No, Xiahou Dun was not the one to gloat, even if it meant to disobey his lord's orders, and the trip was remarkably silent. He could feel Lu Xun's tear-filled amber eyes blazing in the back of his skull, forcing him to speak. "She died with honor, if it makes you feel better."  
  
"She... she was a woman, and you slayed her..." The despairing officer hissed, fighting off those tears well. Her cry was still fresh in his ears and mind, only mixing in with the pain he felt now, and his voice became very frightening, striking a chord of fear in Xiahou Dun's heart. "It's not wise... to keep your back at the enemy... fear the day I escape, for I will avenge her, and your cries will be my lullaby every night, demon..."  
  
For his threat, he was thrown forward and kicked three times, but that did not save Xiahou Dun's conscious, as he now forced him to walk ahead of him. At least now he wouldn't have to feel those wrathful eyes, tearing him from the back of his mind... 


	11. StarShaped Cookies

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
She could hear him crying out her name, but she couldn't answer. She felt his presence dying away, and she could see him standing in front of her, arms spread apart, wanting nothing more than to hold her forever in that loving embrace.  
  
Da Qiao cried in her sleep, and she wondered, was he having the same dreams as she was? Was she there when he rested his eyes? How did he see her? Happy? Sad? Were they memories, or things he wished he could see? Did he ever sleep under the imprisonment that the Wei kept him in?  
  
So again she cried out his name, to get no answer. Instead, she felt a strong hand wrap its just as powerful fingers around her own, and a familiar voice tried to soothe her. "Calm yourself, Lady Qiao... you'll make your wounds worse."  
  
It was Lu Jun. She was thankful that he was alive, and she opened her eyes to see his smiling features. Never had she seen him smile like this, one so sad and robbed of its original purpose, but his eyes sparkled, as if he was pleased to see her alive. "Lu Jun... where are we?"  
  
Then she noticed that she was being carried in a small, makeshift carrier, and Lu Jun was holding the back end up as one of her surviving bodyguards held up the front. If she looked hard enough, she could spot the top of Zhao Yun's spear and see the people trekking beside her.   
  
"We're going to get my people and you to the next village, where it's safer, deeper into Wu territory." Lu Jun answered, looking at his tired people. How he felt for them, wishing nothing more than to make the trek quicker for them. "You've suffered great wounds, but with time you'll heal, Lady Qiao."  
  
"Where's Zhou Yu? Is he alright?"  
  
Nodding, Lu Jun answered, speaking his name with slight venom. "He's gone back, to make sure the Wei aren't on our heels... he can fend for himself."  
  
She trusted him and asked about him no further, but instead, she asked a more personal question, one that made her eyes water. "Is Lu Xun still their prisoner?"  
  
"Yes, and is he alive, I don't know. Do not worry yourself, dear Lady... my son is strong and can withstand their torment." This Lu Jun said with pure confidence, though the look on his face was one that sent a mental warning to his son, as if to DARE him to speak so that he could be punished by his hands instead. She could see so much anger towards his own blood, yet she couldn't understand why. Lu Xun was a very smart and spiritually powerful young boy, one that many knew never to underestimate, yet, his father was the only one not satisfied! How could he not be? "Still, it's a wonder how he even got captured in the first place..."  
  
Since no one was there to speak for him, Da Qiao did, speaking very bravely to him. "We're only human, and he was outnumbered, sir... we should be more concerned with getting him back than how it all started now."  
  
The look he gave was surprising, and he asked, eyeing her closely, "And tell me, Lady Qiao, by your concern, I take it that you are willing to face the entire army of Wei to save him, right?"  
  
"What?" Da Qiao was taken back by the answer, and it sent her into silent thoughts. It was then when Zhou Yu's teasing took its effect, making her heart race. She thought about it carefully, wondering if she should confess her love for Lu Xun to his father. It was not in fear of his reaction, but more of betraying her own heart and her love. "If it will bring him back to us... to me... then yes, I would, sir."  
  
And what joy it brought to Lu Jun, to hear such words. He gave a rare smile, one that no one, not even his own wife, had ever seen before. It was sad that neither his wife nor his only child could witness it, but Da Qiao did. "And I am sure he feels the same way... once he is returned to safe grounds, I suppose he will pop the question, right?"  
  
Blushing slightly, she giggled, "I... I would hope so... which is why I'm pretty anxious to get him back!"  
  
"Then we won't waste too much time; it's been too long that I had to wait to witness another wedding in my family!" Lu Jun practically announced it, letting his people hear, succeeding in lifting their spirits. He gave a hearty laugh, yet something his own family never heard before, and to be honest, it almost frightened Zhao Yun, who turned his head to see what the sudden burst of excitement was about. "My son will wed the fairest maiden in the land, and then I shall be the proudest father in all of China!"  
  
His people cheered, already giving their congratulations, and Zhao Yun sighed, shaking his head. As long as it kept their moral high, he couldn't bare to shine reality onto the subject, especially on Da Qiao and Lu Jun. Though, he had a feeling that they already knew the brutality of the situation and only covered it with this false hope.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Warm sunlight bathed Sima Yi's face, forcing him to open his eyes slowly. It was time for him to get up already, and he could not even remember when it was he had fallen asleep. He remembered crying himself to sleep, though, his soft tears still damp upon his new fluffy white pillow. He gave a sad sigh; never had he went to sleep in tears before...  
  
And yet those same tears seemed to fill his eyes again, as he brought his knees up to his chest. Sleeping had been wonderful; to float along without a worry or a care, and to forget...  
  
But how could he? He sighed; why had he picked this room? By the looks of it, it appeared to have belonged to a little boy, for the bed was so small. It was just the right size for him, but still. This must have been Lu Xun's room...  
  
He spat, closing his eyes against the rising tears, "Of course I had to end up in the demon's lair..."  
  
He went to turn over, but as he turned, he hit an arm, and he screeched, waking the sleeping Zhang He that laid peacefully next to him. "What the... what are you doing in here?!"  
  
A single blue eyes opened, and he murmured, "I was sleeping..."  
  
"I... I can see that..." Sima Yi sat up, looking down at him as he smiled warmly. "Are we short of rooms?"  
  
"No... I... I just wanted to come see you..."  
  
Now Zhang He stretched, and one hand wandered to stroke the wavy black hair of Sima Yi. However, it was turned away, as Sima Yi rose from the bed to go stand by the window. "Keep professional, subordinate..."  
  
The general spoke softly, "If it is what you desire, I shall."  
  
Now Zhang He rose from the bed, taking the time to stretch. And, of course, Sima Yi would turn his head slightly, to look and envy that body of his. Zhang He always knew he did that, otherwise he would not stretch so much. "Is there anything I can get you, my lord? Breakfast, perhaps?"  
  
"No... I am not hungry..."  
  
"You sure?" Zhang He couldn't help but smile at his stubbornness, and he withdraw a little bag that he tied to the belt of his pants. "I grabbed something from the kitchen, and I thought you'd might like it, sir."  
  
Curiosity, as it always did, made the other man look, and he asked, somewhat suspiciously, "What is it?"  
  
Smiling, the exotic man opened the bag, pulling out what appeared to be a star-shaped pink cookie. He plopped it in his mouth, crunching it slightly and grinning, pulling out another. "You'd have to ask Lu Xun; he might know these things. But they're good... found them while raiding the kitchens last night."  
  
Sima Yi stared at it, poking it gently with his finger, "It's... pink..."  
  
"Picky... there are more colors, of course..."  
  
Sima Yi could see there was no denying this man so close to his broken heart, so he took the second star that was offered to him, a blue one this time. Nibbling at the corner, he was rather surprised to taste how sweet it was, "It's a cookie..."  
  
"Try another... they seem only to get better with quantity..." Zhang He offered him another, but would not drop it in his hand. His superior officer hesitated, but raised his hand to take the sweet. He touched a corner cautiously, begin sure to avoid contact with Zhang He's hand in any way. Smiling, Zhang He took it back, "Close your eyes... I'll show you the proper way to eat these."  
  
Sima Yi turned away, keeping his voice carefully controlled, though his heart was breaking all the more. He could not forget the pain he had suffered, or the tears he had cried, and he whispered, "I do not know if that would be wise."  
  
Zhang He tried again, his voice calm and quiet. "Please, sir, humor me at least."  
  
Sima Yi was grateful he was not looking at him; to look in those deep, sapphire eyes would be his undoing. He tried to hold onto his pain, to his jealousy, but he felt them melt away as ice under the hot sun, and he sat on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes, "Fine then."  
  
"Thank you sir... you won't regret this..."  
  
Sighing, the Wei strategist spoke quietly to himself, "I hope not..."  
  
And boy was Zhang He right, and as he had it mouth opened, he tasted the sweetness of the cookie, mingling with the new intruder as well, mixing with the even sweeter tongue. He was alarmed; what was this man doing?!  
  
He tried to pull back, to demand an answer, but when his hands lit on Zhang He's shoulders, he only drew him closer, 'Gods... why does this feel so right?'  
  
Now he was released, and somehow, he willed himself to swallow the dissolved pieces as Zhang He asked, pulling out another. "Would you like another, sir?"  
  
Sima Yi could feel the heat as he blushed furiously, but he hissed, willing his racing heart to quite itself, "Why do you mock me?!"  
  
"I will never do such a thing, my lord!" Zhang He mocked-pleaded, waving the cookie in front of his nose.   
  
It was too tempting to resist, and Sima Yi could feel his chest tighten, as he looked away, "Do what you will... even if all of this is but a lie... and you care not for me at all, I have no strength to resist you..."  
  
Blinking, Zhang He pouted, "You've changed... why have you changed?"  
  
Now the tears could not be contained, and Sima Yi whispered, "Changed? How have I changed?"  
  
"You're too angry now, and you're angry with me... why? What have I done to upset you?"  
  
Practically sobbing, the superior officer turned his moist, violet eyes to his love, "How can you ask that of me? Look at what you do to me! I can deny you nothing... and all I get in return is heartache and pain..."  
  
Confused, Zhang He asked, concerned edged in his voice. He never seen Sima Yi cry before! Had he caused him so much pain?! "How have I hurt you, my lord? I never intended for such pain as this! Yi-chan?"  
  
Instead of receiving an answer, he got a question in return, "Do you love me?"  
  
"How... how can you ask that?" Drawing himself closer, Zhang He wanted to ease his pain with his touch, but it would not help. "What would make you think otherwise?"  
  
Sima Yi knew he was weeping, weeping shamefully, like a woman, and tried to stop, but he could not, and he told him the truth, "That little bitch you brought home..."  
  
Tilting his head, he asked, "Lu Xun? How can he make you think so, then?"  
  
"Because he is so young, and beautiful... and... what he said..."  
  
"What did he say? You shouldn't listen to him; he's only a prisoner!"  
  
Sima Yi drew away from him, even further, and the sobbing only increased, "And now you're ashamed of me, ashamed that I could let his words get to me! I know I must be hideous to you, weak and disgusting..."  
  
And Zhang He grabbed him again, almost pleading with him now. "No! Of course I don't think so! You are anything but those to me! I still feel the same way I felt the second I first laid eyes upon you!"  
  
Warm tears slid down his shoulders as his love rested his head, and Sima Yi whispered, "What else can you possibly think of me now? I am some filthy thing, unworthy of your love..."  
  
Looking at him brought so much pain, and Zhang He couldn't touch him anymore. He knew that would not make things better, but what could he do? Sima Yi didn't trust him; it was only so obvious by the way he looked at him. He sighed, looking at the cookie that still rested in his hand, wanting to crush it into tiny pieces...  
  
He was shocked to feel strong arms encircle his waist, and he asked, "Yi-chan?"  
  
"I will kill him to make you see what he is! He's no human, and you've cursed us both... you cursed us when you first saw him!" Sima Yi cried, squeezing only tighter. "I want him dead, but what would you do, then? Will it make things better... or worse?!"  
  
Zhang He tried to turn, but the grip upon him was too tight, and he whispered, "I do not know what has happened between the two of you. I cannot let you kill him... Let us not speak of him; he does not matter. I don't CARE about HIM; I love YOU! And all I can see is that I have caused you pain, which I never meant to do..."  
  
He could feel the wet tears on his back, and he heard Sima Yi's growl. "I hate him... can't you see that?!"  
  
"Yes... I can..." Gently removing the grip around his waist, he turned and fell to his knees, cupping his love's moist face, and Zhang He whispered, "But I am not he; do you hate me all the same?"  
  
That left Sima Yi at a lost for words, and as he tried to think of something to say, the doors opened slightly, and both men turned to Xiahou Dun's stern face. He eyed them both weirdly, before speaking up, "I presume we're at a shortage of rooms?"  
  
Zhang He looked towards him, and he did his best to be respectful, "No sir, we are not."  
  
"Really?" Looking at them still, he kept his poker face on, and brought in Lu Xun with little force, though it was enough to send the child head over heels to the floor. "I brought the kid; Cao Cao wants him to be attended to immediately."  
  
Lu Xun said nothing, looking to the ground, though that did not save him from Sima Yi's hate, 'Great... of all the people that could be in my room it had to be THESE two...'  
  
Sima Yi sent him the SAME look, and Zhang He nodded, "Then I shall do just that."  
  
Sima Yi refused to let him go, wiping his face rather awkwardly on one of his long sleeves and smearing his makeup, "Take the child back and let a doctor look at him. You do not need Zhang He for that..."  
  
Once again, that eye was turned upon him, and Xiahou Dun seemed to speak for Zhang He's defense, resting a hand on Lu Xun's damp hair. "But wasn't it YOU that inflicted these wounds upon him, Sima Yi, in a fit of rage? Lord Cao Cao has strict orders to keep his prisoner alive, despite what plots you have running through your head."  
  
Those icy amethyst eyes fell upon him, "Then give him a doctor, someone who can heal his wounds. Zhang He has no training for such a thing..."  
  
"The doctors have done all they can... second degree burns will not kill him."  
  
"Then he is not needed. All he needs is a guard, which YOU can choose from any of our troops. I fail to see why He-chan is needed..."  
  
Touché. Xiahou Dun was clearly defeated there, and you could tell by the one-eyed glare he sent him. He growled, getting angry now, "I was told by Lord Cao Cao to bring him to Zhang He; it is no place for you to change his direct orders."  
  
Zhang He spoke softly, caressing his lord's hair, "He is right, Yi-chan. If Lord Cao Cao has ordered it, I must go. I wish to cause you no more pain... or trouble..."  
  
Lu Xun would have much rather Xiahou Dun to stay... at least then he'd be safe from them. He then noticed the bag and the cookie that laid in Zhang He's hand, and he snapped, "If you MUST live in my castle, don't raid the kitchens! They are not meant for you!"  
  
Zhang He cocked an eyebrow, "Technically neither is the castle. Why so concerned over a cookie?"  
  
"Because... nevermind..." Lu Xun sneered, turning away again and noticing that the murderer of his love had yet to take his leave. And he was not the only one. Sighing even deeper, Zhang He tossed the bag of cookies to the bed, "I will take care of him, Xiahou Dun, as Lord Cao Cao commands."  
  
"Report to us later then..." Xiahou Dun gave Lu Xun another glare, then took his leave. But Sima Yi had not moved anywhere, only staying behind his love to glare at the little beast from a safe distance.   
  
Sima Yi asked, "I suppose you shall leave me, then. He-chan?"  
  
He gave him such the weirdest look, turning those exotic eyes to him, before letting them divert to the bag, then to Lu Xun. He shrugged, smiling deeply, "There's still a few more cookies left, sir... and I wish to finish them with you, if you do not mind."  
  
For the first time that day, a sincere smile graced Sima Yi's face, "I would like that..."  
  
Lu Xun gave them a bizarre look, and he nearly gagged when Zhang He pinned the smaller man onto his bed. It bounced slightly, and wiggled when Zhang He straddled on the top, covering Sima Yi's small and delicate body. Lu Xun turned away, trying to crawl to the exit, only to discover that Xiahou Dun had locked the doors! "Shit!"  
  
He banged against them futilely with his damaged hands, and he cursed loudly, "No, damn it NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS!"  
  
He heard a laugh rise from outside the door, and Xiahou Dun's voice was thick with amusement. "Too bad, kid. Tough it up; don't tell me it your first time!"  
  
Lu Xun gulped, covering his face with his bandaged hands. He had to pull himself together; he had to be stronger than this...   
  
But still, this was just sick! If Zhang He and Sima Yi knew of his discomfort, they cared not at all. Reaching for the bag, Zhang He asked, "So, what color shall we try now? One of those pink ones you so despised earlier?"  
  
"Why not? What do they taste like; any different flavor?"   
  
"Ah, but if I told you, it would spoil the surprise!"  
  
Now Lu Xun tried to hide, finding the corner and crouching low there, still shielding his face. How disgusting was this! And still, it was frightening, sharp, painful memories exploding and rising from the back of his head. But he fought them down, trying to block out their laughs and snorting. "Pigs..."  
  
Xiahou Dun snickered still from behind the closed door, "I suppose they would be... if they were actually consuming those cookies..."  
  
"Sick sick sick!" Lu Xun dug his face deeper into his hands as they only got louder. Still, he cursed, not wanting to hear or see what distasteful acts they were doing now.  
  
He drew his knees to his chest and buried his face, breaking out into uncontrollable shivers. This reminded him of another time, another place... 'NO! I won't think about that!'  
  
Hearing Sima Yi's laugh made the shivers worse, "Not bad... I rather like the pink ones..."  
  
"You always were a sucker for wild strawberries..."  
  
'Stay still, and be silent, you brat!' Lu Xun could feel the hands on his shoulders, even now, and he leaned against the wall, as that was his only protection from those powerful hands. He rubbed his arms frantically, trying to rid himself of its touch, but it was still there. 'It'll only hurt more if you resist!'  
  
'NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!'  
  
Now Zhang He noticed him through the corner of his eyes, and he smiled slightly, continuing his pleasure with his love before the man could get jealous. "There's still a few more left..."  
  
Those violet eyes, burning with love and raw passion, gazed back up at him, and Sima Yi purred, "I don't think we need to bother with them... do you? You're far sweeter than they are..."  
  
'YOU'RE HURTING ME! STOP IT!' Lu Xun cried as loudly as he could, but nothing worked. Why was he forced through this? He shouted, for real this time, "Get out of my room! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
  
He didn't care when Sima Yi sent him a hate-filled glance, for he saw another pair of eyes, deadlier and more frightening to him, and he screamed, a scream that would make blood curdle, shivering from terror and from the chill of the cold air blowing across his tender flesh.  
  
Hearing the cry, Xiahou Dun grew slightly worried, and he grumbled, hoping nothing too bad was happening in there. "Don't give him a heart-attack, you two... he is just a kid, after all."  
  
Zhang He was about to respond, but the look of his prisoner stopped all of his harsh words. Never had he seen someone shiver so violently, and before he could stop himself, he was kneeling before the child, reaching to lift his head, "Here now... what ever is the matter with you? Surely you have men in your camp that have done such things as this... why do you shiver so?"  
  
"Don't... touch... me..." Lu Xun snapped, slapping his hand away and backing away deeper, though it was impossible. He was trying so hard not to cry, especially not in front of them, but it was almost too impossible for him to do. He tried to control himself, but even that was hard. "Don't!"  
  
Sima Yi hissed, "Leave him be, He-chan..."  
  
Instead, Zhang He tried again, this time, slower, more peaceful than before. He spoke like a father to a son, though that didn't help either. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, child? Are you hurt?"  
  
"SHUT UP! You don't care... NO ONE CARES!" Lu Xun hissed, actually baring his teeth as though he would bite that offending hand if it got any closer.  
  
Again, Sima Yi tried to pry Zhang He away from him. "Let him wallow in his own self-pity..."  
  
Xiahou Dun's voice rang out, "What ARE you doing to the boy?!"  
  
"I did nothing... at least not intentionally."  
  
By now the shoutings seemed to be even louder than they truly were, mingled with the harsh, husky voice in Lu Xun's ears. His heart thudded in his chest; he could not stop shivering. Hands crawled across his body; his soul quaked in terror. His damaged body could not take this stress... and so he gave in, and he fainted, slipping into the oblivion with pleasure. There were no hands here... and no voices...  
  
Seeing him faint made him worry, and the door swung open, with Xiahou Dun's stern voice demanding an answer, "What did you do?!"  
  
"He had a fit, what does it look like? The brat." Sneered Sima Yi, giving Zhang He such a glare before leaving.  
  
But Zhang He had a slightly different answer, reaching for him and lifting the trouble child into his arms. He spoke lowly, but loud enough for Xiahou Dun to hear his words. "It looked like he was trapped in a flashback... one that, if I knew more about, we could turn it around and use it for our purposes."  
  
"Where are you taking him?" Xiahou Dun asked, showing a slight hint of concern for him.  
  
"To get some fresh air... and work on unlocking that little memory some more. If you could see the look of horror on his face..."  
  
He took his leave with the unconscious child in his arms, leaving Xiahou Dun to wonder alone. He wasn't completely sure of letting Zhang he go alone, and he pulled aside a soldier in the hallway, speaking lowly. "Keep your eyes on both of them, especially the captive, and report everything to me when they return to the castle."  
  
"Yes sir!" the soldier saluted, quickly going to do his task.  
  
Feeling a bit better, the one-eyed general went to go do things for himself, to keep himself occupied. So he grabbed his sword, wondering if he could find the body of the maiden he killed the night before and bring it as better proof for his lord. He felt as if he left something incomplete, something that never often happened to him before. So, as he marched out of the gates, escorted by a few officers, he tried to recall their exact trail. He bowed his head to the scout that passed him by, not really caring for him at all. However, if he would have been as alert as he usually was, he would have noticed the familiar blade that hung from his sheath, and then he would have known that this was no Wei scout.  
  
Instead, as he entered through the gates, Zhou Yu smiled to hear the gates closing behind him, knowing that he had indeed fooled the cautious general. Now, as he stood within the walls of Wujun, he went along with his plan. He acted casual, mimicking the other soldiers around him, and keeping his ears open to their conversations... and his eyes peeled for Lu Xun... 


	12. Old Rivals Reunite

Bring Me to Life  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
____  
  
A/N: Diskettes suck I tell you. I wrote the most kick ass scene involving the parts going along with Gan Ning and Liu Bei (and company, you know, they're captured by the Nanmans), was going to transfer it from my laptop to this computer, and guess what, FILE NOT FOUND. BASTARD DISKETTES ALWAYS EATING MY STUFF! SOB! So guess what... NO STUFF INVOLVING LIU BEI OR GAN NING, BUT WHO GIVES A SHIT?! ON WITH THE FUCKIN' STORY!!! NOBODY SEEMS TO FRICKIN' CARE ABOUT THEM ANYWAYS! (is SO beyond pissed right now)  
  
____  
  
For some odd reason, the floor he slept on seemed kind of fuzzy, and Lu Xun could feel the floor slowly move up and down. He swore it made a noise every now and then, one that resembled the sound a horse would make. And when he dared himself to open his eyes, he could see the side of the horse's head, resting along the ground.   
  
He could tell, by its color, anyway, that this was Liu Bei's horse, and he could see the scratches and still fresh blood coating around it's neck, the same markings Lu Xun had worn. He remembered how Zhang He compared him to a horse that was forced to wear a thorn collar to, how he had lost the bet, and he realized that it was this horse that he was compared to.  
  
It wasn't often that a horse would sleep laying down, but Lu Xun could see how much pain it was in. He almost felt sorry for him, his sympathy breaking past his fear of these creatures.   
  
Now he wondered... WHY he was even sleeping on the horse's side? As a matter of fact, why was he in the stable, surrounded by other horses? He sat up, trying to cope with the wind that brushed past his bare upper body. That was when he noticed his bandages were missing, and he looked at his burnt body, almost freaking out.   
  
And what also got him was that he was alone. Well, as he tried to stand, he was proven wrong, as he could see Zhang He standing at the entrance, talking with a soldier. He sighed, going back to laying against the resting horse, any hope of escaping gone. He was trapped, just like this horse was.   
  
As he laid there, he tried to remember what exactly happened before he even fell into unconsciousness. All he could remember was being in his room, with Zhang He and Sima Yi...  
  
He cursed, shaking his head, now trying NOT to remember. Maybe it was a good thing his father was dead, for if he were here now, the man would only laugh at him, for being to weak. 'I never was able to please Father in anything...'  
  
It was a sad thought, and he sighed, snuggling into the horse's warm side, looking for warmth now. He never remembered his father ever praising him, or smiling at him, or anything other than the sheer hatred and disgust. He was so far into the thought that he didn't notice Zhang He walking towards him with a bucket.  
  
The horse, on the other hand, noticed it instantly, and he gave an angry neigh, too weak or too tired to do anything else. It snapped Lu Xun into attention, and Zhang He looked at it curiously, shaking his head. "Such a strange creature, to hold so much hatred towards me. I don't see why..."  
  
"The horse has good taste..." Lu Xun said with a sigh, seeing the rage in the pained beast's eyes. He reached out his hand, to try to calm it and stroke its muzzle, but he was refused, as usual. "Was it not you that killed its master and took him captive, holding him with that thorn collar of yours?"  
  
Cocking his head, Zhang He asked, "Is it for such reasons you hate me as well?"  
  
The child answered truthfully, "Yes."  
  
"How strange it is... to see how similar you and that poor beast are..."  
  
It seemed that the horse lost its spirit and strength, as it returned to rest, its flaming eyes closing once again. Lu Xun felt for the creature more than himself, resting a hand on its chest. "Except he's much stronger than me..."  
  
Daring to stroke the beast's silky coat, he laughed bitterly, "Much, much stronger..."  
  
Zhang He shook his head, pulling out a wet rag and squeezing the excess water from it. He knelt next to Lu Xun, and he tilted his head, trying to look into his amber eyes. "Why do you say that? Do you really see yourself as a weakling?"  
  
The response was soft, "Don't you?"  
  
"Depends... you cam really close to snapping awhile ago, but you seem okay now. How do you feel, physically?"  
  
Lu Xun hissed, "I am tired, burnt, and beaten... not to mention that my heart is broken, each tiny sliver somehow finding a way to pierce my soul. How do you THINK I feel?!"  
  
He winced, as the wet rag was slowly brushed along his arm, and he could see almost realistic sincerity arise from Zhang He's face. This man was too confusing for words, and he asked, his anger deep. "Why are you like this? How is it that when Cao Cao or Sima Yi aren't looking, you're so... so..."  
  
"Kind?"  
  
"That's not a good word..." Closing his eyes, he shook his head, wincing again as Zhang He now rinsed his shoulders.   
  
"Then what word would you use?" The exotic man asked, tilting his head ever so slightly and bringing the rag up to his face, getting him to slowly turn his head to face him. Now he could see those troubled amber eyes, and he smiled. "The others just don't see what I see in you, that's all. One day they'll see it, I guess, but as long as you're in my hands, you're safe."  
  
Lu Xun flinched, "Somehow... I feel less safe..."  
  
Then Zhang He drew close, uncomfortably close, and Lu Xun asked, almost afraid. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think I shall do?"  
  
With eyes full of horror, Lu Xun tried to push him away, to save himself. "No! Please... any method of torture but that! I'd rather die with my love than this!"  
  
Those strangely intoxicating eyes met his own amber stare, and the Wu officer could feel his heart beating fast with terror, "Don't..."  
  
"Just... think of me as your love, the one woman closest to your heart." Zhang He said in nothing higher than a whisper, as his lips brushed against Lu Xun's. "Close your eyes, and please... hold nothing back."  
  
Lu Xun hissed, "No... you do not DESERVE anything I would give to her..."  
  
Pulling away for perhaps a second, Zhang He spoke softly, rubbing a finger down his face. "I can see your pain in your eyes... they do not come from anything I have inflicted, nor Sima Yi. They come from the pain in your heart, when you heard her cry and discovered who it was that snap her life span... you miss her, and you never gave her the chance to tell her know..."  
  
The pain in Lu Xun's heart tripled, and the tears rose to his eyes, "Don't you think I KNOW that... without you telling me? Don't I feel guilty enough... without you tormenting me?"  
  
"Then please..." Pulling him closer, Zhang He whispered. "Let me take it away; I knew that you had loved her... I tried to save her, but Xiahou Dun won in the end. Please, let me take away your pain."  
  
Why did he suddenly want to give in? Lu Xun spoke, surprised at weary his voice was, "No... no one can take away my pain... not even you..."  
  
"Humor me, then... and who knows? Maybe it will work?"  
  
"I will not desecrate her memory..."  
  
However, it appeared he was given no choice, and their lips met. It was a volt when they met, a volt that captured his entire form, an unknown feeling driving and inhabiting his body. How could he feel this way, when it was more than just another man giving him this feeling?! He fought, but to no avail!  
  
Zhang He proved to be a skillful kisser, teasing him and comforting him all at the same time, and Lu Xun was almost ashamed to feel hot tears streaking down his face. 'Da Qiao... I am so sorry...'  
  
'And please... don't hold anything back...' Zhang He's voice whispered in his mind, only making it harder for his heart to cope with.   
  
More disturbing still, he found himself following the advice, and he found himself beginning to respond to the kiss, hesitantly at first, but growing stronger and stronger as the kiss deepened. What was he doing? He wanted to stop, to mourn the loss of his father and his love, but he... he just couldn't!  
  
It finally came to the point that Lu Xun no longer knew if Zhang He was kissing him... or if he was kissing Zhang He. And strangely enough, it didn't seem to matter...  
  
But it did! He finally broke it up, with as much strength as he had left in him, his heart conquering over his pleasure. This was not Da Qiao! He should have never felt anything from this, and he shouted, waking up the horse once again. "Leave me alone!"  
  
The poor Wu officer began to sob into his hands, not caring as their saltiness stung his wounds, not caring that this was weakness. He was too ashamed of what had just occured to care... "Oh God... what have you DONE to me?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"  
  
'He's cracking... good...' Zhang He thought with a smile, looking down at him. He could almost feel his pain, and he rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know you wanted her... she loved you so much. It was her last words before she threw herself over into the river."  
  
Had Lu Xun been coherent, he would have taken these words to heart and realized there was still some chance of his love being alive. However, he was overwhelmed by feelings of guilt and panic, and he sobbed, "I wanted HER! I loved HER, NOT YOU!"  
  
His words carried, and Zhou Yu, still disguised as a Wei officer, stood outside the stable, hearing his friend's cries and quivering. He knew for sure, that Da Qiao was not dead, and if only Zhang He was not there, he would have been quick to disagree, to assure him. He growled, gripping the hilt of his sword with white knuckles.   
  
Lu Xun backed further against the warm belly of the horse, seeking comfort, and finding nothing. He groaned, and it seemed his soul cried with him, "I've betrayed her now... cheapened and belittled her!"  
  
"What a pity... you two would have been so cute together."   
  
The tear-stained amber orbs glared at him, blazing with a fire that had not been there for a long time, "I hate you... by all the Gods there are and ever were I HATE you!"  
  
How he wanted to strike the man, but alas, he had no strength. Instead, Zhang He just pushed him down, grabbing the rag and clapping it onto his burnt chest. "Stay still... you'll open your wounds."  
  
Curling his burnt hands around the offending ones, he hissed, "I DON'T CARE! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET YOU TOUCH ME!"  
  
Zhang He easily broke one hand free, slapping him across the face harshly. The resting horse awoke with a start, bellowing loudly and rising to its wobbly feet, wailing as it tried to attack Zhang He now. Lu Xun crawled away from the beast, not wishing it feel its fury, and he hide behind another, watching with awe from a distance. What a steed!  
  
Or it had once been, in its prime. Now, weakened from maltreatment, the gray horse could hardly stand, much less attack, but it was the blazing courage in its liquid eyes that commanded Lu Xun's attention. With a grunt, it fell back down, leaving Zhang He to stare at it for a little while longer before turning to the hiding Lu Xun. "Mood swings..."  
  
The Wu officer sneered, "No. If that horse could, he would kill you..."  
  
"If... is the keyword here..."  
  
Lu Xun nodded, sinking back into himself, "I wish I could help him... then maybe we would both be happy... as happy as we can be..."  
  
Before Zhang He could say anything, Zhou Yu stepped in, speaking loudly and trying his best to disguise his voice as well. "Sir, Lord Cao Cao wishes to see you."  
  
Zhang He poked his tongue out, more in a playful manner than in a disrespectful one, "Doesn't he always? You stay here and watch the prisoner; don't let him out of your sight."  
  
'I won't... and hold that tongue of yours, bastard...' Zhou Yu thought with a violent gesture, lucky that Zhang He had not seen it at all. He could see Lu Xun, and he did his best to keep his cool, waiting for Zhang He to leave.  
  
If Lu Xun cared at all, he did not show it. Better a guard that hated him mutually than Zhang He, he supposed. He had guessed that Zhang He was gone, when Lu Xun heard Zhou Yu speak, lowly, "Lu Xun, are you alright?"  
  
Covering his ears, Lu Xun shook his head, 'Great... NOW I'm going crazy... thinking the enemy is Zhou Yu...'  
  
"Lu Xun? Lu Xun, dammit, answer me!" Zhou Yu tried again, this time walking deeper into the stable, trying to get around the horse to see his fellow strategist. "Lu Xun, you're not going crazy, it's me! Zhou Yu!"  
  
"Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun looked at him, blinking slowly, "But... how?"  
  
When Zhou Yu saw him, he could not hold back his gasp, looking him up and down, and seeing the marks from the flames. He quickly asked, afraid to touch him in fear of harming him. "Who did this to you?"  
  
"Sima Yi... dumb jealous bastard..."  
  
"Jealous?" Zhou Yu shook his head, then asked, his voice softer. "Are you alright?"  
  
Lu Xun only stared at him, "What do you think?"  
  
Now Zhou Yu felt heartless to ask such a stupid question, wanting to slap himself but saving himself the trouble, going to get the bucket and rag. He answered Lu Xun's first question, looking around to make sure no one else could hear them. "I'm spying, of course... thinking of the best way to save the villagers and save you. Why else would I be here?"  
  
"You could be just an illusion," Lu Xun reminded him with a tight smile. "I have dreamed of such things before..."  
  
He looked ready to cry, but he pushes away Zhou Yu, before he was given the chance to comfort him. "I need no more pain right now..."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "Forgive me... I do not seem to be doing a very good job of cheering you up..."  
  
Shrugging, Lu Xun looked away, falling to the ground to sit. "How can you? Da Qiao's dead... my father's dead... I've forsaken innocent villagers and forced them from their homes... my father's greatest sword lays broken, because I was too foolish to realize I couldn't hold it... how can anything cheer me up at this moment?"  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head, "Not all of that is so..."  
  
"What?!" Lu Xun quickly looked up at him, his eyes wide with wonder and confusion, and pain. He quickly got back to his feet, as painful as it was, and he grabbed Zhou Yi's hands, asking. "Have you seen my father? Or Da Qiao? Are they alive?!"  
  
Zhou Yu nodded, "Yes... somehow they managed to survive the attacks..."  
  
It was a great sigh of relief, and Lu Xun felt ready to cry once again, but this time they were to be replaced with tears of joy. "Oh thank the gods!"  
  
Zhou Yu quickly shushed him, "Not so loud; I AM still a spy here..."  
  
"Have you come to rescue me?" Lu Xun asked in a whisper, somehow knowing that would be impossible.  
  
And it broke his fellow strategists heart to tell him so, "No... not yet..."  
  
Lu Xun felt it hit his heart, but he did not complain, only nodding to accept the fact. "What is it that you wish to know? Perhaps I can tell you..."  
  
"Anything you can tell me would be helpful." Zhou Yu wanted to give the man hope, even if he couldn't free him from this hell just yet. "Do you know how long Cao Cao and the forces are going to stay here?"  
  
"We should be leaving in the morning; we almost always do..." Then Lu Xun asked, "Will the villagers be safe then? I can try to hold them back... perhaps the horse can help..."  
  
Zhou Yu shook his head, "We don't want you getting into any trouble; you don't need any more pain..."  
  
Lu Xun gave a weak smile, trying to forget his pain now. "If it'll save those people, then it's well worth it. You can't stay here for long, as much as I want you to... and Zhang He will be angry when he returns..."  
  
Zhou Yu's eyebrow rose, "Oh? You think so?"  
  
"I know so... he's insane I tell you... one minute, he's kind, then the next, psycho! Like one possessed! I can't understand him at all, Zhou Yu... and... and he..."  
  
His fellow strategist spoke softly, "He what, Lu Xun?"  
  
He was surprised when Lu Xun grabbed him, hugging onto him like a frightened child. Zhou Yu was too surprised, but he willed himself to hug back, if it made him feel better. He sighed, trying to console him. "If I could risk saving you now I would... it's my fault you're even here! I'm sorry."  
  
"I know, but I don't blame you. I just wish... Zhang He didn't scare me so much..."  
  
Squeezing him harder, Zhou Yu tried his very best, knowing that words weren't enough to help him. "Try to stay strong... you can't let them win, even if it will bring more pain. What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger..."  
  
"In that you and my father agree... but you had better leave soon..."  
  
Uncertain that being compared to this man's father was a compliment or not, Zhou Yu didn't argue, and he quickly left, leaving Lu Xun to be alone again. He stopped, though, and returned to say one last thing. "And Da Qiao does love you; she knows, and she told me herself that she would gladly share her life with you... just thought you might like to know this."  
  
A warm blush rose to the boy's cheeks, and Lu Xun hissed, his amber eyes darting about, "Thank you, but no more foolishness... Zhang He will be back any moment now, and it will NOT be good for you to be here..."  
  
"Just though it make you feel better, I'm not teasing you about it!" Zhou Yu said with a smile, then left, for real this time.  
  
Lu Xun was grateful for both the news and the departure, but in a way, he was more worried than ever. Now he had to pretend to still be grieving for a love that was not dead, to act hopeless when he had great hope. Swallowing, he petted the sickened horse of Lu Bei, whispering, "I just hope I don't disappoint them..."  
  
The horse gave a weak sigh, giving him a short glance before going off to stare. At least he acknowledged him, Lu Xun thought with a small smile, before leaning against its warm, fuzzy side. When the horse wasn't bucking wild and acting like one possessed, he rather liked this creature.  
  
Did that mean that he would overcome his fear of horses, and learn to ride and fight upon them with great skill? He laughed at himself, "Well... let's not hope for miracles..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are we under attack?"  
  
Zhao Yun wasn't surprised to see Lu Jun run ahead of his people, grabbing a spear from one of the soldiers and going to assault the incoming attacker. He couldn't believe how brash this man was, leaving him alone to protect the now frightened people. "Stay behind me; I won't let any harm come to you!"  
  
They huddled together, as Zhao Yun held his spear at the ready, preparing to see forces running over the hill. Instead, he saw Lu Jun, and one man, whom he instantly recognized. It was Wei Yan!  
  
"Lu Jun, fall back! It's an ally!" Zhao Yun shouted, only to be ignored. The two men did not listen to him, even though Pang Tong had given the same order. Now they could see Sun Ce and Lu Meng arrive, watching the fight that broke out between the two men. "Lu Jun, it's Wei Yan; he's loyal to Shu!"  
  
Rather Lu Jun cared or not, he wasn't sure, and their weapons locked, each refusing to back down first. Wei Yan spat, looking into Lu Jun's red-brimmed eyes. "Who... this?"  
  
Laughing, Lu Jun found it hard to overpower this man, despite his odd features. He replied, digging his feet into the ground, hoping to get leverage, but he feared and welcomed the fact that he might have met his match. "I am Lord Lu Jun of Wujun, nephew of Lu Kang! And who are you, masked freak?"  
  
"Wei Yan... of... Shu!"   
  
Somehow, their hold was broken, and they seemed to have been on the same wavelength as they both went for a punch. Sun Ce burst out laughing when they decked each other in the jaw, and, taking the opportunity, Zhao Yun, Lu Meng, and Pang Tong quickly intervened. "Let them fight! They seem to be enjoying themselves!"  
  
Lu Meng looked to his lord, as Lu Jun finally gave up his fight, brushing them off and looking to Wei Yan and spatting. "You mean to tell me that this freak is our ally? Where did you pick him up?"  
  
"Kill!"   
  
Wei Yan would have struck, but Pang Tong made it his duty to make sure he wouldn't lift his weapon, slamming his foot down on the hilt and placing his staff at his officer's chest. Wei Yan looked to him, but remained silent, knowing better than to question the hooded man. Still, though, he sent the man clad in red armor a deadly look, though it was unseen through his mask.  
  
Finally, peace seemed to be restored among the two fractions, and the people watched curiously as their lord now noticed Sun Ce. His eyes narrowed, giving him an almost deathly look, as he now acknowledge the current Wu ruler. "At last, Lord Sun Ce is old enough to run his own country; last time I saw you, you were no bigger than my son at his current age!"  
  
"And you have not changed at all..." Sun Ce countered, doing nothing to ease the tension between the two. "You are still the stubborn and willful warrior that my father once knew and that I am seeing now."  
  
"Times change, but sometimes people won't."  
  
Feeling enough was enough, Lu Meng spoke between the two. "Sir, if I'm not mistaken, I believe that there is a need for an explanation for all of this..."  
  
Sighing mentally, Sun Ce nodded, now addressing Lu Jun in a more respectable manner, though the man returned no such thing. "Lord Lu Jun, why have you brought your people out of their village; was it under attack?"  
  
"What do you think?" Lu Jun turned to his tired people, his voice softening. "Lord Cao Cao attacked, and he used a very powerful weapon against us."  
  
Zhao Yun finished the report, giving a polite bow to Pang Tong and the still irritated Wei Yan. "They are holding Lu Xun captive within the walls of Wujun, and they now have gained control of their army and supplies. Da Qiao is seriously injured, and Zhou Yu will be joining us shortly."  
  
Hearing the words 'Da Qiao' and 'injured' in the same sentence, Sun Ce's eyes lit up, and he was upon Lu Jun in an instant, his eyes flaring with rage. "You allowed a woman to be injured in battle?!"  
  
"She saved my people, and I am in her debt as it is, sir," Lu Jun said with a gruff, pushing him away gently. He could see what was the cause of those eyes, and it was love. He sighed, "She's fine, but she needs to be looked at by a better medical staff."  
  
Putting aside their differences, Sun Ce then demanded, "Where is she?"  
  
"She's resting amongst the villagers... we need to get to a village quickly, though..."  
  
"Then let's waste no time!" Sun Ce announced, mounting his horse once again. He looked to Lu Jun, keeping his voice settled. "The closest city with within a day's march; it's on Shu territory, but I am sure that they will allow us passage?"  
  
Without hesitation, Pang Tong justified that fact with a nod. "Yes, and while we're there, perhaps we can catch up on the situation we have here. I'm not liking the way things are shaping here... no news from Lord Liu Bei, and Lu Xun in Wei hands."  
  
"We'll have to worry about that later I'm afraid," Zhao Yun looked towards the sun as it reached its midday mark. He worried now about Zhou Yu, but he had faith in him. "Hopefully Zhou Yun will be able to give us more details when he returns. Let us go..."  
  
So, the marching continued, with Sun Ce and Zhao Yun at the lead. Wei Yan kept his distance from the lord of Wujun, keeping an ever-watchful eye upon him as he tried to aid his people, to keep their morale and hopes high.   
  
It was Pang Tong who spoke to him, his voice muffled under the clothing he wore to cover his face. "Do not be bothered by him, Wei Yan... he is a man with odd intentions, much like yourself."  
  
"No... like... Wu... officers..." Wei Yan growled and spat, but kept his voice respectable. "No... like... that... one... more."  
  
"Then perhaps you do not like looking at yourself in the mirror..."  
  
And, almost as true as it sounded, they ended their discussion there, keeping their eyes open for enemies as well as fellow allies. And the entire trip, Pang Tong was scheming, trying to make sense of the entire situation. He knew he had to wait for Zhou Yu to arrive, but still, thinking ahead never failed. 


	13. Gan Ning's Revolt

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was such a pity that the finest blade of Lu Jun's was now nothing but a few shattered pieces upon the floor, and all that remained was a red silken hilt, with a single shard left as its pathetic excuse for a blade. Cao Cao would have to have taken the weapon, however, he was thankful that Lu Xun used it against him. He would have found himself in quite a predicament if he would have tested this blade in the middle of a battle.  
  
So he continued to look at the hilt and the wings, admiring what it used to be. He didn't see Sima Yi watching him from a short distance, eyeing him strangely. He nearly jumped when the man spoke lowly, bowing to his startled lord. "Sir, did you wish to see me?"  
  
"Not really, but just official business... I'm still angered that you nearly killed our prisoner last night." Cao Cao spoke lowly, resting the dull side of the blade against his cheek and giving Sima Yi a look tat could kill. The man, however, did not twitch, flinch, or tremble, but instead smiled, hiding it behind his black feathered fan. "Try to keep control of yourself, okay, or I won't trust you with anyone, not even Zhang He."  
  
He only nodded, "Yes my lord... I will be more careful with the prisoner, as he seems to be very valuable to our success. What is it you wish to speak about my lord?"  
  
Relaxing a bit, Cao Cao replied, still fiddling with the broken sword in his hands, acting almost careless. "It's about our prisoner; tell me, do you know the ways of brainwashing, Sima Yi?"  
  
The strategist rose an eyebrow, as if curious. "Brainwashing, lord? Yes... I've heard of methods, though it's rather unpredictable to say if it is a complete success."  
  
"I figured that much..." With that, the man rose, stepping from Lu Jun's throne to walk towards and past Sima Yi, requesting that he should follow. As they went down the Great Hall, he spoke lowly, glancing at the weapons that hung from the walls with admiration. "Now I want your most honest opinion, and please try to keep your heart clear of this when I ask you."  
  
"I shall do my best, my lord!"  
  
Eyeing him again, Cao Cao asked, "Do you think it's possible that we can brainwash this Lu Xun and have him among our ranks?"  
  
Now, Sima Yi truly tried to be completely unbias when he answered, choosing his words with extreme caution as to not arouse any doubt or anger within his lord. "Perhaps it shall, though the best way of capturing a man's spirit is through pain, and not just physical."  
  
"I see... tell me, do you think that the Bloodwrath has died within him?"  
  
"I cannot say for sure, though if anyone can control such a power, then we can easily control him." Sima Yi had so many thoughts running through his head, and his sense for power easily conquered his heart in this matter. "We must provoke it, encourage it to come out during his most desperate times of pain, anger, frustration! All of those are essential, though awaking such a dormant thing within a patient and level-headed man such as Lu Xun, it will be very difficult. He is very much unlike his father, who we all know to have a short temper and a great lust for blood."  
  
It was obvious that Cao Cao was indeed listening, as he seemed to have been plotting as well. He was never one to take lightly, when it came to scheming as well, proving to be as witty as any strategist known. "Through pain... yes... where do you think his pain lies the deepest?"  
  
Sima Yi answered, remembering that scene very well. How he wished he could have caused more pain that night... how he wished that he could be doing the same now. "And another source would be from his father; I'm not sure if you already knew this, my lord, but Lu Xun   
  
and his father did not quite get along."  
  
Nodding, Cao Cao replied, "I know this for a fact; it's why he's changed his name. Lu Jun was a strict man, just as strict as his uncle was. He's a black sheep of his family... it would be wise to use it against him."  
  
"Most definitely, my lord!"  
  
Cao Cao was in mid thought when Zhang He came into view. He gave his lord the most graceful bow that one could give, and he asked, not noticing the slight look of surprise on his lord's face. "Did you wish to see me, my lord Cao Cao?"  
  
Raising a brow, the lord looked at the broken sword in his hands for a second, before answering. "No, but since you're here, bring this to the kid; tell him it's a present and he can do with it as he pleases..."  
  
"Uh, yes, my lord... are you sure you did not call for me?" Zhang He questioned, somehow KNOWING that was a Wei scout he was talking to earlier. However, he said nothing, in fear of angering Cao Cao and not wanting to admit his mistake.   
  
"I'm positive... now be gone with you." Handing him the broken sword, Cao Cao dismissed him, turning back to business.   
  
However, Sima Yi spoke up against his lord, wishing for Zhang He to stay for just a little bit longer. "Zhang He, how do you think Lu Xun feels about his father?"  
  
The exotic officer gave him a slight look, then pondered the question as truthfully as he could. "Not well, I'm guessing... however, if you wish, I can look much deeper into it, if you don't mind."  
  
"By all means... I want no secrets between our little prisoner..." Cao Cao wore a face that hinted a scheme, but Zhang He paid no attention to his, knowing the wit of his lord. So Zhang He left with a bow, leaving Cao Cao alone with Sima Yi once again. He waited until he was completely out of hearing range before saying anything. "He's far too nice to the brat, I find... I wish to unlock this Bloodwrath, and control it! Sima Yi, I want you to make SURE his life is miserable, and free the demon inside of him..."  
  
And, to make his life miserable, was one task that Sima Yi knew he could accomplish with a smile. "Of course, my lord..."  
  
No sooner had he left, a messenger ran into the Great Hall, saluting his lord. He spoke slightly out of breath, but keeping his voice leveled in a respectable manner. "My Lord, news from the South! Lord Liu Bei lives, but he and members of Wu are being held prisoner within the Nanman territory!"  
  
"Then he is better off dead!" Cao Cao snapped, very pleased to hear this news. He dismissed the messenger with a wave of his hand, and he returned to the throne room, to contemplate the next steps very carefully. "The Nanman will surely execute him, then only the Sun family will stand in my way for complete power!"  
  
Yes, he could clearly see it all now, and that made a grin of the Devil appear on his sly face as he sat in Lu Jun's throne. China was all his now...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a celebration that the Wu, nor Shu, forces would have liked to have attended. Their own execution! Well, it wasn't a true execution, as the lord of the land they were dragged in hadn't really ordered for it yet, but they knew it was to come. But they did not let that bother them, really, or at least it didn't bother Gan Ning.  
  
No, the ex-pirate only laughed at this, mocking the Nanmans and their primitive attire and their customs. "Yes, you dumb, pickle-headed baboons, laugh while you can! You call for death; unbind me and see it for yourselves!"  
  
It was a small reunion for the troops, as Liu Bei and Ma Chao were being brought into the front of the beautifully decorated tent, in which they presumed belonged to none other than Meng Huo himself.   
  
Sun Shang Xiang was the first to notice the black eye that masked Liu Bei's face, gasping slightly as they were brought together to kneel in front of the tent. "Lord Liu Bei, are you alright?"  
  
"Only a bruised ego..." Liu Bei responded quickly, the first ruler of Shu glaring at the soldiers around him with the one good eye he had. Ma Chao could barely kneel, with two soldiers at his side and gripping his wrists, and it seemed that Taishi Ci's punishment was nothing compared to his. This fact made Liu Bei very angry, shouting to Meng Huo. "Spare us the suspense and show yourself, coward! As emperor of Shu, I demand a fair trial!"  
  
Zhu Rong answered him, walking through the tent's primitive flaps and standing before them. She still wore that confident look on her face, and the descendant of the Fire Goddess only laughed at them, making their hatred for her only grow. "And if we were to be in your land, what then? Nothing is fair anymore, so quit your whining and accept your fate like the meaningless fodders that you are!"  
  
Acid dripped from Gan Ning's words, instantly catching her attention. "If you were in our land, I'd have to tie you to the bed and give you a dose of your own medicine, woman! Tell me, do you fight in battle because you cannot fight in the bed?"  
  
"What?! How DARE you speak to me like that!?" Zhu Rong was beyond furious, as fire seemed to shoot from her eyes. Without a warning, she hurled herself at the ex-pirate, withdrawing a small knife from her boot and aiming for his jugular vein. "I'll show you some respect you insolent swine!"  
  
As quick as lightening, Gan Ning averted the attack, turning slightly and, with his hands tied behind his back, kicked her right into the gut. She gave a howl before doubling over in pain. Gan Ning, however, did not get far, as he was beaten to the ground as a few men tried to help the wife of their lord. Still, he went smiling, gloating still as the furious woman tried to control her rage. "Aha! Trying to make up for something I see!"  
  
"Oh, I am so going to kill you! You're head will hang over my bed at night!"   
  
Somehow, she broke free, but lucky for Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang was there, withdrawing her leg and letting it get caught with the other woman's, making her topple over in a mess. It was pure chaos for a few seconds, but it was enough to rise the spirits of the captives. Liu Bei rammed himself into one of the soldiers, rendering him into unconsciousness within seconds of impact, and though Ma Chao could not rise to fight, he too joined the chaos, trying to protect his lord.  
  
It only seemed to have gotten worse when Gan Ning tricked a soldier into cutting him lose, and now he fought fiercely against the soldiers, using a half spear in one hand and the dagger he stole from Zhu Rong in the other. He did not see Meng Huo emerge from the tent, but even his arrival would not have stopped his revolt.  
  
Another Nanman laid dead at his feet, and the ex-pirate gave a howl, showing no mercy. "If I shall die this day, then let you come with me! Let us visit Hell together! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
It was surely a short revolt, as Gan Ning found himself overpowered by Meng Huo and outwitted by the now vengeful Zhu Rong, and an odd definition of peace was restored among the captives shortly after. The rage-filled woman kept her foot rested nicely on Gan Ning's head, and she grabbed her boomerang, threatening him to no avail. "Wipe that grin off your face, you scoundrel, or I'll have it!"  
  
Instead, he pursed his lips together, puckered up, and winked, "Want my lips? Come and get it then!"  
  
Flirting in front of the woman's wife surely wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he did not care. He'd rather die then to stay prisoner within the Nanman's territory.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The city of Dian Gso was a rather small place, but big enough to welcome the traveling warriors and peasants, offering them a place to rest. They were truly grateful, and Zhao Yun helped Lu Jun and Lu Meng with the people and Da Qiao, getting them to medical help as soon as they arrived.   
  
Wei Yan stayed behind with Pang Tong, snorting, "Too... many... people..."  
  
"Now, now... I am sure they are thinking just the same, not to mention they seem to fear your presence. "Pang Tong could see the children's terrified gaze lay upon the masked warrior, and the man did nothing to console them, glaring at them and returning the stare with a growl. "Behave!"  
  
"Dumb... kids..."  
  
That only made Pang Tong laugh, knowing his appearance did not help as well. He only urged Wei Yan on, away from them. He could see Lu Jun smirking, as if enjoying himself, but he paid no attention to it. "Quickly now, before they have a heart attack at such a young age."  
  
Wei Yan hissed, "Me... not... child. Can... move... on... own..."  
  
"Just be quiet, before you make the kids go deaf with your words, masked baboon!" Lu Jun shorted, not really helping the tension between the two.  
  
Zhao Yun sighed, rubbing his temples against the inevitable headache. Finally he forced a smile, and he bent down to talk to the children, trying to give them at least ONE friendly face to remember from all this confusion.  
  
Despite the obvious tension that rose at the beginning of their visit, things eventually worked out, and they were welcomed to a feast by the inhabitants, to boost their morale and strengthen them up for the obvious counter attack they were planning against the Wei. Sitting alone, was Lu Jun, who stared at the others without much of a thought.  
  
Actually, that was not entirely accurate. He could not help but wonder about these strange officers in green. Zhao Yun, as much as he hated to admit it, was a good leader of his men, despite his youth. Pang Tong spoke with great wisdom that was not to be found in many people at all, and he had yet to pull down that mask to eat anything, leaving Lu Jun to wonder just WHAT he was hiding under there...  
  
And then again, there was Wei Yan. Just looking at him made him want to laugh, but still, his fighting abilities were almost the same as his. He was curious; was Wei Yan also living with the influence of Bloodwrath? No, no man as dumb and slow as him could possibly possess such a curse.  
  
"You should not be so quick to judge Wei Yan," Pang Tong murmured, surprising him. Just how had he gotten there?! "He is ignorant, yes, but not stupid, and very much under a curse..."  
  
Angered that he was caught off guard, Lu Jun rose, gripping his spear and holding it at his side. He missed his sword, but he would get it back, as soon as he regained his village. He looked to Wei Yan, seeing the man sitting against a pillar, all alone, and he snorted, "A curse you say? What is it?"  
  
"You can control your Bloodwrath; Wei Yan can hardly control himself because of his..."  
  
"So, he does have it in him..." Lu Jun shook his head, sighing with almost a sense of pity for the man. He remembered a time, when he could not control his own fury, and rage. Then, taking his mind off of that, he asked Pang Tong, "So what about you? What's with your get-up?"  
  
The Shu officer laughed quietly, "No particular reason. I find it easier to face the world this way..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the lord of Wujun questioned again. "So hiding your face protects you from this cruel age of war?"  
  
"Nothing can erase the horrors I have seen, but by hiding my true emotions, I am still able to do my job day in and day out..."  
  
With a slight bow, the hooded man departed, leaving Lu Jun to look at him, then back at the isolated Wei Yan. How strange these people were, he thought, but unique. He found himself, now, standing over him, but not taking Wei Yan by surprise, barely catching the double-edged voulge with his own spear. "Calm down... for once I come in peace!"  
  
He could almost see the battle within the masked man by looking into his eyes, and the weapon was dropped, though Wei Yan looked away, "Go. Wei... Yan... want... alone..."  
  
"So antisocial... you remind me of my son sometimes, you know. At least he doesn't talk like you..." Smiling oddly, Lu Jun set aside his spear, not leaving the man at all. "Tell me, do you like to go off into battle, Wei Yan?"  
  
"Yes. Time... pain... leaves..." The masked warrior then shook his head, "But... also... no. No... like... losing... self..."  
  
He could see his eyes through the mask, and though they seemed lifeless, there was still some humanity there. Now he almost felt bad, for antagonizing him earlier in the day, but he fought down the feeling well, much like he done so well many times before. "Would it help so say that I know what you're going through?"  
  
Wie Yan's voice was bitter, "You... lose... self... but... you... no... have... to... fight... just... to... live. Just... to... form... words... and... not... attack..."  
  
"Well, you got me there, I wasn't THAT bad..."  
  
"You... no... live... in... pain." The Shu officer's grip tightened on his weapon, "Not... fair..."  
  
Sighing, Lu Jun shook his head, resting his hand on his own weapon, just in case. "No, it's not really fair.... But, if you want, I can try to teach you how to control it. It's not good to go through so much pain alone, you know..."  
  
Wei Yan sighed, "Pang... Tong... try. No... go... away..."  
  
But Lu Jun, never one to back down without a fight, only pushed on, "Now that's your problem... ignorant. You don't know when to accept help, do you? I suppose that's what makes us so much alike, then; I like your guts. You are willing to charge an entire army alone, even when others are telling you to fall back... am I correct?"  
  
"I... no... like... running. Like... losing... less..."  
  
"Then duel me... for I do not like to lose just as much!" There was a twinkle in his eyes, as he now caught the attention of some of the men there, including Pang Tong. He could also see the twinkle in the other man's eyes, as if he was waiting for him to ask, and his smile deepened. "I want to see how strong you are, Wei Yan... to see if you're worthy of the Bloodwrath."  
  
"More... than... worthy..." Wei Yan laughed, whirling about, his weapon practically leaping into position. "Duel... now..."  
  
And that brought out a devilish grin from Lu Jun, in spite of the look Zhao Yun gave him. "I was hoping to hear that... shall we do it here?"  
  
"Further... out. No... want... stopped... by... Shu..."  
  
However, before they could progress outward, Zhao Yun and Pang Tong were quick to stop them, and Zhao Yun spoke. "I fail to see why you two are going to duel... we should be more concerned with stopping the Wei and getting your son and village back!"  
  
Wei Yan snarled, "Plenty... pain... for... enemies..."  
  
"Agreed, but you should both me in good condition to fight them," Pang Tong advised, not noticing Sun Ce shaking his head in the background. "What good will the fight be with both of you injured?"  
  
Lu Jun only gripped his spear, "Just leave us be..."  
  
Now Lu Meng tried to stop them, shaking his head at them. "How childish... do you not care about your son at all, Lu Jun? You sacrificing your village I can understand, but you'd rather duel your own allies then to save your own son, I cannot see logic in that at all."  
  
He found the blade of Wei Yan's strange weapon at his throat suddenly, and the masked warrior snarled, "No... stop... duel. Pain... too... bad..."  
  
"Settle down, you guys!" If it were not for Sun Ce, Lu Meng would have countered, and now the ruler of Wu stood in the middle of them, his optimism not truly helping the situation. "Let them duel, but I would suggest something that won't slice and dice your heads off. You both are pretty important, and losing you to a duel would be tragic."  
  
Lu Jun looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, "Then what would you suggest?"  
  
Shrugging, Sun Ce suggested, "Lanterns, or poles, or something. Just try not to kill one another, okay?"  
  
Wei Yan chuckled, his lifeless eyes beginning to gleam, "Hands... then...?"  
  
"That'll do... a good old fist fight! Knock yourselves out!"  
  
Lu Jun threw down his spear, his grin only widening, "Fine by me. Come on then Wei Yan!"  
  
But once again, Pang Tong gave advice against it, addressing to Wei Yan alone, "You're only making it worse for yourself if you accept... save your fight for Cao Cao."  
  
Now Wei Yan seemed to hesitate, and he spoke lowly, for Pang Tong's ears alone, "Hurts..."  
  
"I know, but have patience..." Pang Tong said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder. They were distracted now, as they heard a gate captain shout, announcing the arrival of another soldier. Hearing the name spread, he nodded, "Good... Zhou Yu has arrived; hopefully he will have valuable information involving the situation..."  
  
Sun Ce sighed, "Yes... it would be GOOD to have some positive news..."  
  
"Drats..." Lu Jun spat, seeing the chance for a duel slip away.   
  
"Duel... later," Wei Yan promised.  
  
As Zhou Yu was lead in through the gates of the city, Lu Jun only nodded, feeling slightly better now. With the tension between those two almost out of the way, he could focus more on getting his village, and his son, back. 'Don't grow weak on me now, son... stay alive long enough so that I can brutally massacre all those who dared touch someone of my blood...' 


	14. Rising Trouble

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The last thing Lu Xun remembered was Xiahou Dun striking him, and the blow was enough to render him unconscious until he was brought back into the castle, where he woke up to see a pair of boots. He guessed, by the position he was laying in, that he was at Cao Cao's feet, and he groggily looked up to find that he had guessed correctly. Though, as he saw his stern face, he was not sure if he wanted to be right at all.  
  
The emperor was more concerned with his conversation than to notice that the prisoner was awake now, and his voice was sharp like knives, sending throbs of pain throughout Lu Xun's skull. "Where was he headed exactly?"  
  
"West, towards Shu I presume... there is a city along the way, about a day or two march from here." Xiahou Dun's voice was nothing compared to his cousin's, and Lu Xun could see his feet if he turned around a bit, though that brought too much pain. "And Lu Jun lives; he, Zhao Yun, and Zhou Yu have joined with other Wu and Shu generals there, where they seek refuge."  
  
Of course, he left the part about the villagers and Da Qiao taking refuge in the city out, not wishing to explain his failure in that as well. Then he looked directly at Lu Xun with that one eye, but his voice remained the same calm river as it was before. "They are close enough to launch a counter attack, and will most likely attempt a rescue mission."  
  
"Lu Jun, attack his own village? He doesn't care enough for his son to do such a thing..." Cao Cao hissed, swerving sharply to face Zhang Liao as he stood poised. "Gather the archers and have then rest on the walls tonight; tell them to keep a keen eye for any soldiers lurking about."  
  
"Yes sir..." Zhang Liao said with a bow.   
  
Cao Cao, not wishing to take his opposing forces lightly, then turned to his cousin and Zhang He. "Have the rest of the army on alert as well; I don't want a single one slacking! We can't afford to be pushed out of the village yet, so we must stay on strict defense."  
  
Zhang He gave a most graceful bow, outdoing Xiahou Dun without even trying. "Of course my lord..."  
  
Without warning, Cao Cao struck him, the powerful blow leaving one side of Zhang He's cheek bright red. Lu Xun could not help but gasp when the general hit the ground, and he winced more when Cao Cao shouted at him. "And why don't you keep a stricter eye on your prisoner? He has probably given too much information against us; how could you not tell that the soldier was really Zhou Yu? Are you blind?"  
  
Sima Yi was quick to defend him, but Lu Xun was quicker, "He was distracted... and Zhou Yu is very cunning and resourceful. Of all people you should know this, Cao Cao..."  
  
"You think I've forgotten Chi Bi?" Cao Cao turned his fury from Zhang He now, and released it upon Lu Xun with violent words, but daring not to lay a finger on him. "It was he who defeated me there... and it appears that once again we are in a direct line for attack!"  
  
Almost smiling, Lu Xun tried his best to sit as comfortable as he could, feeling pride swell up, for the fact that Da Qiao was alive and that an army was truly going to come rescue him dwelled in him now. He was so smuggish, but he tried his best not to let it show. "It was a mistake to come here... because there is a river a few miles out East, and North lays a few mountains, though that may only slow you down..."  
  
He need not say more, as Cao Cao knew the threats. He had not forgotten about the second son of Sun Jian, still resting at Jian Ye, nor the famous navy that Wu held. Surely they already knew of their arrival here, and were probably already dispatching units to this very location. They were trapped.  
  
He then looked down at Lu Xun, as if pleading for help. "Do you think your lord will attack or negotiate?"  
  
Now this Lu Xun had mixed feelings about, as he wasn't really sure about what Sun Ce would do at all. He was surely the kind of guy that would attack, but with Zhou Yu there, his friend could easily persuade the young lord's mind. And his father was another issue, but he tried to answer Cao Cao's question quickly, seeing him ready to strike. "Most likely he'll attack, but Lord Sun Ce is a very unpredictable man, so I am not sure."  
  
"What your idea, my lord?" Sima Yi asked, curious and hurt to see that Cao Cao had taken the prisoner's advice without even asking for his.   
  
"We have the resources, but as long as we stay within these walls we're trapped." Cao Cao stated the obvious, knowing now that coming here in the first place was a foolish idea. "If they want their strategist back, then let's see what they're willing to sacrifice for his life..."  
  
Xiahou Dun grinned slightly, curling his lip with an almost evil thought. "Perhaps some territory or a few hundred soldiers would be worth his weight, but nothing special."  
  
Grabbing Lu Xun's arm and forcing him to stand, Cao Cao gave the prisoner back to Zhang He. "You'll be surprised what fools are willing to sacrifice for a man of importance. Keep him fit and clean his wounds; if they should come to negotiate then I want him presentable!"  
  
"And while you're at it why don't you bathe the creature..." Sima Yi growled, fanning Lu Xun and tickling him with the fluffy black feathers. "He'll make a horse faint and crows will fall from the sky if he is not washed soon!"  
  
Zhang He only bowed, leaving with his prisoner with erupting laughter behind him. Lu Xun remained silent, not at all damaged by their insults, but he could see the pain in Zhang He's eyes for a split second. His cheek was swollen, but Lu Xun fought off any emotion of pity he felt for him. He was, however, taken by surprise when Zhang He asked, "You stood up for me... why?"  
  
How was Lu Xun to truly answer? He didn't even know himself, and after he did not answer, they came to a stop. The exotic Wei general turned completely around to face him, to reveal his wondrous blue eyes, filled with slight confusion and a dab of pain. "Cao Cao could have done more back there, but you spoke up... I want to know why, Lu Xun..."  
  
Forcing himself to look away, Lu Xun tried to answer, and it sounded weak, horribly weak. "I... I felt that Cao Cao was angry at the wrong person... and the innocents should not suffer with the bad."  
  
"Silly boy... well, I do wish to thank you for standing up for me." Zhang He said with a genuine smile, one that Lu Xun would have adored if it wasn't for the fact of the situation they were in. Looking at him now, Lu Xun could almost forget all the pain this man gave him, but still, he tried to keep a passionate hatred burning for this man, though the flame... was it dying? "I should treat you with a meal, unless you wish to continue starving yourself."  
  
Looking away again, Lu Xun spoke in a weak voice, knowing better than to refuse food now. What use was he if he could not have the strength to run? "To be honest, I hope that we can work out some kind of agreement here... I'd hate to see the entire nation fighting over one simple, insignificant thing."  
  
Zhang He caught his chin with his finger and thumb, and once again, Lu Xun found himself lost in those damn hypnotizing eyes. Yes, he could easily forget such pain... "When will you learn that you are anything but simple and insignificant? Who has told you this, Lord Sun Ce? Zhou Yu? Your own comrades? What traitors they are then!"  
  
What a complete turn around. Lu Xun almost found himself speechless, quickly speaking for their defense. "They have told me no such thing... yet..."  
  
"Yet? You have doubts then..."  
  
Lu Xun knew how desperate he sounded, but it was good enough to fool the exotic officer. "You're only trying to turn my words around; they care for me as much as you care for Sima Yi, or vice versa."  
  
Tugging Lu Xun's hair a bit, Zhang He chuckled, "We'll soon see about that, little Xun-chan! First we need to fatten you up and clean your clothes! You'll send your lord into a three day resting period if he saw you like this!"  
  
'Xun-chan?' Lu Xun's eyes widen slightly, looking up the smiling face before finding the will to walk again. No one had called him that before, and he was as confused as he was flattered. This Wei officer simply could not be understood he realized, so he tried to save himself from the headache and tried to dwell his mind on a different, more important matter. What was Sun Ce willing to give up for him?   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do I know my village's weak spots?"  
  
Lord Lu Jun was definitely a proud man, one so opposite of his son who would have gladly have given away any and all details about matters such as this. It was so obvious that he did not wish to degrade his village enough to aid the Allied Forces, and it only made Zhou Yu's temper burn more to hear him refuse. "Wujun is a secure village, with a mountain range not too far off to the north and a river to the east!"  
  
It was hard to work with him, Pang Tong found out, as he tried to ease the rising tension. "Everything has a weakness, and if we're going to try to rescue your son and soldiers, using this knowledge would be-"  
  
"What you want me to do is damage the city, and then who would repair it? Do you wish to pay for the damage, monk?" Lu Jun quickly countered, glaring at the oddly dressed man that sat across from him.   
  
'This guy's a pain...' Pang Tong thought, shaking his head. Again, he tried reasoning with him, so that Zhou Yu nor Sun Ce would kill him. "Never said we had to damage anything; you jump to conclusions too quickly."  
  
"Well, we have those two choices. Negotiate or an attack. Take your pick, sir." Sun Ce was sitting back in his chair, his boots nicely, though rudely, placed on the table, and he was more concerned with checking on Da Qiao than spending all night arguing with the proud lord. "Attack, and we risk damaging the city and harming your son. Negotiate and we lose some land and territories."  
  
Now, for everyone who knew Lu Jun, he was not the man to willing surrender such possessions, however, his small amount of concern for his son took over him when he asked, "What are you willing to lose?"  
  
Zhou Yu answered, unfolding a map. "Wu has always been protected by the great rivers, but if we should lose the river bordering the North, Cao Cao's navy will become a threat. He'll ask for the rivers and all lands bordering it, including your own."  
  
"That's too much..." Lu Meng proclaimed, taking a look at the map as well. He growled, shaking his head. "But it's exactly what Cao Cao would want..."  
  
Scratching his nose, Pang Tong gave a shrugged, stretching a little before speaking. "Eh... I really have no say so in this, considering the fact that I'm not losing anything, but it appears to be the only choice you have if you want your strategist back."  
  
"But we can't give away the northern river!" Lu Jun explained. "It will give Cao Cao access tot he waterways and allow him to build up his navy!"  
  
"Why... not... fight?" Wei Yan asked, getting annoyed by the conversation quickly. He was yearning for a fight, and he would have been content to just end this now. He did not care about Lu Xun, or Wu. He wanted a fight. "Kill... Cao Cao..."  
  
Lu Jun sent him a look, as Pang Tong shook his head, lecturing his subordinate. "It's not that simple, Wei Yan... if it were we'd turn you lose, but we need to look at the basics before we go head first into trouble."  
  
And Sun Ce agreed, knowing the seriousness of the situation well. He wasn't willing to give up some territory, but he couldn't forsake his officer in the process. "Attacking Cao Cao head on would be foolish and just flat out stupid. Fun, yes, but as long as they have Lu Xun, they have the advantage."  
  
"Don't care..."  
  
That was a foolish mistake, as the masked warrior now found himself pinned to the wall at spear point, and Lu Jun threatened him, holding the blade within inches of his inch. His eyes were bright red in an instant, and his voice was just as cold, but not once did Wei Yan shimmer. "Take that back..."  
  
"Never..." Wei Yan spatted, ignoring Pang Tong's silent orders. "Fight... now..."  
  
And Lu Jun looked happy to oblige, but it was Zhou Yu's sword that separated them. If anyone could see the look in his eyes, they could read his obvious anger and frustration, and both men stopped to look at him, not taking his words lightly. "ENOUGH! Fighting among ourselves solves nothing, and if you two want blood so badly, leave and kill each other for all I care! But we are going to come up with a plausible solution to our problem, whether you two are here or not!"  
  
The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, and no one dared to speak. Well, Pang Tong did, as well as Sun Ce's low whistling. "Good grief..."  
  
It was Wei Yan who backed off first, saying nothing and leaving the tent. He could feel Lu Jun's wild eyes upon him with every step, and he loathed it. Still, even with one of them gone, the tension did not ease at all, and Pang Tong looked to Lu Jun, his expression unseen. "You'll have to excuse my disgruntled friend...he's having some serious issues if you can't tell."  
  
"It's only so obvious... nevertheless he doesn't matter." Quickly forgetting about the incident, the ruler of Wujun retook his seat, trying to control his rage. "Losing that river would effect everyone, not just Wu...we can't afford to lose it."  
  
Lu Meng then said, "Then we should attack... they know to stay clear of the rivers, and they will most likely retreat to the mountains. It'd be best if we attack now then later."  
  
"Perhaps we should set up troops in the mountains, just in case if they get a head start." Zhou Yu suggested. "It would buy time for Lord Liu Bei and Sun Quan to catch up, and lower their morale."  
  
Nodding, Sun Ce agreed, "Then we should waste no time! Zhou Yu, you, Lu Meng, and I will head towards the mountains, while Lu Jun leads the assault at Wujun. Don't damage the village, but draw them out and towards the mountains."  
  
"Sounds good to me..." Lu Jun said, fiddling with the blade of his spear.   
  
'Finally, we've all come to an agreement...' Pang Tong thought with a sigh, smiling under his cloth. "Wei Yan and Zhao Yun would be glad to assist you, and perhaps you can teach him how to control his curse a bit more. Sun Ce, if you don't mind, I'd like to join you in the mountains."  
  
"No problem with that... Cao Cao's opened a can of worms, so we might as well go fishing with it." Sun Ce said this with pure confidence, curling his fist, as if to imagine the ambitious ruler's neck within his grasps. To be honest, he was excited to have some action, but he didn't exactly want anyone to be in the same danger as Lu Xun. Besides, if he helped save his officer, then perhaps Da Qiao would finally notice him for saving her childhood friend. "Anything else we need to address before the boring, planning stuff?"  
  
A timid voice replied, making head turns to the wounded Da Qiao. She leaned against one of her bodyguards, and she asked, "What about me, Lord Sun Ce? I think I can still fight..."  
  
"Da Qiao, what are you doing out of bed?" Zhou Yu was the first to her, but she did not need his help too much. He could see Sun Ce's concern, but he tried not to think about it, fearing that Lu Xun wasn't the only one who had a heart for her. "You're not well; you need more time to rest."  
  
The look she gave frightened Sun Ce, "But, sir, I can't just sit here and do nothing!"  
  
Lu Meng spoke against her coming openly, not really helping the situation at all. "No offense to you, Lady Qiao, but it would be best if you stay here, where it's safe. We don't want you to be harmed any further, and you've helped enough."  
  
Still, she tried, but Sun Ce denied her services. It was final, "Under normal circumstances I would allow you to help, but you did your services and helped the villagers of Wujun to safety. Don't over exert yourself. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright, Da!"  
  
"Yes, sir..." Da Qiao felt defeated, and with Zhou Yu's and the bodyguard's help, she was guided out of the tent. Sun Ce watched her go, his heart fluttering at the mere sight of her. How brave she was, to want to join them in battle. But still, he wondered, if Da Qiao's feelings for Lu Xun were deeper than he thought they were.   
  
'Nah... they're just really good friends!'   
  
Da Qiao felt like crap. No, the wounds weren't her main source of pain, but it was more of the fact that she was denied that got her so down. Zhou Yu saw this and tried to comfort her, hating to see her so down. "Don't worry about it, Da... you've done so much already, and you've made Lu Xun very happy to hear that you're willing to share your life with him once we get him back."  
  
She looked up at him, slight relief brushing across her tired, beautiful face. "Really? You've spoken with him, then? How is he?"  
  
"He was alive..." Zhou Yu hesitated to tell her the truth, not wishing to tell her own horrible he looked. Instead, he changed the subject, "Don't worry, Da Qiao... I've promised to get Lu Xun back, and we will."  
  
Then she smiled, though it seemed forced. "Thank you... I only hope that I get well soon enough to be there when we do..."  
  
Zhou Yu gave her a gentle squeeze, careful not to harm her any further. Just earlier that day he had hugged Lu Xun, and it gave him the same effect. He was determined to get them together now, even if it had to break his closest friend's heart. 'How do I tell Sun Ce? When the time comes, who will she chose?'  
  
He only hoped that the time for that would not come until much, much later. He did not want to truly be there when she had to make that choice, but he would gladly support whomever she chose. One man would be left broken hearted... who would it be?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at Shu, things were actually quite peaceful. They had long since driven the invading Wei forces out of their land, and now, as yet another day went by, Zhuge Liang grew worried for his lord.  
  
He was against the idea of his lord chasing the Wei forces towards the east, as he was weary of the fact that it could have been a possible ploy by Sima Yi. And the presence of Wu dwelled on his mind as well. He had sent a letter to them a few days, informing them of the situation, but he had yet to receive an answer.   
  
He did not like this at all, as he sat at the throng at the Shu capital of Cheng Du. He knew that so much was going on, so much that he knew nothing about. He hated that. He sent out scouts already, and he only waited for their reports.  
  
However, Zhuge Liang seemed to be the only one with patience, as the doors swung open to reveal a ranting, drunken lunatic. He sighed, angered that the silence was broken, "Good evening, lord Zhang Fei... how are you?"  
  
Zhang Fei was only one of the three Peach Garden Brothers, but he was not one to be overlooked. He was a muscle of a man, and many feared him in the battlefield as well as at the dinner table, for he could down many barrels of wine within seconds. And he was in one of his drunk stages, as he shouted hastily. "How can you just sit there when my brother is in danger? Aren't you concerned at all?"  
  
"Lord Zhang Fei, I know this may come out as unworried to your ears, but please understand that there isn't anything we can do unless we are given enough information." Zhuge Liang spoke nonchalantly, one never to lose his temper. That was what made him so dangerous, and this wore on the ill-tempered man's nerves. "For all we know, Lord Liu Bei could be off running around naked in the middle of the poison marches singing about the new year's daisies..."  
  
If Guan Yu would not have arrived, a fight would have broken out between the two. The taller of the two men held his sworn brother back, and he gave Zhuge Liang a nod, his long beard brushing against his chest slightly. "If that were the case then we would have nothing to fear, however... I have a feeling that he is in grave danger."  
  
And that was something Zhuge Liang could agree with. "I fear the same... however, unless we are sure about what we're getting ourselves into, we must wait. I too fear for our Lord and your brother."  
  
What was worse was that Zhao Yun and Ma Chao were missing with their lord as well, and Zhuge Liang had recently lost contact with his fellow strategist. He was not concerned with Wei Yan in the least, knowing that he was off with Pang Tong, in bliss if there were many soldiers to kill.   
  
"But what if something happens before we can act? Then what?" Zhang Fei asked, slurring the last part horribly, though his speech was still understandable.   
  
"Then let us hope that nothing does happen..."  
  
As if on queue, a scout ran through the opened doors, bowing gracefully to his superiors. Zhuge Liang nodded, sending Zhang Fei a look. "Good, the scouts have arrived. What information do you bring about our lord?"  
  
The scout spoke quickly, somewhat out of breath. "He, Ma Chao, and some Wu officers are being held prisoners by the Nanman."  
  
"What?" Zhang Fei nearly exploded, and not even Zhuge Liang could hold back his slight look of surprise. The scout trembled under the drunken man's voice, though it was not addressed to him at all. "What are you going to do about that, eh? While we're sitting here on our asses we should have been going to the aid of our lord!"  
  
Once again, Guan Yu was there to defend the strategist. "Rushing head-on wouldn't help the situation at all, brother Fei."  
  
Zhuge Liang nodded, and the scout continued, "And there is more, my lord. The Wei forces have camped at Wujun-"  
  
Once again, he was interrupted by Zhang Fei. "Wujun?! Isn't that Wu territory?! Are they offering those scum refuse?!"  
  
"Most likely not..." Zhuge Liang murmured, raising a hand to his rough chin, motioning for the scout to continue his report.   
  
"Well, it appears they're holding the Wu strategist hostage there." Now this caught Zhuge Liang's attention well, but he did not say a word, waiting for the scout to finish his report. "It is the one they call Lu Xun, sir..."  
  
Guan Yu repeated the name, "Lu Xun... is he not that child they recruited not so long ago?"  
  
Nodding, Zhuge Liang confirmed this, "That's him, but don't let his youth fool you. He is young but he is clever, one not to be underestimated."  
  
"But what would Cao Cao want with him?" Zhang Fei asked out of pure curiosity, apparently not really concerned with the situation involving Lu Xun at all. "He has Sima Yi..."  
  
"Yes, but if he had Lu Xun on his side, then he'd be more of a threat, or he's trying to bargain for some territory..." Zhuge Liang suggested, rising from the chair and bowing to them both. "You must forgive me... I need some time to think this over, and by morning we shall head out."  
  
As he was leaving, Guan Yu asked, "But to where?"  
  
Zhuge Liang only gave him a look before leaving the rooming completely, his sly smirk meaning trouble. "Wait until the morning and we shall see..." 


	15. Bathing Under the Moonlight

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Preparations for war was something Lu Jun got accustomed to very quickly in his life, and he was thankful that the villagers of Dian Gso offered them supplies, soldiers, and horses as well. Lu Jun was well prepared, mounting the closest steed to him and holding his deadly spear at the ready. Once again, he could quench his thirst for blood...  
  
He prayed that the Wei would face them and put up a decent fight. What a waste it would be to return to his village to find it was abandoned. That meant that he's had to do the boring task of tracking them down, and he'd rather have a fight and finish it there then to pursue his enemies.  
  
That was such a task he never liked, so he just made sure that his victims never escaped. It was all simple...  
  
He called to the masked warrior, as he gave his horse a stroke on the neck, mainly to keep his hands busy then anything else. "Hey, Mask Boy, does it normally take you this long to prepare?"  
  
Wei Yan was probably in the worst of moods, as he merely grunted at the lord of Wujun, holding his double voulge with a sneer. Zhao Yun, on the other hand, came trotting on his own white steed, to stand at Lu Jun's side. "It's not best to edge him on, sir... of all people, you should know."  
  
"Tell me... do you remember a time where he WASN'T like this?"  
  
The question would probably remain unanswered, but Zhao Yun tried. "I don't know too much, but he serves us because he serves Liu Bei and Pang Tong... that's all."  
  
With that being said, Lu Jun held his spear at the ready, looking to Wei Yan before pointing it forward. "Let's not keep them waiting... it will be a pity for them if they do not flee this night!"  
  
Such a strong statement! One that any powerful warrior would say, and a good parting line. Well, it would have been if the next thing heard was, "Oh come on Zhou Yu! Please?"  
  
Zhao Yun gave a look of confusion, and he asked, "Was that Lord Sun Ce?"  
  
Wei Yan blinked, "What... hold... up?"  
  
He was not answered, and Lu Jun gave his horse a slight tap, following the voice of Sun Ce. He looked back at the others, though, "Go ahead without me... I'll catch up..."  
  
Knowing that is was something that was out of his control, Zhao Yun nodded, "Come along Wei Yan."  
  
They were gone before long, their forces marching behind them without question. Now, that Lu Jun was alone, he found his way to the voices, seeing that Zhao Yun was correct to say it was Sun Ce. The man looked to have been begging to his close friend, who seemed a bit hesitant about something. "But you don't know how to play it, Sun Ce... I'm afraid that you might embarrass yourself..."  
  
"I don't care if I embarrass myself! Even if I play badly it may cheer her up!" That Sun Ce was a persistent little bugger, as he did not seem to back down. "Come on, old buddy, just for a little while!"  
  
"Why don't you just let me play for her? It would be much easier on everyone! Think of Da Qiao's sensitive ears!"  
  
This was almost humorous, if it wasn't for the fact that he now knew that Sun Ce fancied his son's love. "But it wouldn't mean the same!"  
  
Zhou Yu frowned, "I also do not approve of this for other reasons, and you know it. Lu Xun is very much in love with her, and she is very much in love with him. Why would you try to change that, Sun Ce?"  
  
"Wait, he does?!"  
  
The strategist's brown eyes widened, "Don't tell me you didn't know!"  
  
That even made Lu Jun surprised, seeing Sun Ce nod his head ashamedly. Sun Ce spoke lowly, almost laughing at himself, "I thought they were just... well, you know... really good friends..."  
  
Zhou Yu sighed, "Well, now you know. Does that convince you not to try?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... still, I'd like to cheer her up..." Now Sun Ce almost sounded heartbroken...  
  
"I would as well... and if you think it will help, then I give you permission. But try and take it easy..."  
  
Personally, as any man would have, Lu Jun did NOT stick around to hear the feeble attempts of the Wu conqueror TRYING to play the flute. It was surely to be a disgrace to music, and though he pitied Da Qiao, he had other, more pleasurable things to be concerned with. "Perhaps... we should have Sun Ce play to Lord Cao Cao..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Lu Xun was told he was going to be taking a bath, he was rather hoping for either a barrel of water and a little bit of privacy, however, being stripped naked and thrown into the stream that ran through his village, he wished to have been stayed filthy. Freezing and naked was one thing, but when an equally naked Zhang He was there, that was a horse of a totally different color.  
  
He sighed, wrapping his arms about him in an effort to give himself some form of covering, 'How humiliating...'  
  
Humiliating indeed, as he hid behind the closest rock, fearing to see Zhang He turn from the corner with that cat-like grin of his. He sneered, seeping lower and lower into the water until it nipped at his bare neck.   
  
Any minute now he would hear the exotic officer's voice, bidding him to come out, but Lu Xun vowed that was one thing he would not do. Let him force him into this bath, the same way he forced him into everything else. And, sure enough, he trembled to hear the words as they got closer. "Don't worry... we're both men, and you have nothing to hide..."  
  
The Wu officer hissed, "I just don't want you near me..."  
  
"Oh, why not? Hasn't your mother ever bathed you when you were a child?"  
  
"I do not know; I do not remember my mother..." Hiding deeper, Lu Xun spit out water as it tried to seep into his mouth when he spoke. "And even if I did, that was my mother, and not you... I am very capable of taking care of myself..."  
  
"But it will be so much more fun if you let me take care of you..."  
  
'No, just go away...' Lu Xun almost whimpered it aloud, but he held his tongue, hearing the gentle splashes get closer and closer. 'Leave me alone...'  
  
He could go no lower in the water without being submerged, so he took a deep breath and hid the only place he could; beneath the water. It was safe, for a little while. He nearly choked when two hands grabbed his arms, forcing him up. Zhang He gave a triumphant laugh, as the poor boy choked on the cold water. "Can't escape me for long... I bet you fought like this when you were given a bath as a child, admit it!"  
  
"No; I liked my nice warm baths, actually," Lu Xun spat. "But I don't like you..."  
  
"Oh, why not?" He was forces to sit down, and he trembled ferociously, feeling those hands running gently down his back, trying his best to fight it, but to no avail. "My goodness, who's done this to you? You're lucky if they do not scar your back for the rest of your life..."   
  
"I do not care if they do or not," Lu Xun whispered. "As for who inflicted them... you know him well enough..."  
  
Yes, as Zhang He feared, giving a sad sigh as he captured a little water in his hands and sprinkling it down the wounded back. Seeing Lu Xun's shivers grow only made him feel worse, and he asked, "You trembled because of the water, or is it something else? I assure you, there is nothing to fear when I'm here..."  
  
"It... it is only the water," Lu Xun lied. He was forced to look at Zhang He, seeing as he demanded the truth, and he berated himself to whisper. "No one needs to touch me... I have to give them permission to touch me..."  
  
"My, whatever do you mean by that, little Xun-chan?"  
  
Shivering all the more, Lu Xun whispered, "Why does everyone try to touch me? I do not wish to be touched... not... not anymore..."  
  
As if to ignore his babbling, Zhang He grabbed a few flowers from the tree hanging above them, crushing them within his hand and sprinkling them on top of the trembling Lu Xun. Then, he asked, grabbing a handful of water and soaking Lu Xun's light brown hair with it. "Why is it that you don't like to be touched? Your skin is baby soft... it seems that age does not affect you at all!"  
  
"I don't like to be touched because..." Lu Xun stopped himself, muttering angrily, "Why the hell do YOU care?! What does it matter? You're still going to touch me... to hurt me..."  
  
"Of course not! I touch you to cleanse you... what, did your father touch to harm you?"  
  
"My father..." The Wu officer laughed bitterly, "My father wouldn't touch me for anything. Not to beat, not to hug, not a friendly pat on the shoulder or the head... not even to help me when I stumbled... No, my father never touched me..."  
  
Grabbing more flowers, the 'motherly' side of Zhang He took over, reaching into the sack he carried and placed on a nearby rock and pulling out a small bottle. It was full of herbal lotions, and as he dumped the lotion on the young man's hair, he replied, his voice tender and almost welcoming. "What a cruel father that was then..."  
  
"He never meant to be cruel, I'm sure. He wanted... he wanted to make sure I was strong enough to protect myself. I was so easily taken advantage of by the other children, and... by some adults..."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh... I wish my hair was soft as yours!" Zhang He smiled, narrowing his exotic eyes a bit. 'Yes, do tell...'  
  
If Lu Xun found it strange that he was talking to an enemy officer they way some women talked to their nurses, he showed no signs of it, his eyes vacant as his mind wandered through memories he had long tried to forget, "Yes... after that one incident... he grew so protective, so determined to make me into a strong man. I suppose that concern is why he worked me so hard..."  
  
"One incident?" Pausing from the task of lathering, the general asked. "Who would ever want to take advantage of sweet little you? Must have been someone foolish..."  
  
"Yes, I would say foolish. I do not remember his name now. He's been dead for so long... two days after my father found out... He would have been killed sooner if he had not had to be hunted down..."  
  
He did not care for the man's fingers running through his hair, but how would he fight back? The more cooperative he was, the sooner it would be over, but that would mean giving in. He sighed, as Zhang He asked. "Well, remind me not to make your father angry... though it is taking him awhile to track us down... not a very smart man your father is, huh?"  
  
Lu Xun hissed, "Don't insult my father..."  
  
"Oh... sorry... but will you answer my question? I'm so curious about your father..."  
  
"My father would not wish for me to speak of him to you. He'd see it as a sign of weakness, a form of betrayal. And I will NOT betray him..."  
  
He winced as another handful of water was dumped upon him, and as he tried to get a breath, Zhang He's strong hand cupping his head and pushed him below the surface. "Don't breath."  
  
Naturally, when the words were spoken, the very first thing he attempted to do was to take a breath. His mouth filled with the icy water of the river, and he came up sputtering, gasping, and his teeth chattered as he spoke, "A... little... warning would be nice..."  
  
"Hold your breath again..." And once again, he was pushed under without a chance to hold his breath at all.  
  
"Are you TRYING to drown me?!"  
  
Smiling innocently, if that was even possible, Zhang He denied such actions. "No, just rinsing you... but how would he see your talking about him to me as a betrayal?"  
  
Lu Xun rubbed some of the water from eyes as best he could with his still bound hands, "You know perfectly well why he would. You're a Wei general. You're his enemy, just as you are my enemy. If I were to tell you about him, you would be able to guess whatever actions he is most likely to take. I may be young, but I am not completely stupid..."  
  
"I've seen your father in action... he is controlled by the blood wrath, is he not?"  
  
The Wu officer hesitated. Would confirming this statement be betrayal? He doubted it, since it was rather obvious, "He does have a tendency to become rather enraged. You should have seen what he did to that man he hunted down... I do not believe there was a piece of him left that would have been recognizable..."  
  
"Hm... I then shall pray that I never come across him in a fit of rage..." Zhang He felt amused by this, and he sprinkled a few more flowers onto the man before asking another question. "Tell me, do you think that Bloodwrath only happens during battle? I'm curious about this little disease..."  
  
"It is a hard question to answer. It is sometimes hard to tell when my father is in Bloodwrath... and when he is just angry..."  
  
The next question stunned him. "Was there ever a time he trained you under its influence?"  
  
Lu Xun did not speak for a second, and when he did, it was with hesitation, "Not... not to my recollection..."  
  
'Father, I can't take anymore of this...' He heard a cry, and he could see himself on his knees, overwhelmed by fatigue and swollen with welts from the harsh wooden swords. Maybe he had lied to Zhang He... as now he saw his father towering over him, trembling with rage. 'I need a break, father...'  
  
'No... what you need to is to strengthen yourself... look at you! My son, my weak, pitiful son...'  
  
And he rose against his body's will, grabbing his fallen, heavy wooden swords and trying to regain his fighting stance. These weapons were far too heavy for him to handle, and one arm was far weaker than the other, barely able to keep the stick off the ground. But he stood ready, trying to anticipate his father's next moves.  
  
Once more he fell down before his father's blows; once more he was spat upon and cursed, and then left alone. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and there were not just the tears of years gone past, as he saw the crystalline droplets disturb the water beneath him.  
  
"Oh... are those tears?"  
  
Lu Xun broke from his memory world with a start, sneering, "Of course. You... you got some of those damned flowers in my eyes; it's irritating them..."  
  
Plucking a single petal from his nose, Zhang He apologized. "Right... well, now that your hair's clean, I think I should start on those wounds of yours..."  
  
"Must you? Is there no way for me to do it myself?"  
  
"Oh, that's right... you don't like to be touched..."  
  
Lu Xun smiled, though it was not one of mirth, "For once, you're not the cause of my discomfort... surely THAT must make you happy..."  
  
Zhang He, on the other hand, wanted to know more about this young man's past. "There had to have been a time where your father wasn't training you, right? Did he ever take you to the fairs or anything?"  
  
"All these questions about my past... what if I have no past to speak of?"  
  
Dunking him in the water for a third time, Zhang He waited for Lu Xun to resurface before explaining himself. "Everyone has a past... now answer my question."  
  
"I went to a fair only once, and never again."  
  
"Once, you say? Do you remember anything that happened there?"  
  
Lu Xun nodded, "I remember that no one was training there. Everyone was there for a job, yes, such as a merchant or an entertainer, but none seemed concerned with war... except that it would come and ruin the fair..."  
  
He could remember it clearly, seeing a single tent burst into flames as fire arrows swooped over the walls, then the angry shouts from his father, calling for the soldiers to rise to counterattack the enemy forces. The panic that rose then on confused him, remembering the great Duke Qiao Xuan grabbing his daughters and himself and leading them towards the temple.  
  
"It seemed their fear was quite justified. Many men died that night... not to mention many innocents... and the fair never came back to our village again..."  
  
He shivered when he felt the cold wet hands of his enemy run down his back, and he growled, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I don't care... just... just stop it, okay?"  
  
When Zhang He did not comply, Lu Xun spun about to face him, his amber eyes blazing, "I mean it... do NOT touch me..."  
  
He was slapped across the face, but he was never given a chance to fall as he was turned around again. "You cannot reach the wounds on your back... be patient, will you?"  
  
"If... if you promised to behave yourself, then maybe I'd feel a little more comfortable..."  
  
"You're too much of a good boy... maybe that's why so many have taken advantage of you in the past..."  
  
Lu Xun hissed, "And what on earth is THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
Keeping his artful smile, Zhang He continued to sprinkle water down the trembling, beaten back. "Exactly what you think it means, my dear."  
  
NOW the Wu officer was angry. Zhang He could tell by the way he stiffened his body, and the poison that practically dripped from his words, "So you are saying... that I bring such things upon myself? That it is MY fault when someone I thought I could trust decides to rape me and leave me for dead?!"  
  
"Now you never told me the man raped you!"  
  
Lu Xun closed his eyes, trembling in rage, "All things considered... I didn't think I had to..."  
  
He stiffened again when the soft hands rested on his shoulders, and he felt the words tickle his ears. "Do you really think I will do such a thing to you? Do you think I will make the same, foolish mistake as that man?"  
  
Lu Xun had no answer prepared, so he answered truthfully, "I never know WHAT you will do."  
  
"You're silly and paranoid, you know that?"  
  
"Am I? You truly are unpredictable! You are kind and gentle one moment, and harsh and cruel in the next. You clean the very wounds you earlier helped to inflict. You talk to me as if I were a close friend instead of an enemy, and then you mock and ridicule me again. How am I to know WHAT you will do next?"  
  
A flower was place in his open mouth, and as he looked at the general confusingly, Zhang He ordered. "Chew it a few times, then swallow..."  
  
Before obeying, Lu Xun asked, "What is it?"  
  
"A flower that'll clear your mind from the pain..."  
  
The Wu officer sighed, shaking his head, "I swear... I do not understand you..."  
  
But, never the less, he chewed the horrible tasting flower within his mouth, and he eventually brought himself to swallow without gagging. His stomach rejected the flower, threatening to release its insides if there was any food left, and Zhang He smiled as the man tried to keep the flower down. "Good boy..."  
  
"It makes me feel funny..."  
  
"It's supposed to..."  
  
Lu Xun blinked as the world around him began to spin, and his legs threatened to give out from beneath him, "I'm dizzy... and I can't feel my legs..."  
  
"Don't worry, it's just the effects of the flower... it's supposed to relieve your tension."  
  
"I-I can hardly stand! How am I going to get back to shore?!"  
  
Then, what made matters worse was that he could no longer feel his hands, and Zhang He asked him so, "What about your hands? Do you think you can crawl?"  
  
Lu Xun tried to control his panic, "No... I've lost feeling in them... and now my arms are growing numb as well..."  
  
"Then good..."  
  
It did not take long for the frightened Lu Xun to understand, "You knew the flower would do this... and you are going to drown me here... you bastard... you cunning bastard..."  
  
"Sorta... I was actually giving you the flower to calm you down enough to where I can bathe your wounds without fear of you harming yourself, but if you WISH for that to happen..." Without a second thought, he was released from Zhang He's arms, but swooped back up again before he was given the time to panic.  
  
He felt the blood rush from his face, and he shouted, "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! You're likely to give me a freakin' HEART ATTACK!"  
  
"You're too tense... I'm only trying to lighten you up."  
  
"BY SCARING THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME?!"  
  
Wincing, Zhang He took advantage of his disability, scooping him up in his arms and standing, taking the bare Lu Xun completely out of the water. The wind was deathly cold, and he quickly waded to shore to find the extra clothing he had left there. "Fear is a good way of relieving oneself..."  
  
Cocking his head, Lu Xun asked, "So, you regularly scare yourself?"  
  
"Of course... I fear disappointing my Lord and Master."  
  
Trembling, the Wu officer shook his head, "Everyone who serves one does. That's not fear... not like the fear I just experienced..."  
  
He was set upon the shore, his back resting against a rock, as Zhang He quickly grabbed a long, red robe, wrapping it around Lu Xun's small body. Greatly relieved, Lu Xun sighed, "Why can't I understand you?"  
  
"Perhaps I am not meant to be understood..." Zhang He replied, rubbing the wet body to dry it. He could see the look on Lu Xun's face, see the drugs full affect slowly taking its toll on him, as he suddenly looked ready to drift into unconsciousness. "Do you remember who it was that attacked your village during the fair, Lu Xun?"   
  
The sleepy reply came, "I think the Yellow Turbans..."  
  
"Yes... the Yellow Turban rebellion..." Zhang He stopped from his rubbing, to place a hand under the damp chin of his prisoner. "I remember now, for I believe I was there... I knew I saw you once before."  
  
"Funny... I don't remember you... but then again, I was so afraid of the fire... I was probably too busy running to notice anyone..."  
  
"Well, I was so young then... tell me, how old do you really think I am?"  
  
Lu Xun wanted to sleep so badly, but he fought it off, "Umm... I don't know... thirty to thirty-five?"  
  
Chuckling softly, the stronger man lifted him into his arms, not realizing he was still in the nude until the cold, chilly wind nipped at his bare rear. He blushed slightly, not realizing they were being watched from a short distance. "Close, very close... now, can I guess yours?"  
  
"If it will make you happy... and allow me to sleep..."  
  
"Okay... first allow me to cover myself." He lowered the man to the ground again, to grab the second elegant robe that he had waiting on the shore and doing just as he had told. As he changed, he gave a guess, "You're... eighteen?"  
  
"Close enough; I'm only seventeen... believe it or not..."  
  
Snapping his fingers, Zhang He returned, fully clothed once again, but his long, damp hair lay on his wet shoulders. "Yes, close indeed... but you look no older than fifteen."  
  
Lu Xun chuckled, opening one eye slightly, "Well, right now, you resemble Zhou Yu... in a strange sort of way, with your long hair and the robe. Things are not often what they appear to be..."  
  
"What do you mean by that, that he's prettier than I?" Snorting, Zhang He turned away. "No man is prettier than I!"  
  
"I was taught that a man was not meant to be 'pretty'... only women are described in that manner..."  
  
Those soft blue eyes seemed only mocking. "Then what of the man that raped you? Surely he either thought you were pretty... or a girl."  
  
Lu Xun's eye immediately closed, and his good humor seemed to evaporate, "No... he didn't think I was a girl. And you are quite correct; he thought I was quite beautiful... as he continually told me throughout the entire painful process..."  
  
"You are very beautiful; that was the only right thing he said..."  
  
"I don't care what he said... I wish to forget him..."  
  
Once again, he was lifted into Zhang He's graceful arms, and he could not see the man's smile, thankful that his eyes were closed. He could feel himself being carried, and it only made the sudden dizzy spells get worse, making him even more tired. "You'll forget him soon enough..."  
  
"I hope, for once, that you are right..."  
  
"For once... why, I am always right..."  
  
Lu Xun only murmured, slipping ever closer to the warm embrace of sleep, which beckoned so seductively to him, "No one... is... always right..."  
  
Seeing how quickly he was slipping away, Zhang He only encouraged it, walking right past the hiding Sima Yi. "Sleep well, because tomorrow, we march."  
  
"But, I thought we were going to negotiate with Lord Sun Ce..."  
  
His hopes were shattered once again, when Zhang He snickered, "Cao Cao would never do such a thing... he has already dispatched units to clear the way for our departure... so sleep well, little one..."  
  
Though angered, Lu Xun said nothing, only giving in and closing his eyes.  
  
Seeing them leave, the prisoner in his love's ever-so-graceful hands, was perhaps the most painful thing that Sima Yi had ever experienced. He watched them leave into the tent, feeling his heart that was just struck by an invisible arrow. Earlier today, he thought he and Zhang He had patched things up. Was this morning in vain? Was it all a lie?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The sounds of thundering hooves and marching soldiers filled the night sky, and Zhou Yu rode along side the troops, counting to make sure that all were accounted for. If they had no problems, they were to reach the mountains before sunset tomorrow, and he only hoped that the troops would not tire out before then.  
  
Still, as he looked over the troops, he couldn't help but wonder that something was wrong here. No, he was not bothered by their attire, knowing that they were not his own, but still, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He rode alongside Pang Tong, speaking over the thundering hooves. "Are these men well trained?"  
  
"Can't say for sure, but they appear ready for anything I suppose..." Pang Tong scratched his nose, noticing the strategist's worried look. "Swallowed a bug?"  
  
Shaking his head with a laugh, Zhou Yu replied, "No... just have a feeling that we have a bit more than expected..."  
  
Pang Tong rose an eyebrow, hoping that Zhou Yu had not checked the supply carriages for a third time before they departed. He knew of the little stowaway, as he was the one who helped her get in. He laughed, covering it up easily, "The more the merrier... if we're going to be chasing down Cao Cao, then we might as well get all the help we need..."  
  
Somehow, Zhou Yu had a feeling he knew what the problem was, but he would do nothing about it now. They had no tie to waste, and he only hoped that Sun Ce would take it easy on Da Qiao if she was caught... 


	16. Test of Love

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Chapter 16  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Wei forces knew that the Wu would not even try to reason with them for their prisoner, knowing full well that sacrificing one of their rivers was too much for one life, so that would leave the negotiations to be left in the dust, like their tracks. Cao Cao knew better then to move the troops all at once, in fear of over working his already tired forces, so he ordered for Zhang Liao to stay behind until all of the Wei forces were cleared.   
  
He let his cousin leave first, scouting the area to make sure their path was safe from any enemy attacks, before he and the prisoner would follow. He knew going anywhere near the mountains was a threat, but staying here was worse.  
  
When Zhang He arrived with the prisoner, he gave him direct orders to wait at least tree hours before leaving with his forces. Zhang He was to be the last before Zhang Liao, so that if there was an attack, he'd have his best generals at the rear.  
  
Now, Cao Cao rode upon his black steed, with his most trusted (well, minus Dian Wei and Xu Zhu, who he seriously missed right now) at his side and the sleeping Lu Xun nudged between himself and the horse's neck. If it were not for the fact that this was his prisoner and that his life was valuable to him in the future, he would have put him upon Liu Bei's wild horse.  
  
As they rode among the midnight skies, the Hero of Chaos held Lu Xun closely, making sure he did not slip. He wondered, though, if it was safe to have Sima Yi stay behind to gather the supplies... Ever day they held Lu Xun hostage, he grew more and more worried about his own strategist. 'He should keep his personal affairs far from business... let him hurt himself, as long as it does not affect the outcome of battle...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, I'm starved!"  
  
Zhou Yu wasn't really too surprised to hear his sworn brother day this at all, but he was more surprised to see him slow his horse down, to ride along side the carriages. It wasn't really the fact of his intuitions, but more fear for Sun Ce's atrocious appetite that worried him. "Sun Ce, we should keep those supplies for the mountain raids..."  
  
Sun Ce gave him a childish look, poking out his tongue and getting his horse into a trot as Zhou Yu slowed his own pace. "A king's gotta eat some time, you know..."  
  
"But if you eat ALL of the supplies, then what? The mountains will be just as harsh on us as they will be for Lord Cao Cao, my lord..."  
  
"Zhou Yu, I order you to let me nibble on some meat buns!"  
  
"Lord Sun-"  
  
Pang Tong was actually sleeping on the horse when he grumbled, "Keep it down, children... Lord Sun Ce, it's not good to sneak your hand in the cookie jar. You're suppose to be setting a good EXAMPLE for the young ones..."  
  
Looking at his fellow strategist, Zhou Yu nodded, "Thank you; you should listen to your- Sun Ce!"  
  
It was too late, as the Little Conqueror was already halfway in the carriage, his feet barely gripping the poor horse's saddle. Zhou Yu only sighed, feeling defeated but saying nothing, knowing it wouldn't help anyway. Sun Ce's head was just too thick!  
  
"Food, food, food... let's see here, what do we have?" Sun Ce was beyond blissed, ignoring the looks from the officers and his generals.  
  
"That food is for the mission... do you realize how valuable they will be for us when we get there, Sun Ce? Sun Ce, are you even LISTENING to me?" Zhou Yu resembled that of a nagging parent, and his patience began to run a bit thin.  
  
"Nahhhhhhhhhhh, not a word!"  
  
Laughing full-heartingly, Pang Tong shook his head, trying to ease Zhou Yu's tensions. "Let him get a stomach ache before we start the raids; he'll learn his lesson..."  
  
Pang Tong was not really worried, until he remembered something too late, hearing Sun Ce's shout, "What the... Da Qiao!?"  
  
"Oh... yeah... oops..." The hooded Shu officer scratched his nose with his free finger, looking back as Sun Ce fell off the horse, too surprised. "Well, what do you know... never would have thought SHE got in there!"  
  
Forgetting their past argument, Zhou Yu went to aid his friend, leaping off his own to help Sun Ce to his feet. That was when Da Qiao poked her head out from the carriage, holding a meat bun in her hand as she spoke shyly. "I was just preparing a meal for you, Lord Sun Ce..."  
  
The chaos was somehow quelled when Sun Ce regained his senses, staring down at the maiden in front of him. She was so cute when she was a bit bashful; he was anything but angry that she had tagged along, but he took the time to look over her torn clothes, astonished that the past battles had no affect on her astounding beauty. She was so cute, with her hands behind her back, one toe pivoted, cheeks red as roses.  
  
He had sent Pang Tong and Zhou Yu ahead, as he stayed behind to give the girl a lecture, something that he truly was NOT good at. But, he'd do anything to keep her with him for a little while.  
  
"Da Qiao, do you realize how dangerous this mission is going to be?" Sun Ce began, trying to keep his voice strict, but if it was a soldier and not a beautiful woman in front of him, then maybe he could have done it better. "You've done enough to help, and I don't want you getting hurt, that's all..."  
  
The older of the Qiaos' eyes shifted slightly, and she only looked cuter, much to her dismay but to Sun Ce's delight. "I only wish to help, Lord Sun Ce... Lu Xun's a close... friend to me and I feel as if I should do all that I can to help the situation."  
  
Well, Sun Ce could not be angry with her at all, and he sighed, "Well, now that you're here, I guess it's too late to send you back, so I guess you're stickin' with us."  
  
"Thank you, my lord..." Da Qiao's smile was pure golden to him, and rather it was denial or not, he yearned to make her his own. She gave him a bow, that smile never fading as Sun Ce mounted his steed. "You don't realize how much this helps me just to be of some assistance."  
  
Seeing his withdrawn hand, she looked up at Sun Ce's smiling face, as he wished for her to join him on the horse. She did not object, but she was concerned when he placed an arm around her small waist, but more concerned with his words. "Don't worry... we'll save your friend!"  
  
As the horse started off to catch up with the army, Da Qiao made a vow to herself, wondering how she could show her true feelings to Lu Xun without hurting Sun Ce in the process. 'I hope Sun Ce understands...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhang He wasn't sure about the entire idea of leaving in groups, but he made no complaints. It simply wasn't worth it... the only thing he had against it was the long wait for doing nothing until it was time for him and his troops to leave. And the fact that Lu Xun was taken away with Cao Cao, but perhaps it was for the better...  
  
But what to do? Sima Yi was left with the supplies duties, to he figured that it was best if he was left alone to complete his duties.  
  
He could sleep, but alas, sleep would not come easy...  
  
Then, not being tired at all, he went back out into the night air, not caring about the icy wind that nipped at his now clothed flesh. Staring at the moon, he only sighed, doing the one thing that could make him relaxed enough to go to sleep, the one thing he could always count on to clear his mind and tire his body; he began to dance.  
  
He often would dance for his soldiers, as they seemed to enjoy it well, and he would also dance for another man, who was watching him now, though he did not know it. He admitted, though, that he always seemed more graceful when he wore those glimmering claws he adored so often. But, alas, why put them on when he was not to battle soon?  
  
"No... do not worry now. Just dance... now, for no one else but yourself, just... dance..." The Wei general murmured to himself, slowly striking the poses he had practiced a thousand times.  
  
They were missing something, something that made them so beautiful before. He needed no music, for he could have sung a melody in his smooth, almost tenor voice, but that would have woken the camp. What was it that he was missing?  
  
He was gaining nothing from this dance, and he stopped, refusing to desecrate it anymore. Sighing, he realized what it was that he needed, "I have no partner..."  
  
Though he should have been monitoring the supplies, Sima Yi had other things to do, as he still spied upon his general. Sima Yi must have heard him, or he was thinking the exact same thing, as he revealed himself. "Quite alone, aren't you?"  
  
Caught unawares, Zhang He spun around to face him in a panic, raising his arms into defensive position, although he had no weapons. The moonlight shone brightly against his long, wet hair, and when he saw who it was that was there, he only smiled, "You're suppose to be packing the supplies. And how long have you been spying on me, Yi-chan?"  
  
"Long enough to see that you truly have no place in your heart for me any longer..." Sima Yi's remark was harsh and bitter, but the look in his eyes justified his words.  
  
Zhang He gave a puzzled look, "Whatever are you talking about, Yi-chan?"  
  
Half his face lay hidden, but it was enough to signal his pain to him. He saw a hint of tears; why would Sima Yi cry? He had never seen tears rise from those eyes before...  
  
He stepped forward, reaching out to brush those tears away, "Why do you cry? What has caused you such pain? Tell me, my dearest Yi-chan..."  
  
Instead of an answer with words, he received his answers with a harsh slap, and the pained man walked right past him, calling to him as he sent him a warning glare. "How many times must I remind you who your superiors are? Never call me that, and I mean it this time, or there won't BE a next time."  
  
Now Zhang He was very confused and he reached out, grabbing the man's arm, and he hissed, "Don't you walk away from me. What is WRONG with you?! Why do you seem so pained, so full of wrath? Why do you strike me?"  
  
"I strike because I am hurting you, in the same way that you have hurt me, over and over again!"  
  
In that moment the general understood, "You saw me with Lu Xun tonight, at the river, didn't you?"  
  
Now the tears were streaming, something that Sima Yi could not hide as hard as he tried. He broke his hand free, once again trying to leave, but the officer would not let him, grabbing it yet again. He struck again, aiming to break his nose, "Don't touch me!"  
  
Zhang He blocked the blow, and his blue eyes burned with an angry fire, "No... you and I must touch, for you will not listen to me otherwise. Do you doubt my love for you even now?!"  
  
"I can have you executed..." Sima Yi threatened, knowing how pathetic he sounded right now. He knew, even Zhang He knew, that he could not do such a thing, even if he tried. "I will do it... I swear..."  
  
Releasing him, Zhang He turned away, pain now flooding his voice more than anger, "Perhaps you should... perhaps it would be best for us both. Damn it, Sima Yi, I love you. I cannot tell you that enough, and you claim to love me. Yet, you cannot trust me. How can you love me... if you cannot trust me?"  
  
At a loss for words, Sima Yi didn't even trust himself, much less this man. They did not see Zhang Liao stand from the watchtower, half groggily sneering and looking down at them as some soldiers took interest. "Lover's spat... dammit, can I at least sleep in peace..."  
  
There was silence for a few moments, and Zhang He spoke softly, "Why do you not go? Or is there something you require... my lord?"  
  
Sima Yi sneered, turning his head away from him. "No... I have supplies to tend to."   
  
Zhang He sighed, preparing to leave, just as he said he would. He turned back to Sima Yi, keeping his voice carefully impassive, "Until the morning, my lord. I shall return sometime before then."  
  
Sima Yi just gave him a tear-filled glare, turning away to him and the moonlight. He headed towards the river alone, speaking lowly and dismissing him. "Sleep well... for the march will be long and harsh."  
  
He heard his officer speak bitterly, "Oh no, my lord. I fear the march not at all. Nothing can be harsher or longer than the trials you are putting my heart through now..."  
  
"You are dismissed."  
  
"I only wish my emotions were made to leave so easily... that I could dismiss them as you dismiss me..."  
  
Then Zhang He left, hearing the soft splashing of a man entering the river. He looked back at Sima Yi again, seeing him stand knee deep in the slow river, staring towards the full moon. How his heart ached... surely he did not mean to cause so much pain to this man...  
  
Almost against his will he walked back, wading into the water himself, and he heard Sima Yi hiss, "You were dismissed, Zhang He."  
  
"Then consider this disobeying direct orders." Zhang He grabbed Sima Yi's chin, forcing him into a kiss that he could not hold back on.  
  
Sima Yi tried to remain firm, tried to remember all the pain he was feeling now. But under his love's gentle touch, he felt himself yielding, and he gave in quite easily to the kiss.  
  
They were lucky that Zhang Liao had left earlier, otherwise the man would have slain them both in that very spot. The tears still flowed, but these tears were slightly different now then the ones he had shed before. 'Curse my weak, gullible heart...'  
  
Zhang He pulled back, brushing the tears away, "Don't cry, my love. I do not mean to hurt you..."  
  
"Just... just shut up while you're still ahead..." Sima Yi growled, half relieved, half troubled. Would he do this, again? Would he break his heart for a third time?  
  
Zhang He did as he was told, wrapping his arms around his love and pulling him into an embrace. Sima Yi sighed, resting his head on the other man's chest, "Why do I always fall for this? Why can I never maintain my strength against you? All you have to do is touch me, tell me you love me, and I melt like a lit candle..."  
  
"I don't know... maybe love is a strange thing indeed..." The general suggested, letting his soft chin rest on the fabric that hid his soft black hair. "I'm still under your command... so if you wish for me to stop, I will do it."  
  
"Do you think I want for you to stop?"  
  
Zhang He smiled, rubbing his cheek against the other man's face, "It would certainly seem that you do not... but I can never be too sure."  
  
When his love did not respond, he only spoke to him, his voice gentle, "Do you feel better now?"  
  
"A little... but I shall never feel better until that demon is gone from our hands..."  
  
"Oh now, he's no demon..." Zhang He laughed ever so softly, nibbling on the dangling strand from the elegant clothing he wore on his head. "Nowhere in his name is Demon."  
  
Sima Yi sighed, allowing his love to continue, though he turned his face to avoid the next kiss, "No... it won't work this time..."  
  
"What won't work?" The general cocked his head, kissing the soft cheek that lay before him.  
  
"You cannot stop me from believing he is a demon... you cannot seduce me into forgetting that..."  
  
Laughing again, Zhang He looked back at the moon, no longer able to feel his legs anymore. The moon was not as pretty as the man he embraced, nor would it ever be. "I don't think even Lord Cao Cao can make you think otherwise, but I know you're wrong. No child like him can be a true Demon..."  
  
But Sima Yi sighed, "How blind you have become... can you not see he has come between us?"  
  
Zhang He blinked, turning back, "Come between us? Lu Xun?!"  
  
"Of course! Don't act so innocent! You KNOW it is true."  
  
"My love, I honestly do NOT know what you are talking about! Is this why you have been so upset? Are you... JEALOUS of little Xun-chan?!"  
  
The tears would not stop, and he growled, turning away from him again. "You call him that... how can you use that name for the both of us?"  
  
How could he possibly explain? Zhang He tried, "He's so troubled, Yi-chan... when I saw him in battle, I felt nothing but this deep sense of pity for him, to see a child being forced to kill so early. I knew he was in pain, long before he knew. And I wanted to help him."  
  
"Help the enemy? Why the change of heart?" Sima Yi looked to him, wiping away the tears with his sleeves. "This is coming from a man who would raid an entire village with Zhang Liao and leave none alive..."  
  
He was suddenly grabbed from behind, and Zhang He's voice was frosty, "Would you prefer me that way? Cold, vicious, heartless? I can give you that Yi-chan if you desire it; I can be cruel... allow me to show you..."  
  
The kiss was harsh, passionate and demanding, lacking any hint of the tenderness and gentleness of his normal kisses. The hands clutching his shoulders dug deep, and when the kiss was broken, he cried out, "No... He-chan... stop..."  
  
"But I thought you liked this!" The man snapped wildly, his grip getting tighter as the terrified strategist struggled more. "Wasn't this what you asked for?"  
  
"Stop it! I'll wake the entire camp, and if Zhang Liao does not kill you then Lord Cao Cao will!"  
  
Grinning nastily, he seemed to welcome it. "Then let us die together... maybe that will prove my love to you."  
  
Zhang He ripped off his love's hat, allowing his hair to fall down and waft in the breeze, and his voice dropped, the malice never leaving, "You want me to strip you like I striped those villages? You want me to tear into your flesh with my claws the way I did all those enemy soldiers? No... you ASKED for this Yi-chan... and I love you too much to deny you..."  
  
Sima Yi snarled, biting the invading tongue, and both fear and pain shone in his tear-filled eyes, "Stop this NOW Zhang He or you WILL be punished..."  
  
"Then the punishment will be well worth it, to see the same fear in your eyes as those of the ones I've slain..." He was lying, for he felt his heart shatter from those terrified violet eyes. But he could not back down now, for his pain only made him fiercer. "Zhang Liao is not the only man to be feared..."  
  
Now Sima Yi really panicked, struggling against this man more than he had against any other foe. He did the first thing that came to his mind, driving his knee into the tender spot of his assailant. That broke the kiss, but only for a little while as he was attacked again, but he screamed, shoving his hand protectively into Zhang He's beautiful face. "LORD ZHANG LIAO!"  
  
He cried out as his fingers were nipped harshly, drawing blood, and Zhang He brought him all the closer, ignoring the splashing of the cold water as he lifted his superior in his arms and brought him towards the opposite shore, "NO! No one will interfere in this! Not my Lord Cao Cao, not Zhang Liao... not ANYONE!"  
  
The Wei general set the other man on the ground, and he stood over him, his hair and clothes dripping wet, but he cared not, his blue eyes blazing with a brutality Sima Yi had never seen directed at him before. Yet, what hurt him more was the raw pain he saw being thinly veiled by that other emotion. He could almost swear he saw the beginnings of tears in those eyes...  
  
"Whatever you are planning, please stop! Don't do something you'll regret!" Sima Yi pleaded, bringing his bleeding hands up to shield his face. He backed away, to no avail as the strong hands stopped him from going anywhere. "Please!"  
  
"No, too late for that, for now I have lived a life of regret!" Snarling, Zhang He was not going to let him leave, not until he saw his tears.   
  
"Please..."  
  
Zhang He nipped his ears and throat, his growl animalistic, "What ever is the matter? Doesn't this please you, my lord?"  
  
"No..." Sima Yi could feel tears prick his eyes, but refused to let them flow, "He-chan... please... please stop..."  
  
"Then tell me, how IS it that you want to be pleased? I have been kind, gentle, and I have been cruel... tell me what do you WANT?!" Zhang He bellowed in his ears, tears now falling from his sparkling blue eyes and onto the soft frightened face of the man under him. "Quit these minds games, my lord! And do not blame Xun-chan for ANY of this... you have brought it upon yourself."  
  
Again, he mentioned that demon... that evil, smiling demon that would have died with that evil laughter if he were watching this. He WAS a demon sent from Hell to separate them. That bloody, rotten, FILTHY little demon!!!  
  
Sima Yi hissed, closing his violet eyes to contain the tears gathering there, "I want YOU! I want the He-chan I fell in love with! The one who would never keep secrets from me; the one who would never hurt me. Do you even CARE how I feel?! You set me aflame with jealousy every time your roving eye catches sight of another man; you set me on fire with lust every time you touch me. You have my heart and my soul... and yet you never seem to take care to keep them both from being hurt!"  
  
"I have kept nothing from you... you are the one hiding your true self from me. Your jealousy clouds your mind; you bring this pain upon yourself..."   
  
"That demon brings it! I never questioned your love until HE came!"  
  
Sima Yi cried out when the clenched fist struck his jaw like a rock, and he withered under that terrible, possessed voice. "I BROUGHT HIM BECAUSE... BECAUSE WHEN I SAW HIM IN BATTLE, HE HAD POTENTIAL... he has NO place in my heart, not in the sense YOU think of it as! He's a CHILD, A DAMN CHILD; I will never feel the same for him as I feel for you!"  
  
Zhang He's tears were not lessening; if anything they were increasing, and he lowered his voice, stroking his love's hair gently, "You speak of giving your heart and soul to me; if you have not yet seen that you possess mine than you are even blinder than I think. Do you think that it does not hurt me, to see the pain and fear in your eyes? Your jealous glances strike my soul like hissing acid and poison; the first to burn a hole and the second to slowly give me a torturous death..."  
  
"He-chan..."  
  
He was silenced by the gentlest kiss he had ever received; the raging beast in his love had seemed to die away. After, Zhang He lifted his head, and he almost sobbed, "I love you Yi-chan, and you have to trust in my love. If... if you cannot do that, then there will be no way for us to continue our relationship. I... I cannot live with your jealousy; you will kill me with it..."  
  
Sima Yi did not know how to combat those words, and he did nothing when Zhang He rose and left, wading back through the water to return to his tent. Instead, the jealous, hurt strategist lay there still, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
What a horrible night! How could the moon still shine so lovely? He cried and cried, unable to stop the man as he now heard him step out of the water, continuing on his way. "Damn you, demon... how can I kill you, without harming him? Your spell is strong, almost too strong... damn you to every level of the Abyss!" 


	17. Another Small Victory

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another village in ruins, so was it to them? Wei was not really heartless, however, when they were discovered, the villagers were in panic, quickly setting their own village alight and fleeing from their presence. It was almost an insult, to se the smoldering village, but they did not complain at all, merely walking by on their nervous steeds, letting the villagers do as they please. They would not come to steal their food, though the sigh of Xu Zhu was enough to send them into an uproar over food shortages.  
  
Xu Zhu was perhaps one of the strongest men that Dian Wei had ever worked with, and though he wasn't really the most fit creature on the planet, he was a tiger of a man, one never to be fooled by his childish and dorky looks. Xu Zhu was a warrior and devoted to one thing...  
  
Protecting Lord Cao Cao.  
  
That was why they were still walking the lines of the borders, in search of their lord. They had long since been separated from their duties, and though Xu Zhu seemed only worried about his stomach, his partner, Dian Wei, was more concerned with the safety of Lord Cao Cao.  
  
Xu Huang felt the same, though he was silent throughout most of the quest, keeping his eyes peeled and ready for possible ambushes and traps. This land was uneasy, and war was upon them.  
  
There was a slight noise that rose from the tired horse, and Dian Wei sneered, "Silence your stomach!"  
  
Xu Zhu whined, shifting his mallet from one hand to another. "I can't help it... I haven't eaten in so long..."  
  
"We should stack up on supplies... the campaign was a failure, and we've been running low since being separated..." Xu Huang pointed out, seeing two kids that looked upon them in fear, almost feeling bad for them. "Perhaps at the next village we'll stop... and just pray that we don't get too deep into trouble once we get there..."  
  
The other two generals did not complain, and the army of three thousand marched onward to Huo Quan, just a few miles short of the mountain's basin. Had they known of the Allied Forces ambush parties hidden among the mountains, they would have gladly gone to assist their lord. However, Pang Tong and Zhou Yu did what all well known ambush parties did best, moving their own armies without much notice from anyone else. They were a phantom army with one mission...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If Zhang Liao knew of Xu Huang's army but several miles north, he would have sent a messenger and ask to be assisted. However, the man waited upon the walls of the village, looking through the cold, crisp early morning skies, in hopes to catch a soldier or two. He knew there was a force coming, his instincts told him so, and as he held his halberd at his side, he was ready for them.  
  
'They will most likely send a small troop, to lure us out...' Zhang Liao thought to himself, white puffs of steam escaping his nostrils in two streams. The soon-to-be battlefield awaited them, but there was no sign of the bold heroes charging forward just yet. He could wait for him, slapping a sleeping soldier on the shoulder to wake him up. 'Willing to be that Lu Jun will be there as well... he may be more challenging than the actual soldiers.'  
  
Yes, Zhang Liao knew the art of battle well, and he leaned against the stone wall, anxious to begin but not engaging. He was there to defend, and that was all that was required of him. 'Yes,' he thought. 'Let them charge me... I may not be able to hold them back, but I will give my lord time...'  
  
He heard his name being called, and he looked along the insides of the walls now, seeing Zhang He upon the horse, his men standing ready to depart. Zhang Liao sneered, "Guard the supplies with your life... I will do my best to make sure that none get through."  
  
"Yes, of course... I shall see you later then..." Zhang He's usual prep was gone, but Zhang Liao didn't care, watching him turn his horse about and giving the order. Just a few hours earlier, Sima Yi and the convoys had departed, and the strategist looked no brighter.  
  
'It's their own problem, let them work it out...' Zhang Liao thought with a sneer, turning back to his duties and waiting for the troops to come marching in. What happened to those two were beyond his point of caring, for now he only cared for battle.  
  
It was, at best estimate, just an hour before dawn when a soldier gave a shout, catching his attention before the sound of thundering hooves did. Perched on the side of the wall, Zhang Liao scanned the area, quickly catching sight of the smoke that lifted into the sky. Horses, but not many. At last, they had arrived!  
  
And who else would be at the front except the three that led the forces? He instantly spotted Lu Jun, Wei Yan, and Zhao Yun (perhaps him most of all), their weapons drawn and battle in their eyes. No strategy here, but to attack with sheer strength and numbers. They were outnumbered, but not enough to give away the advantage. Perhaps they could walk away from this fight with minimal damage...  
  
They drew closer and closer, and Zhang Liao gave the order, his voice heard by the incoming forces. "Close the gate, and let none pass! If they want us so badly, let them find their OWN way into the castle!"  
  
So now, the battle began...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I knew it... I just knew it!" Lu Jun was almost infuriated, to see Zhang Liao standing upon the walls over his own city, taunting him. He did not even have to look inside to see that Cao Cao had abandoned the fortress, and if he guessed right, the only general there to defend was Zhang Liao.  
  
Zhang Liao, he thought with a laugh, holding his spear at his side as the gates began to close. This was surely to be a fight, but no matter. He had no doubt that Zhang Liao was more then a challenge to them, and he liked that.  
  
As did Wei Yan, who practically led the way, his voulge thirsting for as much action as he wanted. Hell, he looked ready to scale the walls if the battering ram did not tear down the gates first.   
  
"The main entrance is blocked, but I know another way in..." Lu Jun informed Zhao Yun, knowing trying to even talk with Wei Yan now was pointless. He hated to strategize, but banging on the door would certainly not get them in. "Find the stream and follow it to the southeast wall... there you will find a small but accessible arch, just big enough for a few. But you can't get in on horseback, so quickly open the main gates."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, not wishing to risk moving a group at all and taking the opportunity to get lost among the crowd, as arrows from the defending soldiers rained down upon them. Now, Lu Jun caught up with the masked warrior, teeth baring and ready for action. "Be careful out there... remembering that we're aiming to draw them out!"  
  
"Plan... not... mine..." Bloodwrath almost spoke for him, ignoring the volley of arrows as if they were mere gnats. "I... live only... for battle!"  
  
It was chaos from then on out, and as the horse came to a stop, the fearless masked warrior flew into the sky, driving his voulge into the stoned wedges of the wall, missing the next round by mere inches. The battle had begun, and with aid from their own archers, Wei Yan now fought on top of the walls, throwing victims aside like ragdolls and letting their blood soak his clothes. This was all he lived for, to feed that never ending hunger inside of him, to quench its thirst, to stop this pain.  
  
Lu Jun was left with the rather boring task of manning the siege ramps and battering ram, but he found some entertainment with slaying the soldiers that fell and lived to tell the tale. Well, not for long, anyway. As the sun began to make its peak over the horizon, the lord of Wujun hoped to finish this task quickly, to join and raid the real villains in the mountains. 'Lu Yi, you'll be safe once again... just hold on for a little bit longer...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing Gan Ning felt when he senses began to return to his tired body was a bare arm resting across his equally bare shoulder. At first, he thought it was Sun Shang Xiang, huddling up to him for warmth from the chilly morning air. However, when he opened his eyes, he did not see the short red hair, but instead long, wavey blonde, and when he caught sight of this woman's bright blue eyes, he nearly screamed.  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU BIG-BOOBED, THONG WEARING TWIT!"  
  
The woman was roughly thrown off of him, and the pirate quickly rose to his feet, only to find himself completely naked. "What the HELL?!"  
  
"Well, hello to you too..." Zhu Rong looked up at him, a slight smile upon her face as she rather enjoyed the predicament he was in. 'Oh, yes... definitely better than my husband...'  
  
Gan Ning's red eyes were twin flames as he glared at her, "What in God's name do you think you're doing?!"  
  
She gave him suck a look as he hid himself under the blankets, crawling back onto the feathered bed. "What do you think? Looking at your wounds... you know, I can be a doctor if I wanted to be..."  
  
"Wounds! More like my poor pirate butt!" Gan Ning did not buy THAT excuse for a second, lifting his leg and planted it on her chest gently, to stop her march. "I get it... this is my PUNISHMENT for mocking you, eh?!"  
  
"Perhaps..." She shrugged, sitting and resembling that of an obedient but clever little fox. She was awfully beautiful, but her attitude left a lot to be desired, AND the fact that she was married made any comforting, loving thoughts in the pirate's head disappear. "Depends on what you think... if you think at all, you mindless pirate..."  
  
"I think YOU should be with your husband..."  
  
She giggled, counting the outlines of his toes with her fingers. "YOU try living with that lug..."  
  
"No thanks; I really don't think I'm his type," Gan Ning snorted, trying to stay as far AWAY from her as possible. That seemed impossible, and the pirate snickered to cover his true emotions, "You know... I'm a pirate, and I could just throw your sorry ass into the wall like beating a rug if I wanted to..."  
  
"Then why don't you do it?"  
  
The pirate glared at her, sneering, "Where's my pants... and my bells?"  
  
"You want 'um? Come over here and make me give 'um to you..." Oh, now the snide woman rose from the bed, walking a good bit of distance and pulling them out of the wooden drawers. She waved them about, the bells jingling as she laughed. "When my husband sees these in his drawers, he'll throw a fit and have your head! He can have that... I'll just take the body for meself!"  
  
Gan Ning growled, "Shuddap, you stupid bitch..." With that he leapt from his place, knocking the clothing out of her hands and onto the ground, where he picked them up. "I'm gonna be wearin' these; he won't have a chance to get mad at me..."  
  
Still, even as he clothed himself, she took a good look at him, nodded, and laughed, going to sit on the edge of the bed. "So ya think... what makes you think he isn't already?"  
  
"I can handle him being mad at me, even killing me... but not over some perverted beast like you," The pirate sneered.  
  
Now she changed, and she rose, to strike him. However, he caught the wrists and blocked the kicks, pinning her down upon the bed with sheer strength. She bellowed, her voice ringing in his ears. "RAPE! RAPE! THIS BRUTE'S RAPING ME!"  
  
THAT made Gan Ning actually laugh, "With my pants on?! Good grief... how stupid can you BE?!"  
  
"As stupid as they are... they'll believe anything!"  
  
Gan Ning let her go, his laughter echoing, "Well, if they believe that, then it would be relief to die, just to get away from such idiocy!"  
  
Anger rose in her blue eyes, as she stayed in that position on the bed, glaring at him. She sneered, "You have the nerve to speak, then... I heard what your so called friend's been saying about you, dumb pirate... nothing good..."  
  
"And which friend would that be? I have so many here," Gan Ning sneered.  
  
"All of them... even the ones in green say so... They had little or no objection when the guards came to take you away..."  
  
Now the pirate's curiosity was peaked, "What ever are you talking about?"  
  
She made herself comfortable on the bed now, burrowing into the feathers and replying. "I was bored, so I decided to fake your execution... when the guards came to take you to your death, they didn't say a single word in objection... seems to me that they WANTED you gone."  
  
Gan Ning only shrugged, "It is possible..."  
  
"Especially the red head... you know, if I wasn't mistaken, she looks to be having some sort of fancy with another guy..."  
  
This made him twitch, but he shrugged it off again, "She can like whomever she wants; doesn't hurt me any..."  
  
That made Zhu Rong angry, as she ranted, "Then all you pirates ARE alike... heartless fodders with no feelings!"  
  
"Look, just because I don't bare my heart and soul to you doesn't mean I don't have them," Gan Ning snapped. Then, he asked, "So how long do you plan on keeping me IN here? It won't be long before I plan my grand escape..."  
  
"Are you really that thick?"  
  
He grinned, quickly glancing about the room for a weapon. "As thick as I want to be... but even if I DO tell you my means of escape, there won't be a single thing you can do about it..."  
  
The woman eyed him, smirking, "I didn't bring you in here to escape..."  
  
"Apparently, you don't catch ON well... I said that I'm going to escape, no matter WHAT your intentions are..." Gan Ning hissed, "You asked me if I was thick? Look in the mirror, bimbo..."  
  
So far, the closest thing he could find for a weapon was his own bells, and the woman rose from the bed, a devilish grin upon her face, one that he did not like at all. "Name calling is so childish... are you like that in the bed?"  
  
The pirate sneered, "Guess you'll never know..."  
  
Then, in an attempt for freedom, the pirate tore the cords to his own bells, whipping them across her face and smashing them along her head, sending her to the floor in a heap. Not even recovering the lost bell, he bolted to the window, leaping right through it and landing in the closest tree. "See you later, bimbo!"  
  
"GUARDS! AFTER HIM!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When Zhao Yun's forces had broken through the small opening, Zhang Liao knew it was time to escape, and without regrets, he ordered his troops to retreat. Wei Yan and Lu Jun had long since broken in, and he put up an excellent defense against them both, but even he was outmatched and outnumbered.   
  
"No matter... I do not flee, but I live to fight another day..." He looked at the preoccupied forces, then called to his remaining soldiers. "Retreat! Abandon the fortress!"  
  
It did not take them long to obey, and he waited until a good amount of men left before leaving himself, shouting his words to the Allied forces. "We'll have our day, vermin... wait and see!"  
  
So with that, the last of the Wei forces tried to retreat, but they could not escape the wrath of the masked monster and the Red Eyed Beast.  
  
"Enemy... soldiers... DIE!" Wei Yan roared, bringing the blade of his weapon to rest in the skull of his unfortunate foe. Now Lu Jun could see the extent of his power, and it nearly made even HIM sick to see the brutality of the man. No one was safe when he hit Bloodwrath, absolutely no one!   
  
Bloodwrath was quite an accurate term. The man was coated in it, his clothing and hands, even his face. It made him shudder to see some of the warm red liquid drip between the other man's lips and the tongue sliding across them as though to savor its unique saltiness.  
  
"My... goodness..." Lu Jun could now see the curse from a different, but frightening point of view, as those eyes, those bloodshot red eyes, turned upon him. "Well shit..."  
  
"What... wrong?" Wei Yan's voice was hardly his own, as if a demon was screaming to be released. He stopped, turning to a soldier that tried to crawl away, and he forbid him the gift of life, driving it's blades into the man's back over and over again. "No escape... you all... DIE!"  
  
Zhao Yun came horse to horse with Lu Jun, speaking softly, "Horrible, isn't it?"  
  
Seeing the massacre continue, the lord of Wujun couldn't find himself to even speak, and he could see more soldiers fleeing from the sight, only to be struck down. He almost pitied them... but more so, he pitied the man who struck them.  
  
This was what the man lived for; it was the only way to relieve his terrible pain. And as time wore on, he lost more and more of himself...  
  
"Wei Yan, stand down for now!"  
  
"No... must... FIGHT!" The tormented beast roared, denying Lu Jun's orders and only continuing the slaughter. This was the only way; he wanted to stop the pain. "DIE!!!!!"  
  
Zhao Yun spoke softly, though he knew Wei Yan could hear him, "It won't make the pain go away... it will only ease it for a short while."  
  
Still, they were ignored, and Wei Yan gave another slash, striking the open back of a young soldier, no older than his late teens. He turned to see the monster, a wave of horror overcoming him as he rose his hands to defend himself from the inevitable. He heard the roar, closing his eyes in fear, then heard the sound of metal clashing together...  
  
Wei Yan snarled, glaring at the man who DARED to try and end his killing spree, "Go... away..."  
  
"You still haven't dueled me... now's the best time..." Lu Jun growled, feeling the sheer strength of the beast equally matching his own.   
  
"Fine. Duel... NOW!"  
  
It was enough to give the soldier time to flee, but he stopped when Zhao Yun intercepted his course, bringing the butt of his spear to his temple and knocking him out instantly. Perhaps a little prisoner of their own would help, and he looked to the all out battle between the two Bloodwrath monsters...  
  
Lu Jun growled, "You're really pathetic, you know that Wei Yan? I'm sure there would be a way to help you, and it's much easier than living with such pain!"  
  
"Fight... me.. FIGHT... ME!!!"  
  
"I'd rather help, but if you insist..."  
  
Oh, to see such fury and pain in one's eyes would strike a nerve in the coldest of hearts, and this was no different. Lu Jun stayed onto the defensive, as the raged creature struck ferociously, tearing apart the spear's wooden hilt as if it was nothing. "You... know... nothing! FIGHT BACK... FIGHT ME!!!!"  
  
"I know EVERYTHING, Wei Yan... and you hate me for it, admit it!" Lu Jun drove a kick into Wei Yan's gut, fighting with his wits for one as he pulled his sword from the ground, catching the blades and holding it away from his head. "Fight me more, and you'll only be lost forever!"  
  
"Don't... care! Must... be... better... than... this..."  
  
Fighting him back, the Red-Eyed Beast showed no mercy, striking with such speed that Wei Yan could not counter. No, the man did not strike with his blade, but with a fury of punches and kickers, only to catch him off balance. For though he was quicker than Wei Yan, he could not match his strength...  
  
Zhao Yun cried out, "Stop it you two!"  
  
But they did not listen to him, as the fight only got worse and worse. Somehow, Wei Yan was able to dodge one of the blows, and with tremendous force, he threw Lu Jun off of him, not even waiting for him to regain his balance before tackling him right in the gut. It was a horrible fight, almost too gruesome for the Little Dragon to bear...  
  
Both opponents were bleeding from wounds, though none appeared too serious. Lu Jun hissed, "Had enough?"  
  
No words could form, as Wei Yan's bloody fingers clenched Lu Jun's throat, refusing to let loose. Lu Jun still fought, growling deeply, "You... can't even speak... can you?"  
  
His answer was an animalistic howl. He did the first thing that came to his mind, searching of a rock or any kind of weapon. Then, he shattered the piece of the broken cart over the man's head repeatingly until he was released. He shouted, jumping on top of the vicious man and pinning him down. "Enough is enough!"  
  
The eyes that stared up to him held little, if any human comprehension, and he swore, "Damn... you poor brute..."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Zhao Yun asked, grabbing his spear and ready to break them up if it was necessary. He could see Wei Yan's struggles begin to decease, but not once did he let down his guard.   
  
Lu Jun sighed, "No... no it isn't."  
  
Eventually, the pondering and the kicking began to die away with the war, animal-like cries, and Lu Jun was not sure if he should have removed himself or not, in fear of the Bloodwrath reawakening. It was resting now, as he saw tears begin to leak through the man's dented mask. "Go... away..."  
  
"I know you hurt, but you must fight it... look at yourself; how can you live like this?"  
  
"Always... have. Do... not... know... another... way..." His voice seemed weak now, and all signs of his past insanity were long sense gone... "Go away... leave... now..."  
  
Lu Jun nodded, "Okay, I will. But don't forget my offer of help..."  
  
With another hiss from the masked warrior, Lu Jun released him, wiping his bloody hands on the side of his shirt as he turned to the soldiers. Despite it ending on that note, they had won this battle, and he rose his hand triumphantly, giving a shout, "This is the dawning of a new day! Let the sunlight eat away the blood, and rest yourselves... you've all worked hard and well for this victory!"  
  
They gave a round of cheers, and though Zhao Yun wish to aid his comrade, he looked to Lu Jun instead. "Do you really think there's a way to help him?"  
  
"Of course... but the problem is that he does not want to be helped..." Lu Jun quickly defected the question, eyeing the celebrating soldiers. His home was his own again, and he was thankful to see it with minimal damage. "Now, let's rest... we'll follow them after the troops have regained their strength again..."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, glad to see that Wei Yan finally stood his own feet now. He could only see trouble rising from the eastern horizon, knowing that this victory wasn't as fruitful as the lord of Wujun proclaimed it to be. But he was willing to accept it... 


	18. The Great Hall

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The chaos was finally over, and the retreating Wei forces finally regrouped, marching endless and not daring to stop until they reached safety. The thing about it was the fact that they did NOT know where safety was, as they knew to expect ambushes once they reached the mountain trail.   
  
Lu Xun had long since been awake, as the thorn collar was once again decorated his scratched neck. He was back in Zhang He's custody, wearing a spare Wei officer uniform. He did not care about what he wore, but he did not like the fact that someone dressed him while he was drugged.  
  
Though he was awake, the drugged hadn't totally worn off, and he would fall to one knee occasionally, trying to recover the lost steps as his slave owner showed no signs of slowing down.   
  
It was odd, to find himself willingly obeying Zhang He now. No, it was horribly embarrassing, but he could live through this for a little while longer. When he was forced into bathing, Lu Xun felt that there was one man that he could somewhat trust, even if he was towed around on a thorn collar.  
  
When Zhang He was there, he had not much to fear, for he protected him from the other officers.  
  
Lu Xun had awoken to Sima Yi's abuse, and, per usual, he was blamed for slowing them down. Cao Cao had silenced the man, but punished Lu Xun with a blow as well. Now Lu Xun was limping and his jaw was swollen, as he tried to keep up with his slave master. If Zhang He was there, the others would leave him alone...  
  
'I won't be here for long...' Lu Xun thought with a weak smile, once again falling to one knee and bringing Zhang He to a stop. He had to slow them down, to give his rescue party more time. As Zhang He turned to him, he gasped for air, "Surely you don't mean to walk me to death..."  
  
"It's not much further... and why are you limping?" Zhang He asked, tugging the rope slightly and giving his prisoner time to get back to his feet. It worked... it stopped Zhang He.  
  
"I was thrown from the horse and I landed wrong... and I suppose you are wondering where my swollen jaw came from, too, but you don't need ME to tell you that." Instead of standing back up, Lu Xun sat upon the dirty earth floor, refusing to rise as he faked his fatigue. "Be patient... I need some time to rest!"  
  
But he wasn't given time, as Sima Yi shouted for them to keep moving. Seeing that Lu Xun wasn't going to budge, Zhang He grabbed his arms and hefted him up, turning about to lift the young man onto his back. So now, he was being carried, as they reached the mountain's basin.  
  
Sima Yi hissed when he saw the sight, shaking his head from on top the horse. "You're spoiling him... it's not wonder we're in this mess when you pamper the prisoner of war!"  
  
"Overworking him will not help either..." Zhang He replied, not really minding the extra weight. He could see the look of pure disgust on Sima Yi's face, and he asked softly, not wishing for their conversation to leave their hearing range. "Sir, I think you're taking this too harshly. You shouldn't let him get to you like this; it's all for nothing."  
  
The angered strategist refused to look at him, for if he did, he could see that demon's face as well, shattering the perfect image of his love. He kept his head turned forward, spatting. "Show too much sympathy and it will be you who will be wearing that collar... you're letting that... thing... cloud your judgement."  
  
Lu Xun heard Zhang He's sigh, feeling bad to be hearing this conversation as the man replied, "I see with the very same eyes as before... perhaps it is you, my Lord, who' seeing with eyes clouded, by hatred and jealousy."  
  
Expecting another argument, Lu Xun braced for a strike, but got nothing in return, seeing Sima Yi's horse break into a trot, to escape them. Again, he heard Zhang He's sigh, and after a few minutes, Lu Xun asked, "Is he really all worked up because of me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
"Well, if you return me to my Kingdom, then I'm sure matters will resolve themselves." Even as he said that, he knew it would not be too easy. He had a feeling it was something more... something that was beyond his power. And hearing Zhang He's sigh deepen, his suspicions were confirmed.   
  
But Zhang He smiled, deciding to make good use of the time and opened a conversation, seeing no harm in it. Perhaps it would get him closer to his little prisoner, and earn his trust. He already knew he gained some ground, and he only needed a little bit more. "Tell me... do you think that this land will ever find peace?"  
  
That was a question that no one could truly answer, but Lu Xun tried his best, wishing to sound as logical as he could, even if it were only a dream. "I believe that if we truly wished for peace, then it would come. However, it appears not to be the case, as we cannot seem to put aside what doesn't matter, the things that starts wars."  
  
"Oh really? So, what do you think causes war, little Xun-chan?"  
  
"Why do you use those sayings? It's not of our culture..." Lu Xun was curious, changing the subject quickly with the question.  
  
Zhang He shrugged, trying to get a better grip on him. "I've heard merchants speak in such a way, and I find it to be unique... no, the terms aren't used around here, but somewhere, over the seas, there's a small group that uses such dialogues."  
  
Nodding, Lu Xun rested his chin on his bare shoulder, not really caring about the conversation anyway. Zhang He asked again, not wishing for his question to go unanswered. "What do you think causes war?"  
  
"Money, politics, personal gain... all things that we are all guilty of. Perhaps it is in our nature to thrive in war, always seeking peace that we all know is hard to come, or may never come." The very subject made him sick to his stomach, and Zhang He felt his tiny hands cling to his skin, as if to seek comfort. He knew that the kid was brought up in chaos, much as many others, and he sighed heavily, realizing that he never knew what real peace felt like. "Peace is almost impossible to find... we do not wish to fight, but we don't want to back down."  
  
Such sorrow rose from the young boy's lips, and Zhang He wished to counter it. "I suppose you're right; we all do wish for peace. I myself was lucky enough to have a taste of it, and though I yearn for it again, I find that this war is bringing about some good upon the world."  
  
He heard a pitiful laugh, as if to be mocked, and Lu Xun asked, trying to smile. "What good could come from war?"  
  
"Lessons, a chance to learn from your mistakes... we all must live by trial by error. We know what misery war can bring, and perhaps, when this is over, we will learn never to bring it about again."  
  
Feeling Lu Xun's shin rest on his shoulders again, he heard the laugh increase, but it was a lighthearted laugh, one that seemed to escape its host, in spite of his true emotions. "But when will it all end? Who will back down first, and who shall win?"  
  
Now that made Zhang He shrug, so deep into the conversation that he could not hear Zhang Liao's warning. "In war, no one wins..."  
  
It was as if someone took the sun's rays, and Zhang He froze, seeing his shadow grow as he heard the sound of slipping rocks. He looked up, just as Lu Xun did, seeing the raining boulders in just enough time to dodge them. He had miscalculated his leap, forgetting he had an extra passenger, and he wasn't sure what saved him first. A soldier's hand or his claws digging into the side of the cliff.  
  
"Enemy ambush!"  
  
The warning itself was too late, as many soldiers laid wounded or dead by the time the rocks stopped, and Lu Xun finally opened his eyes, still clinging to the struggling general. Looking down at his death below, he gasped, only clinging tighter.  
  
He heard Cao Cao's shout, and Zhang Liao's head appeared from over the side, grabbing a hold of the barely hanging soldier that had saved the general and the slave. "Hang on!"  
  
'Don't worry about that...' Lu Xun thought, not daring to let his fingers slip. He knew he could have ended his slavery right then and there, but to end his life would mean to end his chances with Da Qiao. That was the one thought that was running through his head, even when he heard the sounds of battle going on above.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The plan was perfect.  
  
Almost TOO perfect, and Pang Tong scratched his nose, thinking that those rocks were just a tad bit too powerful. It was good that it killed most of the peons and subordinates, but they came too close to the little prisoner. 'Oh well... At least it stopped them.'  
  
As the rock slide ended, he backed away, letting the warriors handle the dirty work. He was a strategist, not a fighter.   
  
"Remember, nobody go anywhere near Lu Xun!" Sun Ce shouted, preparing his troops for the attack. "We don't wanna risk any harm to him! CHARGE!"  
  
With a battle cry, the Allied forces began their attack, jumping into the makeshift battlefield and raining upon the now aware Wei forces. They had suspected an ambush, though this was a rather unlikely battlefield, as it was easy to fall over the edge. However, Sima Yi was prepared, ordering the archers resting in the supply carriages to take their aim.   
  
Now Pang Tong WASN'T expecting that, and he shook his head, watching the battle from where he and Da Qiao were stationed. "Hm... tougher then I thought."  
  
He heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed, as he looked at Da Qiao, wielding both of Lu Xun's twin swords. Boy did she look ready for a fight. "And exactly what do YOU plan to do with those, milady?"  
  
"I'm going to assist, of course... if it gets bad enough." She replied, searching the battleground for Lu Xun. She had not seen him and Zhang He fall over the edge during the rockslide, much to Pang Tong's relief. "Surely you don't plan to sit back and just watch, sir!"  
  
That statement made him chuckle, and he place a hand behind his back in a friendly gesture, acting as if the heat of the battle was no concern to him at all. This made Da Qiao nervous and angry, but hearing his reply eased all of the tension towards him. "Of course not! But it wouldn't be good if we rushed in too early... what use will the reinforcements be if we're dead before being needed?"  
  
She nodded, lowering the swords with much relief. "I see... then I shall wait. I have faith in Lord Sun Ce and Lu Meng."  
  
"Good for you..."  
  
Pang Tong went back to watching the fight, waiting for the next round of Wei archers to fire, to catch their pattern. Sima Yi was good, as he knew exactly when to fire, keeping the main troops back as the soldiers tried to recover from the rockslide. "Hm... better take care of those archers, before the tide changes."  
  
"Next round, fire!" Sima Yi ordered, watching as more soldiers fell dead, arrows protruding through their chests and gut. The bows at Wujun were much better equipped then their own, giving them a slight advantage over the enemies. He personally would have wanted to grab Lu Xun and hurl him at his rescue party using a catapult, but we wasn't willing to let HIS forces lose again. "Next round, ready! Aim!"  
  
Fire arrows shot into the sky, rising like fireworks over the side of the rise and raining upon the Wei forces, and more so, the carriages. It was not long before the fake supply convoys were destroyed, giving the Allied Forces enough time to push through the first line. Now, the REAL battle began.  
  
"Blast..." Sima Yi cursed, ducking the Wu soldier and slaying him with the knife he had equipped in his sleeve, taking the soldier's sword and using it for himself to slay another. What were soldiers to him? He spat, beheading the next one that ventured into his range. "What a nuisance... all this over a whiney little brat!"  
  
A soldier fell dead behind him, as Xiahou Dun joined the battle. The one eyed general showed no mercy, striking one soldier after another. "We best get used to this then... how much death will it take before they realize he's not worth it?"  
  
Before the next pouncing soldier could even touch the ground, the Wei strategist drove the knife and sword into him, ending his life quickly before wiping the commoner's blood from his cheek. "How about we kill the brat now, right in front of them? He's not worth our time."  
  
"As much as I wish to agree, we have orders..." Xiahou Dun grinned, slashing away at the soldiers as if they were nothing but grass needing to be mowed. "And if you wish to disobey Cao Cao, I suggest you shut your mouth and move your sword!"  
  
Without further argument, Sima Yi turned his gaze to the soldiers, looking above them to see two figures. The hunched over Pang Tong and the older of the Qiaos. He sneered, "I thought you slayed her!"  
  
Looking up, Xiahou Dun quickly caught sight of her, his one eye wide with surprise. "Appears I haven't... blast! She has to be immortal, or just plain lucky to avoid death so many times!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she slept her way out of death, that she-devil!" Sima Yi put aside his sword, tearing a bow from a dead archer's hands and snatching an arrow from the same dead body. He took quick aim, and it would have been true, had it not been for Pang Tong's staff. "See? Luck is upon her... he comes in rags and a bell-shaped hat!"  
  
Gripping his sword as if possessed, Xiahou Dun snarled, "This time I shall kill them both!"  
  
He was stopped, but not by enemy forces, but by Sima Yi. "No! Wait... she might be use to us alive!"  
  
"How so?"  
  
Seeing the two back away from their range, Xiahou Dun turned to face the strategist, seeing that ever so evil grin rise upon his sly face. He knew what that look meant... he knew EXACTLY what that look meant, and his violet eyes were ones that brought fear into any generals' hearts. "Lu Xun knows she lives... and her being alive could cause more damage to him then us killing her in front of him."  
  
Slightly distracted from the fight, Xiahou Dun asked, "What is your scheme?"  
  
"Think about it... he loves her, but she... doesn't love him..." Sima Yi spoke these words with venom, one that made even Cao Cao's cousin cease from the battle. He swore he saw the devil in those eyes, and that smile did not help. "Do you remember the letter Zhuge Liang sent to Zhou Yu, regarding the Qiaos? Sun Ce has a liking for her as well..."  
  
Now it dawned on Xiahou Dun, and as he killed another soldier that got too close, he nodded. "I see... most impressive, Sima Yi. And how do you plan to use this to our advantage?"  
  
"We'll soon see... but first, let's worry about our survival first."   
  
"No arguments here..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gan Ning was having a rather peaceful sleep, but of course, all good things must come to an end. He didn't really get too far with his escape, and soon he found himself awake in the dungeon, surrounded by his ever so loving friends.   
  
Not.  
  
"You don't have to be so upset... I'm sure Gan Ning has a good explanation for it all, Lady Sun." He heard Taishi Ci speak on his behalf, and the pirate, bruised and beaten but only physically, gnawed on the straw, laying back for it caused too much pain to do anything else. "It's not his fault."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang was a bit upset to hear about the pirate's little escape, and she growled, jumping from her straw bed to plant a foot on the stomach of the pirate, making him grunt. "I thought ALL pirates were sneaky and seductive! You mean to tell me you couldn't even seduce HER into letting us go?"  
  
Now confusion rose, and Liu Bei asked, "What, you mean this was all a plan?"  
  
"A plan that only HE could fail!" Sun Shang Xiang replied, sitting down and deciding to explain the details to the Shu lord, not really caring if the Nanman guards heard or not. "We figured that Zhu Rong would have had sex with anyone, considering the fact that Meng Huo was her husband, and if Gan Ning would have played his cards right, then we would be on our way OUT of the gates instead of sitting here and rotting away."  
  
For the first time arriving there, Gan Ning spoke, "Meh, if you like her so much, why don't YOU sleep with her, Shang Xiang?"  
  
"What was that?" They swore they saw a vein pop, and she was upon him in an instant, kicking him several times before the pirate begged for mercy. "Even if it was me, we would have escaped! What's wrong with you? Explain yourself!"  
  
Ma Chao sighed, looking out the barred window. "I don't blame him, really... you can't just give up your morals for a woman like that."  
  
Now Gan Ning laughed, "Morals? HA! I think you keep forgetting that I'm a pirate! What are some morals to me?"  
  
"Nevertheless, we better come up with something soon..." Taishi Ci crossed his legs, wishing he could have had more time to think over the matter. "We can't possibly stay here any longer... our forces need us."  
  
That dawned reality upon them now, as much as they didn't like it, and Sun Shang Xiang fell to the ground to sit, giving an exasperated sigh. She hated being so useless, and Liu Bei could see that, almost envying her. "If we had Lu Xun... or Zhou Yu... then this would be no problem at all."  
  
"Well, they're obviously not here, so we can't really think about that, now can we?" Ma Chao gave a yawn, looking at the bright skies of the southern lands. He rather enjoyed it, but he pushed it aside, trying to formulate some sort of plan. "Can't we do things the old fashion way and just dig our way out?"  
  
"With what? Our fingers?"  
  
The pirate was hit once again, this time by Taishi Ci's foot. "Or how about we rebel, hm, Gan Ning? That seemed to have gotten us pretty far last time."  
  
"Hey, at LEAST it was something other then sitting around and doing nothing..." Gan Ning sneered, turning over and regretting is instantly. That's when he noticed the way Liu Bei looked at the daughter of Sun Jian, and he sighed, realizing that Zhu Rong was probably right. His heart hurt, though it wasn't as bad as he thought, rather thankful for that. "Unless you guys can come up with something that doesn't involve burning these primitive monkeys alive, leave me out of it until I feel better."  
  
Taishi Ci laughed, "What's this? The 'itching to fight' pirate had enough?"  
  
Gan Ning gave a snide look, "Nah, the 'itching to sleep' pirate wishes to rest up a bit before the grand escape, part three."  
  
They could only laugh, even as he tried to sleep. However, it was not to last long, as they h the guards opening the door. They all turned, expecting to see the arrival of either the Nanman King or his battleaxe of a wife, but all were stunned to see the outlines of the very well known man, hiding part of his face behind the sparkling fan. It was Liu Bei who said his name, "Master Zhuge Liang!"  
  
There was a twinkle in his eyes, one that was as welcoming as it was almost dreaded. "I have arrived, my lord..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhao Yun had never been inside the walls of Wujun before, and he had to admit that the village was indeed a beauty in itself. All villages seemed to have that aurora when they were scorched to the ground from a battle, and this village was no different. He was glad now, that soon the villagers could return to their homes and try to carry on with their everyday lives.   
  
The Little Dragon had indeed felt welcomed inside the walls of the castle, where the Lu Family made their home, and he was trapped in the main hall, looking at the beautiful display of weaponry hanging from the walls. Never had he seen so many weapons before, though Sun Shang Xiang's room could have easily countered such a room. Still, he found himself in dreaded awe as he resisted the urge to grab one and pretend to be in a battle, like a small kid, wishing to play with his father's toys.  
  
But these were not toys... these were weapons on destruction, something that he, a soldier in war, could not come to love. But still, he found himself envious, and wondered how the Lu Family had held so many weapons.  
  
He noticed a few swords were missing, two of wish were the very swords that Lu Xun had carried. How odd, he thought, but he was not given time to question is as he heard Lu Jun's harsh words, spotting the Red Eyed Beast sitting at his rightful throne. "You can have one if you want... seems that everyone else has been taking their fill."  
  
Smiling, Zhao Yun replied, turning away from the weapon hallway and addressing the lord respectfully. "No sir... I was just admiring your collection. How old are these?"  
  
"Many generations... some old, some recent by a few years. Each one with the same task as another, to take the lives of the villainous scums that dare try to challenge its might." Lu Jun looked tired, but nothing more as he rose, holding the hilt of his destroyed sword in his hand. He didn't have to guess on how it got broken, for he already knew the moment he found it in his son's empty quarters. That was where he put Wei Yan, and he had ordered his troops to rest before beginning the march north. He looked down the corridor, looking at the weapons. "There are two types of people Zhao Yun... the ones who carry the sword, and those who must be protected by it. We are the ones who carry the blade, and it is our duty to make sure that the ones too weak to raise the are safe from others like us."  
  
A strange aurora rose, and Zhao Yun looked at him, surprised to hear such words from this man. Earlier, this man was the one that had slayed any and all men that stood in his path, and now, he was almost completely different, almost virtuous, even as he threw his broken blade aside, grasping another weapon to take its place.  
  
The sword's hilt was wrapped in red velvet, only making its golden wings shine all the more. But the blade was the most dazzling of the two, short, but brighter then the brightest star, shining pure white with the smallest flicker of candlelight. This lord held the blade close, looking at his reflection through its shine.   
  
"We are neither right or wrong when we pick up the blade for the first time. There is only one destiny that awaits you, and once you grasp it, it's too late to turn away from it. You can either be like my son, and flee from it, or be like myself and accept it."  
  
The torches along the wall twinkled, as if the wind had tried to take it away, and Zhao Yun finally found his nerve to speak again. "I have made my choice a long time ago as well... the minute I joined Lord Liu Bei, I promised to help him in this struggle, to restore the Han, and I do not mean to turn away from my fate."  
  
That seemed to please Lu Jun, and he spoke with a smile, one that struck Zhao Yun as rare and unique. "You have chosen well. Though we have different objections, we share the same destiny. Little Dragon, you truly are one of China's greatest and most valiant warriors, and it makes me regret serving under different lords at times."  
  
"As do I... but for now, we are allies, and let's hope that we can stay this way for a long time."  
  
The chamber doors opened, and they turned to the green cladded general that bowed to them. "We are making final preparations and we wish for your approval, my lord."  
  
Lu Jun nodded, turning to address the issue and leaving Zhao Yun alone in the Great Hall. It felt eerie now to be alone in this room, seeing all of these weapons. Lu Jun's words repeated within his head, and he could almost hear his lord say such words. He had, or at least it was something similar. When not under the Bloodwrath, Lu Jun was a good man, and Zhao Yun sighed, holding his spear at his side and leaving the room, to think to himself. As long as he stayed within this hall, he could not brush away the strange aurora that was left there.  
  
'So there are no true sides in battle... only to fight for the survival of yourself and the ones who cannot protect themselves.' Zhao Yun thought almost sadly, not knowing why it brought him down so much. 'I have no regrets... not anymore. I know that I am fighting for the right cause, and I shall continue doing so...'  
  
It did not take him long to find Lu Xun's room, and he entered the room, to see his masked comrade resting upon the smaller bed. He was curled into a ball, and he slept in his armor still, as if he could not wear anything else.  
  
Zhao Yun had not known Wei Yan for long, and even now, he still had so much to know about him. He knew he was a victim of Bloodwrath, one that he could not control, and he wondered how much of a different man Wei Yan was if he were not cursed with such a thing.  
  
'Man, I'm really letting this get to me...' Zhao Yun thought with a nervous smile, pulling up a chair and taking a seat. He'd thought he'd just watch over him, just in case of Wei Yan needed some company when he woke up. Surely the man wouldn't mind... then again, not many could get close to him. He had known only two men that could speak to him without risk of getting their heads torn off.   
  
Huang Zhong was almost a father to him, and Pang Tong treated him like an equal, not just a muscle bound idiot trapped in the endless fight for his identity. Zhao Yun could never get close to him without being pushed away, but he did not question Liu Bei's decision of recruiting him, not like Zhuge Liang.  
  
As he watched the masked warrior's chest move up and down with each gentle breath, Zhao Yun recalled how he was treated so harshly at the hands of Zhuge Liang. Wei Yan was constantly being ridiculed as an idiot, a rebellious monster with no emotions or common sense. Perhaps he did not know of Wei Yan's pain, or he was impatient with him?   
  
"Poor guy... I do hope Lu Jun can help you, Wei Yan..." Zhao Yun said softly, not wishing to wake the man, as sleep seemed to be the only time of peace for him. "I truly do... for your sake, more so then anyone else's..."  
  
Wei Yan did not respond, and even if he could, he didn't. He only stayed in that state of rare peace, and he was truly content now, even as the Bloodwrath within him begged to be fed. But not now... his body was too tired to obey the urge to kill now...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu was worried.  
  
The battle had dragged on much longer then he had expected, and he cut away any soldier that got near him. This was only meant to stun the Wei forces, and he wasn't expecting the forces to fight back so fiercely.  
  
However, now was not the time to worry about it, and he called to Lu Meng, seeing how he was fairing. As the Wei had concentrated their focus on their front line, Lu Meng and a small force had begun raiding the back lines, destroying as many supply convoys as they could without being detected.   
  
Lower the morale and slow down the party... that was all that they truly needed to do.   
  
And now would have been the best time to fall back, as Zhang Liao finally returned to the back lines to protect what they had left. Seeing the enraged general, Lu Meng quickly fell back, waiting until his forces were safe before joining them. He let lose and arrow, missing Zhang Liao's head with purpose and letting it strike the convoy closest to Sun Ce.  
  
"Fall back! All forces fall back!" Sun Ce shouted, and it was a complete turn about, as the Allied forces withdrew their weapons and dashed back up the incline. The Wei forces had begun to follow, and Sun Ce turned to Cao Cao, poking out his tongue and slapping his own ass. "You won't be so lucky next time, grandpa!"  
  
Oh, if you could see the steam that rose from the lord, you could easily sense his anger. However, he shouted to his troops, "Do not pursue! Don't over exert yourselves... let them run like the spineless cowards that they are... we'll be ready!"  
  
'Good... enough damage was done.' Zhou Yu nodded, finally calling his own forces back and retreating with Lu Meng. He looked at the arrow still stuck in the wooden side of the carriage, hoping that it somehow got to where it needed to be. 'Slow them down, Lu Xun...'  
  
Seeing the Allied forces retreating was one of the most refreshing moments one could witness, and Cao Cao looked at his forces, taking in the damage and death count. Damn them! Damn them all to hell! He looked towards Lu Xun, as they were finally brought to safety from the cliff hanger they were stuck on. 'That boy is more of a hassle then he's worth... but if they want him so desperately, they can pry it from my cold dead hands! I will NOT be defeated this time...' 


	19. Jealousy Rising

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sima Yi was definitely up to something, and as night began to fall for the traveling Wei army, he seemed to be completely focused on that one, simple little task. When Cao Cao would ask, Xiahou Dun would politely inform his cousin to be patient, for this plot could not be rushed, despite the pressing time.  
  
When the army had stopped for a break, he seemed only content to lock himself in the tent with little or no distractions, and that only made Cao Cao ponder more. What WAS he up to?  
  
Lu Xun did not care, and he was fast asleep within five minutes of them stopping for the night. Cao Cao was slightly disgusted to see the prisoner, tangled within a torn and filthy looking rag that only seemed suitable for one in such a position as him. He was shivering, as a newborn who first witnessed the coldness of its first day out of the womb. Did he actually feel for the boy?  
  
It must have been the fatherly side of him, as he had his own children to worry about. He cursed that side of him, but did nothing more as he went in search of Zhang He. How could he leave the young prisoner unguarded?  
  
Cao Cao found his man, helping the soldiers put up the tents. "General, don't you think you should have someone WATCHING the prisoner? I wish to know why he is left unattended."  
  
"If we are working on turning him over to our side, sir, then we should try to treat him as an equal, correct?" Zhang He asked, quickly turning around and saluting the lord, cupping a fist in his other hand in the most elegant and polite gesture that one could see. "Let us keep this false act of kindness up until he drops his defense. It's the best way of persuading him to our side, my Lord."  
  
Now Cao Cao could not argue with that, as he gave a simple nod with the head and left to continue with other business. Such as Sima Yi, for example. He wished to know what that man was up to, as he stormed into the tent, the guards knowing better than to try to stop him. "Lord Sima Yi, I do not like it whenever you plot behind my back."  
  
Somehow, tonight people had a knack of turning the questions around and he found it annoying that he was almost expected to ask the question, as if he had been spending most of the time WAITING for it to be asked. And he wasted no time, rolling up the letter and tying it with a golden string. "I am merely working on changing the boy over, my lord. The Qiao still lives, but we can use this to our advantage."  
  
"How so?" Cao Cao eyed the letter, but nothing less as he waited for the full explanation.  
  
"Lord Sun Ce has a liking to the Qiao, as well as Lu Xun…" That smile of his only deepened, and Cao Cao never realized how frightening Sima Yi truly looked until now. "The best thing to do is to put more doubt into his mind, doubt that he will not be rescued, that they don't want him back at all."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, the emperor almost laughed, "Somehow I have a feeling we failed with that part, as that ambush today was pretty desperate."  
  
Sima Yi was prepared for that question as well, getting on Cao Cao's nerves. "Yes, however… they only attacked, but not once did they send a task force. If we can thwart their attacks for a little bit longer, until we reach our land, then his doubts will have indeed rise, creating a gap of sanity, one that we can easily manipulate."  
  
"Through despair you wish to awake the Bloodwrath within the boy, like his father?" Seeing Sima Yi's nod, Cao Cao quickly disapproved. "It cannot be controlled, not even by the beholder, so what makes you think that you or any of us can control it?"  
  
And, if it was even possible, the man's grin got wider, striking a nerve of fear within Cao Cao's heart. "This is where we use our trump card, the Qiao herself."  
  
"Capture her?"  
  
"No… that would only anger Sun Ce, and he is only rescuing, or attempting to rescue, Lu Xun to please her. He loves her, and if we play our cards right, then we can easily use that against Lu Xun." Sima Yi gave a laugh, an evil laugh, as if he was possessed. "The doubt will strike his soul, while her betrayal will strike his heart… then, the Bloodwrath will awaken, and that will strike the last component, leaving his mind ours to do with as we please."  
  
This plan seemed heartless and cruel, and it looked to be more of a grudge than anything else. However, it looked as if it was going to work better than Zhang He's simple little way, and quicker. "What is your plan?"  
  
Showing the paper, Sima Yi turned to the map he had laid out. "Send a fake troop to attack the small village of Shi Taoshen, to divide their forces, and have this letter sent to Sun Ce and Sun Ce alone… have a mole send it to him. It states the false plan of us going to capture Da Qiao by using Lu Xun as bait."  
  
"And through jealousy you believe that Sun Ce will propose to her?"  
  
"Of course… it would be just like him to do that, and on that night, allow Lu Xun to escape, for him to return to see that his one, true love had turned against him. With the combined forces of the lost pursuit and the betrayal to his heart, he will be overwhelmed with such pain and anger…"  
  
Now Cao Cao was REALLY afraid of Sima Yi, as he accepted the letter. "I like your plan… heartless, but nevertheless a good plan. I expect no less from you."  
  
Sima Yi gave a humble bow, "I suggest we start this as soon as possible, my Lord… we will not have another opportunity such as now."  
  
"Agreed…" Cao Cao then left from the tent, finally relieved from that horrible tension in the air. He knew how enraged his strategist was, but he had a feeling that it was out of hand now. It was coming to the point that it was getting too personal for his likings, however, it was the only thing they had…  
  
Seeing him leave made Sima Yi growl, turning to tear up the map in a fit of rage. "Heartless, am I?! Then am I TRULY the only one that sees the real demon behind all of this?! Have they all fallen to his mad charm? He will pay for what he did… and he will pay well…"  
  
How he relished in the words, collapsing onto the cot in a fit of laughter. How he wished to see the look on that poor demon's sad little face, to return to see Da Qiao with another man, his lord. How he yearned to hear the sorrowful cries, the ones that he himself sang so many times.  
  
His pain was not enough though… he would make all the ones he loved suffer as well.  
  
"In the end, little brat… I will win… just you wait*."  
  
*- Song Queue… 'Just you wait, Henry Higgins, just you wait!' Gonna write a parody to that song. My Fair Lady… such an evil musical.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was a celebration that many found welcoming, and who better to welcome it then Lord Lu Jun himself. Many hours have they spend, decorating this little village, watching as it was coated with exotic flowers, silken shawls, and brightly-lit lanterns. It was the time of the New Year, and many were invited into the city as they released their worries and stress for this one night of fun.  
  
Perhaps it was most welcoming to the son of Lu Jun, as he sat in his chambers, waiting for the maidens to finish helping him dress. He was thankful to be relieved of the vigorous training that his father had put him through, as he was clothes heavily for this event. For the feast, he was to sit by his father, and that meant that he was to be seen by the many lords. His father wished for him to remain silent, as he wished to be unseen, in fear of them seeing his scratches and bruises.  
  
The maidens knew this, finding nothing but the finest clothing to distract the lords' eyes from the welts all over Lu Xun's arms and face. They had to apply make-up as well, to cover the darkness around Lu Xun's black eye. They did not wish to arouse suspicion, in fear of the lord losing his good name to Lord Sun Jian.  
  
There were to be two special appearances tonight for the festivities. The Royal Sun family had decided to pay them a visit, as well as a traveling fair. It was to be Lu Xun's first fair ever, and he was just as excited about it as he was timid.  
  
Now they gathered around the table, the great Royal family of Sun, the Duke Qiao and his family, and the host, the Lu family of Wujun. At the time, Lu Jun was known as Lu Yu, and his son was named Lu Yi. The name Jun came from his father before him, who sat silent at his side, and it would not be long before he took the name for himself. He had expected his son to do the same when he came of age, but there were many things he expected from his only child.  
  
It was the first time Lu Xun had ever met the Sun Family, eyeing them with mild interest, as a peasant would look to a king and his family. Sun Jian was meant to be a leader, just by looks alone, and his charisma was astounding, unlike his own father.   
  
Lady Wu had a face so dear, so serene that it was this time when Lu Xun begged for a mother of his own. She had long since died, and the only thing Lu Xun had of her were a golden necklace and a faint memory of a warm summer day, seeing only her smile as her beautiful but worry-stained face eclipsed the sun. Oh, how he wish he could see her again.  
  
Then there were the children, two boys and a girl. If Lu Xun knew better, he would have realized that a fourth baby was on the way by the bulging belly of Lady Wu, however, he observed the ones that were there. The oldest, a real troublemaker, named Sun Ce, the middle child, envious of his older brother but a boy of his own, Sun Quan, and the youngest, the baby-girl named Sun Shang Xiang.   
  
So this was the Royal Sun family, soon to be the founders of the kingdom of Wu. Nevertheless, Lu Xun was rather pleased to meet them and welcomed their presence. When others were around, his father never struck him…  
  
Before the meal had started, Lu Xun was ordered to remain silent and to only speak when he was spoken to. All kids were told that, but they were not threatened within an inch of their life as he was, so he made perfectly sure that he was not to utter a sound, until either Sun Jian or the Qiao's father mentioned him.  
  
So far, they had not. Sun Jian had just finished introducing his family, and he continued with the formalities, as Lu Xun kept perfectly still and quite, not daring to touch the food in front of him until everyone else did. He was almost ignored, but much to his relief, relieved from the hated glare from his father. He knew better then to anger and shame his father now, as he looked down at the food. Somehow, he lost his appetite.  
  
Lu Xun was used to this by now, to be looked over by others and berated by his father. Ever since that incident, nothing's been the same for the poor little boy of Wujun. He often hated himself at times, but the thought of suicide never came across his mind, never wishing to shame his father like that. He was sure his father loved him... did he?  
  
"Who is the bright young man sitting next to you?" He heard Sun Jian ask, as the man had just finished introducing his family. It was frightening for Lu Xun, as all eyes turned to him, and it was his father who spoke, not giving his son a chance to speak.  
  
"Forgive me for not introducing my own to you earlier, sir. This is my son, Lu Yi." Lu Jun said this with much speed, as if he wished to change the simple topic of introduction. He ignored the slighted look on his son's face as he continued, "He's five and will be my successor of Wujun."  
  
Lu Xun saw a smile rise from Sun Jian, one that a good father would have given to his own son. It was then when the boy realized that he wanted a family like the Sun. Not a royal family, but one as kind as his. He was so envious that he barely heard the question for him, "So, little Lu Yi, you're not giving your father any trouble, are you?"  
  
So frightened that someone actually acknowledged him, Lu Xun searched for the courage to speak back without stuttering, automatically tensing up as if to await the blow from his glaring father. "I've been a good boy, Lord Sun Jian..."  
  
Oh, if you could have heard the rich laughter that rose from the man, you would have easily felt Lu Xun's relief flutter like the butterflies in his stomach. He had feared of upsetting his father, who gave a forced smile. He was as good as dead when they left, but he didn't care, as the laughter was contagious to many at the table.   
  
"Charming kid you have there, sir."  
  
If only Lu Xun could absorb the compliments then, as the rest of the conversation evolved into talk of the upcoming struggle with the Yellow Turban menace and war. Being ignored again, Lu Xun was perfectly content by just envying the family before him, wishing all the more that things were different here. He did not think of wars outside of the walls of Wujun, but the war that took place in this very castle, within the training hall. He did not fear soldiers draped in yellow turbans, but more he feared of his father's blinded rage...  
  
And, as he laid there, shivering under the star-filled sky, with nothing but his clothes and a torn rag as his blanket, he found himself still envying the Sun family. Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Sun Shang Xiang did not realize how lucky they were, to have a father who did not beat them everyday and a mother that cared for them so dearly. They were lucky they even had a mother.   
  
Sometimes Lu Xun found himself berating many people who take their parents for granted, but he would say nothing to them. When Gan Ning would badmouth his mother for raising him up on a pirate boat, he would merely sneer at the comment but keep his silence. No one wished to hear his opinion on such personal matters, especially if he had none to give. How could he speak of a mother if he did not have one?  
  
He wondered why he found himself so jealous of others, even now as he laid shivering, huddling into a ball in a sad attempt to keep himself warm. Zhang He could have cared less, as he slept besides him, hogging the blankets. The only way to get to the blankets was to cuddle with him, and he refused, accepting the consequences.  
  
Everyone else was so lucky... so very, very lucky that they were not raised in his shoes. He gave a weak laugh, feeling the rush of tears rise. They knew nothing of his pain, and he wished truly now that it would not be his father to save him. He'd rather die in the hands of the Wei than to go back to that hell he used to call home. He said the same thing when he was younger, grabbing his great uncle's swords and fleeing from Wujun on a pure white steed that his father had owned. It was his favorite horse, but he did not care, forgetting his fear in the attempt to escape.   
  
He prayed for Zhou Yu, or Da Qiao, or anyone but his father. He almost hated his father as it was... and he did not wish to go back into his hands, only to be ridiculed and beaten for letting himself be captured like this.   
  
Among his shivering and chattering teeth, he heard footsteps, ones that stopped right next to him. He couldn't see the figure, except for the feet, and he remained silent, not wishing to address the emperor now. Maybe if he stayed perfectly still, he would go away.  
  
No, he heard him give a sigh, and he heard the ripping of clothes. Before he could look up, he felt some kind of clothing being draped on him, and the footsteps began and left from him, leaving him alone once again. It did not take long for Lu Xun to look at his new blanket, instantly recognizing the design to be of Lord Cao Cao's. Why would Cao Cao care enough to lend him his cape?  
  
Still, he wasn't going to return it, not just yet, and he was quick, wrapping himself within the large cape and seeking warmth in that. He would probably ask later, but he did not wish to know, to be honest. It was all too strange, much to strange for him... and he did what he usually did as a kid, letting himself cry himself to sweet, tender sleep. He only prayed that no one, especially Cao Cao, heard his soft sobs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Meng dedicated himself to the nightly guard duty in an attempt to think to himself. He rather enjoyed the time he set aside just for him and his thoughts, and tonight was nothing different of the sort, requesting not to be bothered unless it was an emergency.   
  
So now, the experienced general stood guard, ignoring the chill in the air as he stood poised, his battle worn halberd at his side and his tired eyes keen and alert. The night was just as silent as he was, until a small argument broke out from a nearby tent.  
  
"Sir, I am sure their security will be doubled, even tripled, after our last assault, and attacking tonight would be foolish." Zhou Yu proposed, speaking against Sun Ce's plan of a night raid. Lu Meng could only agree with the strategist, knowing good and well that Cao Cao was anything but ignorant right now. "They will be expecting a raid, and I'm sure they sent scouts."  
  
Sun Ce gave a hearty laugh, one that Lu Meng guessed was aimed to impress the fair maiden that had accompanied them on their mission. That was what fueled his desire for battle, to merely impress Da Qiao. Had he no intention of saving Lu Xun at all?  
  
"But if they were expecting it, wouldn't it be the best time to attack?" Sun Ce asked, cracking his knuckles and giving a rather snide remark. "After an attack like that, I don't think they would recuperate in enough time for tonight, and now they're pretty much vulnerable."  
  
Hearing Zhou Yu's sigh, Lu Meng only guessed that Zhou Yu had the safety of the young boy in mind. "Attacking in such an area could be dangerous. We don't know the terrain, and we could very well harm Lu Xun."  
  
Now Da Qiao spoke up, her voice full of concern. "Lord Sun Ce, I think we should listen to Zhou Yu… as flattered as I am that you will run head first into battle, I don't wish for any harm to come to either you, Lu Xun, or our men."  
  
She nearly lost her voice when she spoke his name, and Lu Meng rose an eyebrow, remaining poise and alert. "Relax, Da Qiao… I know Zhou Yu is right. He always is… and I promise that we'll get him back without harming a single little hair on his little body."  
  
Once again, Lu Meng had to turn his head from his duties, as he watched Sun Ce practically storm out of the tent, fists curled into balls and his teeth clenched. Lu Meng did not follow him, though, trying to remain concerned to his duties as he heard Da Qiao speak softly to Zhou Yu. "Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, you didn't say anything wrong, dear…" Zhou Yu lied, rubbing his temples slightly and groaning from the rising headache. He knew it would have been best to speak with Sun Ce now, but his head simply could not take it right now. "He just… doesn't like to be told no."  
  
"I see… well, I should be off now. I wish you sweet sleep."  
  
It was quiet again, and Lu Meng gave a low sigh, wondering exactly how much he was missing. Nevertheless, the love 'triangle' they had going on should be the last thing on his mind as he returned to his chore, keeping his complete attention into that.  
  
He hoped that Lu Xun would return soon, he thought with a sigh. The longer he stayed within his hands, the more worrisome Lu Meng, as well as several others, became.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sun Ce was almost beyond upset, as he found a nice little area just for himself, and he took out his anger on a poor branch that hung sadly from an even more depressing looking tree. He tore it away and shredded the leaves with his hands, giving a low growl before throwing it to the ground to bury it under his boots. Damn that Lu Xun!  
  
It wasn't too often that Sun Ce got angry, but when he was, he was a walking time bomb. He sat under the depressing tree with a gruff, brooding to himself about how much he despised the little brat right now.  
  
No, he certainly didn't hate Lu Xun, but the jealousy within him only built up, to the point that he almost DID hate him. What did that little brat, who was five years younger than Da Qiao, have that HE didn't?   
  
"Da Qiao deserves MORE than that…" He grumbled to himself, trying his best, his very best, to control his anger. "I'm much stronger than him… HE'S the one who got himself caught, dammit, HE should let himself go."  
  
Even saying that seemed wrong, and he knew it, giving a weak sigh and laying on the grass now, to look at the stars. His anger had quickly transformed into sorrow, and right now, he longed for Da Qiao the most. He loved her; he loved her since the first day he met her at that celebration at Wujun. And yet, she cared more for the boy than him, a man that could give her so much more?  
  
It made no sense!  
  
Now, his sorrow was overwhelmed by sheer determination, fueled by the desire of one, single woman. He was GOING to win her heart, and he was going to do it by saving that little brat. "Da Qiao will be mine… this will be a fight that I will NOT lose!"  
  
And Sun Ce meant that…  
  
Now, to the person that was sitting in the tree, hearing this wasn't such a good thing. Pang Tong didn't really want to listen to Sun Ce's words, but it seemed impossible to just ignore him. Giving a little whistle, he scratched his nose, trying to go back to meditating. "Well… THAT certainly doesn't sound good…"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The stables seemed untouched, though almost empty. He supposed that the Wei had stolen a few of his good horses, but the one that caught his attention the most was the sickly and wounded gray steed that once belonged to Lord Liu Bei. Wei had found the poor beast useless and left him behind... to die.  
  
Lu Jun approached the horse, not knowing who it belonged to or where it came from, but the tired steed rose its great head to look at him, its hazy black eyes sparkling with hope. Kneeling next to it, he stroked his soft, gray coat, sighing deeply. "Not even a horse is safe from their cruel ways."  
  
The horse could not answer, and Zhao Yun arrived, not meaning to sneak up on the lord. "Lord Lu Jun, the troops are ready to depart now."  
  
"Good... I found that last battle to be quite lacking, at least for me." Lu Jun stroked the beast's side, as he turned to one of the soldiers nearby. "Make sure that this horse is properly taken care of... he looks to be of some importance."  
  
As the soldiers went to obey, Zhao Yun looked at the horse for himself, complete shock overcoming him, "That's my Lord's steed! I remember that they had stolen it as they were retreating..."  
  
Hearing the familiar voice of Zhao Yun, the horse tried to rise, to greet him, however, it was far too weak from starvation and maltreatment to succeed, and Lu Jun helped calm it down, pushing it back down gently. He was so kind to this horse, and Zhao Yun couldn't understand how one could be kind to strangers and creatures, but not to his own kin.   
  
"Then when your lord joins us in battle, he can gladly take his steed back if it lives beyond the night." Giving the horse one last stroke, Lu Jun rose, walking alongside the warrior as they surveyed the troops. Instantly, Lu Jun had spotted the masked warrior, already mounted and waiting to pursue the enemy. "How's Wei Yan?"  
  
Taking a look at him himself, Zhao Yun sighed, "Hasn't spoken a word sense he woke up... not a grunt or a sound."  
  
"Is he normally like that after a battle?"  
  
The bleak look told all, and Lu Jun mounted his steed, taking a look at the masked warrior that sat as silent as a dead horse next to him. He could tell by the stiffness of his jaw that he was not just sitting there, but thinking as well. He wondered what was going on in that head of his, but he said nothing, turning his horse around to face his troops. "Tonight we will find the Wei and we will show them no mercy! Long have they committed such crimes against the innocent, and it is time that we make them pay!"  
  
They gave their approval through a shout, and it was not long before the forces began their move, following behind the three main generals in the front. Lu Jun hoped to find the Wei forces quickly, but the thought of Wei Yan losing even more of himself bore into his mind. Right now, he was thankful that his own son had nothing of the Bloodwrath within him, in fear of his son, his brilliant but weak son, turning into this.  
  
"Grrr..." Wei Yan gave a sneer, catching Lu Jun off guard slightly. He spoke his first words for the day, aiming them directly at the lord of Wujun. "Stop... stare. Angers me..."  
  
"Tell me, Wei Yan... are you afraid of what you would become if you were not ruled by the Bloodwrath? Does the thought of a new life frighten you to where you do not want to be lifted from the curse?"  
  
That was a question indeed... one that Wei Yan had decided not to answer. Instead, he returned to his silent state, leaving Lu Jun to shake his head as they continued their pursuit. 


	20. Trade Off

Bring Me To Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up, scoundrel!"  
  
Lu Xun was rather use to such insults by now, and it was more of the boots smashing against his already bruised body that woke him then their death threats. He awoke with a start, curling into a defensive ball, hiding under the cape that was being torn away from his grip. Soon he was exposed, and the boy looked at the two soldiers as they still kicked him.  
  
"Rise and shine! What makes you think you can sleep more then the rest of us?"  
  
"What are you doing with Lord Cao Cao's cape?! We should slay you now, villain!"  
  
There was no Zhang He to save him, Lu Xun feared, as they mercilessly booted him, now being lifted up and pushed back down. He did not fight back or offer any resistance as they now dragged him to the cranky looking warlord that sat in the nice shaded area of his tent.  
  
Cao Cao gave a look, seeing the now bleeding prisoner and his now dirty and full of dirty boot prints cape within the soldier's hands. He rose, waking his cousin as he slammed his hands down on the table. "What's all this ruckus so early in the morning, and why isn't the prisoner with his general?"  
  
The first soldier spoke in a gruff voice, showing much more courage than the other as he pushed Lu Xun to the ground, forcing him to bow to their lord. "We found him alone, and Zhang He was nowhere to be found."  
  
"And we found him with your cape, sir!" The second soldier proclaimed, dusting it off and laying it nicely on his lord's table. Xiahou Dun's expression almost made Lu Xun laugh, but the boy kept his silence, checking his teeth with his tongue. None loose...  
  
Now, if anyone knew Cao Cao, he was the type of man that would have slain such men in an instant, and that was exactly what he did. Withdrawing his fine sword from its sheath, Lu Xun gasped, slamming his eyes shut and bracing for the inevitable blow that did not come. Instead, he opened his eyes when he heard the soldiers' screams, seeing their heads fall before their bodies did. One fell on top of him, and he pushed it away as Xiahou Dun asked. "Feeling a bit cranky, aren't we, cousin?"  
  
"They ruined my cape, Dun..." Cao Cao growled, retaking his seat as Lu Xun looked at the two bodies beside him, clueless as to how to react. "I liked that cape."  
  
Taking the fabric to remorse its loss, Cao Cao had almost forgotten about the little prisoner, still kneeling before him. He looked to Xiahou Dun, giving a grunt and ignoring his look, "Take him to the nearby stream and have him cleaned. Don't need those wounds getting infected."  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
As he rose to do so, Lu Xun gave in without hesitation, however, he stopped, looking at Cao Cao for a second before forcing the words through his mouth. "You killed them because they dirtied your cape?"  
  
Giving him such a look, the man nodded, "Of course. Does it not seem like a good enough reason to kill two insignificant peons?"  
  
"Excuse me though this may seem bold of me, but, perhaps you would have needed those two soldiers later?" Lu Xun did not brush the hand from his shoulder, nor did he winced or flinch under its hold. "I've noticed you've been sparse on soldiers, and I don't think you could afford to lose anymore."  
  
That made Cao Cao laugh, and though it struck fear into Lu Xun, it was almost a relief to hear. "Clever boy, that you may be, however, it's not your business to give me such advice. However, if you do wish for me to take heed of your warnings, perhaps you should consider joining my ranks."  
  
"I would never-" Lu Xun froze at his words, and it struck him hard, so hard that he was indeed thankful that Xiahou Dun's hand was there to keep him standing. He could not believe himself for even speaking now, now fearing Cao Cao's cunning smile as he gave a flick of his hand, and the one eyed general nearly pushed Lu Xun back into reality.  
  
The walk to the stream was quite frightening for Lu Xun, as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Did he truly speak to Cao Cao as if he was his own lord? He could still hear his words as clear as day, and they still haunted him as Xiahou Dun pushed him into the stream, letting him trip over and fall right on his stomach. "Careful..."  
  
Lu Xun said nothing in reply, and he did nothing, expect prop himself up on his hands and knees and staring at the sorry excuse for himself in the streams ripped reflection. He heard Xiahou Dun's voice, but he did not understand the meaning behind them as he repeated himself. "So, prisoner... what WERE you doing with his cape in the first place?"  
  
"He... he gave it to me." Lu Xun knew it sounded weak, and he could have easily understood if he was not believed. "I was sleeping, and he gave it to me..."  
  
"Oh... how nice of him then... hard to believe, but my cousin does have a few moments I suppose."  
  
Finally moving, Lu Xun lowered his gaze, his voice almost soft. "Why?"  
  
Xiahou Dun titled his head as he crossed his arms, wishing to get this over with so that he could attend to other affairs. "Why what? Why did he give you the cape or why did he kill those soldiers?"  
  
"Both... why was he so kind as to offer me warmth last night?" Looking to him, Xiahou Dun could see the golden eyes sparkle slightly. "Did he kill those soldiers because of the cape... or because they hurt me?"  
  
Now Xiahou Dun felt uncomfortable, and he answered truthfully, knowing this would not ease the prisoner at all. "I couldn't tell you, but there is much more to my cousin then many will see, or care to see. He is not a ruthless and heartless as many proclaim him to be, and he can be a man of his honor if he wished to be."  
  
To hear this was truly fearful, because Lu Xun was almost raised on the rumors and tales of Cao Cao the Hero of Chaos, the man who ruled with an iron fist and a stone heart. If this was all truly happening, then everything he was told was a lie? If so, then what else was a lie? Was he on the right side?  
  
'No...' Lu Xun gave a half growl, half sigh, as he turned to cleanse his wounds. 'I know I'm on the right side... I am for Wu. My loyalty is to Lord Sun Ce... and I won't betray him, or anyone else!'  
  
As he was cleansing himself, a soldier ran up to Xiahou Dun, almost out of breath as he bowed, "Sir, the Allied forces have stopped their pursuit!"  
  
That news was both disturbing as it was enlightening, and as Lu Xun froze from his activities, Xiahou Dun asked, pretending not to be aware of this ploy. "Do you know why? Where are they headed?"  
  
"They are headed to a small city a little bit away from here! Also, some of our men have been missing! Lord Sima Yi believes them to be deserters!"  
  
As the soldier spurted out information, Lu Xun was nothing more than a lifeless, frozen statue in the water. He did not care that the one-eyed general would continuously turn from the soldier to him. All he cared about was the sudden emptiness in his heart and pride now. Why?! Why would they stop?!  
  
"Inform Lord Cao Cao immediately! This would be the best time to head out!"  
  
"Aye sir!"  
  
The bath was cut short, as Xiahou Dun grabbed the prisoner's clothing, using one hand to pull him out of the water and back onto shore. When he was released, Lu Xun felt to the grass for a second before regaining strength in his legs to walk, and Xiahou Dun sneered, "Some friends you have..."  
  
Oh, it took everything he had not to reply to that, and Lu Xun only focused on stopping his tears before they would come, making up excuses to keep his hopes up. Surely they had a good reason as to why they stopped... they HAVE to!   
  
"Come along..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So far, the plan was going along JUST smoothly, just as Sima Yi had planned. The Wu forces, confused with the separation of the retreating forces, had split themselves up as well, and it was Lu Meng and Pang Tong who led the small forces behind the so-called deserters.   
  
Da Qiao would have gone with them, however, Sun Ce insisted that it could have been a trap and ordered her to stay close to the main troops, not wishing for his love to be harmed. All was going perfect, and this would have made Sima Yi smile.   
  
Now, minus an extra strategist and a warrior, the main troops had not begun their pursuit yet, in fear of this being a trap. Of the deserters, none of their main generals were there, so for Sun Ce, Zhou Yu, and their small forces alone would be no match for the Wei... they were easily outnumbered now.  
  
"Sima Yi... what is he planning?" Zhou Yu asked himself, standing and looking at the rising sun. Deep down in his gut, he knew something was wrong with this, and he only hated the situation more because he didn't know anything about it. "Blast him..."  
  
No, even if he said this to Sima Yi's face, the man would not have cared. It frustrated and irritated him that he had still not managed to save his younger strategist, as he had vowed to do. He felt as though it were all his fault somehow...  
  
Sighing, he shook his head, letting the gentle morning breeze fiddle with his long flowing hair. No, it wasn't his fault, and curse himself for still swelling on this. That didn't matter; the future did. "But what is he up to... if Sima Yi does not care for him, why must he insist on making it harder to get?"  
  
He knew the answer, of course: Zhang He. The strategist would do nothing to go against his love, even if he was jealous of the boy.  
  
That man alone was enough, and he strolled back towards the main camp, not liking this situation even more. Lu Jun and his party were late, and without Pang Tong's and Lu Meng's forces, they were hardly a threat now. And of course, this WOULD be the time, if any, that they were attacked, a thing that made him burn even more with anger.  
  
Pity the poor soldier that stood in his way this morning, as Zhou Yu kicked a soldier inhe rear, nearly shouting at the top of his lungs. "Warn the guards to be extra careful as we're setting to go... I don't want us taken offguard by enemy ambushes."  
  
"My my... SOMEONE is feeling grumpy..."  
  
Spinning to face his lord and his close friend, Zhou Yu almost sputtered his words, something he hardly did. "Lord Sun Ce, aren't you in the least bit concerned about this obvious ploy? I don't think it was wise of you to send off Lu Meng and Pang Tong's forces so quickly... we never even investigated!"  
  
Sun Ce's smile was, as always, charming and unnerving at the same time, "Of course I'm not worried! Worry isn't good for you my friend, causes stomach aches!"  
  
"Well... someone must worry..." Zhou Yu sighed, feeling defeated and knowing that nothing he would say could change his friend's mind. "You know, if I may be as to so bold to ask, are you doing this to impress the Lady Qiao?"  
  
"Am I that shallow?"  
  
As the forces were preparing for orders, the strategist and friend only gave him a rather skeptical look, knowing he could get away with it, and he did, as he turned to the soldiers. "Search up ahead and bring back anything you can find... do not engage the enemy if you spot them, but try to remain out of sight."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
When they turned to leave, Zhou Yu felt a hand on his shoulders, and he half looked at Sun Ce's childish gesture, "Running my country and men behind my back, eh? Thought you knew better..."  
  
Zhou Yu allowed a small smile to light his lips, "I am sorry sir... are you going to punish me now?"  
  
"Later... right now, you can help me with a certain little something, something that only YOU can help me on..."  
  
The strategist's smile deepened, "Anything I can..."  
  
Suddenly, it was as if all troubles were lifted as the strategist turned to his friend, who's face was sincere. However, it was short-lived, as Sun Ce pulled out a scroll, with evidence of some sort of writing and ink blotches all over the place. "You're good with poetry... perhaps you can help. Conquerors don't become poets, ya know..."  
  
"You want me... to write a poem for you?"  
  
Almost jumping on his shoulders, Sun Ce gave a nod, failing to see how red Zhou Yu's face had become. And it was not just the sudden change of temperature and embarrassment... but also anger. "Well, you're more of a womanizer than I am, so perhaps you can touch it up a tad, that's all. To impress a certain somebody..."  
  
Zhou Yu licked his lips, trying to control his emotions, which was becoming more difficult by the second, "I do not believe I can help you wish this, my lord. This is something... that should come from your heart... and not the heart of a womanizer..."  
  
"That means you WON'T help?" That was Sun Ce, quite clueless as to how to take no for an answer.  
  
Almost trembling, Zhou Yu dropped his voice to a low, dangerous tone, "Would it make you happy... if I did this for you?"  
  
That brought a smile upon Sun Ce's face, as if he was completely oblivious to anything else that was going on right now. He gave his friend a hearty pat on the back, screeching in delight, "Great! Man, I knew I could count on you!"  
  
Ignoring his pain and rage, Zhou Yu whispered, his tone acidic in its sharpness, "I will do this as a favor to you... but do not ask me to do such a thing again... EVER..."  
  
Now this made Sun Ce wonder, as his friend grabbed the paper and stormed away, leaving him no room or time to utter a word. In his shadows, Sun Ce spoke to himself, scratching his head, "Gee... I wonder what got him peeved off."  
  
Never one for quiet meditation or reflection, he went after him, "Zhou Yu? Are you okay, buddy?"  
  
"I am fine, my lord... I will work on your poem immediately," Zhou Yu sneered, keeping his voice respectively low. "I would be need to be left alone..."  
  
"But it's not like you to be so upset..."  
  
Stopping so fast that the ruler had to jump tot he side to avoid hitting him, Zhou Yu swerved around, making sure that nobody else was around before speaking through clenched teeth. "Sun Ce, Lu Xun is still in Wei's hands, and if he gives out any valuable information about our forces, our navy, the Imperial Seal, anything, and we'll find ourselves in more trouble then we are now..."  
  
Sun Ce blinked, "You don't trust him?"  
  
"He's a child, still inexperienced and can easily be confused!" Zhou Yu snapped quickly, throwing the papers down to the ground as their eyes locked. "I recommend we send Da Qiao back to Jian Ye, because she is in clear danger, and you are too distracted by her to care about what's really important here."  
  
Sun Ce was about to object, but he fury burning in those brown eyes before him made him stop. And, with a shudder, he realized his strategist was right. He whispered, hardly realizing it, "I'm sorry..."  
  
Zhou Yu narrowed his eyes, then sighed, picking up the papers so that his friend couldn't see his hint of tears. "The choice is yours, and I will write the poem for you, but I don't think now is the time..."  
  
"You're right... you're always right... see that is done, please?" Pausing, he spoke softly, "And then, tell me why you're crying..."  
  
Stopping for a second, the strategist rose, quickly hiding his tears as he asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
I may be an idiot, Zhou Yu, but I know you. I've known you for a long, long time," Sun Ce said. "And I know the look you give when you are about to cry..."  
  
Not wanting to give in, Zhou Yu only shook his head, trying to talk his way out of this. "It's nothing, my lord... I will see that Da Qiao is brought to Jian Ye safely."  
  
"So you don't trust Lu Xun because of his inexperience. What excuse do you have for not trusting me?"  
  
Now that was a little extreme, and Zhou Yu spoke quickly, hating to be badgered like this. "Lord Sun Ce, I am concerned for him as well as our kingdom. If you do not care for your kingdom's and people's well-being, then I will be for you..."  
  
"You know I care. I may not be able to help them the way you can... but my heart is in the right place. Usually..."  
  
'But is it really?' The look that Zhou Yu gave was too depressing for words, but it had died as soon as they heard the brushes ruffling, and soon, voices came to their ears, shouts and someone begging to be released. "What's that?"  
  
A soldier stepped forward, growling as he through a man clad in blue at the feet of both the officers, "A spy..."  
  
The atmosphere changed now, as the two men now looked down at the lone, trembling officer, seeing his look of fear light up his face as he locked his eyes on Zhou Yu's sword. He begged, "Mercy, my lord! I've come to bring you disturbing news!"  
  
"You dare ask for mercy? We shall decide your fate after you tell us what you will..."  
  
He trembled at Sun Ce's words, seeing the man grab his tonfas and toy with them as he tried to speak through trembling lips. "Sir, you must not pursue the Wei forces! They have a trap set out that will surely kill you all!"  
  
Zhou Yu pressed the tip of his sword to the man's throat, "Explain. Quickly."  
  
"I only heard a part of it, but Sima Yi will leave no survivors! He has Zhang He and Zhang Liao stationed there, and the device... the device is terrible!" Again, be begged. "Please don't kill me! I've only come to tell you this, to save your army!"  
  
Sun Ce fiddled with his tonfas some more, "Can we trust him, Zhou Yu?"  
  
Never one to trust so easily, Zhou Yu ran the blade down the spy's neck, narrowing his dangerous brown eyes. "What is the plan exactly? And why do you come to tell us this? Cao Cao does not take kindly to traitors."  
  
"N-no, he doesn't. B-but..."  
  
"What's going on?" Both men and the spy looked tot he confused Da Qiao, and her head was tilted slightly, her hair still down and free from their usual ponytails. She looked at the spy, seeing his blue armor and backing away. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Zhou Yu spoke, again running the blade across the man's skin, "Apparently saving our people in favor of his own... or so he wishes us to believe..."  
  
That made the spy shout again, not daring to move or test that blade. "I swear on my own life that what I'm saying is true! You can't pursue them, at least not that route! You will all surely be killed, even the lady!"  
  
"And yet... you haven't told us why..."  
  
Fear was in his eyes, as he spoke quickly, "Because... I cannot stand to be with a clan that would hurt women and children... and that bastard killed my brothers... I had no choice!"  
  
Zhou Yu tried, tried so hard to scrutinize this man for falsehood. Yet, he could find none, and he lowered his blade, "I believe you..."  
  
Giving his friend a look, Sun Ce didn't question him, turning to the spy as Zhou Yu lowered his weapon. "You've past the first test, so you can stop grovelin' now. It gets on my nerves to see a man brought down to that."  
  
The spy blinked, "Ummm... yes... sir."  
  
Da Qiao watched as the man slowly removed himself from the ground, and she asked, resting her hands in her long sleeves. "Lord Sun Ce, how can we be sure he's telling us the truth? Sima Yi is rather an artful man..."  
  
Sun Ce's voice lowered, "I trust Zhou Yu's judgment..."  
  
"But we should scout that area, just to be sure..." Zhou Yu proclaimed, looking at the still trembling soldier through the corner of his eyes. "But if he's correct, then we should start looking for an alternative route... and while he's here, we should ask about the deserters."  
  
Sun Ce nodded, "I'll go."  
  
The spy gave a bow, speaking with much gratitude, "I thank you much, my lords! I will tell you everything I can!"  
  
Zhou Yu smirked, "Well... we'll see..."  
  
As the soldier lowered his head again with another bow, Da Qiao looked to Zhou Yu, hoping for a better explanation. However, the strategist just sighed, wondering exactly how much he hated Sima Yi right about now... "What the hell is he up to..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gan Ning rapped his fist against the wall, "Man... I'm really beginning to hate someone..."  
  
It wasn't too farfetched to believe that Zhuge Liang convinced the Nanman King Meng Huo to release the prisoners, but what they didn't understand was the obviously fake story that was behind it. Liu Bei, a God?  
  
And, if this was easy, why had they not been released earlier? Gan Ning couldn't understand, but right now, he didn't care as they were brought out of their prison, still cuffed with the natives about them, each one of them muttering various curses and apologies.  
  
The pirate sighed, "This is ridiculous, really."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang, however, was quite pleased, kicking one of the natives in the rear as he uncuffed her now. "Get your hands off me! Give me my chakrams and I'll give you all a proper punishment..."  
  
Gan Ning smirked, "Oh yes... fear her wrath... and her screeching..."  
  
Many laughed, though Liu Bei kept silent, looking at her with such wondrous gray eyes that Gan Ning couldn't help but noticed. He said nothing, as Taishi Ci rubbed his hands, looking at the rope burn that pained his wrists. "We should be thankful we're even alive... we'll have to thank him later I suppose."  
  
"Does that mean we have to make offerings?"  
  
The pirate received a punch in the arm for that, as the daughter of Sun Jian scoffed, "Keep your mouth shut this time, and we might actually get past the gates before they send the slingshot cannibals at us!"  
  
"Sheesh!" The pirate smirked, sending his words to Liu Bei, "Let me warn you early; she likes to beat up on you..."  
  
The first emperor of Shu gave him such a look, not helping the pirate up when the fiery woman kicked him down again. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, Xiang! Honest!"  
  
Their short argument was broken apart by the sounds of a screaming banshee, and Zhu Rong appeared, poking the butt of her spear at the pirate and the woman. "Alright, bluebloods, on your feet! And not a word from anyone of you... you're just lucky you've got a good spokesperson on your side."  
  
"Spokesperson?"  
  
The woman just sneered, prodding them along, "Yeah... that fanboy sure does have a way with words; not like my husband's too bright anyway. Talked his way into releasing you lot..." Then she looked to Liu Bei, smirking, "Might want to be careful of him... looks like the type to run a country behind your back, if ya ask me."  
  
Liu Bei's voice was soft, "Then it is a good thing I didn't ask you..."  
  
"Move along... before I convince that idiot husband of mine into killing you..."  
  
Gan Ning sneered, grabbing the spear, "You poke me with this one more time, and I'll show you where to shove it..."  
  
Their eyes locked into a deadly gaze, but it was shattered when a soft, smooth voice caught their ears. All eyes turned to Zhuge Liang, as he arrived with the two Peach Garden brothers at his flank. "Perhaps it's wise for both of you to hold your tongue when around one another?"  
  
Liu Bei smiled to see the members of his clan, "Wisdom does not appear to be on their list of strong points..."  
  
"I would have rather taken them down with brute force, but that was only plan B." Zhang Fei proclaimed, a bit upset that he had not action today, but thrilled to see his brother and fellow comrades safe and well. He looked tot he Wu officers, snorting, "Why are THEY here? Is there an Alliance we don't know about?"  
  
"Don't be so unkind, Brother Fei." Guan Yu's deep voice added in, but then looked to his fellow brother as Zhang Fei shook his head. "Though it would be nice to know..."  
  
Liu Bei nodded, "There is. For the time being." Liu Bei wanted to explain, however, he looked to the Nanman Queen, speaking as kindly as he could to one so wild as she. "We're sorry for trespassing into your territory, but we shall be going now."  
  
"Get lost..." As her soldiers began to depart, she pointed down a path, hating herself for being so nice to trespassers like this, especially that pirate. "Just keep at that path... there might be some tigers and some other things, but nothing too serious. Just don't elt us see you here again, got that?"  
  
Gan Ning sneered, "No worries there, I assure you..."  
  
It seemed almost too peaceful of a departure, as the trespassers were given back their soldiers, horses, and weapons, and they were on their way, leaving the Nanman and the angered but saddened woman beginning to disappear into the distance. She almost seemed sad for them to go, but she dared not try to show it, waiting until they were completely out of sight before turning back and leaving.  
  
Gan Ning sighed, "Gods, I'm GLAD to leave there!"  
  
As the pirate gave a grin from ear to ear, Taishi Ci shook his head, glad to have his twin rods back from those savages. "Well, I'm sure we won't have to worry about them too much anymore... I'm think all of us are glad of that."  
  
Liu Bei tsked, running a cloth over his sword, "I would have thought THEY would know how to more properly care for weapons..."  
  
"They're primitives, my Lord..." Zhuge Liang said softly from on top his white horse. He wondered what had happened to his lord's gray steed, but said nothing, as he addressed him. "Sir, I am sure we all wish to know what you are doing with Wu officer? Did the battle go well?"  
  
Liu Bei sighed, "Not well at all, I'm afraid..."  
  
Guan Yu rode alongside of him with his Red Hare, and he asked, "Would you care to fill us in?"  
  
Gan Ning gave a defensive cry, "Give the man a chance to collect his thoughts... he's been through alot, ya know!"  
  
All eyes turned upon the pirate, and he screeched again, this time bracing for Sun Shang Xiang'' hit. "Watch it! I might need that arm for the next fight!"  
  
"Then keep your big mouth SHUT!" She snapped, "They sort of need to know the details!"  
  
As the pirate grumbled, and Liu Bei looked at the woman once again before turning to his brothers and strategist, deciding it was better to explain it now, trying to his best to leave out details. "We met with the Wu forces when we caught up with them, however, they retreated, taking their young strategist for hostage and leaving me to die. Best you thank them..."  
  
Zhuge Liang's voice was silk, "No. As allies, we help one another. They saved your life; we save theirs. All part of the deal..."  
  
It was Gan Ning, his eyes a dangerous sight to behold, who hissed, "Hey, Lu Xun was captured saving your emperor's life! I think you should be a little bit more grateful that he was there to take most of the blow..."  
  
"I did not mean to cause an argument..."  
  
Breaking the argument, Liu Bei spoke more to his brothers now, "And, as to repay him for saving my life, I've decided to aid them in getting him back. We must have accidentally come across their territory and we were captured. Thank you for coming for us."  
  
Guan Yu's voice was deep and rumbling, "We would never leave you behind, Brother."  
  
"My Lord, are we to continue pursuit of the Wei forces?" Ma Chao, who was remarkably silent until now, asked.  
  
Liu Bei nodded, "Yes."  
  
It was Zhuge Liang who questioned this, though he also spoke for Zhang Fei, as well as many of the soldiers. "Sir, it should be none of our concern, and losing valuable men for someone else's affairs wouldn't be the wisest thing to do, right now... Are you sure about this?"  
  
Those gray eyes were flint, "You question me?"  
  
"Of course not, my lord..."  
  
"Very good..." Liu Bei then looked to his brothers, who only nodded in agreement. He asked, though, not wishing to endanger them if they felt that this was none of their affair. "You don't have to come along... I'll need someone to stay back and defend Shu while I'm gone."  
  
Zhang Fei sneered, "I'm not staying behind!"  
  
Guan Yu replied then, giving a bow of his head, "I shall defend Shu's borders, Brother. I promise that no harm will come to our land as long as I still live. I promise you with my blade and my life... I will not fail you."  
  
None were too surprised to hear such words, and Liu Bei smiled, "Thank you..."  
  
"It's all good then, right? The playful pirate rode along side of them, his cat-like grin quite questionable as he leaned on Liu Bei's shoulders. "Ah, you Shu are wonderful, ya know? Makes a pirate like myself shed a tear from all the honor... you guys are great company!"  
  
Liu Bei could feel his eye twitch, "Don't... touch... me..."  
  
Even a pirate like him knew it was best NOT to challenge that command, and he did so, removing himself but keeping his grin as he ignored the looks from his fellow comrades. "All in all, even though they won't admit it, thanks for tagging along..."  
  
"Where would you like me to go, my lord," Zhuge Liang asked.  
  
"You'd best come with us... we'll be challenging Sima Yi, and you are one of the few that can understand that man." Liu Bei commanded, letting him nod before turning to Ma Chao now. "Ma Chao, join Guan Yu... you've sustained too many injuries with the battle and the Nanman, and I'd rather you well and safe."  
  
The Dragon-clad warrior wanted to disobey, but he merely nodded, "As you wish."  
  
"Perhaps we should send a messenger to my brother... he's still stationed at Jian Ye and can probably offer us some assistance and supplies," Sun Shang Xiang stated, her rotten attitude long since gone now.   
  
Zhuge Liang nodded, "That would be most wise, my lady."  
  
Smiling, Liu Bei addressed her, not noticing the look Zhuge Liang gave. "I will accept all the help I can get from your brother... tell him to send anyone he can. We need this to be as fast and quick as possible... could very well end Wei once and for all if we play our cards right."  
  
"Isn't that what we are all hoping for?" Gan Ning sighed, resting on his horse as he looked to the clear skies. He didn't really care about ending the Wei all together... he just wanted to make sure that his friend and people were safe... however, he did not let it show, giving a smirk to fake his good nature self. "Then again... it'd all be TOO easy... and that'll make life boring." 


	21. Sima Yi's Plan Fall into Place

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 21  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhang He failed to see the point in this minor expedition, but he did not complain, at least not verbally. Instead, he appeared to be glad that he was joining Zhang Liao in the small task, though he hoped to get this over with as quickly as possible. He wanted to return to his charge, to protect him from the wrath of his angered love.   
  
He feared that Sima Yi was horribly out of control, but what could he say on the matter? Sima Yi was his superior, after all, and he was already pushing it. He did not want his love to be so full of jealousy, but he did not want the little boy harmed as well.  
  
So he obeyed the order and left little Lu Xun in the hands of Cao Cao and his cousin Xiahou Dun. He was much safer there as long as Sima Yi did not get near him.   
  
'That man... so full of rage...' Zhang He thought sadly from his post, keeping his tired eyes open for the incoming Wu army. It would not be long before Sun Ce and his forces rode by, and they would easily fall into their 'trap'.  
  
The thing that the traitorous soldiers feared were the arbalist unit that they had miraculously stolen from the Shu forces, and they had them nicely set up over the hills, easy killings for any trespassing units. However, if you were to draw closer to the deadly weapons, you could have seen that these were far to damaged lay a fatal blow, but from their safe distance, none could tell. They were only meant to scare off incoming troops... and that was exactly what they were doing.  
  
They had spotted a few scouts run by, being weary of the arbalists' range and doing their best, and failing, not to be seen. Now the Wu forces would change their course...  
  
Excellent.  
  
And Zhang Liao was doing his task, keeping his party in a not so well hidden place, to trick the incoming forces into a fake ambush. They did not have enough men for such a thing to be effective, but it worked, scaring a direct approach from the cautious forces.  
  
Now, with that accomplished, Zhang Liao and Zhang He returned back to the main force, doing their best not to lag behind as they risked a rather dangerous new route. It was the only way to avoid the enemy, as well as the river. They knew that a confrontation near the rivers would lead to certain defeat, and none of them were willing to repeat Chi Bi all over again.  
  
Zhang He was more than happy to have his charge back, as he rode on the horse along with him, carefully tucking the boy within his grasp to keep him steady on the horse. Normally, Lu Xun would cling to the reigns or his hands, in fear of falling off, but now, he just sat there, limp and numb to the world. Did the news of the halt of his army truly depress him that much?  
  
Lord Cao Cao rode at the front of his army, his cousin at one side of him and Sima Yi at his right. Rather he cared for the dangers along this pass, no one knew, as he spoke his plan aloud, wondering if Lu Xun could hear him over the thundering hooves. "It should slow them down, long enough until we reach the city of Du Ji. We'll be safer within the walls there, and perhaps send another decoy from there."  
  
"The forces will not be separated for long, but now they're weak," Xiahou Dun pointed out, looking back at the lifeless boy and then back at his cousin. "Wouldn't it be best to just do away with him and destroy the Wu all together in one battle?"  
  
"Don't be foolish... best not waste knowledge, and you underestimate our enemy." Cao Cao said without as much as a second thought. He did not see Sima Yi's eyes narrow, as he ducked a low branch from a lifeless tree. "We don't have the power for an all-out battle yet, and they still have the slight upper hand... for now, anyway, so let's not press our luck."  
  
All Xiahou Dun did was give a nod as a reply, and now Cao Cao turned to Sima Yi. "This is almost too risky; you best be sure that this little ploy works."  
  
The strategist gave a polite bow, his eye twitching slightly though unseen, "Of course, my lord! I would dare not think of failing you, especially now when all of our lives depend upon this!"  
  
As he smiled, Cao Cao turned away, and Sima Yi only deepened his deranged grin, as he continued his calculations. Tonight, little Lu Xun would have his heart broken, and Sun Ce would simply fall for the ploy... "Soon, you little brat... you will feel what real pain is like."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Afraid of Cao Cao knowing the truth, Sima Yi lied, using his quick thinking to brainstorm his way out of this. "I merely said, 'Noon, its such a rat! You will feel what real sweat is like.'"  
  
That only gave him an odd look in response, but nothing more was said as they continued their quest, daring not to look back in fear of seeing their plans failed. The mere thought of the army combining and the lust for survival kept them going...  
  
"Something seems to be bothering you, little Lu Xun..." Zhang He whispered softly, though how he could be heard over the booming hooves of the horse was amazing. Lu Xun pretend he could not hear him, but it failed, as the grip of the collar around his neck got tighter. "Tell me what it is, and I will try to make it seem better for you."  
  
Even with the slight pain that rose, Lu Xun was numb, and he refused words, only lowering his gaze and sighing. 'So... this is my fate? To be left as a prisoner forever? It's the only thing left for me...'  
  
Again, the grip tightened, and this time, Lu Xun could not help but gasp as Zhang He's voice was in his ears. "If you're upset about them halting their pursuit, then don't be. They are doing the wise thing to do; isn't that the goal of each strategist?"  
  
"Of course it is..." He didn't even bother trying to hide his disappointment, but he tilted his head, resisting the tug of the thorn collar and sparing his throat to where he could speak without fear of quickening his life. His words were so cold and lifeless, as if his subconscious self forced the words through. "The safety of my lord Sun Ce is at hand, and you would actually think that Zhou Yu would allow his friend to be in any sort of danger that you fiends have lying about. They... they are merely regrouping."  
  
Releasing his hold on the collar, Zhang He smiled to hear his slight coughing fit. "The minds of you children nowadays... perhaps, though, the wisest thing to do is the wrong thing, and the most rash of reactions are the best, considering the reasons."  
  
Lu Xun's silence only added to Zhang He's personal victory, and then he spoke, the very last ounce of hope within him shattered. "But for a single man, the army and my Lord cannot be sacrificed... for all this war cannot be waged on the life of one person alone, man or woman."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
For many people to see Lu Meng so emotional on the battlefield, one would have a heart attack to see it now. The usual calm and equaled officer was brought into a wave of fury, charging relentlessly on his midnight colored mount, swinging his heavy halberd about and slaying the overwhelming forces about him, letting them hear his battle cry as they fell into death.  
  
What they were expecting was a small group of soldiers, but instead, somehow, as they were ready to approach the soldiers with peace, they came across what appeared to be literally THOUSANDS upon thousands of Wei soldiers, their army seemingly endless marching over the hills. It was a rather strange stand-off, as neither side did anything until Dian Wei, the most trusted bodyguard of Cao Cao, rose his axe and took the life of one of Wu soldiers and proclaimed it in the glory of his lord.  
  
After that, it seemed like pure chaos! Lu Meng, Pang Tong, and their small 'expedition' unit were easily surrounded and had absolutely no chance of escape. The only thing that was left for them was to fight, and they did that well, putting up much more resistance then the Wei forces had expected. It was thousands verses a mere few hundred, hardly a fair fight.  
  
Soldiers flew, feeling the might of Lu Meng as he fought viciously, protecting himself and the soldiers about him. He had long since lost Pang Tong within the chaos of the battlefield, but every now and then, he would hear the Shu strategist's shout, followed by a small explosion. Rather it was magic or trickery, Lu Meng was quite thankful to have the man on his side for once.  
  
"I knew this was a horrible idea!" Lu Meng shouted to no one in particular. A officer cladded in blue tried to strike his blindside, but he fell from his steed, dead as the mighty poleblade pierced through his armor and slayed him on the spot. Turning his horse around, Lu Meng now focused on his eastern flank, daring any soldier to try to strike him. "We should have listened to Zhou Yu!"  
  
Unfortunately, Zhou Yu wasn't here to back him up or gloat, and the small forces were getting smaller and smaller. From somewhere behind him, he could hear a high-pitched shout, as he saw Pang Tong spun about, thwarting the enemy forces with his staff as he threw small bombs, blinding a few as he struck the awestruck. He seemed physically unharmed, though with all the robes it was hard to tell either way.   
  
No, it was not a long battle indeed, as Lu Meng, Pang Tong, and a few of the lucky survivors were caged in, each back to back and still holding their weapons at the ready, clashing them against the ungodly sea of metal. It was Pang Tong that gave the suggestion, "Hey, if you just so happen to have an idea that'll get us out of here, be my guest to tell me, okay?"  
  
"I only wish I had..." Lu Meng admitted freely, knocking away the weapons and killing a soldier or two just to have more appear in his spot. He fought with pure frustration now, angered slightly that he was to be defeated like this, in a battle for nothing. "Your thoughts?"  
  
Wiggling his nose, Pang Tong allowed a soldier to hit air, as he drove the end of the staff into his gut and kicking him over. "Not really, but I do have a few little kegs of powder left... all I need is a good flame."  
  
"What do you hide in there?" Lu Meng asked, somehow smiling though it seemed impossible to believe. "What's the cost of this?"  
  
"Nothing but our lives, but it's sure to leave a huge hole in this unruly mob."  
  
And as the soldiers drew ever so closer, Lu Meng only nodded, keeping his grin and willing to accept his fate, even as he hacked through the soldiers about him. "So be it, then... better to die for ourselves then to be slain by their unworthy weapons then!"  
  
The winds suddenly changed, as a single horse flew over the soldiers, it's white body eclipsing the sun and his spear taking the Wei soldiers by surprise. Now, thought it seemed out of nowhere, the warrior Zhao Yun fought among the mob, showing them no mercy as he spun his spear about this away and that. Never once dropping his guard, Lu Meng gave a cry, "At last! Reinforcements!"  
  
"I am sorry that I'm late, Lord Pang Tong!" Zhao Yun shouted over the death cries, as now more soldiers armed in red and green armor rode over the very hills the Wei soldiers once did. Within their ranks, they could easily see the mounted Lu Jun, a spear in one hand and a short, curvey sword in the other, and, running among the ground, Wei Yan. "However, we shall make up for loss time!"  
  
Never had either of the two seemed so thrilled before in their lives to see, yet, another sea of soldiers arrive, and things slowly seemed to equal out between the two forces. Somewhere within the chaos, Lu Jun threw himself off of his steed to challenge the turban-wearing man, his spear and sword hardly a challenge for the strong Xu Huang.   
  
"Wei scum! I'll have your head!" Lu Jun shouted, his eyes rimmed red as he swiped again and again. Xu Huang was impressed by his speed, though the general, wise beyond his years in the battlefield, could easily see the curse, just as he had seen it in a few rare occasions before. It would not take much to entice the man into a life or death duel, and though he was obviously much stronger, Lu Jun's fury was to be hard to matched.   
  
Doing perhaps the wisest thing to do in such a situation, Xu Huang tricked him, turning his own ego against him as he lowered his axe, letting the sword drive into the ground as he leapt away from the spear, watching as Lu Jun lost his balance and toppled over.  
  
"Leave this one to me!"  
  
Turning about, Xu Huang could see the large, muscle-bound man, as Dian Wei came charging at the lord of Wujun, almost taking him by surprise with his brute strength. It was not long before the two got lost within the duel, every soldier knowing it was best to leave them alone, and though outmatched by strength, Lu Jun put up an excellent fight, relying heavily on his speed advantage and the fruits of his curse, to absorb blows and come back for more.  
  
The battle seemed endless, as the midday sun rose high into the sky above the battlefield. Only now, after fighting for several hours straight, both forces grew weary, but neither one wished to back down first. Even by this time, Lu Jun and Dian Wei were still dueling, though how each men got their strength was truly astounding. Never had anyone seen two men got at each other so viciously after so many hours.  
  
Blow for blow, axe-hatchet verses spear and sword, fist to fist, they were almost equally matched now. As soldiers fell from exhaustion around them, they fought one, and Lu Jun, though tired, had long since lost his sanity, striking with speed unmatched by anyone. "I must say... for a Wei scum... you fight well!"  
  
Someone shouted for a fall back, though neither of the two could tell which force called for it first. Dian Wei replied, not knowing what the red eyes meant but he continued his battle against his foe. "I fight only for my Lord! All... who oppose him... shall DIE!"  
  
Where he got the strength was still a mystery, and Dian Wei would have probably killed Lu Jun on the spot, had it not been for Xu Zhu's shout, "Dian Wei, we have to go! Xu Huang's orders!"  
  
Without question, the monster of a man turned to leave, giving Lu Jun a worthy bow before leaving. He did not get far, though, as Wei Yan's voulge struck his blindside, leaving him with an injury as the Wei forces retreated north. They were not the only ones, as Lu Meng called for a fall back as well, not wanting to see anymore men fall this day.   
  
Running alongside Xu Huang on his horse, Dian Wei grasped his wounded side, speaking through clenched teeth as he looked back at the retreating Wu and Shu forces. "They're too close north... what do you think brings them here?"  
  
"I only wish I knew... but supposingly the Shu has requested Wu's aid." Xu Huang explained, now noticing that Wei Yan still pursued them, slaying any soldier that dared lag behind. He hadn't the strength to stop him, mentally apologizing to those soldiers as they fled. "We must find Lord Cao Cao and be swift then."  
  
Dian Wei had no complaints, and the battle was officially over. Seeing his comrade pursuing the retreating forces, Zhao Yun called to Wei Yan, only to be ignored, "Wei Yan, fall back! That's an order!"  
  
"Let him go..." Lu Jun leaned against his spear, letting his sword rest in the ground as he looked to the retreating forces. Though beaten, he gave a wide grin, licking the blood from his swollen lip and nodding. "He'll soon exhaust himself... I'll track him down. Don't worry about that."  
  
Zhao Yun nodded, knowing he knew best, and as Lu Jun limped after the Bloodwrathed beast, the Little Dragon approached the two officers that had valiantly against the overwhelming forces. Pang Tong, like Lu Jun, leaned against his staff, though rather cockily, panting hard as the cloth over his mouth sucked in and out with each pained breath, and Lu Meng couldn't even stand, resting his bloodied halberd at his side as he was on his knees, gasping and choking on sweat. At first sight, they looked completely miserable.  
  
Dismounting, Zhao Yun caught the weary strategist before he fell, letting his hat fall off and his jet black hair, damp with sweat, reveal itself. However, still keeping his face covered, Pang Tong rested his head against Zhao Yun's chestplate, absorbing the coolness with relief. "What happened Lord Pang Tong?"  
  
"You tell me... one minute, blazing saddle after deserters of Wei... the next, all out battle!" Still, through his pain and exhaustion, the man kept his light humor, now thankful that Da Qiao was convinced into staying with the main force. He looked over at Lu Meng, who still sputtered for air as soldiers helped tear off his heavy armor. "Nice... little... ambush, though not quite one..."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Zhao Yun's question was answered before it was even asked, and Lu Meng explained, nearly collapsing as he knelt there with only his dull orange shirt on, his armor now resting on the ground, useless. "They... seemed JUST... as surprised... to see us... as we were... to them. Lost... many good men... damn them..."  
  
He could say no more, and he collapsed onto the dead battlefield and fell into unconsciousness. It was not long before Pang Tong did the same, as Zhao Yun gave out orders, requesting the medical tent to be set up immediately for the wounded and exhausted. Zhao Yun spoke to the two, though he knew they could not hear him, "Don't worry, friends... I regret not showing up sooner, but we will make up for this loss. Just rest now."  
  
And neither of the two could object to that.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The forces had long since separated, and Gan Ning led the forces, holding his sword out as they marched towards the end of the Nanman territory. He was mainly the decoy and watchman, scouting ahead and making sure the path was safe for all, and Taishi Ci stayed close to Liu Bei and his brother, trying to be the diplomat here.  
  
When Sun Shang Xiang departed, Liu Bei wished her the best of luck, and though it seemed rather a usual response, there was something in those words that hinted at something, something that drove Gan Ning ahead, to be alone. Taishi Ci saw this and sighed. 'Poor Gan Ning... I'm sure he'll get over it, though...'  
  
The only sounds they heard were the clip-clopping of the horses' hooves to the solid ground, and a soldier or two yawn. Something irked Taishi Ci, as he noticed Zhuge Liang's gaze lower slightly, his face alternating into one he had seen so many times before, one that Zhou Yu often wore when he knew something that others did not. And he wasn't the only one, as Liu Bei asked, keeping his gaze forward and speaking lowly, "We have a visitor..."  
  
"Indeed... the pirate should find her."  
  
It was not long at all, before they heard a familiar shout, and the forces halted, as Gan Ning, dismounted and quite furious, came to them, throwing the Nanman queen at the feet of Liu Bei's horse. "I thought people of the jungle were more quiet than this thing, heh!"  
  
Zhu Rong slapped his hand away, shouting angrily and causing quite a fuss, "Unhand me, you sea-born ape! What nerve ya have to handle ME like that! Should be ashamed of yourself for treating a lady like that!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be sure to let you know when I see one!"  
  
"Enough, before you have her husband hear you," Liu Bei ordered, though it seemed more like a plea as he looked at the woman at his feet, wondering why on earth had she been following them and for how long. She looked to him, as she rose to look him in the eyes, "Queen Zhu Rong, why are you pursuing us, and where are your men?"  
  
The amazon, once again, brushed off the pirate's hold, and she spoke with no fear, something that no one expected to hear from the likes of her. Either she was the bravest woman in the world or she was too stupid to be afraid even as she was horribly outnumbered (not to mention how close she was to the irritable Zhang Fei). "I came alone! Why drag men along when they'd just mess everything up! 'sides, my husband won't do a damned thing! As a matter of fact, HE'S the reason why I'm here!"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Zhuge Liang asked, "Has he kicked you out?"  
  
"What gave ya that idea?" Zhu Rong asked with a stomp from her foot, but she did not scare anyone, crossing her arms and pacing back and forth in front of Liu Bei. "Ya goin' against Cao Cao, right? I'm thinking that you're a little low on supplies, and I want somethin' left of all of you so that one day I can kick your sorry asses."  
  
Zhang Fei was the one who asked, "What? That's what the fuss is all about?"  
  
Nodding, she, once again, knocked away Gan Ning's hold, coming OH so close to being manhandled by the angered pirate. "What else do you think I came here for? Little ol' me against the likes of you brutes? HA! Even I know when I can't win!"  
  
"For once you are sensible," Liu Bei forced a smile, trying to show his gratitude. "Tell your husband that we are thankful for the-"  
  
He was cut off, however, when Zhu Rong interrupted, "Don't thank that lazy goon of a husband of mine! He had nothin' to do with the offerings, so don't rest easy on that little thought."  
  
"You stole the supplies to give it to us?" Zhuge Liang questioned, unable to stop his rising chuckle as she reluctantly gave in, telling the truth and nodding to confirm it. "As I thought, though I am curious as to why your husband sent you to us."  
  
Now this seemed to anger her more, but as if looking for sympathy, she replied, "Well, after you guys left, he looked me straight in the eye, gave that dorky grin of his, and told me, 'Say, Zhu Rong, perhaps you could trouble them more with your confounded racket and put an end to the three kingdoms in one fell swoop of you volcanic voice!'"  
  
It took so much for many not to laugh at this, and even the pirate struggled, as he tried to ask the next question seriously, "Well, you could do that, if you really think about it, Queenie. Bet you'd send Cao Cao packing into the northlands, then kill him with that voice-cause an avalanche and wipe them ALL out!"  
  
Taishi Ci snapped, kicking Gan Ning in the shoulder, "Your manners, general!"  
  
However, Zhu Rong did not seem to insulted, as she rather liked the thought of that, "Yeah, laugh it up while you can! Anyway, I've come with your provisions, as an apology for all the rough time, so take it and leave!"  
  
"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Gan Ning asked, and when she turned, to question his question, he quickly defended himself. "Well, by the way you were carrying on, you sounded as if you want to go, that's all."  
  
Spatting, she grabbed her daggers and fiddled with them, throwing a few in the air and knocking away the leaves that hid the provisions and supplies well within the trees. Those eyes told him otherwise, as well as her smile, "Yeah, would be fun, but my place is here. I mean, what do I care rather you get the kid back? That's your business, not mine. But have fun and don't get lost."  
  
Without argument, the generals and soldiers in front of her parted, as the Amazon walked back towards her home, backtracking their way and giving them all her backside as she shouted to them. "Good luck with the fight; I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead, especially you, pirate!"  
  
Seeing her leave was as heartbreaking as it was relieving, and Taishi Ci could not help but comment on her, as soldiers gawked at the offerings left by the Nanman queen. "I can see why Meng Huo has married her. She alone makes this place undesirable to invaders."  
  
"So it appears," Zhuge Liang muttered, turning to face his lord. "We might want to keep a good eye on the Nanman in the future, my lord. It will only be a matter of time before they'll get reckless."  
  
"Agreed, but let's not worry ourselves just yet." Liu Bei nodded, lowering his gaze slightly. "For now I suppose it's good to have them neutral rather than our enemies. Cao Cao is enough to be concerned with, and having her on our case would have been devastating."  
  
It was not long before the troops continued their march, and Gan Ning, no longer guarding the front, rather lagged within the large group, his head hanging slightly. Taking notice, Taishi Ci slowed his steed down a bit, to ride side by side with him. "You seem disappointed."  
  
Forcing a fake smile, Gan Ning shrugged, "Nah... just kinda eager to face Cao Cao and get Lu Xun back, that's all. She would have been a good asset to battle, but I think I'd find that fighting 'style' of hers far too distracting, don't you agree, eh?"  
  
"Unfortunately so..." Taishi Ci said with a smile, raising his head eye to look at the setting sun. To think, so much has happened lately, and it would still be awhile before catching up with Cao Cao's forces. They had so far to go, and he feared that they weren't going to make it in time...  
  
'Hopefully, Lady Sun will be able to contact Lord Sun Quan and we could cut the Wei off at the river... ride swiftly, Lady Sun...'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lu Xun had to admit that the spot they decided to break at was rather peaceful, and he observed the area as scouts snuck about, making sure that the city was safe to rest for the night. It was abandoned, and many of the houses were damaged from a battle many years ago. Grass grew tall, and the abandoned buildings' floors were filled with dirt and dried leaves. Whatever happened to this old village wasn't too much on Lu Xun's mind, but it was something many looked forward to after an entire day or mad-dashing through the dangerous trails.  
  
The horse came to a stop, giving a reluctant neigh as it refused to go any further. Knowing better than to argue with the steed, Zhang He dismounted, lifting one long, slender leg over the hunched over Lu Xun and slipping off with an almost silent grunt. Now the horse was spared a passenger, as it rattled its head and waited patiently for the clinging youth to decide to get off now.  
  
For once in his life, Lu Xun was quite content to remain on the horse, and he only looked up when he felt Zhang He's hand grasp his own, gently caressing it and tricking him to release the horse's limp black hair. "I assume that you can walk now, correct?"  
  
"Of course I can... I do not need another to help me walk, and I can dismount on my own." Lu Xun said with absolutely no emotions, as if he had become nothing more than a robot within the past sixteen hours. Devoid of emotions, he simply did not care anymore; why should he care when no one else did?   
  
That did not remove the hand, but he dismounted anyway, slipping off and nearly tripping as his foot got caught in the saddle. Fortunately for him, Zhang He had caught him, and Lu Xun wouldn't have minded the help, had it not been for the way he was being held still. Pressing his hands against the man's bare chest, he spoke again with his android-like tone, "Please... I am your prisoner, not your guest."  
  
"I treat everyone the same, dear child," Zhang He stated, seeing the despair in those pained, golden eyes. He did not release him, but those hands were no longer holding him back. Lu Xun titled his head as the Wei general gave a sympathetic smile, as if to await his torment now. "I treat my Lord with just as much respect and care as I treat you now, as I do to all of my allies. You see, here is where no one is ever truly alone, not like your Wu. They've stopped their pursuit so easily... have they given up on you?"  
  
That struck a nerve, and he could tell by the slight rise of pain in those orbs, no void of anything but pain and confusion. Not a single shine of hope was left... not even when he spoke, "By all means, I am dead to them, for though I will not give you any valuable information, they can not risk the lives of many to save me. Lord Sun Ce will never agree to your Lord's terms, and all of this is for nothing. To them, I am a lost cause, and I am better to die than the cost of rescue."  
  
If he had known that the Wu forces were but a few miles away from them, he would have easily taken back his words. The scouts reported in, but they said their report in private with their Lord. By the expression on his face, he seemed displease, and he ordered for the tents to be set, but no fire was to be started. Lu Xun was suspicious, and even when Cao Cao proclaimed it was to prevent a fire hazard with the grass and dead leaves about, something told Lu Xun otherwise.   
  
However, he had not the time to think about it, as Zhang He released him when Sima Yi strolled by, his icy glare sparing Lu Xun of its hatred as he gave orders to his subordinate. "General, you and Zhang Liao have the nightly watch. The boy will be in Xiahou Dun's custody for tonight if you don't mind."  
  
Giving only a bow, it seemed that all connections were lost between the two, making Lu Xun's guilt rise slightly as Zhang He obeyed, "Of course, my Lord. Allow me to accompany him then."  
  
He was denied, as Sima Yi held out his hand, expecting to be handed the rope to the thorn collar. The reaction from Lu Xun was almost surprising, as even Cao Cao could see how quickly the boy's eyes lit up, grasping Zhang He and giving a small shout, "No! Please, let Zhang He send me!"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Cao Cao asked as he arrived to them, and as Lu Xun scurried to hide behind the general, to free himself from their gazes, the lord could not help but wonder about his fears. Were they that deep?   
  
"It appears that our prisoner doesn't particularly care for me," Sima Yi proclaimed, giving the boy a deathly look to make him hit his knees, nearly hanging off of Zhang He and weighing the gracefully bowing general down. "I was merely going to escort him to Lord Xiahou Dun, as you ordered my Lord."  
  
Cao Cao's trickery was well-known, as even Sima Yi found it hard to tell rather he was playing along with the act or if he truly had feelings for the young boy as the lord looked to him. Seeing the collar, he began the orders, "Remove the collar; I believe he's learned his lesson and knows the costs of disobedience."  
  
"Of course my lord..." Zhang He did that immediately, and as he threw it to the ground, he resumed his position, seeing how Lu Xun's arms had grown considerably weaker now. "Shall I accompany him to his destination?"  
  
"No, I believe Sima Yi can do that." Cao Cao explained, and before Lu Xun could object, he turned those deadly eyes to Sima Yi, striking a nerve or two as he nearly hissed. "And pray I find no further injury upon him. I will want to speak with him alone later tonight if you do not mind, and I will have your heard if I should see a single scratch upon him, especially if it is inflicted by you."  
  
Now that was almost too shocking to be true, and Lu Xun eyed Cao Cao with wondrous, golden eyes, ignoring Sima Yi's reluctant bow and his hesitant 'yes my lord.' Such compassion... was this the true Cao Cao, the one that no one had seen before? Or was it a hoax, to simply fool his mind? He did not care; for a little while, he was freed from the torment, as Sima Yi said nothing to him throughout the entire process. He walked behind the strategist, seeing his robes but not his smiling face.  
  
This was truly a side of the Wei that Lu Xun had never seen before, and it almost gave him hope that perhaps this war could end? Though the thought alone was impossible for him to grasp, he did not object, but only grew suspicious of this sudden burst of kindness from them. What were they up to?  
  
As he was lead into the tent, seeing the silhouette of the one-eyed general and the cunning strategist, he began to ponder about this. By the way Cao Cao and Zhang He was treating him, it was as if they wanted him to join them, but the thought simply passed through without a moment of hesitation. Lu Xun would never do such a thing, as his family was part of Wu, and he could never betray his kingdom and comrades. Surely they knew this...  
  
"That's not good... how far away are they?"  
  
Lu Xun looked to the outlines, seeing how Sima Yi held himself. He was angry, and though he shuttered, he prayed that whatever the problem was wasn't his doing. Cao Cao's words entered his mind, giving him some sort of comfort as Xiahou Dun replied. "If not for my cousin and lord requesting there be no fire lit, then they would be upon us this very moment. Even now they could have spies lurking about; they've camped just south of us..."  
  
"Damn them! Won't they just give up their silly goose chase?! When will they realize his life is not worth the trouble?"   
  
"Calm down... it's not like you to be upset." Xiahou Dun advised, neither of the two noticing how Lu Xun stirred within the tent. He knew that the boy could hear them, as they played along, wasting as much time as they possibly could to let the boy escape. He was growing rather impatient, and he rested his hand on the hilt of his blade. "I could take the child's life if you would blame it on a soldier... I would not wish for my cousin to think that I'd betray his orders."  
  
The laugh that Sima Yi gave was almost frightening, and Lu Xun's natural instincts took over, as he searched for a way out. "And rid me of that demonic little imp? I would forever be in your debt, and not only will I blame a soldier if you would RID me of him!"  
  
This was it... Lu Xun knew that the forces were close now, and as Xiahou Dun made for the tent's entrance, to slay him, he had to escape. He knew nothing of their plan, and, grabbing a sharp rock that he luckily found on the floor of his tent, he rushed to the furthest side of the tent, wasting no time and ripping away a hole that he could easily squeeze though. He had just slipped through when he heard Xiahou Dun's shout, cut off by Sima Yi's hand, "The prison-MMMM!"  
  
Stumbling over himself, Lu Xun wasted little time, not staying to see Xiahou Dun rip apart the tent in a fury and trying to give chase. He was free from them, and he ran like a madbeast, not daring to look back as ran southward, praying to come across the Wu/Shu camp.   
  
Xiahou Dun gave chase for about a few yards, before giving in and returning to the camp, sword sheathed and a slight grin on his sweat-damped face. Sima Yi, not to arouse suspicion from the soldiers that had also failed to catch the young prisoner, berated him, keeping his tone as low as it could get. "You let him escape? Why did you not grab your horse?"  
  
"Too much time..." Xiahou Dun panted, eyeing the soldiers with his one deadly eye until they backed away. Seeing Cao Cao from a short distance give a nod, he continued, just in case of Lu Xun was still in hearing range. "He won't get far... I'll see to that."  
  
Sima Yi gave a nod, not knowing if Xiahou Dun had winked or not, due to the missing eye, and as the general headed out, Zhang Liao approached him as the strategist made preparations for later that night. "What's happened? Did the prisoner escape?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alarmed, the general demanded, "You will send Xiahou Dun alone to retrieve him? What if he makes it to the enemy camp?"  
  
Smiling, Sima Yi frightened him, as he turned away, "He won't. He'll be back before you know it..."  
  
That left Zhang Liao confused, something he truly hated, but he said nothing when Cao Cao shook his head, requesting him to return to his duties. Obviously everything was under control, and, feeling a bit safer, Zhang Liao went back to his task, seeing a small light lit in the woods where a garden once was. That was exactly where Lu Xun was headed... but why was there light there? 


	22. A Broken Heart and Mind

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhou Yu was well known for his love and gift in the arts, as he enjoyed listening to music as well as literature and poetry. He wrote a few poems, but none that he wished to share to anyone, and this was the first time someone had actually requested for him to do one.  
  
This one was quite difficult, Zhou Yu discovered, and the reasons why were quite simple. In poetry, one had to add their emotion to the piece to give it life and meaning. However, the elder strategist found it extremely hard, as though he cared for Da Qiao as a friend, he couldn't express how Sun Ce felt about her. This was just wrong, but he gave a sigh, taking another sip of the wine before continuing with another verse.  
  
Usually one to take pride in his works, Zhou Yu couldn't find a damn thing about this one that he enjoyed. The words were simple and the meaning was plain, something that he surely would have never had written. However, he was suppose to pretend that Sun Ce wrote this, but even THIS was a bit too... lifeless.  
  
"Among the meadows I see a flower/ dancing in the wind you have my heart..."  
  
Even reading the line aloud was painful to his ears as well as his heart, and, practically swallowing the glass of wine whole, he coughed, grabbing the paper and tearing it to pieces in a fit of rage. Screw the poem! Screw Sun Ce! And screw him for not realizing why he just couldn't write a simple little poem!  
  
"When we should be raiding and attacking Cao Cao, we waste time on POETRY and love!" Zhou Yu proclaimed, turning over his chair and storming from the tent, ignoring the soldiers about. He couldn't do this anymore, Zhou Yu thought angrily, careful not to bump into the guards and soldiers as he headed from Sun Ce's tent. "I do not care if he loves her with all his heart; he needs to get his priorities straight!"  
  
And, though that was not the complete reasons for Zhou Yu's anguish, the strategist stormed into his friend's tent, letting the guards in his trail as he noticed it was empty. He turned to the guards, curiosity dancing in his voice. "Where's Lord Sun Ce?"  
  
The older of the guards replied, "He left with Lady Qiao some time ago, sir, and he hasn't come back since."  
  
'Making his moves? So early?!' Zhou Yu thought, fighting down the urge to panic. He remembered his teasing of Lu Xun, and, fearing that his friend breaking the younger strategist's heart, Zhou Yu knew he had to stop him. "Where did they go?"  
  
"To the gardens to the south, above the hills." The other answered, pointing with his spear. "He told us that he wanted to be alone, if you know what I mean, sir."  
  
"Blast!" Zhou Yu shouted, preparing a trip to see them but asking the question aloud before doing so. "Why now? Though he's my friend, I often wonder where his head is! Does he not realize that there are more important things than love right now?"  
  
As if hesitant, one of the guards went into the tent and brought out a scroll, handing it to Zhou Yu with a bow. "He received this earlier today, sir... and shortly after reading it he threw it on his table and stormed away with Lady Qiao."  
  
"Sun Ce received a letter?" Zhou Yu asked, taking it into his hands and throwing the neat little bow to the ground as he opened the scroll to read it. "Why was I not informed?"  
  
The soldiers could not answer, and they kept silent, watching the movements of Zhou Yu's narrow eyes dart back and forth as he read the letter. The way his brow knitted, one could tell something was bothering him, and, with a growl, he asked, "Who sent this?"  
  
"One of the deserters of Wei, sir..."  
  
"Do you realize what this is, soldier? It is a letter from Cao Cao, stating that he is to build a Bronze Phoenix, and directly states that when it is done, he was attain the Qiaos!" Zhou Yu fumed, nearly ripping the paper from within his hands. When the soldiers gave him a blank look, he explained even more. "And he is holding Lu Xun as a ransom. 'Chose between the child or the older Qiao.' DAMMIT!"  
  
"We should inform him immediately!"  
  
Zhou Yu had no objection to this, as he raced towards the gardens on the hills. Now he understood why Sun Ce was acting so quickly to propose to Da Qiao, but to Zhou Yu, this was inexcusable. He had to stop them, and quick!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Against all odds, Lu Xun now found himself running freely through the gardens, not daring to stop or look back to see if Sima Yi or Zhang He was following him anymore. He didn't want to; tears of joy ran down his face! He was free, and he longed to see the faces of his friends, of his love, when he came running through the camp.  
  
As badly as he desired to see his friends, it was the hope of seeing Da Qiao that spurred him on the most. He would FINALLY be able to tell her how he felt... and be loved in return...  
  
If he wasn't afraid of any Wei soldier hearing him, he would have cried out her name, so he ran through, hoping to see the lanterns from the camps light his path. Instead, he found a small clearing, with a beautiful fountain in the middle. 'Water...'  
  
If it had been another, more peaceful time, he may have found the spot romantic, but he was too busy running to really notice.  
  
"Isn't the moon beautiful?" He heard a voice say, and he stopped, to look at the moon himself. Yes, yes it was awfully pretty this night, to celebrate his freedom. "It's almost as beautiful as your eyes..."  
  
Now... THAT was a rather odd statement to hear, even in the middle of nowhere. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, and he crept closer as quietly as he could, to see JUST who it was. He froze, before even taking a look, when he heard a second voice, that of a girl he knew. "I... I wouldn't say that, Lord Sun Ce..."  
  
Da Qiao?! And Sun Ce? Lu Xun knew he should be thrilled, yet there was a tiny worm of fear making its way to his heart.  
  
He bravely looked through the rose bushes, trying not to wince as its thorns pricked at his fingers. There, he could see the two sitting, side by side, and the worse part was that Sun Ce, his superior, had rested a hand over the beauty's shoulders. 'Oh... please... no...'  
  
"That's just because you are so modest, never allowing yourself to see your own beauty," Sun Ce answered, smiling towards the maiden. It seemed that he had taken the letter given to him seriously, and he failed to see Lu Xun staring at them from behind. He pulled her closer, to claim that she was his. "The whole land knows of your beauty, but yourself!"  
  
If Lu Xun had been able to see the face of his love, he would have easily read her agitation and nervousness, but since he could not, her response made him tremble, "My lord... you are too kind..."  
  
'But Da Qiao... I thought... I was hoping that you'd...' Lu Xun looked away for a second, and when he returned his gaze, to see why his love had gasped, and he laid in silence, as Sun Ce held what appeared to be a rose in his hands, and attached to it, a golden ring. 'No! No...'  
  
The Fan Maiden spoke in a hushed tone, "My lord? What are you doing?"  
  
"Da Qiao, I know you had feelings for Lu Xun, but... I was hoping that we could have the same relationship, or even better," Sun Ce began, speaking lowly and capturing her bright brown eyes. He could see she was ready to cry, and he tried to stop them, "Please, don't cry... Da Qiao, I love you with all my heart, and... I wish that you and I could become one tonight..."  
  
Lu Xun could not bear to hear this. What choice did Da Qiao have? She thought he was dead, or worst... of course she would have gotten with someone who could love her. Tears sliding down his face, he backed away from his hiding spot, and he whispered, "Good bye... my love..."  
  
It was almost as if she had heard him, as she looked to the roses too late. But he didn't care, quickly running off, away from this garden, to free himself from such beauty that he knew he could not have. He didn't care where he was going now; he wanted to be anywhere but here!  
  
He made no move to stop the tears running down his face, and he sobbed, "Oh Da Qiao... how could you do this to me?"  
  
So what Zhou Yu told him was a lie? He was not watching where he was going, and he cried out, slipping and tumbling down the hill, feeling nothing but the pain in his heart as he reached its bottom. Cut and bleeding, he only continued to cry, unable to stand against the internal pain. "You've betrayed me... the last person I'd expect... damn you!"  
  
Nothing the Wei had inflicted upon him could match this pain, and he cursed, "Damn them BOTH then! And damn Sun Ce too..."  
  
"Lu Xun? What are you doing out of the tent?!"   
  
Lu Xun turned his tear-filled amber eyes to the owner of the voice, and he spoke with deep pain, "And damn you the most... you stupid, sick, perverted Wei BASTARD!"  
  
Zhang He looked at him, confusion lighting his entire face. He could read his pain like a book, and he was serious when he asked, "What's happened? Did anyone hurt you while I was gone?"  
  
Lu Xun practically screamed, leaping at the other man and gripping his hands around his throat, "Your fault, all your fault! She would never have forgotten me if not for you!"  
  
"What are you... talking about?!" He tried to pry him away, but he would not budge. He choked, trying to break free, "Who!?"  
  
"As if you didn't know... you bastard!" Fury resounded in Lu Xun's voice, and his grip only tightened, "Da Qiao... my Da Qiao..."  
  
Somehow, Zhang He broke the grip, now gripping the arms and twisting them, hoping to calm him down. It only made him worse, and he bellowed, starting to kick at his open stomach now. "I loved her... I loved her with all my HEART! WHY?!"  
  
The look in his eyes made a chill run down the Wei general's spine, "It doesn't matter... I'll make you pay for what you've done to me..."  
  
"I have done nothing... at least nothing to make her forget you." Zhang He tried to talk sense with him, to ease his fury. He knew well what kind of blood ran through Lu Xun, and he feared the same unequaled fury to arise in him as it would have in his father. "Please believe me on this, Lu Xun, I have nothing to do with whatever you saw or heard about her."  
  
Lu Xun snarled, "YOU TOOK ME AWAY! YOU TORE US APART!"  
  
Before Zhang He could argue any more, he broke free, making blood gush from Zhang He's mouth as he brought his boot into his gut. He would have ran, if he was in his right mind, but instead, he followed up with the kick with a fury of punches, immediately causing a ruckus to break out as a soldier heard his cries. But he didn't care; he was going to kill him with his bare hands if he had to!  
  
Lu Xun sneered, the tears running down his face confirming his pain, "I cannot forgive this... you will DIE this night!"  
  
"He's gone insane! The prisoner's gone insane!" cried a soldier, trying to help his general.  
  
In a way it was true. All of the pain had caused him to lose control, and apparently, he had inherited his father's lust for blood. And Lu Xun wanted blood... this man's blood. And he was GOING to have it...  
  
He could feel the hands of the soldiers grabbing him, but he did not obey. He struck them too, driving his fists into their chest and jaws, even smashing one right in the temple, killing him instantly. He did not care about the blood that gushed from his hands, nor the soldier's head; this was NOT the blood he wanted!  
  
His eyes lit upon his prey, and his smile was sickly. Yes... Zhang He... THAT was the blood he wanted... his and no one else's...  
  
But his prey was getting away, as soldiers tried to drag him away from him. He bellowed, "NO, LET ME HAVE HIM! I WANT HIS HEAD! I WANT HIS HEARTTTTTT!"  
  
One of the soldiers, the one with his arm wrapped around the prisoner's throat, pleaded with the still stunned general, "Master Zhang He... please get away sir!"  
  
How Zhang He wanted to do so, as he could see Zhang Liao arriving, his halberd at the ready and eyes set on killing the insane beast. But he could not, and he watched as the soldier was brutally killed in front of his own eyes. 'I'm sorry...'  
  
Lu Xun called to him, his voice an animalistic snarl, "Call them off... I care nothing for them..."  
  
"Get out of the way!" Zhang Liao demanded the soldiers, pushing them aside easily. He could see the insane look in his eyes, but it did not phase him in the least. He went to strike, trying his very best NOT to kill him. "You lack discipline!"  
  
Zhang He's voice rang out in warning, "No Zhang Liao! LEAVE HIM BE!"  
  
It was too late, and by the time the halberd's hilt came down for the second time open his open back, Lu Xun turned his fury upon him, grabbing the hilt and OVERPOWERING the much stronger Zhang Liao. Now he held the halberd, and though it seemed like a weapon he would never carry, it only made him an even more frightening sight to look upon, as he used this weapon against the soldiers it was suppose to protect. Zhang He hissed, "You fool..."  
  
"What the hell is he?!" Zhang Liao asked, quickly grabbing Zhang He and trying to get him to safety, leaving the soldiers to fend for themselves. "That can't be a human boy!"  
  
"He was, is, and will be again... once he tires himself out..."  
  
The general gave the man an odd look, turning back around to face him. It was Sima Yi who answered, grinning slyly as he seemed to have just appeared out of no where. "Hm... so Lu Jun was wrong to say that the Bloodwrath died within him... I did not believe it's tale until now..."  
  
Zhang He gave a sigh, "I wish it HAD died within Lu Jun..."  
  
"You seem to have suspected this, Sima Yi... have you planned for this?!" Zhang Liao demanded, seeing his men fall dead to the Bloodwrath of the child.  
  
Sima Yi smirked, "Does it really matter? We have to deal with the demon now..."  
  
"Then you have done this to him... why?" Zhang He asked, almost heartbroken as he looked at the scheming man standing next to him.   
  
"He had it coming to him..."  
  
Not even Zhang Liao could hold his gasp, and Sima Yi shouted, raising his fan and catching Lu Xun's attention, though it seemed not to be the best of ideas. "Enough of this, Lu Xun, you whining little brat! Face the real person behind your pain!"  
  
The amber eyes met his own, but they seemed to be redder now... and Lu Xun hissed, "Yes... it would have been you..."  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Don't bring him up here!" Zhang Liao shouted, seeing the man with his weapon now coming towards them. He was about to shout to Sima Yi, when he noticed the soldiers upon the walls, each holding a smoking bomb. He shouted now, to Zhang He and his fellow soldiers. "GET DOWN!"  
  
Lu Xun seemed unaware of the danger, pressing forward. All he ever wanted now was to slay that man ahead of him, to kill him dead! He wanted to swim in his blood and drink it, as wine! He screamed, "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOUUUUUUUU!"   
  
Sima Yi sneered, "Not nearly enough... not nearly as much as I hate you..."  
  
Lu Xun took another step, before the ground below him exploded. He could not remember anything, nor hear the explosions of the bombs being dropped in several positions around him. Then, as he went to land, he felt something close around him, only to discover the net too late. He was caught!  
  
A net, a simple net, composed of nothing more magical than ropes tied into knots. Yet it bound him tightly, locking him so that he could not break free, and his howl was almost terrifying to hear.  
  
"Quit your belly-aching, you little brat... why do you think your father abandoned you?" Sima Yi taunted him, watching him struggle. He laughed, actually walking UP to the net and grabbing a spear. "I can see why... if you acted like this as a child!"  
  
Zhang He cried out in warning, "Sir... it would not be wise to mock him now..."  
  
And Zhang Liao agreed, giving the strategist a weary look. "He's likely to bite your hand off..."  
  
Lu Xun appeared to have quieted down a bit, but he snarled as the spear was jabbed into his side, "You BASTARD! I'm going to KILL you when I get free!"  
  
"Not likely... but you can continue on with your animalistic screaming, if it makes you feel better. This won't get you back Da Qiao, now will it?"  
  
"Silence! You are unworthy to speak of her!" Lu Xun hissed, trying to stop the tears that ran from his eyes, tears that made them shine even more than the strange light of insanity there.  
  
But he did not, only encouraging him, despite the other general's warning. "Sun Ce now owns her pretty little heart, doesn't he? What a pity! I bet you two would have had such beautiful children together..."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Again and again, he was struck with the dead end of the spear, and Sima Yi laughed now, striking him through the net again and again. He shouted only louder, "I can hear news of their wedding; can't you? Wouldn't it be wonderful to see Da Qiao in such a lovely dress, with Sun Ce standing next to her... holding her hands and heart!"  
  
Sobs choked the Wu officer's throat, but that only served to hide his rising pain and anger, "No..."  
  
"But yes... can't you just see that now?"  
  
Yes, Lu Xun could see it. But he didn't want to see it, wanted it to be nothing more than some bad dream that would never occur. He shook his head, trying to tear the image from his mind.  
  
Seeing his pain, Zhang He growled, grabbing the spear and prying it out of the robed man's hands. He shouted, "Enough is enough... I think he's suffered enough for one day!"  
  
Sima Yi's voice was icy, "That's where you are wrong, my subordinate. He can... NEVER suffer enough..."  
  
"What are you trying to do?!" Zhang He demanded in a harsh whisper. "You're only making him angrier towards you, and that won't help the situation at all!"  
  
"Do you think I care?"  
  
The look of horror masked Zhang He's face, and both men turned to Lu Xun when he gave another vicious cry, clutching his head, almost tearing into his flesh. "SUN CE, YOU'VE STOLEN MY LOVE AND MY HEART, YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARDDDD!!!!!"  
  
Fire blazed behind his eyes, and blood soon dripped from his self-inflicted wounds to mingle with his tears, "And I will not forget... or forgive..."  
  
"Yes! Blame Sun Ce!" Sima Yi pushed on, speaking in a false soothing voice. He looked to Zhang He, trying to get him to complete the task, but the man just stared at him. "You can NEVER forgive such an act, not like this! Sun Ce must pay for the pain he's given you, dear boy! Blame him!"  
  
The blood stained the boy's fingers, coming down faster than the tears, and his voice was frightening, "He knew I loved her... he even said so... and he still took her from me..."  
  
Now seeing what Sima Yi was getting at, Zhang He nodded, kneeling in front of him, "How heartless can a man get, to do that... and, you know what... I'm willing to bet that he knew you were there, listening to them..."  
  
"Yes... the bastard... he didn't care... still doesn't... and she listened!" Now the tears came faster, and, forgetting the hatred he had shown to this man only moments before, Lu Xun turned his bloody, tear-stained face to him, "Why? Why did she listen?!"  
  
Ignoring the nagging feeling, Zhang He answered. "Because... if she truly cared about you, Lu Xun, she wouldn't have given him the chance to breathe..."  
  
"I gave her my heart... and my soul... I love her," Lu Xun sobbed. "I still love her..."  
  
"Unfortunately... she does not love you, my friend..."  
  
It was Sima Yi who had spoken; he received a hiss in response, "Silence... I wasn't talking to you, you beast!"  
  
Taken back, Sima Yi just shrugged, but Zhang He spoke softly, looking at him with such pity, so unequaled. "I'm sorry, but he's right... Da Qiao never loved you... otherwise, she wouldn't have done such a terrible act against you."   
  
Lu Xun met his gaze, his voice equally soft, "I can forgive you... you truly did not know about this... and I am sorry too because you must suffer for it..."  
  
'Bingo...' Zhang He did not reveal the smile, and he grabbed the net, freeing Lu Xun from it. Still, the child was trembling with rage, but he did not move from his spot, only staring down at the ground, almost setting it alight with his wild eyes. He didn't see Zhang He's hand, but he heard his words well. "Easily forgiven... now, we shall return the pain to the ones that hurt you so much... but only if you want to."  
  
Lu Xun lifted his eyes, chilling him with his gaze, "I would not ask it of you... you cannot hurt your love any more than I could hurt mine. I only ask that you do not stand in my way..."  
  
"Then it is Sun Ce you wish to slay?"  
  
Lu Xun's smile was sickening, "His turn will come..."  
  
To hear such words from him, Zhang Liao turned to Sima Yi and Zhang He, seeing their smiles as well. He was concerned, though, as if found himself in fear of that boy's gaze now. Was he speaking as his true self, or was it through the Bloodwrath?  
  
The boy's voice dropped even lower, "There is another I must destroy first... I am so sorry..."  
  
Before Zhang He could stop him, Lu Xun lunged himself directly at Sima Yi, and the strategist truly did not see it coming. He knew he couldn't stop him, and those deathly red eyes were among him. He couldn't escape, and he slammed his eyes shut, like the coward that he was... not wishing to see his death this night.  
  
But the blow he had been expecting did not fall, and he opened a single eye, gasping, "HE-CHAN!"  
  
Yes, Zhang He did intervene, grabbing Lu Xun's hands and trying to hold him back. He knew he couldn't, as those fearsome eyes were upon him now, but he was willing to try. He spoke to Lu Xun, trying not to lose his grip. "Lu Xun... Lu Xun... please! I know you hate him, almost as much, or even more, than you hate Sun Ce! But don't do this!"  
  
"He must die. I know this will hurt you, and I should have killed him by now. But... you deserved a chance to protect him, the chance I was not given..." Despite his words, Lu Xun's voice registered no remorse, "Now, please, stand aside..."  
  
"No... I can't..."  
  
He could feel his grip weakening, and Lu Xun's sigh, "So be it... I warned you..."  
  
And Zhang He was overpowered for a second time, but this time, Zhang Liao was there, ramming him into the side of the wall before he could even lay a hand on either man. The impact of the wall was almost enough to send Lu Xun into unconsciousness, however, not even that could phase him.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he rose to his feet, "Must I kill you ALL then?!"  
  
"No..." Zhang He rose from the ground again, looking at him with sad eyes. He didn't realize how close he was to losing Sima Yi that night... almost as Lu Xun had lost his love. "You don't have to kill us at all... have you already forgotten the one who is the source of your pain?"  
  
"No," Lu Xun acknowledged. "But that one has hurt me too, and he has admitted that he caused this..."  
  
Sending Sima Yi a deathly look, Zhang Liao snapped, "You mean to tell me you're actually going to BELIEVE him?! He's nothing more than a glory hound, taking the credit all for himself, the selfish pig!"  
  
"The only glory he will receive is through death," Lu Xun spat coldly. He could feel the rage within him growl, and it hurt to keep it back. He hissed, wincing in pain as he tried to break free, "I... I have to kill him! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!"  
  
Zhang Liao smirked, "Believe me, if you were to kill him and he were not my superior officer, I would probably help you and cheer you on... but that is not the case."  
  
As he was being held there, Zhang He turned to Sima Yi, almost glaring, speaking low to where Lu Xun could not hear him, "I had everything under control, and now look at what you've done! How will we get him now, if he hates you so dearly?!"  
  
"What does it matter whether he hates me or not?"  
  
Eyes flaring, he answered, "Because with hate comes distrust, and how can one join a side of whom he does not trust?!"  
  
Sima Yi shook his head, his voice bitter, "He's not joining MY side, my dear Zhang He... he's joining yours..."  
  
It seemed all hope was lost, and Zhang He turned to Zhang Liao, speaking coldly. "Release him and let him have his fun... I care not."  
  
Zhang Liao could hardly believe his ears, "Are you insane?!"  
  
He said nothing, just walking away, not even waiting to see if he was going to be obeyed or not. Sima Yi was the most surprised of them all, staring at his disappearing love before turning to leave, not wishing for Zhang Liao to do such a thing. What an odd situation...  
  
Surprisingly, it was Lu Xun that spoke, "Zhang He... wait..."  
  
"Yes?" Zhang He stopped dead in his tracks, half turning his head to face the man. The look in his eyes had changed, no longer raging fireballs... they seemed extinguished now, though how he could not tell. Turning to face him completely now, and asked again, "What do you want?"  
  
Lu Xun's voice was soft, changing back to his normal tone, "You... you cannot leave him like this. I know what it feels like to be abandoned by the one you love; not even Sima Yi deserves to feel such a thing..."  
  
Blinking, Zhang He was truly surprised, and Zhang Liao's grip loosened, as Lu Xun looked away, "I... I can't take anymore pain tonight... not from myself, or from you, or anyone! I just... I just want it all to stop, dammit!"  
  
He swallowed, turning his now somber amber eyes back to the Wei general, "So please... don't walk away from him... don't make him go through what I am going through. You love him too much to do such a thing, and it will end up hurting you both. And to feel sorry for the two of you... in addition to my own sorrow... is more than I can bear..."  
  
'Yick... am I the only one who doesn't find this touchy?' Zhang Liao kept his gaze away from the three men, wanting nothing more then to silence them now.  
  
Zhang He spoke, his voice low, "Then what would you have me do, little Xun-chan?"  
  
With tears streaming, the last of Lu Xun's strength went through his words, before going hoarse. He could not see Sima Yi's gaze upon him, but still he did not care. "Kill me, and end this tension between you two... stop the pain now..."  
  
The Wu officer continued, the huskiness added to his words not blemishing them in the least, "I have nothing to live for now with Da Qiao gone; if my death can serve some purpose, even to help my enemies, at least it is better than living without a cause..."  
  
"I won't do such a thing, even if it would end all this suffering," Zhang He denied his request once again, sighing deeply and running a hand through his bloody hair. He spoke tenderly, his voice softer than red velvet. "There is no place in her heart for you, Xun-chan, but you know... you are always welcomed here... with me."  
  
Surprisingly, he was not immediately pushed away. Instead, Lu Xun allowed him to stroke his hair and his bloodstained face, before sighing, "Zhang He... if you throw your love away over a worthless piece of trash like me... then you are truly a naive fool."  
  
He laughed softly, holding him in an embrace now. "Then think of it as I am adopting you... as a son or brother..."  
  
"No... I will bring you nothing but trouble," Lu Xun shook his head before resting it on the other man's shoulder, too weak to resist his hold. His eyes seemed so vacant and distant, as he murmured. "That's all I am... is trouble."  
  
The voice that rejected this statement was Cao Cao, as he finally revealed himself from where he stood, watching everything. As he spoke, Lu Xun looked to him, eyes wide and tears streaming from them freely. "That's what they thought of you... what fools they are then, to tell you that you are nothing but trouble."  
  
Prostrating themselves before their lord, the generals waited until Cao Cao gave the order, and the emperor approached Lu Xun and Zhang He, kneeling down to get a better look at the boy cursed with the Bloodwrath. In a simple gesture, he removed his cloaks again, and gave it to Zhang He. "Wrap him in this... we're short of blankets and towels for the moment."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Zhang He accepted and gave a humble bow.  
  
The rest of the scene seemed to bypass the poor confused and hurt Lu Xun, and as Zhang He did was he was commanded to do, the child snuggled into the cape's warmth, giving a sad sigh as he asked, "Why? Why is he so kind to me, Zhang He? Twice he clothed me, today he executed two officers for striking me, and calls my ... the Kingdom of Wu... fools for denouncing me! What have I done to earn anyone's favor, especially his?"  
  
As Zhang He acknowledged his Lord's command to bring the prisoner into Cao Cao's tent, he gave his answer, "That is something that perhaps you can discover on your own... but for now, rest. Your clan, I am afraid, will never come for you."  
  
"My clan? What clan?" Lu Xun asked now, with the saddest golden eyes anyone could ever lay eyes upon. It brought such pity to see them, and his sob-stricken voice only enforced his tears. "I have... no clan!" 


	23. A Turn in Loyalty

Bring Me to Life  
  
By Gingivere the Shadowreaver  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: ARG... this chapter took me forever and a day. Inexcusible, really... but tough love, no? Got school, catastrophes... you name it, I got it... well, except maybe some kind of disease... but whatever is normal for a growing senior in highschool... yep. Ne ways... AHAHAHHAAAAAAAA....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It almost made Cao Cao sick to be even watching this, but he was curious to see how his men had successfully subdued a man under Bloodwrath. Yes, he did know of Sima Yi's plan, and he was rather enlightened when it was successful, but still, a slight twinge of fear sparked up, as he saw Lu Xun laying on the ground, his head gently resting in Zhang He's lap.   
  
Lu Xun had to resist the urge to yawn. He felt somewhat like a contented cat, perfectly happy to remain just where he was. His warm blood pulsed soothingly through his veins, and his tense muscles seemed to relax for the first time in ages. Still, as much as he tried to stay alert, to answer Zhang He's mumbling, but he could not. His words made no sense to him... nothing made sense... but for once, the pain... was gone!  
  
Nice to escape from reality, from pain... although he wasn't QUITE sure about letting his guard down around the Wei officer. Then he laughed at himself. There was nothing to worry about here...  
  
Well, for a little while. Two long pig tails of dark brown hair slipped from the girl's ears, and her smile was that of which even the moon could not counter. He whispered her name, feeling a sharp, stabbing pain in his heart as those words left his lips. "Da Qiao..."  
  
But he didn't WANT this pain! This was supposed to be his escape!  
  
Then, the she-devil... she dared speak to him, after what she had done. What nerves! "Lu Xun, what are you doing on the ground? Are you lazing around again?"  
  
He shook his head, "How can you speak to me now?! Haven't you harmed me enough?!"  
  
Then, Da Qiao blinked, as if confused, "What do you mean? I haven't laid a single finger on you!"  
  
Lu Xun laughed bitterly, reaching out and pulling her close, "No, my skin bears no marks, but my heart is scarred by you forever. I gave you everything, all the love I had, and you threw it in my face." He stroked the silken skin of her throat, and then clutched it tight, his voice dropping, "But you will not hurt me anymore..."  
  
"Lu Xun, what are you doing?!" Her voice rose with fear, and horror lit her face, as she now began to struggle. "You're hurting me!!! Stop it, Lu Xun! Please!"  
  
He snarled, clutching her throat all the tighter. He did not want to hear her cries; he would force them to stop, "Die you little bitch... just die..."  
  
Of course, Da Qiao put up a fight, grabbing Lu Xun's wrists and trying to pry them off, tearing streaming down her face and she cried out. As the struggle continued, she began to kick, and Lu Xun found himself in an all out battle, but not once did his hands move, squeezing tighter and tighter, ignoring the blood and foam that rose from her lips.  
  
Finally her struggles lessened, and her eyes glazed over, and Lu Xun knew she was dead. Then he began to sob, releasing her body to fall to the ground, "I loved you... why did you betray me?!"  
  
She could not answer, but another voice did, and Lu Xun turned to Sun Ce, seeing his look of horror when he caught sight of the dead body of his love. "Da Qiao! Lu Xun, why? How could you?!"  
  
"I could ask you the same. You, my leader, my friend, you KNEW I loved her!" The boy cried. "You took her from me anyway..."  
  
Sun Ce gave him such a look, a look that only enemies would give one another. Something was edging Lu Xun on, and he had struck first, not even waiting for Sun Ce to raise his tonfas. He did not deserve to live, not for stealing the woman of her heart! He had to die!  
  
His twin blades seemed to suddenly appear in his hands, but he did not notice, only slashing with a speed and fury matched only by a few warriors. The blood that began to cover Sun Ce only fueled him on; he was determined to make a drop fall for every tear he had cried...  
  
'Yes... yes! Leave no spot without blood!'  
  
When he finally ceased, there was nothing left of his former leader than shredded flesh and bone, and he felt warm, slick. He knew why; he was covered in Sun Ce's blood. And he did not care... "Blood... good, refreshing blood..."  
  
So this was Bloodwrath? He looked at the blood, licking the blade of his blood-damped sword with a sickening grin. No wonder his father loved this so much... so much pleasure to ease the pin, the pain that only continued to throb.  
  
Why had he fought this feeling for so long? Why had he spent his childhood fearing that he would attain it? This was wonderful, pure bliss...  
  
"What have you done, Lu Xun?" Zhou Yu's voice now entered his mind, as he looked at his fellow strategist. He was unarmed, standing over the body of his dead friend. He was crying, but Lu Xun did not care. "What kind of monster have you become?"  
  
"The kind of monster... you fashioned me to be..."  
  
As the look of surprise lit his face, Lu Xun struck, giving a pain-filled howl, trying to release this stabbing pain in his heart. Yes, they turned him into this! It was their faults! Zhou Yu did not come to save him, though he had several opportunities... he cried out again. "You left me! YOU LEFT ME WITH THEM!"  
  
He began to cry again, his tears streaking down his blood stained face, "And you gave me false hope... hopes that were shattered... you created the monster before your eyes. What is wrong, Zhou Yu? Don't you like what you see?"  
  
He opened one weary eye, before going lifeless as his friends. "Demon... how can... any...one... like such a demon!?"  
  
Lu Xun suddenly froze, and the pain in his heart rose once more. Zhou Yu was right; who could like him now? Who would want to associate with him? Whispering, he fell to his knees, grabbing his head, "I am alone... all alone..."  
  
His father abandoned him! His love, his ruler, his friends! They left him, left him to live like this! The pain, throbbing throughout his entire body, only grew and grew with his silent sobs. Perhaps he was always alone... yes! Born alone, raised alone, lived alone, and now, shall die alone.  
  
Looking down at his weapons again, he laughed, though it was more of a sob, "Only one more life to take now..."  
  
Yes, end it all now, he figured. What was the point? No one wanted him... not even the Lord Himself!  
  
He brought one of the blood-stained blades to his own throat, closing his eyes. At least Death would not abandon him...  
  
"Take me... or leave me... just as everyone else!" Lu Xun gave a cry, shouting to Death, and the Lord. "I wish for nothing more! TAKE ME AS I AM!!!!"  
  
Choking, he began to press the blade to his throat, "Or leave me... what does it matter now?"  
  
But, alas, there was one more voice, one that would not allow him to do such a thing. "Lu Xun... dear Lu Xun... why to you draw your own blade upon yourself?"  
  
His hand froze, trembling slightly, and he kept his eyes closed, "I have nothing to live for now... there is no one who wants me..."  
  
He felt his warm, tender hands touch his shoulders, and he trembled violently under that hold, wishing he was never touched, not by him! It made him calm, but he did not want to be calm. Zhang He's voice whispered in his ears, so serene, so kind. "Where have you friends gone? What of your family and love? Don't they care for you?"  
  
"No... none of them cared... all of them betrayed me; all of them abandoned me. I have killed them now... killed them..."  
  
There was silence, then the words, soft and gentle to coax his soul. "I care... Lu Xun, look into my eyes, and you'll know what I am saying is true..."  
  
Almost unwillingly Lu Xun felt his eyes flutter open, and he gazed into the deep blue pools that lay before him. He could feel himself trembling harder, and heard the dagger fall to the ground, "Why? Why do you care... when no one else can?"  
  
"Because... I can see more than a child sitting in front of me, in fear, in pain..." Brushing a finger along his filthy, bloody face, Zhang He only drew closer, embracing him gently. To feel his arms was pure bliss almost, though still there was a nagging feeling, easily conquered by his own pain and self pity. "I see little Lu Xun, a young man, with potential, and emotions... they used you, only for their needs... but not I..."  
  
Lu Xun felt his pulse and breathing quicken, and his trembling was beginning to fade as he rested his head against the other man's bare chest. His face flushed slightly as he moaned softly, "This feels... so nice..."  
  
"Join me, Lu Xun... when all others have abandoned you, I was there... and I still am... I will forever protect you from pain, from suffering, from sorrow, but only if you allow me too..." One hand rose reaching towards the smaller man. He only wanted to free him from his pain, or so Lu Xun thought.  
  
He made no move to resist, but his voice shook ever so slightly, "You... will protect me?"  
  
Smiling, Zhang He's voice was soft, almost unable to be heard. "Yes... I will be your shield and wings, if you allow me to."  
  
The gentle hands stroking his hair sent shivers of pleasure through out Lu Xun's body, and he spoke just as softly, "But... what can I possibly offer you in return?"  
  
"You've already given me something, dear child... stick with me, Lu Xun, because I am always here for you..."  
  
Snuggling deeper into those blissfully soft arms, Lu Xun murmured, "Then protect me. Be my shield and my wings. Please..."  
  
And it was done... Zhang He only whispered to him, sending a look of pure confidence to the watching Cao Cao. "Then I shall be your phoenix..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Zhao Yun could hardly believe his eyes, rubbing his tired eyes just to make sure he saw what he thought he saw. And he did, as Lu Jun shouted to the guards, telling them to lower their weapons and get a cot. Rushing to greet him, the Little Dragon ran to Lu Jun's side, to aid him with carrying the unconscious warrior on his back.   
  
The tired Lu Jun sneered jokingly, as his eyes were still blood red from the wrath. "It's about time... he's much heavier then he looks!"  
  
"Is he alright?" Zhao Yun asked, grabbing Wei Yan and relieving Lu Jun from the weight as he laid his comrade down on the cold, night grass. He was caked with blood, and he feared he was injured until he could find no open wounds. "How far did you have to drag him?"  
  
"Pretty far... a few cuts and bruises, but I am willing to bet that's not his blood." Lu Jun pointed out, finally losing his strength and falling to sit on his rear. He was gasping for air, but he, too, appeared physically unharmed. As soldiers came to assist, he wiped the blood from his hands. "Found him a few miles away; had to fight him a bit before having to knock him out. Damn, what do you call him?"  
  
Zhao Yun wore a look, "We don't really have a name for him... except for maybe Huang Zhong, but he was always just known as Wei Yan to us."  
  
"Shame on you, then! I'll call him... Super beast, or something like that. Crazy beast or crazy demon seems to fit him well!"  
  
By this time, the soldiers and Zhao Yun had gotten Wei Yan onto the cot, and they were beginning to carrying him away when two figures walked from the tent. At first, Lu Jun could only recognize Pang Tong, but as they came closer, he could see Lu Meng's thick black hair was lose from its usual ponytail, and Lu Jun kept in his position, greeting them with a nod. "Good to see you two alive. How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore..." Lu Meng seemed to be in a horrible mood, rubbing the back of his sore neck as he sighed. "And foolish to fall into an attack like that. I should have known better."  
  
Pang Tong scratched his nose, trying to make the Wu general feel better. "And what's my excuse, then? I fell for it too, but after all, they seemed equally surprised to see us as we were to them."  
  
"Nevertheless, it is good to see you are both feeling well enough to greet us outside the tent," Zhao Yun stated with a smile, and he turned to Lu Jun, giving a bow. "Thank you for aiding Wei Yan."  
  
The lord shook it off, "Don't mention it."  
  
That was when he noticed the rather sour look from Lu Meng, but before he could comment, the general had turned to leave. Pang Tong asked, "And where are you going, General Meng?"  
  
"To the tent to rest... I'm still not feeling well."  
  
Clueless, Zhao Yun asked, "A wound?"  
  
Looking back at them, Lu Meng spotted Lu Jun's suspicious look and spat, "Stomach ache."  
  
No one seemed to question him, until Pang Tong decided to take his leave as well, waving them off as he went to follow the Wu general. "Take care of those injuries, Lu Jun... I have a feeling that the showdown will be REAL soon."  
  
"Right... tell what's his face to eat some of those pink-tipped leaves. That should help his stomach ache." Lu Jun suggested, and, though refusing help, he stood on his own, wiping away the blood from his armor and clothing. He noticed the way Zhao Yun looked at him, and he asked, "What now? Any word from Sun Ce and Zhou Yu?"  
  
"None yet... but we'll keep our eyes open for them. They said they were going to be joining us tomorrow morning..." Zhao Yun informed, leaving out a few minor details from the report. He could still see the red tint in Lu Jun's eyes, and as the lord of Wujun tore off his cape, to lighten his shoulders, Zhao Yun asked. "What about you, sir? Do you have a name besides your own?"  
  
Lu Jun looked at him, replying quickly, "At one time, when I was with my father and uncle, I was known as the Red-Eyed Beast, for my red tint when I fought in the Bloodwrath. I don't know if that title is still my own, though..."  
  
Nodding, Zhao Yun turned to leave now, wishing to check on his comrade and release his concerns for his lord in privacy. Rather Lu Jun could see that or not, he didn't care. "Take care; soon we will have your son back."  
  
"Without a doubt..." Lu Jun replied, and now he was alone, as he looked towards the star-filled sky. Something within his gut didn't feel right, not at all, but he did not dwell on it. Soon he would be in battle again, and this time, he was not going to return without his son.  
  
Zhao Yun, on the other hand, got a tad bit sidetracked, as he heard Pang Tong's voice through the thin tent. "Don't get all worked up over it, General Meng. I'm sure he doesn't realize it himself."  
  
"How can he not? He treats Wei Yan better than he treated his own son!"  
  
That caught his ear, as Zhao Yun found himself eavesdropping on their conversation. Lu Meng sounded enraged, and Pang Tong was trying to calm him down with words, though it seemed to be failing. "Well, not a lot of people treat Wei Yan nicely, come to think about it, and it's good that someone can help him. However... I do agree that there shouldn't be anything against a father and his son."  
  
Zhao Yun knew exactly what they were talking about, as he seemed to notice the very same. True, he was thankful that someone besides himself, Pang Tong, and Huang Zhong were kind and understanding to Wei Yan, however... "He makes me sick... I can't stand the sight of him! To treat your own blood like dirt... is inexcusable! Father? He is no such thing!"  
  
"Hm... by the way you're acting, do you think YOU could have been a better father?"  
  
This question left Lu Meng silent, and Zhao Yun never heard his response, as he left to go check on Wei Yan now. This was none of his business, despite what anyone else thought, and with a defeated sigh he retreated towards the white tents.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Zhou Yu found Da Qiao, he could clearly see her tears, and he approached her cautiously, keeping his tone down as to not wake the soldiers that rested a few feet away. "Da Qiao, you're crying. Why are you crying?"  
  
Thanks to the moon, he got to see her beautiful face, tear stained and fear-stricken, and he was going to ask again, until she spoke softly. "Zhou Yu... I'm so sorry. Could... could you tell Sun Ce that?"  
  
And, without another word, the girl retreated, rushing past him before he could stop her. Confused, Zhou Yu turned back to the rose bushes where she came from, and, cautiously, he poked his head through, to see his friend sitting alone in the garden, head hung low and hands hardly propping it up. Something went wrong... and he was too late to prevent it.  
  
"Sun Ce..."  
  
His friend did not move, but instead, he sighed, "Hey buddy. How's everything back at the camp?"  
  
His voice sounded so low, so sad, and Zhou Yu got closer as he gave his report, "Everything's fine... they're resting and we will set out the minute the sun rises."  
  
"Good... at least that's going according to plan..."  
  
Seeing Sun Ce liked this made Zhou Yu's concern grow, and the Little Conqueror, deprived from his usual prep, hardly greeted him as he patted the grass spot next to him. Of course, Zhou Yu joined him, sitting by his side without a word. That's when he noticed Sun Ce's face, and on his usually red cheeks were tears. He... was crying?  
  
"Sun Ce... you proposed to her, didn't you?" Zhou Yu had the nerve to ask, seeing Sun Ce's eyes dance. He didn't need his answer; he knew he did. "Sun Ce... my friend... if you would have asked me, I could have-"  
  
He was silenced, when Sun Ce choked, "I was hoping that you were wrong for once... but of course, you're never wrong. I've lost battles before, but... but why does this seem to be the worst defeat in my life?!"  
  
Before Zhou Yu could say anything, Sun Ce exploded, driving his curled fist into the ground and tearing apart the beautiful grass as he shouted, "DAMMIT! Zhou Yu... why?! What does she see in that little brat!? What does he have that I don't, huh?! DAMMIT!"  
  
And Zhou Yu could say nothing, seeing his friend's pain and feeling it as well. He fought his own tears, to see his friend's defeat, and he sighed, trying to form words now. "I cannot say for sure, but... her heart was reserved for Lu Xun, and that is where her heart belongs, Sun Ce."  
  
"Still... it hurts..." Sun Ce cried, finally getting a hold of himself and turning his head away in shame, for losing his temper in front of his friend and to hide his obvious tears. "I loved her, Zhou Yu... ever since I met her, I loved her..."  
  
"Sun Ce..."  
  
Raising a hand to wipe away his tears, the young lord shook his head, "I'll... I'll get over it eventually... just, give me a little time, okay buddy?"  
  
And what else could Zhou Yu do but grant his wish? He rose to leave, hoping that he wasn't needed here anymore. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back his own tears... He gave a bow, keeping his head low to avoid his glance. "Forgive me, Sun Ce... for not being able to help you right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it..."  
  
Before he left, though, Zhou Yu added in, "And, Sun Ce... please don't hold this against Lu Xun."  
  
That was what he feared the most; he feared for Lu Xun, and, if Sun Ce held this 'defeat' against him, then how could they rescue him? He was so relieved when he heard his friend's reply, "No... if it would make Da Qiao smile, then I will try twice as hard to get him back to her." 


End file.
